Sua namorada por 10 dias reescrita
by Cristal Evans
Summary: Onde Sirius estava com a cabeça ao inventar esse plano maluco! Bom, mais maluca devia estar eu ao ir pedir a ajuda dele. Agora terei de enfrentar dez dias como namorada do Potter! Que Merlin me ajude!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Quase tudo nessa fic não me pertence (e sim à Tia JK) e eu não terei fins lucrativos com ela.**

**N/A: Postei essa fic aqui no fanfiction há mais de dois anos com o nome de "Sua namorada por 10 dias". Por vários motivos, acabei me afastando e não consegui terminá-la. Mas nunca foi minha intenção abandoná-la e, agora, eu decidi de uma vez por todas: A FIC VAI CONTINUAR!**

**Mas não pode ser assim de uma hora pra outra. No meu último jogo de quadribol, levei um balaço super forte na cabeça e acabei meio desmemoriada. Por isso, ao invés de simplesmente escrever os próximos capítulos, eu optei por reler, arrumar uma ou outra coisinha e postar novamente.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanhavam a fic antes e pedir desculpas pela minha pequenina demora. Aos novos leitores, espero que se deliciem com as peripécias desses personagens lindos. *-***

**Beijos e obrigada a todos!**  
><strong>Cristal Evans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

- Black, posso falar com você um instante?

Havíamos acabado de sair da aula de feitiços. Tirando coragem sei lá de onde, chamei pelo garoto ainda no corredor. Os outros marotos me olharam sem entender. Normal, uma vez que eu nunca falo com eles e quando falo é para brigar por causa das idiotices que eles fazem. Potter, meu carma, me olhou ainda mais assustado que os outros.

- Comigo? – Perguntou Sirius, com a testa enrugada. Como se houvesse outro Black por perto. Oras!

- Com a formiga que não vai ser!

Ele se aproximou de mim, relutante. Se fosse qualquer outra garota, ele estaria sorrindo convencidamente e jogando todo o seu charme, mas era apenas eu. Ok, eu não sou nenhum monstro ou coisa parecida, não tenho nada fora do lugar e não posso ser considerada a mais feia do castelo, mesmo estando entre elas, mas acho que o principal motivo de ele não estar agindo no seu jeito conquistador natural era que se qualquer um dos outros marotos se engraçasse comigo, apanharia do Potter. Aquele garoto é meu carma! Cismou comigo e eu já não sei mais o que fazer!

Exatamente por esse motivo que eu estava ali. Quem melhor para me explicar como me livrar do Potter do que o melhor amigo dele?

- O que você quer? – Perguntou ele, meio rude. Sirius Black nunca me tratou muito bem para falar a verdade. Acho que ele tem medo que eu roube o amigo dele ou algo assim.

- Preciso falar com você, mas... – Eu olhei em volta, não havia muita gente, mas as paredes têm ouvidos! E no caso de Hogwarts, elas realmente têm. São quadros espalhados por todo o castelo, todos com suas carinhas inocentes e ouvidos muito atentos, loucos para visitarem os quadros vizinhos e fofocarem. Eu não podia me arriscar – Tem que ser num lugar mais reservado.

Ele estava me olhando daquele jeito. Exatamente DAQUELE jeito. Do jeito que os garotos olham para as garotas quando acham que elas estão afim deles, mas não estão afim delas.

Ele olhou para trás. Potter ainda estava lá. Raios de garoto! Por que nunca vai embora?

- A sós. – Reforcei para não haver dúvida. Ele pareceu ponderar por algum tempo antes de sair andando para os jardins e eu precisei quase correr para acompanhar o passo comprido dele.

Sentamo-nos à sombra de uma árvore. Estava muito frio, por isso não havia ninguém lá fora. Estávamos completamente sozinhos.

Eu gaguejei um pouco e acho que isso reforçou um pouco a ideia dele de que eu estava afim dele. De qualquer forma, aquele garoto é tão convencido que mesmo que eu jamais tivesse olhado na cara dele, seria capaz de dizer que eu o amava. Só há um garoto nesse mundo que possa ser pior que Sirius Black. Sim, o Potter, meu carma.

- Black, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Eu disse, enfim. É claro que ele me olhou como se eu estivesse fazendo uma piada. Ele até mesmo esboçou um sorriso. Como eu continuei séria, acho que ele se convenceu de que não era brincadeira.

- Minha ajuda? Pra quê?

Eu precisei de muita, muita coragem para formular a frase seguinte. Eu tenho plena consciência de que toda essa história tem mais chance de dar errado do que certo, mas eu já tentei de tudo e nada funcionou! Black é minha última esperança!

- Eu... bem, eu estava pensando... você é o melhor amigo do Potter... conhece ele melhor que qualquer outra pessoa... sabe que eu já tentei de tudo... mas ele não larga do meu pé... eu pensei que... talvez... você pudesse me ajudar a arrumar um jeito... de ele me esquecer...

Eu devia estar mais vermelha que um tomate naquela hora. Sendo ruiva, isso é muito comum. Minha capacidade de ficar corada é muito maior que minha capacidade de me expressar ao pedir a ajuda de um maroto.

Bom, eu já estava esperando aquilo, então, não fiquei surpresa quando ele começou a rir. Talvez eu tivesse feito melhor em pedir a ajuda de Remus, mas algo me dizia que o Black poderia formular um plano mais eficaz. Mero palpite.

Além disso, todos sabem que Potter e Black são muito mais do que amigos. São como irmãos. Sim, ele é a pessoa de quem eu preciso.

- Ora, ora... achei que nunca viveria para ver uma cena como essa. Lily Evans pedindo a ajuda de um maroto? – Ele sorriu daquele jeito irritante, debochado. Só há um sorriso nesse mundo que eu odeie mais que esse. O do Potter, é claro.

- Vai me ajudar ou não? – Perguntei, rude – Olha, eu sei que você não gosta de mim, muito menos dessa obsessão desmedida do Potter, então, por que não me ajuda? Nós dois sairemos ganhando dessa história. Você com seu melhor amigo de volta e eu sem ele. O que acha?

Ele parou e pensou por um momento, mas eu sabia que ele aceitaria. Há algum tempo Potter está querendo fazer média comigo, tentando provar que fala sério quando diz gostar de mim. É claro que aquilo tudo é uma pura palhaçada. Como se o Potter fosse capaz de gostar de alguém. Como eu disse, ele é apenas cismado comigo. Talvez porque eu tenha sido a garota que mais tenha dado foras nele, então ele decidiu que provaria pra todo mundo que eu também posso ser dele. Idiota. Mas para isso, teve que renegar as saídas dele e de Sirius com as garotas. Está sozinho há mais de um mês, pelo que eu sei, e Sirius não está gostando nada disso. Ele meio que perdeu o companheiro de aventuras, ou coisa parecida.

- Fechado. Pensarei em alguma coisa. Depois eu te procuro. – Ele disse, finalmente. Eu levantei, sorrindo satisfeita e voltei para o castelo. Não precisava nem mesmo pedir para ele ser rápido. Sabia que ele queria que aquilo se resolvesse o quanto antes tanto quanto eu.

Fui para a sala comunal e ali fiquei, fazendo tarefas e estudando para os NIEM'S. A noite caiu e muitos alunos foram para o dormitório, mas eu fiquei. Não estava com sono e tinha esperanças de que ainda essa noite Sirius aparecesse com o plano que salvaria minha vida.

E, obviamente, eu estava certa. Havia apenas dois sextanistas e eu na sala comunal quando Sirius desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino e sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu sei que eu sou um gênio, não precisa dizer. – Ele disse antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em formular uma frase – Na verdade, pode dizer sim, eu não me importo.

- Se eu soubesse o porquê eu até poderia te elogiar. – Não mesmo! Garotos convencidos como o Sirius não podem ser elogiados. Eles já são insuportáveis por si só, paparicados então...

- Ora, cabelinho de fogo, – Não preciso nem dizer que ele já começou com o pé esquerdo, não é? – Eu bolei o plano infalível! Perfeito! Assim como eu!

Revirei os olhos, mas me arrumei na poltrona. Pude sentir um jato de adrenalina nas minhas veias. Não por saber que Sirius Black é perfeito e se o plano é como ele, deve ser bom, apenas pelo fato de ter um plano e não ter precisado pensar nele. Meus neurônios foram completamente queimados enquanto eu bolava todos os outros milhares de planos, que não deram certo.

- Bom, não foi difícil. – Me preparei para ouvir uma série de qualidades que ele falaria sobre si mesmo antes de falar sobre o que eu realmente queria saber: o plano! – Afinal, com uma inteligência como a minha, não existem verdadeiros desafios. Como pode ver, demorei apenas algumas horas para pensar no plano perfeito.

- Isso! – Ele se assustou com a minha interrupção repentina – Chegamos ao ponto certo! O plano!

- Certo. – Ele fez uma careta, ressentido por ter sido interrompido durante a série de qualidades, e continuou – Por que o Pontas te persegue?

Franzi a testa. Achava que ele me diria qual era o plano e não que eu precisasse responder um questionário. Contudo, respondi.

- Porque eu sou a única garota desse castelo com quem ele nunca vai conseguir nada! Ele quer mostrar pra todo mundo que pode ficar com quem quiser!

- Exatamente.

Aquele sorriso estava começando a me aborrecer. Era como se algo estivesse bem na frente dos meus olhos e eu não conseguisse enxergar.

- Exatamente?

- Pense, Evans! Você quer se livrar do Pontas, não quer? Mas ele só te quer porque você não o quer! Você está agindo errado mandando-o para longe. Você precisa trazê-lo para perto – Ele fez um gesto com a mão, como se estivesse puxando algo. Era hilário, apesar de eu não conseguir achar graça alguma na hora. Ele estava dizendo o que eu achava que ele estava dizendo? – Se ele vir que você o quer, não vai mais te querer. Compreende?

Eu compreendi. E muito. O problema é que eu não gostei nem um pouco daquele plano.

- Você está dizendo que eu preciso... ceder? É isso?

- Exatamente. – Senti um frio na espinha ao ver o sorriso dele. O plano era pior do que eu pensava – Acho que em dez dias ele já enjoa de você.

- DEZ DIAS? – Por pouco a minha voz não acordou o castelo todo. E eu que pensei que precisasse apenas sair com ele – Você quer que eu fique com James Potter durante dez dias?

- Bom, conhecendo o Pontas como eu conheço, ele vai querer namorar com você. Vai querer ficar com você tempo suficiente pra que todo mundo saiba que você cedeu. – Acho que minha expressão devia ser de supremo terror porque ele logo completou – Você quer ou não quer que ele te deixe em paz?

- Claro que quero! – Minhas opções eram: aceitar o plano de Sirius e ter que aguentar Potter durante dez dias como meu namorado ou não aceitar e ter que aguentar a perseguição de Potter durante mais seis meses. Ó, dúvida cruel!

- Você pode aproveitar que amanhã tem passeio à Hogsmead. Ele sempre te convida, basta você aceitar.

Engoli em seco. Passear por Hogsmead com Potter não era o que eu chamava de um bom programa pra sábado. Suspirei. Sirius tinha razão, no fim das contas. Apesar de o plano ser horrível, tinha sua lógica. Era infalível, sim. Brilhante, para dizer a verdade. Exigia muito sacrifício, mas o que nessa vida não exige?

- Está bem – Disse por fim – Você tem razão. Pode dar certo.

- É claro que pode! Vai dar certo! É perfeito!

- Não exagera, Black – Revirei os olhos. Por mais que eu concordasse que o plano era bom, nunca admitiria isso. Ainda mais depois de ter me rebaixado ao ponto de pedir a ajuda dele.

- Não, não. Me chame de Sirius, tomatinho, Sirius. De agora em diante somos comparsas e a partir de amanhã você será a namorada do meu melhor amigo.

Escondi o rosto nas mãos e gemi, fazendo-o rir. Plano idiota.

Agora estou aqui, sentada em minha cama, escrevendo sobre tudo isso enquanto minhas colegas de quarto dormem sem nem desconfiarem que amanhã elas se surpreenderão com a nova namorada do Potter. Que Merlin me ajude!


	2. 1º Dia

**1º Dia**

O plano "infalível" de Sirius me pareceu suficientemente falho depois de uma terrível noite mal dormida. Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo quando me levantei para descer para o salão principal.

Olhar para a cara do Potter já é algo que me exige muita força de vontade, como eu vou conseguir fingir gostar dele, afinal?

Eu travava uma luta interna enquanto tomava meu banho e esperava Alice, uma de minhas colegas de quarto e minha melhor amiga, terminar de se arrumar. Completamente dividida entre seguir o plano de Sirius ou não. Por fim, decidi que se não conseguisse pensar em nenhum outro plano até a hora em que James Potter me convidasse para ir a Hogsmead, eu aceitaria.

E, é claro, eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. Talvez Sirius tenha razão, a única forma de fazer James Potter largar do meu pé é me comportar como as outras garotas com quem ele costuma sair.

Já estávamos no salão principal quando decidi que iria continuar com aquele plano, pelo menos por enquanto. Comecei, então, a prestar atenção no que Alice falava, numa tentativa de me distrair. Ela é uma boa companhia para quando você não quer pensar em determinado assunto. Não se importa em falar sozinha, desde que você a ouça. E era isso mesmo que eu estava fazendo. Estava a ouvindo falar sobre a última carta de Frank e todas as novidades do mundo fora dos terrenos do castelo.

Frank Longbottom é o namorado da Alice desde que eu me conheço por gente. Ou quase isso. Os dois começaram a namorar quando eu e Alice estávamos no terceiro ano. Como Frank é um ano mais velho que nós, terminou Hogwarts no ano passado, mas os dois continuam sendo o casal mais apaixonado que eu já vi. É uma carta por dia!

E foi ali, ouvindo o monólogo de Alice, que eu vi aqueles quatro garotos adentrarem o salão. Vi e ouvi, para falar a verdade. Em todos os meus anos nessa escola, nunca vi nada parecido com aquele quarteto barulhento e seus fãs. Eles são praticamente idolatrados.

Mas o caso é que nem mesmo a tagarelice da Alice foi capaz de fazer eu me esquecer daquele assunto, naquela hora. Dentro de poucos segundos, Potter chegaria perto de mim e me convidaria para ir a Hogsmead com ele. Isso seria completamente normal, tirando o fato que dessa vez eu aceitaria.

- Lily. – Alice me chamou, com a voz magoada – Você não está me ouvindo!

- Desculpe, Lice. – Voltei-me para ela, sentindo meu rosto perder a coloração. Mesmo de costas, eu podia sentir a aproximação deles. A hora estava próxima. Próxima demais.

- O que aconteceu? Você parece preocupada...

- Não é nada. – Menti.

- Bom dia, Lily. – Ouvi a voz de Potter às minhas costas e senti um frio na espinha. Forcei um sorriso e virei para ele.

- Bom dia, James.

Por aquilo, ninguém esperava. Com exceção de Sirius, que sorriu, mas ninguém pareceu perceber, afinal, todos estavam olhando pra mim, incrédulos.

Potter demorou um pouco para se recuperar. Fiquei feliz de ver que minha atitude fazia tanto efeito nele. Quem sabe, se eu aceitasse o pedido para sair, ele tivesse um ataque do coração e morresse? Eu não precisaria mais me preocupar com aqueles dez dias.

- Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo? – Perguntou ele, o sorriso ainda maior do que antes. Acho que ele tenta mostrar pras outras pessoas que tem 32 dentes na boca, apesar de todo mundo já saber disso. É simplesmente impossível que alguém consiga sorrir tanto!

- Acho que seria legal. – Sim, eu pude sentir o clima ao meu redor ficar pasmo. Não havia lugar para onde eu olhasse que não visse caras assustadas. Até mesmo Sirius parecia estar impressionado por eu ter conseguido. Eu estava. Ainda estou. Potter estava sorrindo mais do que eu achei que era possível, então tratei de fazê-lo ir embora antes que ele resolvesse sentar ao meu lado na mesa. Eu já teria que passar o dia todo com ele, precisava do máximo de tempo sozinha que eu conseguisse – Nos vemos depois, então.

- Certo, certo. – Ele pareceu sair de um transe, mas não se afastou de imediato. Permaneceu ali durante alguns segundos, sorrindo pra mim. Eu sentia meu rosto esquentar e esquentar. Quando ele finalmente foi embora, seguido dos outros marotos, eu pude, enfim, respirar aliviada e tirar aquele sorriso forçado do rosto.

Voltei a tomar meu café, sentindo o olhar espantado de Alice sobre mim.

- O-que-foi-isso? Pára tudo! Quem é você? O que fez com a Lily? Eu quero minha amiga de volta!

- Calma, Lice. – Eu suspirei – Eu só aceitei sair com o Po... James.

- Só? – Ela riu com cinismo antes de me segurar pelos ombros me fazendo encará-la – Me explica isso direito! Resolveu dar uma chance pra ele? Como assim? Quando? Por quê? Está chamando ele de James agora, é? O que está acontecendo, Lily? Você nunca me conta nada!

Eu olhei em volta, aturdida com tantas perguntas. Muitos alunos olhavam pra nós, então me levantei, puxando-a, e a levei para um lugar mais reservado. Lá, contei do plano de Sirius e do medo que eu estou por ter que passar dez dias com aquela criatura.

- Merlin! – Exclamou ela, quando terminei. Acho que foi a primeira vez que vi Alice sem palavras.

- O problema é que não sei se vou conseguir fingir durante muito tempo. Já foi bem difícil sem ter que estar abraçada com ele ou até mesmo – Engoli em seco. Ainda não havia pensado naquilo – beijando ele.

Ela riu.

- Lily. – Ela me levou até a porta do salão e me fez olhar para onde os marotos estavam – Olha bem pro James.

- Hm? – Fiz uma careta.

- Você precisa admitir que ele é bonito. – Ela deu um sorriso safado e eu revirei os olhos – Estou falando sério. Olha bem pra ele. Vê o exterior dele, não o interior.

Bom, eu preciso concordar. O exterior dele é BEM atraente. É uma pena que o interior estrague tudo.

- Tudo bem. Ele é bonito e daí?

- 'E daí'? Você vai ser obrigada a ficar com ele durante alguns dias, não é? APROVEITA!

Eu revirei os olhos, sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso. Alice tem esse jeito meio safado. Frank morre de ciúmes por causa disso. Ela vive chamando outros garotos de gatos, gostosos, sexys, etc.

- Aproveitar? Estando com o Potter?

- Ele é jogador de Quadribol! Tem um corpo TÃO perfeito! E a Suzanna disse que ele beija MUITO bem! Além disso, por que você acha que um monte de garotas morre de amores por ele? Ele deve ter uma pegada incrível! Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, aproveitaria...

Bom, é uma pena que ela não esteja. Não me importaria em trocar de corpo com ela durante alguns dias. Até propus que tomássemos uma poção polissuco mas ela não aceitou, disse que ainda assim seria uma traição com Frank. De qualquer forma, levaria muito tempo para preparar uma e eu já havia aceitado sair com ele.

Alice se afastou para junto de nossas outras colegas de quarto depois de me prometer dez vezes que manteria sigilo absoluto sobre meu plano. Dez. Esse número está começando a me dar nos nervos.

Fui para o saguão de entrada, onde a maioria dos alunos que iriam ao povoado se concentravam naquele horário. Potter, Sirius e uma garota do sexto ano da Corvinal se aproximaram de mim, fazendo-me voltar a forçar o sorriso.

- Oi, Lily. – Cumprimentou-me Sirius – Esta é Liana.

- Oi, Liana. – Eu disse, sorrindo sinceramente. Apesar de a garota estar saindo com Sirius, e eu nunca me dou bem com esse tipo de garota, ela parecia ser legal. Precisei me lembrar de que eu mesma estou saindo com Potter e, apesar de todos os meus problemas de sanidade, eu gosto de mim mesma.

- Oi, Lily. Pode me chamar de Lia. – Ela sorriu e pude ver que também era sincera. Ela também não me achava uma garota fútil. Fiquei feliz por isso.

Potter veio para o meu lado e passou um braço em minha cintura, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Precisei me conter para não sair correndo para o mais longe possível. Ele deve ter entendido minha tensão da maneira errada, lógico, já que deu um sorriso ainda mais convencido.

Fomos juntos para o povoado e os garotos pediram para passar na Zonko's antes de qualquer coisa. Eles se perderam em meio a todas aquelas prateleiras de milhares de logros e brincadeiras enquanto eu e Lia olhávamos algumas vitrines por perto.

- Então, finalmente aceitou sair com James? – Perguntou ela, com um sorriso de lado.

Eu devia imaginar que isso ia acontecer. E continuar com cada vez mais frequência durante os próximos dias.

- Parece que sim, não é. – Suspirei.

- Mas você não parece muito feliz com isso... – Deveria? Sinceramente, não sei como uma garota legal como ela se submetia a sair com caras como Sirius. Liana era bastante perceptiva e isso me deu medo. Eu precisava fingir melhor.

- Oras, é claro que estou! – Forcei um sorriso.

- Desculpe. – Ela murmurou – Não queria parecer intrometida ou coisa parecida. Acho que você vai se cansar desse tipo de pergunta. – Ela riu – Só que é realmente estranho te ver saindo com ele.

- É... estranho... – Eu precisava tirar o foco da conversa de mim – E você e Sirius?

Saída perfeita. E eu realmente estava curiosa.

- Ah... – Ela corou – Na verdade fiquei tão surpresa quando ele me convidou que não consegui dizer não. Talvez devesse ter dito que não, mas... não sei. Ele parece ser um cara legal, o problema é que não quer nada sério com ninguém.

Não entendi por que ela ficara surpresa. Liana é um pouco mais alta que eu, tem a pele clara, cabelos castanhos até metade das costas e levemente ondulados, olhos de um azul lindo. Seu corpo está mais para uma garota de dezenove anos do que uma de dezesseis. É muito bonita, além de ter um sorriso simpático.

- Os dois são assim. – Comentei – Mas quem sabe não dá certo entre vocês, não é?

- É mais fácil dar certo entre vocês. O James parece gostar mesmo de você, Lily. Acho que ele está disposto a ter um relacionamento com você. Eu e o Sirius, bem, não sei... ele já saiu com quase todas as minhas colegas de quarto e todas disseram que ele não presta.

- Mas devem ter ficado morrendo de inveja quando ele te convidou... – Eu disse, com um sorriso, lembrando do quanto as outras garotas me olham atravessado quando Potter me chama pra sair.

- Isso é verdade. – Ela riu.

Os garotos logo apareceram, levando-nos para o Três Vassouras. Franzi a testa, imaginando que os marotos tinham mais criatividade do que isso. Mas, é claro, o dia estava apenas começando.

Potter me levou para o fundo do bar, distante da maior parte dos alunos. Estranhei. Pensei que fosse querer me mostrar como uma espécie de troféu. Na certa, ele devia estar com um pouco de medo de eu desistir de tudo, de repente. O terreno era instável e ele queria ter certeza de que era o vencedor antes de cantar a vitória. Não que isso seja uma atitude típica do Potter. Ele sempre se acha o melhor em tudo e não se cansa de mostrar isso para todos.

- Não entendi essa mudança repentina. – Disse ele, assim que sentamos, exibindo um enorme sorriso. Forcei o meu, corando – Não que eu esteja reclamando, é claro.

- Bom... uma garota não pode mudar de opinião? – Perguntei, tentando ao máximo permanecer sincera, mas falhando miseravelmente. Pelo menos, ele pareceu acreditar.

- Então não me odeia mais?

Pesei minhas palavras. Eu nunca havia dito que o odiava. Não expressamente ou publicamente. Nunca havia dito para _ele_ que o odiava. Não com essas palavras.

- Eu nunca disse que odiava. – Fui sincera e ele parecia realmente feliz – Eu somente não aprovava, e ainda não aprovo, algumas atitudes suas.

Minha sinceridade me surpreendeu, mas teve o efeito esperado. Nunca pensei que em toda a minha vida eu pudesse ver James Potter corar. Era surreal.

- Acho que tem um pouco de razão. – Ele admitiu. Madame Rosmerta apareceu e pedimos duas cervejas amanteigadas.

Eu me sentia MUITO desconfortável enquanto ele me observava, indiscutivelmente mais a vontade do que a situação permitia.

De repente, lembrei-me do motivo pelo qual eu devia estar tão desconfortável, além do óbvio, era a primeira vez que eu _saía_ com um garoto.

Minha expressão deve ter sido realmente estranha porque ele desfez o sorriso.

- O que foi?

- Eu... – Senti meu rosto corar violentamente – É a primeira vez que eu... _saio_... com alguém...

A palavra me provocou arrepios.

Ele ficou realmente impressionado. Acredito que essa informação vá servir para aumentar ainda mais seu ego, mas no momento não consegui me refrear. Foi como quando Lia disse que não pôde dizer não para o Sirius. Eu havia sido pega de surpresa por mim mesma e não tive tempo de parar e pensar no que fazer com aquela informação.

- Como assim? Você nunca saiu com alguém? – Ele estava incrédulo.

- Não... quero dizer, já... mas, não assim...

Ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou interrogativo. Não precisei de esforço para continuar. As palavras fluíam com muita facilidade.

- Eu nunca tive um namorado. Os garotos com quem fiquei, normalmente eram meus amigos, ou vizinhos... nunca aceitei um convite como... como o seu...

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

- Amigos? Você quer dizer, amigos como o Ranho... Snape?

Severo Snape, meu ex melhor amigo. Percebi que Potter ia usar o apelido que ele e os marotos deram para Severo, mas mudou de ideia no último segundo. Ele sabia que eu não ia gostar e o terreno ainda era instável.

Potter sempre odiou Severo e vice-versa. E apesar de eu ainda estar magoada com aquele velho amigo, Potter sabia que eu o defenderia.

- Não é um bom assunto para levantar. – Eu disse e sei que fui mais rude do que deveria.

- Certo. – Ele não voltou a sorrir. Sei que estava imaginando coisas.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Arrisquei um olhar para a mesa de Sirius, ele estava aos beijos com Liana. Potter seguiu o meu olhar e finalmente sorriu.

- Ontem, quando você chamou Sirius para conversar – Ele não me olhava – Eu fiquei realmente nervoso. Quase o matei quando ele chegou ao dormitório.

- Por quê? – Estranhei. Ele não precisava dizer aquilo. Eu já estava ali, já havia cedido, ele não precisava continuar fingindo gostar de mim. Pelo menos não daquela forma. Talvez ele fosse um ator melhor do que eu imaginava. Ou um jogador mais pesado do que eu supunha.

- Como 'por quê'? Achei que estivesse afim dele ou algo assim. Quando ele chegou me contando sobre o que conversaram...

Mas não deixei que ele terminasse.

- Ele te contou? – Assustei-me, ciente de que a minha voz estava mais aguda do que deveria.

- Claro. – Potter franziu a testa – Eu não o deixaria em paz se ele não me contasse e ele sabia que eu não vinha a Hogsmead hoje...

- Você não vinha?

- Ele não te contou?

- Mas você me convidou... – Ignorei a pergunta dele.

- Porque ele disse que era o que você queria... – Ele me fitou, confuso – Lily, você está bem?

Percebi que estava boquiaberta e tratei de me recompor. Minha mente deu um estalo e eu entendi. Sirius não havia contado sobre a nossa conversa, ele havia dito que eu estava disposta a sair com Potter. Ele podia ter me avisado, pelo menos!

- Estou bem... Podemos dar uma volta? – Não que eu quisesse passear pelo povoado ao lado dele e ser vista por muitos alunos, mas eu realmente precisava de ar fresco. Eram muitas informações ao mesmo tempo.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, estendendo a mão para mim. Eu forcei um sorriso e aceitei.

Era difícil, mas eu não podia fraquejar.

Ele continuou segurando minha mão enquanto andávamos sem rumo. Observava meu rosto com uma preocupação que achei estranha.

- Está bem mesmo? Não quer ir até a enfermaria?

- Estou bem. – O sorriso forçado estava marcado em meu rosto. Queria tirar minha mão da dele, queria ir para longe. Tanto tempo perto dele estava começando a me fazer mal.

Passamos por um grupo de sonserinos que nos encarava com curiosidade. Não cheguei a ver Potter mexer a varinha ou pronunciar qualquer feitiço, mas eu posso jurar que ele fez alguma coisa porque, assim que passamos, três dos garotos do grupo começaram a gritar, assustados de verem suas roupas de baixo por cima do uniforme de Hogwarts.

Teria sido hilário se não fosse tão desaprovador. Uma atitude típica do Potter: azarar alunos mais novos que ele e que não estavam fazendo nada de errado!

Contive minha língua. São só dez dias. Dez dias e isso terá acabado de vez.

Vi que ele sorria com gosto novamente, parecendo dar um rumo a nossa caminhada.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntei, com relutância. Ele era um maroto, tinha tendências a ter ideias um pouco perigosas.

- Um lugar que achamos num de nossos passeios – Eu sabia que o plural se referia a ele e os outros marotos – Acho que você vai gostar. Não achei que você fosse realmente aceitar, senão teria trazido roupas de banho. Da próxima vez não podemos esquecer.

Próxima vez? Engoli em seco. Sirius tinha razão, afinal. Ele não se contentará com um encontro.

- Roupas de banho? – Perguntei, querendo manter uma conversa e esquecer o que eu ainda terei que passar – Não está muito frio para um mergulho?

Ele riu, mas não respondeu.

- Estamos quase chegando. – Avisou enquanto me puxava para a floresta que margeava a rua onde estávamos. Estaquei, fazendo-o parar – O que foi?

- Vamos entrar na floresta? – Perguntei, receosa. Ele revirou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

- De que tipo de passeio achou que eu estava falando?

Eu devia ter imaginado. Passeio com os marotos. É claro que aquilo era sinônimo de confusão. Como eu continuei parada, olhando incerta a floresta, ele se aproximou mais de mim, pegando a minha mão livre. Seu rosto estava mais perto do que já estivera um dia.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça. Eu prometo.

Eu não acreditei, mas suspirei e baixei a cabeça, vencida. Não sei se conseguiria ter encarado aqueles olhos por mais tempo. Eu nunca havia percebido a intensidade daquele olhar. Para falar a verdade, acho que foi a primeira vez que eu realmente olhei para seus olhos.

Ele pareceu se satisfazer com a minha reação e passou um braço em minha cintura, levando-me para dentro da floresta escura.

Não havia trilha, a mata era fechada e era muito escuro lá dentro. Estremeci de medo e ele me abraçou com mais força. Naquele momento, o gesto me deixou mais tranquila. Mas só por causa da situação. O que eu queria mesmo era ir para longe dele. O mais longe possível.

Andamos por alguns minutos e comecei a ficar com medo de estarmos perdidos, mas ele estava tranquilo. Tentei me tranquilizar também.

- Feche os olhos.

Olhei-o desconfiada.

- Vamos, Lily, feche os olhos. É logo ali na frente.

Suspirei, resignada, e obedeci. Ele me guiou com uma facilidade que me surpreendeu. Cuidadoso de uma forma que eu não imaginei que pudesse ser. Paramos, mas continuei de olhos fechados.

- Abra os olhos. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido e meu corpo se arrepiou involuntariamente.

Abri os olhos vagamente sentindo minha boca se abrir também. A vista a minha frente era simplesmente magnífica. Um campo que se perdia no horizonte, repleto de flores campestres. Um aroma adocicado preenchia o ar. Dentro do campo, não muito longe de onde estávamos parados, havia um lago grande o suficiente para nadar de um lado a outro. Pude sentir o calor emanar daquela terra. O céu nublado de Hogsmead parecia não estar ali. As nuvens haviam sumido e tudo o que restara era aquele azul profundo.

- É... lindo! – Exclamei, ainda sentindo os braços dele em minha cintura. Aproximei-me do lago, tirando o tênis preto, e molhei os pés. A água era quente – Incrível...

Ele riu às minhas costas e também tirou o sapato, ficando ao meu lado, em pé na beira do lago.

- Gostou? – Perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Muito.

Senti a mão dele na minha novamente e estremeci. O momento estava chegando e eu tentava ao máximo não pensar naquilo.

- É encantado. Realmente magnífico. Não sei se Dumbledore conhece esse lugar.

Ele apenas continuou segurando a minha mão, tentando me deixar bem à vontade. Ele ainda deve ter um pouco de receio em relação a mim. Se ele quer ficar tempo suficiente comigo para que todos se convençam de que eu realmente cedi, precisa ir com calma e era exatamente o que estava fazendo. Naquele momento, ele precisava atuar para mim, fingir. Precisava ser algo que não era. Pelo menos por algum tempo. Aquilo me repugnou, mas eu não podia deixar transparecer. Afinal, não é como se eu estivesse sendo sincera nas minhas atitudes, também. Dei um sorriso tímido, ou tentei.

Sentamos, com nossos pés ainda na água. Eu tentei disfarçar o nervosismo e ganhar algum tempo a mais.

- Po... James – Cerrei os dentes, lembrando a mim mesma de não chamá-lo pelo sobrenome – Como acharam esse lugar? É realmente fantástico.

- Segredo de maroto – Ele sorriu e eu revirei os olhos. Quase bufei.

- Tudo bem, então. Não te conto meus segredos também. – Eu disse, cruzando os braços no peito.

Ele riu.

- Se eu te contar, promete me responder qualquer pergunta?

Senti a cor sair de meu rosto.

- Qualquer pergunta?

Ele assentiu.

- Só se responder todas as minhas.

Foi ele quem hesitou.

- Resposta por resposta, então?

Pensei um pouco. Aquilo me renderia algum tempo e eu não precisava dizer a verdade. Ele não saberia.

- Você primeiro.

Ele suspirou, ainda sorrindo. Perguntei-me se ele nunca cansava de sorrir. Meu sorriso forçado já estava começando a doer.

- Bom... Nós costumamos dar umas saidinhas à noite, para nos divertir um pouco. Numa delas, viemos para Hogsmead e nos embrenhamos na floresta. Nada de mais.

A resposta não me agradou.

- Como não se perderam na floresta? E de noite! Como vieram para Hogsmead sem ninguém ver?

Ele riu.

- Não, não. É a minha vez de perguntar.

- Isso não vale! Sua resposta não foi completa.

- Temos um ótimo senso de direção. Principalmente na floresta. E você sabe que Hogwarts tem muitas passagens secretas. – Foi a resposta dele. Ele parecia estar se divertindo às minhas custas e isso não me agradou – Por que decidiu me dar uma chance?

A pergunta não me pegou completamente de surpresa, mas eu fiquei surpresa. Especialmente, porque não tinha nenhuma ideia de que resposta daria.

- Foi um sonho. – As palavras saíram de minha boca antes que eu pudesse controlá-las. Sabia que não estava sendo sincera, mas ele era o Potter, não havia problema. Logo aquilo tudo acabaria – Tenho sonhado com você há algum tempo e... bom, alguns amigos me convenceram a te dar uma chance...

Resposta ridícula, eu sei. Ele também pareceu achar.

- Bom, eu esperaria isso de alguém que faz aulas de Adivinhação e não Runas Antigas. – Comentou e eu ri para dar mais crédito ao que havia dito.

- Por que eu?

A pergunta saiu antes que eu pudesse pensar nela. Arrependi-me de tê-la feito logo no momento seguinte, mas eu estava curiosa. Sempre quis saber se havia algum outro motivo, mas é claro que ele ia mentir.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus. Deitou na relva e olhou para o céu azul por trás dos óculos de aro redondo.

- Porque você é diferente. – Ele respondeu depois de um tempo. Meu coração deu um salto que eu gostaria que não tivesse dado – Não é como as outras garotas. Alguma coisa em você... eu não sei explicar. Você se importa com os outros, é sincera nos seus sentimentos, é justa, amiga e companheira. Estudiosa, dedicada, linda... e você tem um brilho diferente no olhar... algo que me atrai. Não sei... – Ele se sentou novamente, aproximando-se mais do que eu queria, uma mão no meu rosto, fazendo-me corar – Só sei que sou completamente louco por você.

Aquilo, com certeza, me pegou desprevenida. Ele era um bom ator. Ótimo, para dizer a verdade. As palavras saíam de forma que pareciam ter um sentimento verdadeiro contido nelas. Eu quase acreditei que ele pudesse gostar de mim. Por um breve momento eu cogitei a ideia, mas os lábios dele empurraram para longe qualquer outro pensamento. Quase não vi quando ele cobriu a distância entre nossas bocas, apenas senti o toque e fechei os olhos automaticamente. Era um beijo suave, moderado, como se tivesse medo da minha reação.

Eu o teria empurrado, mas não o fiz nem seria capaz se as circunstâncias fossem outras. Não podia sentir nenhuma outra parte de meu corpo, a não ser meus lábios e meu rosto.

Como não imprimi resistência, ele aprofundou o beijo, fazendo meu estômago revirar e – Merlin! – entendi tarde demais o que Alice havia dito de manhã. Ele _é_ realmente atraente _demais. _Tem algo, algo que eu não consigo explicar, que faz você não querer sair de perto, mesmo que no fundo, bem no fundo, você queira ir para bem longe.

Aquele foi o melhor beijo de minha vida, ou, pelo menos, na hora eu achei que era. Era doce, cheio de sentimento, e havia uma pontada de tentação ao fundo, como que esperando que qualquer um dos dois desse um deslize, para atingir nossos corpos. Eu tive muito medo dessa parte.

Na verdade, relembrando agora, talvez não tenha sido tão bom assim. Eu só devo estar a um bom tempo sem beijar alguém e estava muito nervosa na hora. Só isso.

Quando ele se separou de mim, segurando meu rosto com delicadeza entre as mãos, não consegui deixar de fitar seus olhos castanho-esverdeados com ainda mais profundidade do que havia feito outra hora. Ele sorriu, parecendo mais feliz que uma criança quando ganha um doce.

- Você gosta de mim, não gosta? – Perguntou-me.

Não respondi. Parecia impedida de falar e mesmo que pudesse, não saberia o que dizer.

- Você tem que responder – Disse, dando um sorriso de lado – Respondi a sua.

Respirei fundo para me recompor, tentando não me afastar. Eu precisava fingir, lembrei a mim mesma.

- Claro que gosto. – A fala saiu mais natural do que eu imaginara. Talvez eu fosse boa naquilo, afinal. Ele sorriu ainda mais – Você não se cansa de sorrir?

Ele riu.

- Por quê? Estou sempre sorrindo?

- Chega a ser incrível! – Revirei os olhos – Ninguém pode ser tão feliz o tempo todo, é saudável ter crises de mau humor, de vez em quando.

- Não sou feliz o tempo todo! – Ele se defendeu, embora ainda esboçasse um sorriso, e se afastou um pouco, a mão na minha – Também tenho minhas crises de mau humor.

- Sei. – Ironizei.

- Verdade! Pergunte para o Aluado... quando temos aula cedo demais é ele que tem que nos acordar... eu e o Sirius quase espancamos ele um dia!

Ficamos ali durante horas, conversando, fazendo perguntas um para o outro. Não posso dizer que tenha sido uma completa perda de tempo. Eu estava começando a conhecer mais sobre ele e descobrindo maneiras de fazê-lo desistir de mim de vez. Talvez o plano de Sirius não seja tão idiota assim.

Já estava anoitecendo quando resolvemos voltar. Ele andava tão a vontade pela floresta que fiquei impressionada. Era como se a conhecesse como a palma de sua mão. Eu não duvidava que ele tivesse ido ali muitas e muitas vezes com os outros marotos, mas, ainda assim, era impressionante. Como ele havia dito mais cedo, tinha um ótimo senso de direção.

Andamos o caminho todo de mãos-dadas e os olhares curiosos estavam começando a me incomodar. Assim como os olhares assassinos e cobiçosos das garotas apaixonadas por aquele ser abominável.

- Isso te incomoda? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso divertido, quando eu bufei por causa dos cochichos a nossa volta.

- Um pouco.

- É melhor se acostumar. – Ele piscou pra mim – Ser namorada de um maroto não é tarefa fácil.

- Eu posso aguentar. – Senti um frio na barriga ao ouvir a palavra namorada e tentei parecer feliz e curiosa, apesar de estar morrendo de medo – Namorada, é?

- Achou que eu ia sair com você uma vez e depois te esquecer? Só saí com você para 'te ter na minha lista'?

Corei, era exatamente isso que eu pensava.

- É... algo assim...

Ele riu.

- Não ouviu nada do que eu disse hoje? Eu gosto de você, Lily. Não quero sair com você um vez só. Você é diferente... é especial.

Eu apenas sorri, sem saber o que dizer.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório, Alice estava me esperando, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Até que enfim! – Disse ela quando entrei – Se demorou tanto é porque o dia foi bom! Me conta TUDO!

Eu ri. Alice e sua espontaneidade.

- Bom, não foi TÃO ruim quanto eu pensei que seria.

Ela sorriu de uma forma que me deu medo. Uma forma acusadora. Ela não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Não vá se apaixonar, senhorita Lily Evans.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não enche, Lice.

- Me conta! Como foi? Onde foram? Ele te beijou? Estão namorando?

Confesso que às vezes as perguntas de Alice me deixam zonza. Fiz pequenas observações do dia. Apenas as partes mais importantes. Ela não se contentou.

- E o beijo dele? Como ele se despediu?

Suspirei.

- O beijo dele é só um beijo, Alice. Você beija o Frank, não beija? Tira a parte do amor e pensa só no lábio contra lábio. É isso!

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E estão namorando?

- Ele não me pediu em namoro, _exatamente_. Mas mencionou algo como 'ser namorada de um maroto não é tarefa fácil'. Agora, chega de perguntas! Estou exausta e as garotas devem chegar a qualquer momento. Quero estar dormindo quando isso acontecer.

Ela concordou, a contragosto e se preparava para dormir quando eu encontrei um pergaminho sobre minha cama.

"_E aí, pimentinha! Como foi o dia? O Pontas te deu um trato legal? Haha. Me encontre na torre de Astronomia às 22:00. SB"_

Olhei para o relógio. Ainda tinha uma hora. Decidi tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça. O dia foi estranho demais para o meu gosto.

Fui para a torre na hora marcada e encontrei Sirius lá, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- 'Pontas me deu um trato legal'? – Repeti, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ele riu e ignorou.

- Como foi o dia?

- Foi melhor do que eu esperava.

Sirius me olhou com certa curiosidade e depois riu novamente. Ele também não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Acho que vou começar a fazer um mapa e explicar que _conhecer_ James Potter é _importante_ para o meu plano funcionar, não que eu_ goste_ disso.

- Só não vá se apaixonar, Lily.

Revirei os olhos pela segunda vez por causa do mesmo motivo.

- Cala a boca, Black! – Ele continuou rindo – Eu quis dizer que tive algumas ideias pra incrementar o nosso plano.

Ele parou de rir, olhando com curiosidade.

- Que tipo de ideias?

- Algo relacionado com fazer ele não querer mais a minha companhia. – Eu sorri com maldade – Por que não me disse que tinha dito pra ele que eu queria sair com ele? Fiquei com cara de tacho quando ele disse aquilo!

Ele voltou a rir.

- Eu precisava inventar algo. Você não teria me procurado por qualquer coisa.

- Mas podia ter me avisado com antecedência!

- Não. Assim fica mais divertido, mais emocionante.

Revirei os olhos, mas ri também. Conversar com Sirius era mais fácil do que parecia.

- E Lia?

Ele parou de rir.

- O que tem ela?

- Como foi com ela? Ela parece ser legal.

- Ela é. – Foi a resposta evasiva que recebi. Esperei um pouco mais, mas ele não parecia disposto a continuar.

Eu me virei para voltar para a torre da Grifinória, mas parei antes de começar a descer.

- Desculpe. – Eu disse, encarando-o divertida.

Ele franziu a testa, sem entender. Eu sorria de forma marota.

- Pelo quê?

- Por amanhã.

Ele fez menção de perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas eu fui mais rápida. Dei um beijo em seu rosto murmurei um 'boa noite' antes de sair de lá o mais rápido que podia.

Agora, ao invés de ir dormir, vou usar meu horário flexível para preparar algumas surpresinhas para o meu novo namorado. Acho que Sirius não contava com meus neurônios voltando a funcionar, vou precisar de menos de dez dias para fazer Potter desistir de mim, _definitivamente_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HO HO HO! FELIZ NATAL!  
>Espero que todos tenham tido uma ótima ceia ontem e que o dia de hoje seja maravilhoso! =)<br>(e que gostem desse capítulo! hehehe)  
>Voltei rapidinho, viram?<br>Muito obrigada a todos que leram, marcaram nos favoritos e comentaram! Vocês são lindos, meus amores! =D**

**BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore: Voltei mesmo! =D Tive uns probleminhas, mas não iria abandonar vocês! ^-^ Obrigada por continuar acompanhando! Assim que tiver um tempinho, passo lá sim! Obrigada! Beijos!**

**Gabriela Black: Não demorei, viu! ^-^ Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse também! hehehe Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!**

**Beijos e feliz natal a todos!**  
><strong>Cristal Evans.<strong>


	3. 2º Dia

**2º Dia**

Domingo é um dia de descanso e paz. Ninguém acorda cedo num domingo. Ninguém suporta acordar cedo num domingo. Exatamente por esse motivo, domingo era o dia perfeito.

Os melhores planos exigem certos sacrifícios. E esse meu novo plano exigiu que eu acordasse cedo nesse domingo. Tentei não exagerar muito, eram sete horas da manhã quando levantei da cama, exibindo um enorme sorriso.

Eu já não havia dormido bem porque fiquei bolando outros tantos planos e enviando cartas. Se eu vou ter que ficar com o Potter durante tanto tempo, pelo menos posso tentar me divertir um pouco, não é?

Abri, vagarosamente, a porta do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano e pude ouvir os roncos de Peter. Caminhei entre as camas, procurando a certa. Potter estava deitado de barriga pra cima, apenas com a calça do pijama. Lembrei-me de Alice falando que eu devia aproveitar a oportunidade. Potter tem um corpo realmente muito atraente.

Forçando meus olhos a se afastarem do físico dele, aproximei-me e me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

- Bom dia! – Exclamei, alto o suficiente para acordar os quatro, e pulei na cama dele, abraçando-o. Vou confessar que precisei de muita coragem, mas o que é um pingo para quem já está todo molhado?

Fingir gostar de James Potter não é tão difícil quando eu imaginava. Para falar a verdade, foi delicioso ver a cara dele quando eu o acordei, fingindo o melhor sorriso apaixonado que eu podia.

Precisei me proteger quando ele sentou rapidamente, quase me empurrando pra fora da cama.

- O que...? Mas que mer... – Entreguei os óculos dele, que estavam ao lado da cama, e sorri quando ele me olhou – Lily? Mas... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- Claro que estou bem, seu bobo! Anda, levanta! Vamos fazer um passeio!

- O que...? Que horas são? – Ele olhou em volta. Os outros marotos nos observavam com as caras amassadas de sono.

- Sete e meia! – Respondi, prontamente, exibindo o maior sorriso que podia.

- Sete e meia? – Ele quase berrou, franziu a testa, bufou e voltou a se deitar.

- James?

- Hm?

- Jay! Levanta!

- Ah, Lily! – Ele pegou a coberta e se tapou até a cabeça – É domingo!

Minha expressão devia ser de um cachorrinho abandonado. Não sei se estava dando muito certo, mas Remus parecia ter ficado com um pouco de pena. Sirius estava escondendo o rosto no cobertor. Precisei me segurar para não rir.

- Mas eu planejei um passeio tão legal pra nós hoje... depois de ontem, pensei que gostasse de mim...

A voz dele saiu abafada e irritada.

- São sete e meia, Lily! Existem coisas muito mais importantes para se fazer às sete e meia de domingo. Na verdade, _uma_ coisa mais importante: _dormir_!

- Tudo bem, Jay. Se você quer assim. _Estou indo embora._

Tentei dar a maior ênfase que pude às últimas palavras. Ele colocou a cabeça pra fora do cobertor e abriu um olho para ver minha expressão. Pareceu se assustar, já que se levantou um pouco.

- Como assim?

- Isso que você ouviu. Estou indo e não vou voltar. Talvez você não goste tanto de mim quanto diz.

Eu podia sentir o olhar incrédulo dos outros marotos nas minhas costas, mas mantive a expressão firme. Tentei parecer o mais sentida que conseguia.

- Lily, não diga bobagens! Eu só estou com _sono_. Podemos passear mais tarde. É _domingo_!

- Você realmente não gosta de mim. – Senti que meus olhos começaram a arder. Se a carreira de Curandeira não vingar, eu virarei atriz!

Potter se levantou de um pulo e eu tentei controlar o espanto, abracei-o com força, depositando minha cabeça em seu peito definido. Estremeci com o contato de sua pele nua.

- Lily, não diga isso! Claro que eu gosto de você! – Ele suspirou, acariciando meus cabelos – Se é tão importante assim pra você, vamos fazer o tal passeio. Mas, antes, preciso de uma ducha.

Afastei-me dele, passando a mão embaixo dos olhos, fingindo limpar lágrimas inexistentes e concordei com a cabeça, saindo do quarto.

Quando estava sentada na poltrona, segurando-me para não rir muito alto, Sirius apareceu, parecendo surpreso, animado e muito admirado.

- Quando você disse que teve ideias para incrementar o plano, eu não imaginei que fosse esse tipo de coisa! – Ele riu, sentando-se ao meu lado – Depois dessa, eu até mesmo te aceitaria como namorada do meu melhor amigo e nova marota.

Eu ri também, fazendo uma reverência.

- Muito obrigada, mas prefiro continuar no meu papel de suposta namorada até que ele se canse de mim. Logo, espero. E você ainda não viu nada, querido.

Eu pisquei e ele riu, olhando para a escada.

- Está desculpada. – Disse, piscando pra mim também, antes de se levantar – _Boa noite_, Pimentinha.

- _Boa noite, Almofadinhas_. – Respondi, usando o apelido que os marotos deram para Sirius e quem vem sei lá de onde!

Ouvi a risada rouca dele antes de a porta ser fechada.

Potter não demorou muito para aparecer, ainda um pouco mal-humorado. Ele passou um braço ao redor da minha cintura e eu estremeci, agradecendo que era de manhã cedo de um domingo e, por isso, não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal. Fingir gostar do Potter na frente dos amigos dele é uma coisa. Não tão difícil. Mas fingir gostar dele na frente da escola inteira...

- Ontem você me mostrou seu lugar secreto, agora é minha vez. – Eu disse, forçando um tom animado enquanto o puxava para a orla da floresta. Eu já tinha preparado tudo ontem à noite.

- Isso envolve se embrenhar na floresta proibida? E eu que achei que você tivesse medo desse tipo de coisa. – Ele riu.

- Não tenho medo – Corei – E não vamos nos embrenhar na floresta proibida. É logo no início.

Eu estava tomando coragem, a partir daquele momento, meu plano tomaria outras rédeas. Rédeas que não foram vistas por Sirius com tanta eficiência. Acho que tem algo a ver com o sexto sentido feminino.

Entramos na floresta e andamos pouco até chegarmos a um grande muro que se estendia de fora a fora, como uma fortaleza.

- Eu nunca vim pra esse lado. – Ele admitiu, tão admirado com aquilo quanto eu fiquei na primeira vez que estive ali.

- Hagrid me mostrou por acidente. – Comentei – Você sabe como ele é desastrado. – Rimos – Ele não gosta que venham aqui, então não diga nada pra ninguém. Só venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinha, entende? É meu cantinho especial.

Continuei entrando na floresta, margeando o muro. Ele me seguia, incerto de onde estávamos indo.

Depois de uns dois minutos, encontrei a grande rachadura que começava nos pés do muro e subia até onde não podíamos mais ver. Apontei a varinha para o local e murmurei:

- _Mungidon._

No lugar da rachadura, a parede se separou, revelando uma entrada grande o suficiente para passarmos juntos. Uma vez dentro da fortaleza, virei-me, apontando para o espaço vazio entre as pedras.

- _Mungindoff._

E a parede se fechou com um ruído baixo.

Eu já havia preparado tudo e ele ficou realmente muito surpreso quando viu, em meio a árvores frutíferas, uma grande toalha estendida na grama, repleta das mais deliciosas guloseimas de Hogwarts, proeza conseguida com a ajuda de alguns elfos domésticos que conheci em uma das viagens à cozinha.

O lugar não era grande, pouco menor que um campo de Quadribol, e estava completamente cercado por aqueles muros protegidos magicamente.

- Hagrid gosta de usar esse lugar para esconder seus "animais bonitinhos". – Eu disse, olhando em volta para comprovar, pela terceira vez, que Hagrid não escondera nada nos últimos tempos.

- Isso é a cara do Hagrid. – Ele riu. Seu humor já estava de volta ao normal.

- Está com fome? – Perguntei, indo me sentar na beira da toalha. Ele me seguiu.

- Faminto.

Mas ele sentou-se bem próximo a mim, sem nem olhar para a comida.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, corada por ele estar me fitando daquela forma.

- Por que isso agora? – Ele não parecia desconfiado, mas muito curioso. O fato de eu preparar um piquenique para nós devia ser mesmo muito estranho.

Mas eu já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Achei que te devia algo depois de tanto tempo te tratando tão mal. Você não parece guardar nenhum rancor, apesar de eu merecer.

Ele riu.

- Quem disse que eu não guardo rancor? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido – Preciso de mais que um piquenique pra te perdoar pelo modo que você me tratava.

- Precisa, é? De que, por exemplo? – Eu exibia um sorriso simples, mas travava uma luta interna. Meu lado atriz querendo agir e meu lado normal querendo ir para longe. Meu plano contra mim mesma.

- Disso aqui. – Ele segurou minha cintura com uma das mãos e minha nuca com a outra, puxando-me de encontro a ele e me beijando. Levei um susto tão grande que não consegui corresponder, no início.

Eu o beijei ontem, mas foi algo diferente. O beijo de ontem era mais doce, comedido, como se ele estivesse testando minha reação. Mas esse outro beijo...

O beijo de hoje chegou mais perto da parte da tentação. Não era moderado, nem suave, era quase apaixonado. Seria se houvesse paixão. Correspondi, deixando meu coração acelerar e meu estômago revirar com as borboletas, aproveitando a sensação. Eu já estava na chuva, um pingo a mais não me mataria.

Por um breve momento eu me esqueci de tudo. Esqueci meu plano, onde estava, o que estava fazendo... eu só conseguia pensar naquele beijo, naquele longo e maravilhoso beijo que me deixou ofegante.

Quando ele se separou de mim, apenas o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos, foi que me lembrei do que tinha que fazer. E precisava fazer logo, antes que aquele plano de Sirius acabasse saindo ao contrário do que queríamos.

- Ah! Meu fofinho! – Agarrei o pescoço dele, num abraço apertado – Jayzinho fofinho do meu coração.

Ele começou a rir e eu o larguei.

- Você é surpreendente. Eu nunca sei o que esperar de você.

Eu sentia meu rosto ficar cada vez mais corado, mas mantive o sorriso no rosto.

- O que você quer fazer depois de comer? – Perguntei, pegando uma tortinha e dando para ele, na boca.

- O que você quer fazer? – Ele deu uma mordida e fez uma careta, engolindo rapidamente e colocando a língua pra fora – Que coisa é essa?

- Tortinha de abóbora e melão, recheada com rabanete e pimenta do reino. É bom!

Eu peguei outra tortinha, que estava mais afastada e eu sabia que era apenas de abóbora, e comi.

- Então – Peguei outra tortinha de abóbora, apenas, e comi – Você já fez o trabalho de Transfiguração?

Ele fez um barulho estranho com a boca e revirou os olhos.

- Ainda não.

- Eu também não fiz. – E realmente não tinha feito – Você é melhor que eu em Transfiguração, não quer me ajudar?

- Você ainda não fez? – Ele ficou espantado – E está pedindo ajuda? Eu já estava desconfiado, você não é a Lily.

Eu ri.

- Claro que sou, seu bobo! – Abracei-o de novo e senti seus braços ao meu redor.

- Então, você admite que eu sou melhor que você? – Ele começou a sorrir, daquela forma convencida que eu odiava.

- Só um pouquinho! – Eu disse, tentando me conter. Ele não é melhor que eu, mas se eu preciso agir como as outras, tenho que elogiá-lo, ainda que ele não mereça.

- Só um pouquinho?

- É! Só um pouquinho!

Ele riu e deitou.

- Quem a McGonagall elogiou na última aula por ter feito o mais perfeito bule de chá a partir de clips de papel que ela já viu?

Respirei fundo, meu lado Lily dominando o lado atriz por algum tempo.

- Você.

- E na aula anterior, quem transfigurou o armário na flor mais bonita e ganhou dez pontos para a Grifinória pela criatividade?

- E foi chamado durante uma semana de viado? Você, é claro.

Ele riu ainda mais.

- Não fui chamado de viado. Foi de veado.

Franzi a testa.

- Não entendi.

- Nem tente.

Depois de eu devorar todas as tortinhas de abóbora e de ele fingir gostar daquelas outras tortinhas detestáveis, voltamos para dentro do castelo. Muitos alunos já estavam acordados e a surpresa era cada vez mais crescente enquanto passávamos de mãos dadas.

- Neném - Chamei-o com voz melosa quando estávamos chegando na torre da Grifinória – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Eu tenho que falar com o Sirius. Ele disse que tinha planos pra hoje.

- Você vai ficar com eles, então? – Fiz um biquinho.

- Você pode vir junto, eu acho.

- Mas eu queria ficar só com você! – Agarrei seu braço, fazendo manha.

- Já passamos o dia inteiro juntos ontem, Lily. Preciso ficar um pouco com os meus amigos também. – Ele acariciou meu rosto e sorriu, apesar de seu tom ser um pouco triste.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei. Era estranho vê-lo sem seu sorriso normal.

- Sim, sim.

Os outros três marotos estavam na sala comunal, assim como Alice e outras duas colegas de quarto minhas.

- Como foi o passeio? – Sirius perguntou, com um enorme sorriso.

- Foi bom. – Potter sentou no chão com as costas na poltrona de Peter e me puxou para sentar em seu colo – O que vamos fazer hoje?

Sirius me olhou, em dúvida.

- Acho que a escola está muito parada, mas sua namorada não vai querer nos acompanhar.

Potter riu.

- Lily ainda tem que fazer o trabalho de Transfiguração. Já sabe o que fazer?

- Ei! – Interrompi – Você também não fez!

- Eu sei, mas eu me viro depois.

- Pensei que ia me ajudar... – Fiz um beicinho e vi que ele ficou dividido – Por favor?

Ele suspirou e lançou um olhar de desculpa aos outros antes de se levantar.

- Depois vou querer saber em detalhes como foi.

Ele subiu para pegar seu material e eu disse que faria o mesmo. Antes de subir, porém, chamei Sirius em um canto.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, rindo.

- Tentando agir como qualquer outra nesse castelo! Não é pra fazer isso?

Eu bufei quando ele riu ainda mais.

- Ele vai acabar desconfiando.

- Não vai, não! – Olhei em volta, para ver se alguém nos ouvia, e continuei – Escuta, preciso que faça todos os alunos permanecerem aqui na sala comunal ao anoitecer.

- Por quê? – Ele franziu a testa.

- Faça isso, não vai se arrepender! – Eu ri, ouvindo um barulho na escada do dormitório masculino – E reclame bastante com ele porque eu não o deixo passar mais tempo com os amigos!

Ele riu também e voltou para junto dos outros marotos enquanto eu subia para pegar meu material.

Quando desci, percebi que Sirius discutia alguma coisa com Potter e tentei não rir. Chamei-o e saímos pela passagem do quadro.

- Ai, obrigada, meu bebezinho! Coisinha mais linda desse mundo! – Abracei-o pela cintura sem parar de andar.

- Almofadinhas está chateado.

- Almofadinhas?

- Sirius.

- Ah... por que Almofadinhas?

- Os pés dele parecem almofadinhas. – Ele disse, simplesmente.

- Os pés?

- É, são bem peludos e grandes... e fofos...

- Você acha os pés dele fofos?

Ele começou a rir, mas eu não via graça nenhuma.

- Por que ele está chateado? – Perguntei e ele parou de rir.

- Ele não gosta que eu troque os planos dos marotos por você.

- Ah, bebê! Não fica assim! – Fiz uma voz infantil – Você vai se divertir muito mais aqui comigo!

Se ele se divertiu, eu não sei, mas eu me diverti muito.

Pela primeira vez, eu não fui à biblioteca para estudar, ou fui, mas não o fiz. Ao invés de prestar atenção no trabalho de Transfiguração, comecei a fazer corações nos livros dele, murmurar apelidos ridículos e enjoativos, falar de um jeito meloso e entediante, ou simplesmente fitá-lo durante longos minutos com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ele não parava de olhar pela janela, na certa imaginando onde os outros marotos estariam. Onde ele estaria se não tivesse resolvido me perseguir nos últimos anos. Há! Meu plano está indo de vento em poupa!

No final do dia, nem metade dos nossos trabalhos de Transfiguração estavam prontos, mas eu sabia que ele estava mais do que enjoado da minha presença. Fiz o maior esforço para parecer uma garota fútil o suficiente para falar só de moda, roupa, maquiagem, tudo aquilo que os garotos consideram frescuras. Nenhum conteúdo, nada de interessante.

A Lily Evans que ele achava que existia não existe mais! Pelo menos, não pra ele!

Saímos da biblioteca quando já estava escurecendo e eu fiz questão de pegar o caminho mais longo. Eu ainda tinha algumas coisas em mente.

- Você é a coisa mais linda desse mundo! – Apertei sua bochecha – Meu Tchucutchucu!

Ele suspirou, visivelmente exausto.

- Tchucutchucu?

- É sim! Meu Tchucutchucu mais lindo desse mundo!

Ele fez uma cara estranha, de quem ia começar a rir, mas parou no meio do caminho, percebendo que eu falava sério. Ou assim eu queria parecer.

- Ah! Quase me esqueci! – Eu não havia esquecido, realmente, mas quis dar um pouco mais de emoção à situação. Não que ele precisasse de mais emoção no momento, mas eu ainda tenho esperanças no ataque do coração. Apontei a varinha na direção da torre da Grifinória e convoquei duas pequenas caixas que chegaram rapidamente às minhas mãos – Mandei personalizar para nós!

Estendi a caixa azul e ele a pegou, relutante. Esperei, com uma excitação crescente.

Sua expressão foi realmente mais hilária do que eu teria imaginado e eu precisei me conter para não rir e continuar na atuação do meu papel.

Seu rosto ficou branco, vermelho, azul e então ele começou a rir.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Ele pegou a fita vermelha com dizeres em dourado: _Tchucutchucu._

- Não, não é brincadeira. – Eu disse, abrindo minha própria caixa e pegando uma fita idêntica, mas com os dizeres: _Tchutchuquinha._

Prendi-a ao meu pescoço pela presilhinha, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Não... – Ele murmurou, olhando para a própria fita, sem sorrir – Não vou usar isso, Lily.

- Por quê? – Fiz um beicinho – É tão fofo. E todo mundo vai saber que eu sou só sua e você é só meu!

- Então, não confia em mim? Tem que me colocar numa coleira?

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, mas mantive meu papel.

- Não. Não é isso. Eu só achei bonitinho. Achei que seria legal. – Olhei no fundo de seus olhos, aproximando-me o suficiente para deixar apenas o espaço de um dedo entre nossas bocas – Por favor? – Dei um selinho, fazendo-o sorrir – Por mim? – Dei outro beijinho, mais demorado dessa vez – Só por hoje?

Ele ia me beijar mais, mas eu me afastei, sem parar de olhá-lo. Ele suspirou e olhou para a janela. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando, já era noite, iríamos voltar para o dormitório, quase ninguém nos veria, ele tiraria a "coleira", jogaria fora, fingiria que a perdeu e tudo ficaria bem.

Era um plano interessante, no mínimo.

- Está bem. – Ele concordou, colocando a faixa ao redor do pescoço.

Eu sorri, vitoriosa. O plano dele era bom, mas o meu era melhor. Ele não conseguiria tirar a "coleira". Pelo menos, não até dizer as palavras mágicas. As palavras mágicas que apenas_ eu _sei.

Voltamos para a torre da Grifinória pelo caminho mais longo e mais deserto, escolha dele, é claro.

Isso não me incomodou. Se Sirius tivesse seguido meu conselho, todo aquele esforço que James estava fazendo seria inútil.

E foi.

Quando o quadro da mulher gorda girou, levei um susto. Nem quando a Grifinória ganha a taça de quadribol a sala comunal fica tão cheia.

Os marotos estavam perto da entrada. Sirius devia estar mais do que curioso para saber o porquê de eu ter feito aquele pedido. E, com certeza, não se arrependeu de ter atendido.

Eu também estava pagando um mico, é lógico. Minha coleira é tão reluzente e chamativa quanto a dele. Mas a satisfação de vê-lo sem graça na frente de todos os colegas grifinórios foi, esplendorosamente, gratificante.

Eu nunca imaginei que veria James Potter ficar tão sem graça quanto naquele momento. Escondi meu sorriso, fingindo estar tão surpresa quanto ele por ver todos ali.

- Ei, Tchucutchucu! – Sirius chamou – Chega aí. Não quer saber as novidades? Você sumiu o dia todo!

James resmungou e se recompôs, ignorando os risos e as piadinhas.

- Tchucutchucu – Chamei, com voz melosa, seguindo-o – Eu já vou subir.

- Ah, certo. – Ele se virou e me deu um selinho – Boa noite, Lily.

- Tchutchuquinha, Tchucutchucu. – Sirius corrigiu.

- Boa noite, amorzinho. – Dei outro selinho nele e subi correndo para poder rir à vontade no dormitório feminino.

Assim que entrei no quarto, tirei minha coleira e a guardei, pegando alguns fogos de artifícios especiais que encomendei e chegaram hoje de manhã.

Se esse namoro durar até amanhã, ele não perde por esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi, meus amores!**  
><strong>Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.<strong>  
><strong>Logo, logo estarei postando o próximo! ^-^<strong>  
><strong>Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são o máximo!<br>****Beijinhos,**  
><strong>Cristal Evans.<strong>


	4. 3º Dia

**3º Dia**

Eu preciso seriamente parar de acordar tão cedo.

Já é horrível ficar boa parte da noite queimando os poucos neurônios que me restam numa tentativa desesperada de me livrar de vez de James Potter. Ter que acordar mais cedo do que todos os outros alunos e professores do castelo é ainda pior.

Mas o fato de acordá-lo faz tudo valer a pena.

Nem havia clareado quando entrei no quarto dos garotos do sétimo ano, na torre da Grifinória. Aproximei-me, com cuidado para não acordá-los – não antes da hora, pelo menos –, e me ajoelhei à cama de James.

Contemplei a visão por algum tempo. Mesmo fazendo frio, aquele garoto não consegue vestir uma blusa pra dormir! Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o colar em seu pescoço. O apelido Tchucutchucu ainda brilhava fracamente, podendo ser lido até no escuro.

- Jay? – Sussurrei. – Tchucutchucu?

Ele respirou mais fundo e se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

- Jay-jay... Tchucutchucu, acorda...

Balancei-o de leve.

- James! – Chamei mais alto, balançando-o mais forte. – Acorda!

- Hã? Ah... quê?

Segurei o riso quando ele abriu milimetricamente os olhos e suspirou.

- James?

- Lily...

- Jamesinho, acorda, meu amor...

- To...

Revirei os olhos, ele já havia fechado os seus de novo.

- James!

- Hm...

Suspirando, inclinei-me sobre ele e encostei meus lábios nos seus. Isso _tinha_ que acordá-lo.

De fato, não demorou muito para ele começar a corresponder. Ficamos ali mais do que o necessário, de forma que ele estava _bem_ acordado quando parei de beijá-lo.

- É uma ótima forma de ser acordado, mas... – Ele murmurou quando eu me afastei um pouco. – Que horas são?

- Não se preocupe, ainda é cedo. É só que...

- O que foi? – Ele se sentou e eu fiz o mesmo, deixando que me abraçasse.

- Você vai me achar uma boba...

- Não vou, não. Pode falar.

- É que... ah... – Escondi o rosto em seu peito, estremecendo com o contato em sua pele nua, e ele suspirou com impaciência.

- Lily! Fala logo!

- Eutiveumpesadelo. – Falei bem rápido e coloquei a mão na boca.

- O quê? Não entendi.

Suspirei e me afastei dele, olhando para minhas mãos.

- Eu tive um pesadelo...

Ele suspirou, rindo, e me abraçou de novo.

- Quer dormir aqui comigo?

O tom malicioso estava explícito em sua voz, mas fingi não perceber.

- Eu queria, mas... se eles acordarem e me virem aqui...

- O que quer fazer, então? – Ele pareceu ficar um pouco confuso. – Sabe que não posso entrar no dormitório feminino.

- Eu estava pensando se... assim, você não precisa fazer isso... só se quiser... eu sei que aqui está mais quentinho e tudo mais...

Ele suspirou, perdendo a paciência de novo.

- Fala, Lily.

- Eu só tinha pensado que talvez você quisesse dormir comigo no salão comunal. – Eu disse, me aconchegando mais em seu abraço.

- No salão comunal? – Ele não parecia aprovar a idéia.

- Eu não conseguia mais dormir... então, achei que se estivesse com você, conseguiria dormir melhor... você sabe, longe de pesadelos... eu posso colocar um despertador pra antes de todo mundo acordar, pra ninguém nos ver lá...

Ele suspirou e pegou os óculos.

- Certo. Para o salão comunal, então.

Sorri abertamente enquanto ele pegava o cobertor e descíamos com cuidado para não fazer barulho.

A poltrona não era o que se chamaria de confortável, mas eu não ficaria ali por muito tempo mesmo. O difícil foi fazer com que ele parasse de me agarrar. Dividir o cobertor com um maroto é fogo.

- Ai, James! Eu quero dormir! – Reclamei quando senti sua mão descer um pouco mais do que o permitido em minhas costas.

Ele bufou e trouxe a mão mais pra cima.

- Fica difícil dormir com você aqui do meu lado! – Ele reclamou também. – Não tem maneira melhor de me _acordar_!

Revirei os olhos.

- Quer controlar seus hormônios, por favor?

De repente aquela se tornou uma péssima ideia. Eu não contava com passar duas horas deitada desconfortavelmente numa poltrona da sala comunal. Eu precisava encontrar uma forma de fazê-lo _dormir_!

- _Nana neném que a cuca vem pegar, papai foi na roça, mamãe foi trabalhar..._

- O que é isso? – Ele me olhou, assustado.

- Uma canção de ninar, ué!

- Canção de ninar? Que bebê vai querer dormi com _isso_?

- O que tem de mais?

- Papai foi na roça, mamãe foi trabalhar... ou seja, dorme logo porque todo mundo te abandonou! – Eu não consegui não rir do seu tom de incredulidade. – E ainda por cima tem essa tal de cuca que vai vim te pegar... deve ser por isso que as crianças trouxas são tão traumatizadas!

- Ei! As crianças trouxas não são traumatizadas! – Revirei os olhos, sem deixar de rir.

- Quer ouvir uma boa canção de ninar?

- Você conhece uma boa? – Desafiei-o e ele riu.

- Conheço uma que vai fazer você dormir num piscar de olhos.

- De que adianta eu dormir? Você tem que dormir! Se você não dormir eu vou acabar processando o meu namorado por assédio sexual!

Ele riu tanto que eu precisei tapar sua boca para que ninguém acordasse.

- Quer ouvir ou não?

Não era uma boa ideia. Eu já estava com sono e não podia dormir ali com ele, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

- Quero.

Lutando para permanecer o mais acordada possível, prestei atenção na letra da canção. Era linda. Falava de fadas e elfos, bruxas e magia. Nem um pouco parecida com as músicas trouxas. A melodia era tão hipnotizante que por pouco não peguei no sono; foi uma sorte que ele estivesse com mais sono do que eu.

Quando ele adormeceu, permaneci quieta por algum tempo. Já não estava mais tão desconfortável e a minha vontade de sair dali foi diminuindo e diminuindo, mas eu precisava levantar.

Com cuidado, peguei um fio de cabelo seu, razão pela qual eu precisava ter de vê-lo àquela hora da madrugada, e subi para o dormitório para poder terminar o feitiço dos meus fogos de artifício.

Assim que terminei, deitei em minha cama quentinha, desapontada por ter que perder o espetáculo da manhã.

Eu estava no banho quando os primeiros alunos acordaram, mas pude ouvir minhas colegas de quarto comentando o ocorrido; um maroto dormindo numa poltrona do salão comunal. Até McGonagall fora chamada e o dito maroto recebera uma detenção.

Senti uma leve pontada de culpa. Coitado do James.

Tratei de me arrumar rapidamente e desci. Não é do feitio dos marotos acordar cedo, mas olhei em volta ainda assim. Eu não podia encontrá-los _naquela _hora.

- Lice, preciso da sua ajuda! – Certificando-me de que nenhum dos marotos estava por perto, puxei Alice para um canto do salão comunal. – Peça para uma das meninas falar com o James quando ele estiver entrando no salão principal.

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Por quê?

- Ah, Lice! Você vai ver. Só peça... por favor...

- Está bem, está bem, mas o que eu peço?

- Sei lá! Pede pra alguém, uma garota, por favor, perguntar sobre algum dever, sei lá! Diz que eu e você estamos brigadas e você não quer ir perguntar, já que ele está comigo... inventa alguma coisa! Vai ser divertido!

- Isso vai acabar em confusão... – Ela murmurou – Eu sei que vai...

- Não vai, não, Lice! Puxa... é pelo bem da sua amiguinha... por favor?

- Certo, certo... pode deixar. Eu te ajudo com esses seus planos malucos.

- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo! – Eu a abracei, rindo – Diga para os garotos que eu já desci, ok? E não esqueça de pedir pra garota falar com ele quando ele entrar no salão principal!

- Eu virei coruja agora, é?

Eu ri e a abracei de novo, fazendo-a rir também, e corri para o salão principal para esperar a hora certa de começar o show.

Alice seguiu minhas recomendações com proeza. Apenas dez minutos depois de estar sentada à mesa da Grifinória, os marotos apareceram e uma das minhas colegas de quarto correu até James. Eu fiquei de olho, apenas esperando.

Sirius, Remus e Peter continuaram seus caminhos até onde eu estava, mas James parou para falar com a Isabella. Mesmo de longe, pude ver que ele usava uma blusa de gola para esconder a coleira. Sorte dele que está mesmo fazendo frio por esses dias.

Ele mal abrira a boca e os meus amados fogos de artifícios apareceram. Pararam acima das cabeças dos dois e estouraram, chamando a atenção do salão inteiro. Fiz a melhor cara de brava que pude, levantei e caminhei até eles.

- Mas o que é isso? – Ouvi James murmurar, intrigado, quando mais fogos estouraram.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei, cruzando os braços e olhando para Isabella com ódio.

- Eu não faço ideia. – James pegou a varinha e tentou afastar os fogos, que não paravam de estourar.

Revirei os olhos.

- Eles só vão sair daí quando _ela_ sair. – Continuei olhando para Isabella, que me encarava com surpresa. – Anda, garota! _Vaza_!

Depois tenho que pedir desculpas pra coitada da Isabella. Fez um favor e ainda levou uma patada. Mas que foi engraçado, isso foi.

- Bom... er... obrigada, James... – Ela murmurou, antes de voltar para a mesa da Grifinória.

- James? – Perguntei, boquiaberta. – Então, a sirigaita te chama de _James_ ainda por cima?

- Todo mundo nessa escola me chama de James, Lily. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender nada. Os fogos pararam de estourar, mas continuaram flutuando acima de nós. – Agora, pode me explicar o que é isso?

- Ah... isso foi um presente que eu ganhei há muito tempo, mas nunca precisei usar. Quero dizer, até hoje. São fogos anti-traição.

- Fogos o quê? – Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Fogos anti-traição, amorzinho. – Eu assumi novamente a máscara de namorada meiga e o abracei. – Assim eu sempre vou saber quando uma sirigaita qualquer estiver tentando roubar o _meu_ namorado.

- Não... – Ele riu, incrédulo, e se afastou de mim, saindo do salão principal. – Você só pode estar brincando...

- Não estou, não.

- Certo... então, você está completamente louca!

- Você não percebeu, amorzinho? – Precisei correr para alcançar seu passo rápido – Ela estava dando em cima de você _descaradamente_!

- Ela só estava perguntando sobre o dever de Transfiguração!

- Pra você? – Eu ri com sarcasmo – Claro... eu esqueci que você é o melhor aluno da classe e sabe todas as datas de entrega de tarefas!

- Não. Você esqueceu que eu sou monitor-chefe e tenho obrigação de ajudar qualquer aluno que precise de ajuda e, sim, eu sei todas as datas de entrega de tarefas do sétimo ano. – Ele parecia estar realmente bravo – Eu não estou te entendendo, Lily! Não mesmo! Você nunca, em todos esses anos, demonstrou gostar um mínimo que fosse de mim e agora está agindo desse jeito! Bem que dizem que vocês mulheres são complicadas!

- James... – Parei de andar, assumindo uma expressão séria. Estava na hora de transformar o meu teatrinho em uma atuação de verdade. Ele ainda estava mal-humorado e encostou-se na parede, cruzando os braços e me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Por um breve momento eu esqueci o que estava fazendo ali... maldito Potter! Porque ele teve que nascer tão bonito? Eu quase senti pena de estar fazendo isso com ele. Quase. Ele merece, em todo caso. E eu já cheguei longe demais para voltar atrás. Além de ser divertido passear pela escola de mãos dadas com James Potter. As outras garotas piram! Verdade! E eu até posso tirar uma casquinha. É como a Alice disse no primeiro dia, já que eu tenho que fazer isso, por que não aproveitar, não é mesmo?

Bom, onde estávamos? Ah, sim! Ele se encostou na parede, com aquela cara de garoto bravo, os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida, esperando que eu desse minhas explicações.

Pigarreei antes de conseguir falar. Meu tom de voz estava sério, não havia nada em meu rosto que pudesse me entregar. Eu me senti uma verdadeira atriz quando entra em seu personagem numa daquelas cenas incríveis de filme. E é claro que eu me senti o máximo por conseguir enganar até mesmo James Potter! _James Potter_!

Certo. A convivência com ele está me fazendo ficar convencida demais. Droga.

Mas que é verdade, isso é. Eu fui um arraso!

- James, eu sei que parece loucura, mas... eu sempre gostei de você. – Eu poderia enganar até a minha mãe com aquela atuação. Ah, se o Sirius me visse naquela hora... acho que ele me convidaria para ser membro permanente dos marotos. – Mas eu era boba demais pra admitir isso pra quem quer que fosse... eu sempre quis você, mas... – Suspirei, fazendo drama. Eu podia sentir meus olhos arderem. Esse é o poder da atuação. – Você sempre estava aprontando pela escola... ou saindo com milhares de garotas... como eu poderia competir com elas? Me diz! Então, eu fingia que o desprezava, só para não ter que passar pelo sofrimento que seria sair com você e depois ser deixada de lado... como as outras... tudo o que você fazia, eu arranjava um defeito pra implicar... sempre... então, você começou a me chamar pra sair, me perseguir, mas eu não podia parar de fingir que não gostava, entende? Se eu aceitasse, você ia me tratar como qualquer outra. Eu precisava ser forte... – Ele descruzou os braços, impressionado com as minhas palavras. Eu realmente tenho um dom, senhoras e senhores. É um dom. – Mas você não parou. Eu sofria tanto, James, tanto... quando você vinha e me chamava pra sair e eu precisava dizer não... mesmo querendo dizer sim. E o tempo passou, mas você não desistiu. Então, eu desisti. Desisti de mentir pra mim mesma. Desisti de tentar ser algo que eu não sou. Desisti de fingir que não te queria e deixei meu orgulho de lado. Eu gosto mesmo de você, Tchucutchucu. Eu sempre gostei.

- Lily... eu... eu... – Ele piscou várias vezes antes de começar a rir. – Eu realmente não entendo as mulheres.

Fechei a cara e cruzei os braços, zangada.

- Eu estou aqui, abrindo o meu coração pra você e você ri da minha cara? – Virei-me e recomecei a andar de volta para o salão principal.

- Não! – Ele me segurou pelo braço, fazendo-me encará-lo novamente. – Não estou rindo de você. É só que...

- Eu sei que parece loucura. – Descruzei os braços e olhei para o chão. – Mas vocês homens nunca poderão entender a complexidade do coração feminino.

- Não mesmo... – Ele concordou, ainda rindo. – Mas eu sabia que você gostava de mim.

Levantei os olhos e encontrei aquele sorriso convencido que eu tanto conhecia.

- Sabia, é? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. Se ele soubesse a verdade, não estaria tão seguro de si.

- Claro que sabia. Seria impossível que você não sentisse nada por mim.

- Claro. – Revirei os olhos.

- Discorda? – Ele me encostou na parede, aproximando o rosto do meu.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem e parei de sorrir, fechando os olhos.

Definitivamente, agora eu admito. A melhor coisa nessa história toda de namorada do Potter é o beijo dele.

E não é porque eu estou há algum tempo sem beijar um garoto ou por ouvir os elogios das outras garotas. Mesmo depois de todos os beijos que já demos, eu ainda me surpreendo. Sentir seus lábios macios, sua língua quente, suas mãos firmes me segurando com força... o frio na barriga, a queimação no peito, a respiração entrecortada, a moleza nas pernas... o encaixe perfeito...

E a tentação contida. Porque tê-lo ali tão próximo é uma tentação grande demais para que eu possa suportar e é preciso muita concentração para não deixar que meus instintos me comandem. Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer se eu deixar aquela tentação me dominar.

Cedo demais para que eu tivesse aproveitado o suficiente, mas a tempo de me impedir de cometer uma loucura ainda maior do que a que eu já estava cometendo, ele se separou de mim, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e parando de sorrir.

- Olha Lily, eu gosto muito de você, mas...

Meu coração começou a bater ainda mais rápido do que já estava, se é que isso é possível. Era impressão minha ou ele ia desistir? Será que eu conseguira finalmente me livrar do maldito Potter?

Minha mente ainda não estava trabalhando muito bem, culpa do idiota e seu beijo. Eu não sabia se estava feliz ou triste com aquele tom e aquela seriedade com que me encarava. Tentei respirar fundo, mas nem isso eu consegui. Raios de Potter e seu beijo. Por que, além de bonito, ele tem que ter um beijo tão bom?

- Esse negócio de fogos anti-traição... eu não vou parar de falar com outras garotas só porque estou namorando! Isso não faz sentido!

- Mas eles não te impedem de conversar com outras garotas, James. – Eu desencostei da parede e tomei certa distância para poder me recuperar. – Eles só avisam quando alguma garota está dando em cima de você.

- Eu não vou andar por aí com fogos flutuantes me seguindo, Lily. – Ele lançou um olhar estranho para os fogos que continuavam acima das nossas cabeças.

- Pensei que gostasse de chamar a atenção. – Zombei.

- Não é essa a questão. – Ele revirou os olhos. – E eu não preciso de fogos de artifício pra chamar a atenção.

- Exatamente. – Coloquei as mãos na cintura, encarando-o com superioridade. – Você é bonito, é claro, inteligente, charmoso... – Eu preciso parar de elogiá-lo antes que ele fique insuportável. O pior é que essa parte eu não preciso fingir. Raios de garoto. Ele tem todas as razões para ser convencido do jeito que é! Merlin foi muito generoso com ele, isso sim. – E isso chama a atenção das outras garotas. Eu _preciso_ cuidar do que é meu.

- Então, não confia em mim?

- Não é questão de confiança em você, James... eu confio em você... mas não confio nelas...

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Quer dizer que qualquer garota nessa escola pode chegar e me obrigar a te trair? – Ele perguntou, cínico. – Não acho que muitas sejam fortes o suficiente pra me agarrar a força, Lily.

- Mas elas podem te dar uma poção do amor! E você vai acabar me traindo e eu não vou saber que foi por causa da poção, afinal, você não tem a melhor das famas, não é mesmo?

- Então, Lily, se você, por acaso, me vir com outra garota, espere algum tempo para que o efeito da poção termine antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

- E como eu vou saber que é mesmo por causa de uma poção?

Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, de novo.

- Porque eu não te trairia, Lily, se não estivesse enfeitiçado por uma poção do amor. Agora, para de besteira, está bem?

Suspirei, sem mais argumentos, e desfiz o encantamento dos fogos.

- Obrigado. – Ele beijou minha testa e segurou minha mão, me puxando de volta para o salão principal. – A propósito, obrigado por me deixar dormindo sozinho no salão comunal. – Ele fez uma careta, mas não parecia estar bravo.

- Mas eu não deixei! – Arregalei os olhos, me fingindo de assustada. – Eu te acordei e disse que estava na hora de ir se arrumar, antes que alguém descesse e nos visse ali. Você não lembra?

Ele franziu a testa e me olhou desconfiado.

- Não, não lembro.

- Você disse pra eu te deixar em paz e me pediu pra subir que você ia depois. – Fiz uma careta, parecendo estar realmente brava. – Foi bem grosso e estúpido pra falar a verdade.

- Fui? Não me lembro de ter falado nada...

- Isso não diminui a sua culpa. – Continuei séria.

- Está bem, desculpe se eu fui grosso e estúpido. – Ele bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Não revira os olhos pra mim! – Reclamei, andando mais rápido.

- Você não vai brigar por causa disso, vai?

Olhei para seu rosto, sua expressão era mesmo de dar dó. Foi impossível não sorrir um pouquinho que fosse.

- Se você prometer que não vai mais ser grosso e estúpido...

- Mas eu nem me _lembro_ de ter falado com você! Foi o meu eu dormindo que falou, não eu! Briga com ele e não comigo!

- Pode ter certeza de que vou brigar!

Ele fez um barulho ininteligível com a boca, certamente discordando da minha postura, e escondi um sorriso vitorioso.

As aulas da manhã foram incrivelmente estranhas. Eu nunca ouvi meu nome sair de tantas bocas diferentes, parece até que eu sou a nova sensação da escola! James já está acostumado com os burburinhos, por isso não deu bola para as fofocas, mas eu não gostei de ter minha privacidade sendo assunto geral. Parecia que todos já estavam sabendo das coleiras e dos fogos e do namoro e dos passeios. Não que seja de todo ruim, mas minha imagem com certeza mudou bastante.

Não é sempre que se vê a monitora-chefe, sempre tão correta e dedicada somente aos estudos, começar a namorar um maroto como James Potter e que, por acaso, também é monitor-chefe, e agir de forma tão estranha, nada condizente com ela. Porque coleiras com nomes ridículos e fogos anti-traição não são coisas que Lily Evans faria.

Bom, pensando melhor, namorar James Potter não é algo que Lily Evans faria.

Comentários como "fim do mundo", "a terra parou de girar" e "as sereias estão voando" não paravam de circular.

Não posso negar que minha cabeça já estava explodindo quando o horário do almoço chegou.

Dei uma desculpa para os garotos e fugi do salão principal assim que consegui. Parei em um corredor vazio e sentei no chão.

Eu estava sentindo uma leve dor no meu peito. Alice me disse, mais tarde, que o nome disso é remorso. Não sei se ela está certa, só sei que esse plano do Sirius está se saindo mais complicado do que eu pensava.

Não que eu goste de ficar perto dele, apesar do beijo e de ele ser um pouco engraçado, mas às vezes parece maldade o que eu estou fazendo. Não é maldade, eu só quero me livrar dele, mostrar que eu não sou a pessoa ideal pra ele.

Mas, eu me questiono, e se eu for a pessoa ideal pra ele? Eu não estou sendo a pessoa ideal porque eu não estou sendo eu. Se eu fosse eu, eu poderia ser a pessoa ideal?

_Ai, que dor de cabeça!_

Não importa, na verdade, se eu sou ou não a pessoa ideal pra ele. O importante é que ele não é a pessoa ideal pra mim e é a isso que eu preciso me apegar!

Merlin, esses dez dias precisam passar rápido ou eu vou enlouquecer de vez!

Então, eu estava lá, sentada no corredor, sentindo o que a Alice diz se chamar remorso, abraçando meus joelhos e escondendo meu rosto, quando senti alguém sentar ao meu lado.

- Está tudo bem, Lily?

Levantei a cabeça e encontrei os olhos azuis de Lia me fitando com preocupação. Dei um sorriso fraco e assenti.

- E com você?

- Tudo bem. – Ela parecia tão bem quanto eu, na verdade. – Você e o James estão bem, não é? Ouvi uns comentários...

- Estamos bem... namorando, você sabe... ele... ele é legal... – Me repreendi internamente. Não consigo entender por que é tão difícil mentir pra Liana. Não dá pra fingir quando estou perto dela, e ela sabe disso. – E você e o Sirius?

Ela corou e desviou o olhar.

- Eu... er... eu terminei tudo com ele... antes mesmo de começar...

- Como assim?

- Bom... quando vocês saíram do Três Vassouras, ele me chamou pra dar uma volta, sabe... – Ela corou ainda mais. – Ele me levou pra um lugar lindo lá por perto, mas... um pouco... deserto demais...

- Não... ele tentou...?

- Não! Quero dizer... mais ou menos... – Ela suspirou diante do meu olhar indagador – Ele começou a me beijar e me acariciar, mas não estava me forçando a nada... só estava... acontecendo...

- Vocês...?

- Eu pedi pra ele parar. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Bom, eu... eu não sou mais virgem, Lily. – Ela me confidenciou, em voz baixa – E eu queria. Mas eu não queria que fosse só uma vez, sabe? E assim, no primeiro encontro... eu me sentiria uma qualquer. Eu queria que ele gostasse mesmo de mim e que a gente ficasse junto... como você e o James. Eu não quero só... transar com ele... quero ser namorada dele, quero que me respeite. Mas ele é o Sirius. E ele só quer... só quer me ter por um dia... – Ela suspirou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos – Então, eu disse que a gente só ia continuar aquilo se ele... se ele quisesse algo sério...

- E o que ele disse? – Perguntei, com cuidado.

- Ele não disse nada... e eu... fui embora.

- Puxa... isso explica a reação dele quando eu perguntei de você...

- Por quê? – Ela levantou o rosto e me encarou com curiosidade. – O que ele disse?

- Nada. E isso é estranho. Ele costuma se gabar de tudo. – Revirei os olhos e ela sorriu tristemente. – Mas ele não quis falar nada sobre vocês.

- Ele não vai nem querer ouvir o meu nome. – Ela suspirou. – Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Aceitar sair com Sirius Black...

Onde _eu_ estava com a cabeça? Aceitar o _plano_ de Sirius Black?

É, eu sei como ela está se sentindo.

A tarde passou lenta demais. Afinal, não havia como colocar em prática meus planos durante as aulas. Eu posso ter perdido um pouco da minha sanidade, mas a parte _"responsável nos estudos"_ ainda está intacta. Eu ainda terei que prestar os NIEM'S, as matérias ainda são complicadas e os professores não iriam aceitar me dar um desconto dos trabalhos, mesmo que seja por uma boa causa. E me livrar de James Potter _é_ uma boa causa. Não só boa como a melhor!

Aproveitei que James tinha treino de Quadribol à noite para pôr o sono em dia. Dormi das sete às onze horas da noite. Teria dormido até amanhã, mas ainda tenho muitas tarefas para fazer.

Desci para o salão comunal para fazer essas tarefas e, para minha surpresa, Sirius estava lá também.

- E aí, ruiva? – Ele me cumprimentou com um largo sorriso e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- E aí, Six. – Sorri em resposta. – Então, já posso ser membro permanente dos marotos?

Ele riu com gosto.

- Você não sabe como ele está confuso! Nem conseguiu se concentrar no treino hoje!

- Se eu tiver sorte, além de tirar ele do meu pé ainda vou deixá-lo maluco!

- Não duvido. – Ele me observou abrir o livro de poções e pegar um pergaminho. – Mas você não acha que está exagerando? Ele está meio desconfiado...

- Quem são vocês para entenderem as mulheres? – Perguntei com superioridade e rimos. – E depois, se ele me achar maluca, tão melhor pra mim. Acho que ele não iria querer namorar uma maluca.

- Então você não precisa se preocupar, pimenta, porque, fingindo ou não, você _é_ maluca.

Mostrei a língua pra ele num gesto infantil e ri de novo. Incrível como é fácil conversar com o Sirius. Acho que vou sentir falta dessa nossa parceria quando esse plano todo acabar.

- E agora? Qual o próximo passo da marota Lily Pimenta Evans?

Eu estava me preparando para contar meu plano para amanhã quando senti algo estranho. Um cheiro, na verdade, e a sensação de que estava sendo observada.

Não consigo explicar ao certo o que era, mas foi quase como uma presença. Eu sabia que Sirius estava ali, claro, mas outra presença, como se houvesse mais alguém ali com a gente. E aquele cheiro, não era bem um perfume, mas era conhecido, familiar.

Imediatamente percebi que não era seguro conversar sobre aquele assunto. Não ali. Não naquela hora.

- E você e a Lia?

Ele estranhou a mudança repentina e depois sorriu.

- Não quer me contar?

- Não, Sirius, _agora _não. E você e a Lia?

Algo na minha expressão deve ter convencido ele de que aquela não era a hora certa para tratar daquele assunto. Ele suspirou e escorregou um pouco na cadeira, numa pose descontraída e displicente.

- O que tem?

- Vocês não conversaram mais? Não vão sair de novo? Você nem disse como foi naquele...

- Não, não vamos.

Ele me cortou, repentinamente mais frio.

- Por quê? Ela é uma garota tão legal, você devia...

- Eu sei que ela é legal. – Ele se levantou e não me olhou. – Por isso eu não vou mais sair com ela.

- Mas isso não faz sentido! – Eu levantei também, impedindo a passagem dele até quadro. – Um garoto devia ficar feliz quando encontra uma garota_ legal _que é afim dele. Ou você não está afim dela?

- Lily – Ele me olhou com um sorriso de lado, o tom frio já havia passado. –, a questão não é essa. Você sabe que eu posso ficar com qualquer, tudo bem, com algumas exceções, então _quase_ qualquer garota nesse colégio, a hora que eu bem entender. E a Liana é legal demais para entrar nessa lista. Nós nos demos muito bem e, por isso, eu não quero ferir os sentimentos dela. Você como uma boa dama devia entender isso.

- Nossa, você parece até um cavalheiro falando dessa forma. – Eu sorri. – Está poupando os sentimentos dela, então? Isso não parece muito com uma atitude de Sirius Black.

- Eu não sou o cachorro que pintam.

Eu posso jurar que ouvi uma tossida. Olhei em volta, mas não havia mais ninguém, apesar daquela sensação ainda estar presente. Voltei os olhos para Sirius, que sorria com descontração.

- A não ser que... – Comecei, com um sorriso enorme surgindo em meu rosto. Ele pareceu se assustar e me olhou desconfiado.

- A não ser que o quê?

- A não ser que você esteja apaixonado por ela! Há! Você está apaixonado por ela!

Ele começou a rir, incrédulo.

- Eu? Lily, eu não me apaixono por _ninguém_.

- Mas você gosta dela! – Continuei, convicta. – Gosta, sim! E está com medo disso! Não, não... você não sabe! Você ainda nem sabe que gosta dela!

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse mesmo maluca e balançou a cabeça, suspirando.

- Anda lendo muito romance, Lily? Ou será que é o namoro com o Pontas que está te fazendo ver tudo cor-de-rosa?

Corei violentamente. Meu namoro não era algo para ser tratado naquela hora, eu tinha certeza disso.

- Talvez. Mas que você gosta dela, você gosta.

- Lily, volta pras suas poções que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Ele riu de novo e passou por mim, saindo da torre da Grifinória.

Eu estava com o pensamento tão longe que não percebi quando o cheiro e a sensação me deixaram completamente só.

Agora só me resta terminar essas tarefas e ir dormir. Eu não devia ter deixado tudo isso pra última hora...

Vida de namorada de maroto não é fácil, não. Nem um pouco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: FELIZ 2012! =D  
>Demorei um pouco por causa das festas de fim de ano, mas estou de volta com mais um capítulo! =)<br>Espero que gostem!  
>Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Vocês são demais! =D<br>Que 2012 seja um ano maravilhoso para todos!  
>Beijos,<br>Cristal Evans.**


	5. 4º Dia

**4º Dia**

_Eu quero sumir. Definitivamente._

Aquela coisinha que Alice diz se chamar remorso cresceu tanto que está esmagando o meu peito e molhando todo esse pergaminho com lágrimas teimosas e nem um pouco bem-vindas.

O que aconteceu? Ah, nada de importante, só o idiota do James, digo, Potter resolvendo ser mais legal do que eu julgava que fosse possível e me fazendo parecer a pessoa mais horrível do mundo. Nada de mais.

_Só me fez descobri que sou um monstro._

Em primeiro lugar, ele resolveu começar a ser cavalheiro. Sim, senhoras e senhores, James Potter, um cavalheiro. Inacreditável, eu sei.

Fiquei a noite quase toda em cima do meu livro de poções para poder terminar um trabalho que, com todo esse plano de namorar James Potter, acabei deixando para a última hora. Mas meu corpo estava fadigado demais por causa das últimas noites mal dormidas, a culpa disso também é, claro, desse plano estúpido, e acabei adormecendo numa posição desconfortável na sala comunal.

Quando acordei, entretanto, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sabia que algo estava errado. E não era só por estar deitada em uma cama quentinha e confortável, mas por aquele cheiro no travesseiro. Um cheiro bom e familiar, mas que não era o cheiro do _meu_ travesseiro.

Aquele não era o meu dormitório, disso eu tinha certeza. Até porque nenhuma das minhas colegas de quarto ronca feito um dragão.

Quando abri os olhos, logo reconheci o dormitório dos marotos. E os roncos, claro, vinham da cama perto da porta, a cama do Pettigrew.

E eu estava na cama de James, quentinha e confortável, enquanto ele dormia em um colchão improvisado no chão.

Uma atitude de cavalheiro, como eu bem disse.

Agradecida e admirada, deixei que ele descansasse, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, e fui para o meu próprio dormitório curtir as poucas horinhas de sono que eu ainda tinha.

Enquanto não adormecia, tratei de pensar em meus próximos planos. Não que eu tivesse muitos. Achava que àquela altura eu já teria me livrado do James, mas ele estava dificultando demais as coisas comigo.

Como o bom _monstro_ que sou, eu precisava dificultar as coisas com ele também.

Não entendo como ainda não havia percebido o quanto eu estava sendo_ idiota_.

- Lily! Acorda, ruiva dorminhoca! Vamos perder o primeiro período!

- Ah, Alice... me deixa dormir...

- Lily, você vai mesmo querer perder a aula da McGonagall? Sabe, ela não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz com a monitora-chefe predileta dela. Se bem que eu acho que você não é mais a favorita dela, não. Essa história de namorar o James... você sabe que ela detesta as marotagens dele e do Sirius... você deve ter caído no conceito dela, isso sim... mas eu nem sei como ela podia te ter em tão alta estima! Tudo bem que você sempre foi a melhor da turma e blábláblá. Mas às vezes eu acho que ela odeia todo mundo. Semana passada eu estava conversando com a Jaque e ela me disse que...

- Alice, cala a boca. Eu quero dormir.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei. O que você andou fazendo ontem à noite pra estar com tanto sono assim? Não me diga que saiu com o James! Esse namoro parece estar dando mais certo do que eu imaginei. Sabe, quando você me contou do plano, eu sabia que você ia acabar se apaixonando. Era só uma questão de tempo, você sabe. Esses marotos... e ele é um pedaço de mal caminho, não é? Garota de sorte, você. Se bem que eu não posso reclamar, o Frank é tudo de bom e mais ainda! Ele disse que vai dar um jeito de estar em Hogsmead nesse sábado, não é o máximo? Ele tem tantas novidades, Lily... e podemos fazer um encontro de casais! Frank sempre gostou do James, tenho certeza de que vai adorar a ideia! Eu não contei nada pra ele, sobre vocês, sabe? Achei que seria melhor contar quando você admitisse estar apaixonada... ah! Posso contar agora? Eu vou ao corujal agora mesmo se você deixar! Frank vai adorar saber disso!

- Lice... do que você está falando? – Desisti do meu sono gostoso e sentei na cama, esfregando os olhos. – Quando eu admitisse o quê?

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou sua mochila.

- Que está apaixonada pelo James, mas falamos sobre isso depois, estamos atrasadas.

Esbocei um sorriso e fiz um gesto de descaso com a mão.

- Atrasadas. Alice, ainda temos... – Olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira e me assustei. – AH! DROGA! A AULA DE TRANSFIGURAÇÃO COMEÇA EM DEZ MINUTOS!

- Eu sei, Lily. Calma. É só colocar sua roupa e já vamos correr pra lá.

- Como assim calma? POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE QUE EU ESTAVA ATRASADA?

- Mas eu disse!

Sim, ela tinha dito. Eu apenas não havia processado a informação devido ao excesso de sono presente no meu corpo. Tudo culpa do Potter!

Eu sei que sou um monstro, mas nem por isso ele deixa de ser culpado. Ninguém mandou ele resolver me perseguir!

- Droga, droga, droga... – Me levantei de um pulo, colocando as roupas de qualquer jeito. – Nunca vamos conseguir chegar a tempo! Como eu sou idiota! Por que eu tinha que dormir tanto? Por quê?

- Lily, só vamos chegar um pouco atrasadas. Não é o fim do mundo.

- É claro que é! É o fim do mundo! O apocalipse! Eu estou perdida! A McGonagall vai ficar furiosa e desapontada! Droga, droga, droga! E eu nem terminei o trabalho de poções ainda!

- Pega. – Ela me entregou a mochila enquanto eu tentava dar um jeito no cabelo. – Já arrumei seu material. Dois minutos.

- Droga! – Ignorei minha juba e saímos correndo do dormitório. Eu já estava histérica a essa altura, mas Alice não parecia muito preocupada. É sempre assim, na verdade, quando eu me atraso, ela me espera, sem perder a calma e o bom humor. Talvez isso se deva ao fato de que ela não leva o estudo tanto a sério quanto eu, mas eu prefiro pensar que é resultado da verdadeira amizade e me sinto grata por isso. – Obrigada, Lice. Não sei o que eu faria sem você.

- Você só teria um ataque cardíaco, nada de mais. – Ela sorriu, feliz que eu parecesse mais calma. – Mas o que te fez dormir até mais tarde hoje?

- Dever de Poções.

- E você não terminou?

- Não.

- Bom, tem um período livre depois de transfiguração. Acha que dá tempo?

- Espero que sim. Não quero decepcionar dois professores no mesmo dia.

Descer três lances de escadas e correr pelos longos corredores do castelo nos rendeu muito mais do que dois minutos e chegamos atrasadas e ofegantes na sala de aula de Transfiguração.

- Preparada... para... a morte? – Perguntei, sem ar, antes de abrir a porta.

- Sempre...

McGonagall já havia começado sua aula, é claro, e não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando a interrompemos.

- Desculpe, professora. Nos atrasamos e...

- Poupe seu fôlego, senhorita Evans. Não preciso que me diga que está atrasada para eu perceber que está. Eu devia impedi-las de assistir à minha aula...

- Não! Por favor, professora, por favor! Eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer! Prometo! Mas deixe-nos ficar! Por favor!

- Espero que cumpra sua promessa, senhorita Evans. Andem, entrem antes que eu me arrependa. E dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo desleixo das duas.

Passamos os próximos dez minutos ouvindo um discurso sobre responsabilidade, NIEM'S e vida profissional pós-Hogwarts. O que só me fez sentir pior ainda.

Não que aquilo se compare ao que eu sinto _agora_.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – James se aproximou quando a aula acabou.

- Bom dia. – Eu estava me sentindo um pouco sem jeito depois da atitude cavalheira daquela madrugada. – E obrigada...

Ele riu e me abraçou.

- Eu vou deixar os pombinhos a sós, então. – Alice disse, com um sorriso nada inocente, quando saímos da sala. – Estou pensando em passar no corujal para mandar uma carta para o Frank.

Isso me lembrou do monólogo da manhã, quando eu ainda estava sonolenta demais para negar qualquer coisa.

- Ah! Alice... er... sobre aquela... novidade que você ia contar ao Frank... er... você entendeu errado...

Ela riu de mim e balançou a cabeça.

- Tchau, Lily.

E se foi.

James virou para mim, visivelmente curioso com aquela conversa de meias palavras.

- Que novidade?

- Deixa pra lá.

- Não vai me contar?

- Não.

- Por favor?

- Não.

- Lily...

- Não, não e não.

- Nem se eu pedir com jeitinho? – Ele me encostou na parede, com um sorriso muito convencido, e eu fiquei sem fala. – Hein? – Me beijou de leve, pressionando o corpo contra o meu. – Por favor? – Sua voz soava baixa e rouca na minha boca, me fazendo arrepiar, enquanto seu beijo, mais intenso dessa vez, me deixava desnorteada.

Se ele queria me fazer falar, estava fazendo o jogo errado. O que eu menos conseguiria fazer naquela hora seria falar. Na verdade, eu já nem lembrava o que ele queria que eu falasse.

Mas que droga! Por que esse maldito tem que fazer tudo ser tão mais difícil? _Por quê?_

Passei o resto do período no salão comunal, terminando o dever de Poções. Os marotos deviam estar aprontando alguma pelo castelo e Alice também estava sumida, sobrando apenas minhas outras três colegas de quarto ali na torre da Grifinória.

Fiquei observando-as assim que terminei meu dever. Elas são do tipo de garotas que fazem sucesso com caras como Sirius, que só querem alguém com quem se divertir por um dia. Lindas e bem arrumadas, mas frescas, mimadas e grudentas.

Isso acabou me dando uma ideia, e como eu já estava com falta delas, resolvi arriscar. Meu plano seria posto em prática ainda naquela tarde.

A aula dupla de poções passou devagar, mesmo sendo minha matéria favorita. Eu estava ansiosa para colocar meu plano em prática.

Alice concordou em me acompanhar, eu precisaria de ajuda feminina, e Sirius nos ajudou a escapar do castelo clandestinamente.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê, ruiva! – Ele brincou, rindo, quando eu pedi para que nos levasse até Hogsmead. Não foi fácil conseguir falar com ele sem que James estivesse por perto, mas até mesmo James Potter precisa usar o banheiro às vezes. Ele só não ficaria muito satisfeito quando voltasse e soubesse que sua namorada e o melhor amigo haviam sumido. – Não se preocupe com isso. – Sirius disse quando expressei minha preocupação com a desconfiança do meu namorado. – Vou pedir ao Aluado para inventar alguma coisa.

Então, pouco antes de o almoço de Hogwarts ser servido, nós três estávamos entrando em uma passagem escura e estreita, atrás da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, no terceiro andar, rumo à Hogsmead.

Saímos no porão da Dedosdemel e de lá para as ruas do vilarejo.

- Vão demorar muito? – - Sirius perguntou, observando-nos com curiosidade. Eu não contara meu plano para ele.

- Acho que sim, mas não precisa nos esperar.

- Não tem problema. – Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos safados que só ele sabe dar e eu já soube que coisa boa não podia estar a caminho. – Acho que vou passar no Três Vassouras. Faz tempo que não tenho uma boa conversa com a Rosmerta.

É claro._ Mulher_. Eu devia ter imaginado.

- Conversa. Sei. – Balancei a cabeça, pensando em Liana. – Encontramos você lá, então.

- Não precisam ter pressa.

- Então vamos, Lice. Alice? – Sacudi-a pelos ombros enquanto ela observava Sirius se afastar.

- Já percebeu como ele é gostoso? Olha aquilo, Lily... é simplesmente... muita tentação...

Revirei os olhos e ela suspirou.

- Alice, você tem namorado, esqueceu?

- O que o Frank não vê, ele não sente, Lily. E eu não estou fazendo nada de mais. Eu tenho olhos, ele tem um belo corpo, e a natureza segue seu curso.

- Você não existe, Alice. – Eu ri, forçando-a a se virar. – Vamos. Temos muito trabalho pela frente.

Afinal, não ia ser muito fácil me transformar em uma patricinha fútil e fresca de uma hora para a outra.

Não que eu tenha algo contra garotas que gostam de estar sempre arrumadas, longe disso! Eu até as admiro pela força de vontade. Mas eu precisava de algo que fizesse James ficar cada vez mais aborrecido e desiludido com o nosso romance. Eu precisava que ele decidisse terminar comigo logo.

Por isso, passei as próximas duas horas sendo torturada por feitiços depilatórios, cabeleireiros, maquiadores, manicures e tudo mais a que tinha direito.

Alice me fez companhia durante todo o tempo, contando sobre o programa de iniciação para Aurores que Frank estava fazendo. Eu até me interessei pelo assunto. Mesmo estando muito perto de terminar Hogwarts, eu ainda não decidi o que quero fazer quando sair daqui e com tantos ataques acontecendo ultimamente, precisamos mesmo de bons Aurores.

- Mas eu sabia que você ia acabar se entregando. – Ela comentou quando eu fui, finalmente, dispensada do salão da Madame Frambueri.

- Me entregando a quê? – Estranhei, lutando para me equilibrar no lindo sapato vermelho de salto alto que eu me obriguei a comprar. Eu não poderia exagerar na roupa, já que o uniforme de Hogwarts não me deixava muitas alternativas, então precisei apelar para o sapato.

- Ao amor, Lily. Ao amor.

- Amor? Ficou maluca?

Ela me olhou com um sorriso cínico.

- Você não vai continuar fingindo que não está apaixonada pelo seu _namorado_ depois dessa arrumação toda, vai? Porque _eu_ não vou acreditar.

Eu precisei parar e me apoiar nela para poder rir à vontade sem cair do salto. Graças a Merlin a maquiagem era à prova de água porque eu já estava chorando de tanto rir.

- Você acha mesmo... que eu fiz tudo isso porque estou apaixonada pelo James?

- E por que seria?

Respirei fundo, recuperando o controle, e voltei a caminhar lentamente na direção do Três Vassouras, ainda me apoiando nela.

- Esse é só mais um plano, minha amiga. Só mais um plano. E, dessa vez, tem que ser infalível!

- E o que você pretende fazer? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, me olhando de cima a baixo. – Matá-lo do coração? Tudo bem que você está linda, mas eu acho que ele aguenta. Ou vai atacá-lo nas partes baixas com seu salto super-poderoso? Isso daria certo se você conseguisse se equilibrar em cima dele. Ah! Já sei! Vai arranhá-lo com suas unhas postiças! Por isso pintou de vermelho escuro? Para dar um aspecto ainda mais macabro quando elas ficarem empapadas com o sangue do seu _namorado_?

- Não. – Revirei os olhos e a larguei. – E pare de falar _'namorado'_ com esse tom irônico. Sabe muito bem que eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa história.

- Está certo. O que pretende fazer então com o seu namorado-dessa-vez-sem-tom-irônico?

- Simples, amiga. Eu vou ser a garota mais fútil e fresca da face da terra.

- Não me parece um plano tão brilhante assim.

Eu sorri com malícia.

- O problema, meu amor, é que James Potter, o meu_ namorado_, não vai nem ao menos conseguir tocar em mim. Afinal, eu não tive tanto trabalho para me arrumar para que ele me desarrumasse toda com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, não é?

- Ah... acho que sei aonde você quer chegar...

- Você consegue imaginar James Potter namorando uma garota que ele mal pode beijar? Que mal pode tocar?

- James Potter? – Ela riu. – Um dos adolescentes com mais hormônios masculinos aflorados da história de Hogwarts? Há! Ele vai desistir de você no primeiro minuto.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Se ele amassar minha roupa ou despentear o meu cabelo, minha amiga, ele vai ouvir uma bronca de horas! Agora, me diga, eu sou ou não sou brilhante?

Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Está bem, senhorita Lily brilhante Evans, o plano é melhor do que eu pensei. – Então seu sorriso desapareceu e um vinco se formou em sua testa. – Mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender?

- Me arrepender? Do quê?

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu um tapa fraco na cabeça.

- Da ideia estúpida de fazê-lo desistir de você! Lily, eu sei que você só aceitou ser namorada dele pra se livrar dele, o que é um plano bastante estranho, em minha opinião, mas vocês são loucos mesmo... bom, o que eu quero dizer é... se você agisse naturalmente, se decidisse dar uma chance pra ele, será que não poderia dar certo? Você já vai ter que namorá-lo, então por que não tentar de verdade? Se não der certo, vocês terminam e ponto final.

Já estávamos em frente ao bar e isso me aliviou. Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa. Claro que agora eu percebo que ela estava certa, mas só porque agora eu sei que sou um _monstro_!

_Droga, droga, droga..._

- Lice, não se preocupe com isso. Logo eu não serei mais a namorada do James e tudo será como antes. Não! Será melhor! Afinal, eu não vou ter um James Mala Potter no meu pé o tempo todo. Acredite em mim. Tudo vai terminar muito bem.

Entramos no bar e encontramos Sirius debruçado no balcão, conversando, é claro, com a Rosmerta. Ele se virou quando nos aproximamos e sua reação foi ainda melhor do que eu imaginava.

Ele não sabia o que íamos fazer então ficou realmente impressionado com o resultado. Não disse nada. Apenas me observou de cima a baixo, boquiaberto.

Olhando para o espelho detrás do balcão, vi que ele tinha razão para estar tão abobalhado. Eu não parecia Lily Evans. Nunca imaginei que diria isso, mas eu estava mais parecida com uma estrela de cinema do que com a normal e sem graça aluna de Hogwarts.

Primeiro, os sapatos. Salto alto, vermelho, lindo. Mais da metade da população feminina iria babar aos meus pés, literalmente.

Depois, a roupa. Não havia muito que fazer, mas alguns dedos a menos na saia fizeram uma boa diferença, deixando minha perna mais à mostra. A meia calça era da cor da pele e um pouco fina para o clima, mas eu não me importava naquele momento. A blusa estava mais justa, descrevendo os contornos do corpo e um botão a mais aberto dava um charme especial. O casaco, com o emblema da Grifinória, aberto fechava o visual.

As unhas estavam feitas, pintadas de um vermelho escuro. O rosto cuidadosamente maquiado. O cabelo com ondas largas e exuberantes.

- E então? Como estou? – Perguntei, com um sorriso convencido, dando uma voltinha.

- Se você pretende matar a população masculina do castelo do coração, vai conseguir. – Ele disse, piscando.

- Obrigada.

Ele colocou um sorriso largo no rosto e se aproximou mais.

- Depois que o Pontas terminar contigo, por que não sai comigo, Lily?

Eu ri.

- Um maroto na minha vida é mais do que o suficiente, Six. Pode esquecer.

- Se você mudar de ideia... – Ele se aproximou mais e eu revirei os olhos.

- Não, porque eu vou acabar me apaixonando perdidamente por você, mas você vai me deixar chorando porque vai descobrir estar apaixonado pela _Liana_.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Só uma parte da sua frase é verdade.

- E seria a que eu vou me apaixonar por você, certo?

- Se apaixonar perdidamente, Pimentinha, perdidamente.

- Claro.

Sirius passou um braço sobre os meus ombros e saímos para voltar para o castelo. Eu ainda tinha um grande dia pela frente.

Depois da reação de Sirius, eu já imaginava que não iria ser nada fácil manter aquele papel diante de todo o castelo. Mas eu chegara longe demais para pensar em voltar.

Uma de minhas melhores qualidades, e que acaba se tornando meu pior defeito, é minha persistência, chamada por muitos de teimosia. Começou quando eu cismei com o James, já no primeiro ano. Não importava o que ele fizesse, eu estava sempre do outro lado, sempre contra ele. Poucas vezes, como aquela quando ele salvou o Severo, eu o defendi.

Então, Sirius conseguiu me convencer a mudar de estratégia, mas minha meta continuava sendo a mesma: me livrar de James Potter.

E agora que esse era o plano 'perfeito', eu não iria abrir mão dele até conseguir um resultado positivo.

- Sirius, eu preciso que me ajude numa outra coisa. – Pedi assim que chegamos ao castelo. Alice se despediu de nós, dizendo que precisava terminar um trabalho de Feitiços, e eu e Sirius ficamos a sós.

- O que quiser, Pimenta.

- Eu preciso que você ache um jeito de chamar o James pra sair com você e os marotos quando ele estiver sozinho comigo. Pode mandar uma coruja ou algo assim. Acho que hoje à noite vai ser perfeito, vamos ter que fazer a ronda juntos.

- Não se preocupe, tenho o jeito perfeito.

- Você é demais, Six!

- Eu sei.

Ri e dei um beijo em sua bochecha antes de sair correndo para a torre da Grifinória. Eu ainda precisava pegar meu material para as aulas da tarde.

Eu só não contava com encontrar James no meio do caminho. Eu ainda estava preparando o meu discurso e imaginava fazer uma aparição muito melhor do que aquela. Na verdade, não tinha como fazer uma aparição _pior _do que aquela.

Correr de salto não é uma boa ideia. Principalmente para mim. E eu _estava_ correndo.

Como seria de se esperar, não durei muito tempo em pé, antes de chegar ao terceiro andar, acabei me desequilibrando e caindo, levando junto comigo uma armadura, o que resultou num barulho tremendo e uma roda de alunos se formando ao redor de mim, até mesmo...

- Lily? – Sim, o James.

- Ah! Oi.

Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar, me olhando com curiosidade. É, eu perdi duas horas para me transformar em uma modelo para cair da passarela no meu primeiro desfile! _Que ótimo_!

- Você está bem? – Ele continuava me encarando com dúvida. Parecia não ter certeza se aquela era mesmo eu.

- Estou, obrigada. – Coloquei um sorriso largo no rosto e arrumei minha roupa. Eu podia ver muitos rostos abobalhados ao meu redor, me inspecionando minuciosamente. Não era hoje que eu deixaria de ser o alvo das fofocas. Eu devia ter desistido dessa ideia maluca do Sirius! _Maldita teimosia..._

James não disse nada, mas não me olhava como os outros. Achei que ele ficaria como Sirius, boquiaberto, mas ele me olhava mais como se estivesse reprovando meu novo visual. Tentei não parecer preocupada ou envergonhada e dei uma voltinha, abrindo os braços.

- E então? Gostou?

- Você está... bonita. Mas você já é bonita, Lily... não precisa disso.

_Maldito Potter!_ Por que ele tem que ter o dom de estragar todos os meus planos? Ele não podia agir como uma pessoa normal pelo menos uma vez na vida? _Droga!_

- Então você não gostou? – Meu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. Se ele ia complicar as coisas, eu ia usar isso a meu favor, como o bom _monstro_ que sou.

- Claro que eu gostei. – Ele sorriu _aquele_ sorriso e eu percebi que ele finalmente estava agindo como uma pessoa normal. – Você está... – Ele se aproximou mais, me prendendo na parede onde antes havia estado a armadura, e sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Sexy.

A plateia que nos observava não podia ouvir o que ele dizia, mas podia imaginar devido à tonalidade do meu rosto.

Tentei ignorar os burburinhos e as risadinhas, eu precisava me concentrar em James e na minha missão.

- James! – Reclamei, empurrando-o e esticando minhas vestes. – Você está amassando minha roupa toda!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Por que isso agora?

Peguei em sua mão, querendo ir para um lugar sem espectadores. Arrumei a armadura com um toque de varinha e o puxei para voltarmos para a torre da Grifinória.

- Por que o quê?

- Por que toda essa produção? Eu sei que você não liga pra essas coisas.

- Não ligava, bebê. – Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e sorri meigamente. – Agora eu tenho um namorado e tenho que estar sempre linda pra ele.

Ele sorriu e olhou em volta, não havia mais ninguém no corredor.

- Então, vem cá. – Ele me puxou para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia. – Quer dizer que isso tudo é só pra mim? – Ele me olhou com malícia, colocando as duas mãos na parede, me prendendo.

Era aonde eu queria chegar.

- Claro, seu bobo.

Ele beijou a base do meu pescoço e colou seu corpo no meu. De repente, meu plano parecia mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Minhas mãos se moveram inconscientemente até seus cabelos e ele me beijou com fervor. Uma mão segurava minha cintura com força enquanto a outra segurava meu cabelo. Era o que eu precisava para pedir para que ele parasse, mas eu não conseguia fazer isso.

Na teoria era muito mais fácil do que na prática. Bastava eu brigar com ele, dizendo que havia perdido um tempo enorme me arrumando e agora ele estava estragando tudo. Mas eu não podia.

Eu mal conseguia pensar no que devia fazer, quanto mais agir. Ele me beijava, me acariciava e tudo o que eu queria era _mais_.

A mão que estava em minha cintura desceu até minha coxa, puxando minha perna e encaixando-a em sua cintura, enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

Eu estava ofegante e já não comandava minhas mãos, que estavam em suas costas, por baixo da blusa.

Mesmo sem ar, minha boca procurava constantemente sua pele, beijando, mordendo. Nem mesmo com toda a força de vontade do mundo, eu conseguiria parar naquela hora.

Senti sua mão em minha perna novamente, prendendo-a em sua cintura, passeando desde o joelho até a coxa, brincando com a barra da saia, entrando debaixo da saia...

O alerta vermelho piscou em minha cabeça e eu segurei sua mão antes que ela pudesse chegar a lugares impróprios. Ele não era meu namorado de verdade! Eu não podia deixar algo assim acontecer!

Foi o suficiente para eu recuperar o bom senso e afastá-lo, mas não o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, me preparando para começar a bronca. Quando olhei para cima, entretanto, encontrei seu rosto mais próximo do meu do que esperava e seus olhos queimavam para mim. Não houve tempo para tentar me recuperar, sua boca já estava na minha novamente. Quente, ávida, repleta de desejo.

Eu não queria sair dali, mas eu _precisava_ sair.

Paramos de nos beijar para recuperar o fôlego, mas suas mãos continuavam em meu corpo, passeando em minhas costas, por baixo da blusa, em minhas pernas, em meus cabelos.

- James... – O que era para ser repreensão, saiu como prazer. Ele não me deixou terminar, tomou minha boca na dele novamente, com ainda mais vontade.

Um alto barulho do lado de fora nos despertou. Ele se afastou e riu, tirando algo de dentro do bolso.

- Mas o quê...?

- Shh... – Ele tapou minha boca com um beijo rápido e nos cobriu com uma capa.

Nesse mesmo instante, a porta foi aberta e os alunos do segundo ano entraram, fazendo muito barulho. Mas nenhum deles pôde nos ver.

- James! Isso é uma capa de invisibilidade! – Exclamei, como se ele não soubesse disso.

Ele riu e me puxou. Esgueiramo-nos para fora da sala de aula e continuamos andando até que não tivesse mais ninguém no corredor e pudéssemos tirar a capa.

Ele ainda ria quando eu percebi que estava atrasada pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

- Droga! TEMOS AULA DE FEITIÇOS AGORA! – Comecei a correr na direção das escadas. Eu ainda precisava pegar o meu material antes de ir para a aula do Flitwick. – Droga, droga, droga! Nunca vamos conseguir chegar a tempo!

- Calma. Ainda temos cinco minutos.

- CINCO MINUTOS? – Eu já estava tirando meu sapato para poder subir correndo as escadas, mas ele me segurou. – COMO VOCÊ PODE ME PEDIR CALMA?

- Se formos por aí, nunca vamos chegar. – Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou para o lado oposto.

- O que está fazendo? MEU MATERIAL ESTÁ NA TORRE!

- Eu sei. – Ele estava extremamente calmo e sorridente. – E é pra lá que estamos indo.

Eu desisti de lutar contra ele. Eu já não ia chegar a tempo mesmo, de que adiantava correr?

- Isso tudo é culpa sua! – Reclamei. – E você me amassou toda! – Eu já não estava mais inebriada, por isso podia colocar meu plano realmente em prática. – Puxa, eu me arrumei toda pra você e você fica me bagunçando toda! Olha o meu cabelo! Que nojo!

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso e eu me senti como se estivesse nua.

- Eu gostei do seu cabelo assim. – Ele piscou e me roubou um beijo antes de continuar.

Ele _sempre_ tem que complicar.

Paramos em frente a um retrato de seis homens em volta de uma mesa redonda. Ao nos ver, um dos homens se levantou e se aproximou.

- James Potter! Que prazer!

- Olá, Louis! Será que poderia nos dar uma forcinha? Estamos um pouco atrasados...

- Claro, claro. – Ele me olhou e riu. – Bem que me disseram que você tinha conseguido! É realmente uma bela ruiva! Parabéns!

- E é toda minha. – James me abraçou mais forte, com um sorriso enorme.

Louis riu de novo e se afastou antes de o quadro girar, revelando uma passagem.

James subiu e estendeu a mão para me ajudar. A passagem era estreita nos primeiros metros, mas ficava larga o suficiente para três pessoas caminharem tranquilamente depois. Andamos num passo apertado, sempre subindo.

- Que ótimo, eu virei assunto até de quadros! – Revirei os olhos, fechando a cara.

- Você fica irresistível quando está braba. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – É uma pena que tenhamos aula agora... – Começou a andar mais devagar, me virando de frente pra ele.

- Não, James! – Reclamei quando ele me beijou. – Temos que ir!

Ele suspirou e assentiu, voltando a andar rápido.

- Mas bem que podíamos não ter...

Revirei os olhos.

Em pouco tempo estávamos saindo num quadro perto da entrada da torre da Grifinória. Subimos correndo, pegamos o material e saímos.

A sala de aula de feitiços fica no sétimo andar, não muito longe da torre, por isso não demoramos muito tempo para chegarmos lá.

- Droga! A aula já começou! – Reclamei, ouvindo o professor dar boa tarde para os alunos.

James sorriu, com o olhar distante.

- Isso não é problema.

Ele pegou novamente a capa de dentro das vestes e nos cobriu.

- O que vai fazer?

- Espere e verá.

Nos afastamos um pouco da porta e ele voltou a mexer no bolso.

- Uma bomba de bosta? – Perguntei, desconfiada, quando ele fez a bomba flutuar até a porta da sala.

- Aprenda com o mestre.

Ele jogou a bomba na porta, fazendo um estouro. A porta foi aberta subitamente e os alunos do sétimo ano saíram para ver o que tinha acontecido. Com agilidade, James nos levou para dentro da sala de aula, onde tiramos a capa e nos juntamos aos outros.

Perdemos algum tempo de aula enquanto Flitwick limpava a sujeira e amenizava o cheiro que James havia causado, mas ninguém pareceu estranhar nossa aparição, com exceção dos outros marotos, que pareciam saber exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- Uau, ruiva. – Sirius se juntou a mim e James quando a aula acabou. – Seu visual está tão selvagem hoje.

- Selvagem? – Estranhei.

- É. O que o Pontas andou fazendo com o seu cabelo, hein?

Reprimi um sorriso, percebendo que ele só estava tentando me ajudar com o plano.

- Ah! Está tão ruim assim? – Fingi estar desesperada, pegando um espelho na mochila. – Ah, não! Olha só que coisa horrível!

Fiquei tentando ajeitar meu cabelo. Não estava tão ruim. Na verdade, estava melhor do que normalmente está, mas mais bagunçado do que estava antes de eu ser atacada pelo meu namorado.

James tentou me ajudar, mas eu bati em sua mão, reclamando.

- Que exagero, Lily! Você está ótima!

- Tchucutchucu, meu amor, fique quietinho e me deixe arrumar o que você estragou, por favor!

- Então, _tchucutchucu_ – Sirius zombou, colocando um braço sobre os ombros de James, fazendo-o fechar a cara. –, tem planos pra hoje à noite?

- Ele tem que fazer a ronda _comigo_. – Eu disse antes que James pudesse responder. – Vão ter que deixar suas marotagens para um outro dia. – Depois completei baixinho, de modo que só James pudesse ouvir. – De preferência nunca.

- Oh, certo, a ronda, compreendo. – Sirius se afastou, de frente pra nós, com um sorriso zombeteiro e olhar malicioso. Depois começou a rir e foi embora.

- Idiota. – Murmurei, tentando parecer não gostar de Sirius, mas no fundo estava com a maior vontade de rir também.

- Pensei que gostasse do Almofadinhas.

Ignorei o apelido estranho, eu já estou acostumada, e revirei os olhos, bufando.

- Eu? Há! Não somos o que se pode chamar de grandes amigos.

Ele franziu a testa, mas resolveu deixar o assunto de lado, levantando outro que, para ele, era mais importante no momento.

- Falando em Tchucutchucu... Lily, como é que eu tiro essa porcaria? – Ele abaixou a gola da camisa, deixando a coleira brilhante à mostra e eu reprimi um riso.

- Você quer tirar?

- É claro que eu quero. – Ele falou bem devagar, parecendo segurar a raiva. – Você não faz ideia dos comentários que eu tenho que escutar toda vez que essa maldita coleira aparece! Eu quase não consigo dormir com o Sirius me zoando a noite toda!

- Oh! Bom, era só ter me falado, amor. Você precisa dizer as palavras mágicas.

- Ah, eu já tentei isso, Lily, obrigado. Acontece que _não funcionou_.

- Não? – Fiz uma careta, fingindo espanto. – E quais palavras você usou?

- Quais? – Agora era ele quem parecia confuso. – _Por favor_, é claro!

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

- Não, amor, essas não são as palavras mágicas.

Ele suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem.

- E quais são as palavras mágicas, então?

- Por obséquio, lindo presente que a minha maravilhosa namorada me deu, você poderia me fazer o grande favor de sair para que eu possa guardá-lo num lugar especial?

Ele riu histericamente.

- Você, não, você não pode estar falando sério!

- Estou. Eu não tinha te contado que era isso? Devo ter esquecido, desculpe.

Ele me encarou, incrédulo, mas não disse nada.

- Não vai tirar? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Qual era a frase mesmo?

- Por obséquio, lindo presente que a minha maravilhosa namorada me deu, você poderia me fazer o grande favor de sair para que eu possa guardá-lo num lugar especial?

- Por obséquio, lindo presente que a minha maravilhosa namorada me deu, você poderia me fazer o grande favor de sair para que eu possa guardá-lo num lugar especial? – Ele repetiu e a coleira se desprendeu facilmente.

- Viu? Simples.

Com o passar do tempo, eu consegui pegar o jeito de reclamar sempre que James me tocava de uma forma mais intensa, lembrando a ele que eu havia me produzido para ficar bonita e ele não podia ficar me desarrumando o tempo todo. Aos poucos seu humor foi se tornando mais e mais azedo, até que ele explodiu e disse que não encostaria mais em mim, que se eu quisesse, eu teria que procurá-lo.

Por isso o jantar se passou num clima pouco amistoso. Sirius conversava com Remo sobre Quadribol, James estava mal-humorado e distante, resmungando com a própria comida, Peter observava a conversa dos amigos com interesse, mas não falava nada, não haveria como já que sua boca estava ocupada demais com as enormes garfadas que ele dava, e eu tentava prestar atenção no que Alice dizia, mas minha mente teimava em voltar a uma sala vazia, horas atrás, e a um certo maroto e seus beijos e carinhos.

Levei um susto quando James levantou de um salto, jogando os talheres de qualquer jeito no prato.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntei.

- Dar uma volta. – Ele respondeu de má vontade.

- Mas você mal mexeu na comida!

- Estou sem apetite.

Tentei dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele já estava longe demais. Sirius escorregou para mais perto de mim no banco, assumindo o lugar que era de James.

- Parece que você está conseguindo, ruiva.

- Parece que sim. – Concordei, ainda espantada com aquela atitude.

- Acho que você tem razão.

- Sobre...?

Ele riu e se aproximou mais para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Acho que não vai precisar de dez dias.

Sorri e me levantei.

- Mas isso graças aos _meus_ planos, Six. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e pude ouvir sua risada se misturar ao burburinho do salão antes de me afastar.

Eu não queria ir atrás do James e mesmo que quisesse, eu não sabia onde ele estava. Eu só queria dar uma volta, pensar um pouco, parar de atuar por apenas alguns minutos.

Meus pés seguiram rumo à torre de astronomia, não há lugar melhor para ir em Hogwarts quando se quer pensar do que a torre de Astronomia.

Mas quando cheguei lá, percebi que não era a única que queria um lugar para pensar naquela hora.

- Lia? – Sentei ao lado da corvinal, observando o céu. – Por que não está jantando?

- Ah, oi, Lily. – Ela pareceu surpresa de me ver ali. – Estou sem fome. E você? Já jantou?

- Já. – Observei seu rosto e percebi que ela havia chorado. Isso me magoou. Mesmo conhecendo-a há pouco tempo, eu já tenho grande simpatia por essa garota e me faz mal vê-la triste. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela suspirou, sorrindo tristemente.

- Mais ou menos. É que... quando eu estava indo para o salão principal, encontrei Sirius...

- E...?

- Ele não me viu. Estava _ocupado_ demais.

- Ah.

- É. E pensar que eu ainda tinha esperanças... como eu sou burra! Eu não passo de uma diversão pra ele! Mas eu não posso reclamar... fui eu que aceitei sair com ele... burra, burra, burra!

- Você não é burra. – Eu sorri e a abracei. – Só está apaixonada por ele.

- E que garota nessa maldita escola não está?

- Eu! Pode ter certeza!

Ela riu.

- Tem razão. E você e o James, estão bem?

Suspirei. Eu não queria falar sobre aquilo com ninguém, nem com a Liana.

- Sim, tudo bem.

- Lily, eu não quero me intrometer, mas... tem alguma coisa estranha nesse relacionamento de vocês.

- Tem é? – Era pra ser uma pergunta irônica, mas como ela não entenderia a ironia, acabou parecendo uma pergunta normal.

- Tem. E tem alguma coisa estranha em você também. Você parece... triste.

Certo, de todos os adjetivos que ela podia me dar, ela me deu aquele que não poderia se encaixar. As pessoas estavam me achando louca, ciumenta, fresca, metida, mas não triste. Eu não estava triste. Por que eu estaria?

- Triste?

- É, como se você quisesse... não sei, às vezes parece que você não está agindo como quer... como se... – então, ela começou a rir. – Olha o que eu estou dizendo! Me ignore, por favor... estou só falando besteiras...

Eu a acompanhei no riso, tentando não demonstrar meu espanto. Ela estava mais certa do que imaginava.

Terça é o meu dia de fazer a ronda. Até semana passada, era o Joe da Lufa-lufa quem me acompanhava, mas não foi difícil convencê-lo a trocar com James, já que o correto é os monitores-chefes fazerem a ronda juntos. Eu consegui burlar essa regra quando soube que James era o monitor-chefe. Mas agora que somos namorados, faremos as rondas juntos.

Eu estava estudando na sala comunal quando James chegou. Não o via desde o jantar. Ele parecia estar mais calmo e com um humor um pouco melhor, mas não deu o braço a torcer e não me beijou, apenas me chamou e pegou na minha mão.

Caminhamos pelos corredores de mãos dadas, surpreendendo alguns alunos que ultrapassavam o toque de recolher, mas quase não nos falamos. O clima estava tenso, pesado, nem mesmo eu estava mais aguentando aquilo. Minha vontade era de parar de fingir, dizer a verdade, mas eu não podia.

- Isso está ficando insustentável! – Ele reclamou, largando a minha mão e se encostando na parede, de braços cruzados. Eu queria rir ironicamente e dizer que ele não podia conhecer a palavra insustentável, era muito sofisticada pra ele. Mas não. Eu precisava colocar uma expressão confusa no rosto e atuar.

- O que, meu amor?

- Você, Lily! Você!

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

- Você está muito... diferente.

- De um jeito ruim? – Eu me aproximei um pouco mais, deixando uma distância pequena entre nós. Eu podia sentir seu perfume e isso não ajudou nem um pouco. Eu precisava estar com a mente alerta para poder fazer bem o meu papel, não podia deixar acontecer a mesma coisa que acontecera mais cedo, naquela sala vazia.

- De um jeito estranho. Não é a Lily que eu conheci.

- A Lily que você conheceu não queria ficar com você. Agora eu quero! Você devia gostar mais dessa Lily!

- A Lily que eu conheci não ligava pra essas besteiras! – Ele apontou para a minha roupa milimetricamente arrumada e meu cabelo com todos os fios nos lugares certos.

- Você acha que é besteira? – Não segurei meus instintos briguentos. Tudo bem que até eu acho que é besteira, mas eu passei um duro danado pra fazer tudo isso e ele vem dizer que é besteira? – Você tem ideia do que eu passei pra fazer isso? Não, você não tem! Porque você é um maldito de um garoto e malditos garotos não precisam sofrer com malditos feitiços depilatórios nem ficar horas num salão com malditos maquiadores e malditas manicures e...

Não pude continuar porque James desencostou da parede com rapidez, me pegou em seus braços e me beijou. Se era porque estava com vontade de fazer isso ou porque estava cansado de me ouvir reclamar, eu não sabia na hora, mas esqueci completamente que estava brigando com ele e me entreguei ao beijo.

- Eu já disse que você fica _muito_ sexy quando está brava? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, com a voz rouca, quando nos separamos para pegar fôlego.

- Não sei. – Eu disse, sem ar. – Mas sei que você está me desarrumando toda, James. Pode, por favor, ser mais cuidadoso?

Ele me soltou, com um suspiro de raiva e voltou a andar pelo corredor enquanto eu arrumava minhas vestes.

- Não me leve a mal, amor. – Eu disse, correndo para alcançá-lo. – Mas é que...

- Já sei o que está acontecendo. – Ele me interrompeu.

Gelei internamente. Será que ele havia descoberto tudo? _Droga!_

- Sabe?

- Sei. Você está estressada por causa dos NIEM'S, confusa por descobrir que gosta de mim e com medo de eu te deixar quando cansar de você.

- Uau. – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Eu não sabia que o James conhecia tão bem assim a alma feminina. Não que esses fossem os meus sentimentos, mas seriam os de qualquer outra garota que não estivesse fingindo tudo aquilo.

Achei incrível o fato de ele acreditar cegamente em mim. Ele nem mesmo desconfiava que eu pudesse estar mentindo o tempo inteiro. Foi aí que comecei a me senti horrível.

_Maldito Potter._ Além de começar a ter atitudes cavalheiras, está fazendo eu me sentir um _monstro_!

O pior é que é verdade. Eu _sou_ um monstro. E percebi isso tarde demais.

- Mas eu já tenho a solução!

- Tem?

- Claro que tenho! – Ele deu aquele sorriso convencido que sempre me faz revirar os olhos e me puxou na direção das escadas. – Primeiro, o estresse. Sei o jeito perfeito de acabar com isso. Segundo, a confusão. Isso aí é com você, mas acho que o passeio vai ajudar. Além do mais, você não tem que estar confusa, tem que estar feliz por gostar de mim! E terceiro, o medo. Esse você tem que esquecer completamente, Lily. Se você vencer as duas primeiras etapas, não tem por que se preocupar com isso.

- Se eu vencer as duas primeiras? – Não entendi.

Ele me olhou com seriedade.

- Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, esse namoro não vai dar certo. Está complicado, Lily, você nem parece mais a garota de quem eu gosto tanto! Sinceramente... eu estou cansado dessa nova Lily... mas eu sei que você não é assim! A gente pode dar certo, mas você precisa colaborar um pouco!

- Eu sei. – Concordei, um pouco triste. Eu estava tão cansada de fingir ser alguém que não sou. Mas o meu plano estava quase dando certo, ele havia dito que estava complicado, havia dito que se eu não voltasse a ser a Lily, ele não ia mais querer ficar comigo. Por que, então, era tão difícil fingir um pouco mais e acabar de vez com aquilo?

Mas só o que eu queria era parar de fingir. Eu queria ser a Lily e só.

Ele me levou para os jardins e de lá para o campo de Quadribol. Pegou uma vassoura nos vestiários e montou.

- Ah, não, James. – Reclamei. Eu não voava desde o segundo ano. Na verdade, sempre fui um desastre com vassouras. Acho que não sei nem varrer o chão!

- Anda, Lily! Não tem nada melhor pra desestressar do que voar!

- Mas eu detesto vassouras!

- É impossível não gostar de voar, Lily! Vem, não precisa ter medo!

Ele estendeu a mão, mas eu ainda estava indecisa.

- Você só diz isso porque sabe voar! Porque é o melhor jogador de Quadribol de Hogwarts! _Eu_ não sei voar, James!

- Mas você não precisa saber voar, sou eu que vou te levar. E não vou te deixar cair. Você não disse que eu sou o melhor jogador de Hogwarts? Então! Confie em mim!

Certo, ele tinha razão. Eu não precisava fazer nada, a não ser me segurar. Não devia ser mais difícil do que andar de carona numa moto.

Convencida disso, subi atrás dele e o abracei pela cintura com força.

Aos poucos o medo foi sendo substituído por uma sensação boa, revigorante. O vento frio batia com força em meu rosto, e isso era fascinante! Ganhávamos cada vez mais e mais altura, deixando o castelo e o campo para trás.

James tem razão, voar é maravilhoso! E a maneira como ele guiou a vassoura me deixou confortável, confiante.

Eu não era mais a Lily atriz, a falsa namorada de James Potter, a fútil, a egoísta, a ciumenta, a fresca.

Eu era a Lily. Só.

Isso me deu um novo ânimo, uma sensação de plenitude.

Sobrevoamos a floresta proibida, vimos a cabana do Hagrid, passamos perto da torre de Astronomia, depois nos afastamos de Hogwarts, indo na direção de Hogsmead.

Eu não me importei com o fato de que não podíamos estar fazendo aquilo. Eu estava _gostando_ daquilo.

Estava gostando tanto que comecei a gritar! Levantei os braços e gritei! Nunca me senti tão livre em toda a minha vida!

Ouvi James rir de mim.

- Adorei saber que está gostando do passeio, mas ainda queremos passar despercebidos, não?

- Eu não me importo! – Gritei para o vento. – Isso é demais!

Ele riu de novo e tomou outro rumo. Não demorei para perceber aonde ele estava nos levando. A clareira do nosso primeiro encontro.

- Ops. Esqueci a roupa de banho. – Brinquei quando ele começou a diminuir a altitude. Ele riu.

- Podemos ficar sem roupa se você quiser.

Dei um tapa em seu braço e me agarrei a sua cintura.

- Nem em sonho, James Potter!

- Nos meus sonhos, sim, ruiva. Você não imagina o quanto...

Corei com aquela resposta, mas ele não viu.

Descemos na clareira encantada. Era extremamente aconchegante ali. Lembrei-me daquele primeiro dia, parece ter sido há tanto tempo atrás, e não apenas quatro dias. _Quatro dias!_

Ele deixou a vassoura em um canto e me puxou para perto do lago. Tirei meu sapato vermelho e molhei os pés. Quente como eu me lembrava.

- Foi aqui. Nosso primeiro beijo. – Ele me virou para ficar de frente para ele. – Você estava nervosa naquele dia.

- Estava?

- E como! Dava pra ver no seu olhar! Parecia que a qualquer momento ia sair correndo. – Eu ri. Ele não sabia o quanto estava certo. – Mas agora não. – Ele se aproximou mais, uma mão em minha cintura e a outra em meu rosto. – Agora eu vejo que você quer ficar.

Pela segunda vez no mesmo lugar, ele me pegou desprevenida. E pela segunda vez, me beijou em seguida.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com eu querer ficar. Eu estava me sentindo bem ali, é claro, mas era por causa do lugar, do aconchego, do fato de eu estar me sentindo livre, como se não tivesse mais que fingir, atuar. Mas ele fazia parecer que eu queria ficar por causa dele! Como se eu gostasse dele!

Quando nos separamos, ele estava sorrindo.

- Eu sabia que você gostava de mim.

- Claro que sabia. – Revirei os olhos. Ele nunca vai deixar de ser o mesmo garoto convencido que sempre foi. Isso é _fato_!

- Você é muito teimosa, sabia?

- E você é muito convencido.

Eu queria morder a língua. Por que, de repente, eu não conseguia mais agir de acordo com o meu personagem? Por que eu tinha que me sentir tão livre a ponto de não conseguir mais colocar as barreiras ao redor do meu próprio ser? Por que eu estava respondendo como a Lily de verdade responderia? _Por que eu não conseguia mais atuar?_

- Convencido, é? E o que mais?

- Arrogante, egocêntrico, prepotente...

- Esqueceu do lindo, gostoso, maroto, inteligente, sexy e modesto.

- Ah! Claro! Modesto. Esqueci de mencionar que você é incrivelmente modesto!

Ele riu com gosto, me pegou no colo e girou. Não consegui conter o riso.

- Eu estava sentindo falta disso! – Ele suspirou quando me colocou no chão.

- Do quê?

- Dessa sua língua afiada. Me desculpe, Lily, mas você estava parecendo mais uma mosca morta!

- Mosca morta, é? – O encarei com falsa repreensão. – Vou te mostrar quem é mosca morta aqui!

Começamos uma perseguição. Ele na frente, fugindo com agilidade, enquanto eu corria atrás, tentando alcançá-lo.

- Esqueceu também que eu sou o melhor em tudo! – Ele disse, diminuindo a velocidade para que eu me aproximasse e escapando antes que eu o pegasse.

Parei de correr, sacando a varinha.

- Acho que não! _Rictusempra_.

Ele parou de correr, caindo de joelhos no chão, rindo sem parar por causa do feitiço. Eu me aproximei, vitoriosa.

- Ops. Quem é o melhor aqui?

- E-eu! – Ele disse, em meio aos risos.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Resposta errada, amor. Vou perguntar de novo, está bem?

- Lily... por... fa-vor... pára...

- Eu vou parar quando você responder corretamente a minha pergunta. Quem é o melhor?

- Ja-mes Pot-ter!

- James, colabora comigo. Eu não gosto de te ver sofrendo assim. Se bem que risos não devem ser muito sofrimento, não é? O que acha de ficar assim a noite toda? Deve ser divertido!

- Vo-cê!

- O quê? Não entendi.

- Você! Você é... a melhor! Agora... PÁRA!

- É. Gostei da resposta. _Finite Incantatem._

Ele parou de rir, respirando fundo com a cabeça abaixada. Eu fiquei apenas esperando. Quando ele levantou o rosto para me olhar, tinha um sorriso diabólico e um olhar malicioso. Eu recuei, tropeçando.

- Agora você vai ver só...

Recomeçamos a perseguição, mas dessa vez era eu quem fugia. O fato de ele ser muito mais rápido e ágil não ajudava nem um pouco e ele logo me alcançou, me levantando do chão sem parar de correr.

- Você pediu, mocinha...

Segundos depois estávamos os dois dentro do lago quente.

Minha consciência dizia que eu precisava usar isso a meu favor e brigar com ele, armar uma tempestade num copo d'água e fazê-lo terminar comigo, mas minha única reação foi rir histericamente.

Além do mais, eu não queria sair da água. Estava tão gostoso ali dentro.

Ele me tomou em seus braços e me beijou novamente, com mais intensidade, com mais paixão. Naquele momento eu daria qualquer coisa para a vida ser tão simples como parecia. James ser somente James e não James Potter, eu ser somente a Lily e não Lily Evans. Sem planos, sem máscaras.

Claro que me assustei assim que completei o pensamento. Eu _estava_ cogitando a ideia de ficar com James. Eu estava cogitando a ideia de _poder gostar_ dele. Mas eu não posso gostar. Ele é James Potter. Eu sou Lily Evans. _Simplesmente, não dá!_

Ele deve ter percebido a minha mudança, já que se afastou e me encarou com confusão.

- Está tudo bem?

- Acho melhor voltarmos. – Eu disse, um pouco rouca. – Já abusamos demais, não acha?

- Já? – Ele me encarou com uma expressão de cachorrinho sem dono e eu sorri.

- É melhor.

Ele suspirou.

- Certo. Vamos voltar, então.

Saímos do lago e nos secamos com um feitiço antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts. James deixou a vassoura no vestiário e eu já me preparava para voltar para dentro do castelo quando ele me puxou.

- Podemos dar só mais uma volta? – Sua expressão era tão esperançosa que eu não consegui dizer não.

Caminhamos pelo campo, conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Eu ainda estava com aquela sensação de liberdade, então não conseguia fingir enquanto falava sobre a minha família, meus amigos, meus sonhos, nem precisei fingir interesse quando ele me contava sobre a sua vida, eu estava realmente interessada.

Uma voz, vinda do bolso dele, bastou para me trazer de volta ao mundo real. Foi como se jogassem um balde de água fria sobre mim, todos os motivos pelo qual eu estava ali voltaram com força total.

Sirius Black, o responsável por eu estar ali, agindo como namorada do Potter, me fez perceber que eu não estava livre para parar de fingir, eu precisava continuar a atuar. Minha missão ainda não tinha terminado.

- Ei, Pontas! – James mexeu no bolso e pegou um espelho. Percebi que ele não olhava para seu próprio rosto refletido ali, mas para o de Sirius, o dono da voz.

- E aí, Almofadinhas. O que manda?

- Muito ocupado?

- Fazendo a ronda, mas já estávamos voltando.

- Beleza. Tenho um programa imperdível para hoje à noite.

Senti meu estômago doer quando lembrei que eu havia pedido para Sirius fazer aquilo. Mais um plano. Eu me sentia abominável. Não como o monstro que agora eu sei que sou, mas como uma garota que está fazendo algo terrivelmente errado, mas que é teimosa demais para parar antes de chegar até o final.

- Tem, é?

- Você vem, não é? Aluado e Rabicho já estão de acordo, só falta você.

- Claro que vou! Estou indo agora mesmo!

- Estamos esperando.

Eu bufei, sem saber se era por fazer parte do plano ou por não querer mais seguir com o plano. Ele guardou o espelho e me encarou interrogativamente.

Eu tinha apenas alguns segundos para decidir. Seguir com o plano ou esquecer?

Seguir.

- Vai sair? – Perguntei, mal-humorada.

- Vou, parece que eles arranjaram um programa imperdível. – Seu sorriso era genuíno, ele estava realmente feliz de poder se divertir com os amigos. Minha barriga doeu novamente.

- Não gosto disso, James. – Ignorei a dor e cruzei os braços. – Sabe que nunca gostei de ver vocês aprontando pelo castelo.

- Não vamos aprontar, vamos só nos divertir!

- Não gosto disso! – Finquei pé. – É infantilidade de vocês sair a essa hora da noite! Seja lá pra onde forem! Você é monitor-chefe! Ou esqueceu isso?

- E o que acabamos de fazer foi o quê? – Ele estava perdendo a paciência. – Você é monitora-chefe, esqueceu? Isso te impediu de gritar aos quatro ventos em cima de uma vassoura?

- É diferente! Eu sou sua namorada!

- E eles são meus amigos!

- Não grita comigo!

- Não estou gritando!

Respirei fundo, aparentando estar segurando a raiva.

- Não quero que vá.

- Como é?

- Não quero que você vá. Você não vai, James.

Ele me encarou, boquiaberto, depois se virou e voltou a andar na direção do castelo.

- James! Volta aqui! – Corri até ele. – Ainda não terminamos!

- Sim, nós terminamos. – A forma como ele disse isso me assustou, ainda mais pelo duplo sentido. – Você não vai me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer.

- Eu sou sua namorada!

- Mas não é minha dona!

Já estávamos no saguão de entrada e ele não diminuía o ritmo. Eu precisava quase correr para acompanhá-lo.

- James, por favor?

- O quê?

- Por favor, não vai.

Ele parou de andar e me encarou, ainda com raiva.

- Mas eu quero ir!

- Então vai ter que escolher.

- Escolher? – Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele recuou.

- Ou eu ou eles.

Eu sabia que ele não me escolheria.

- Desculpa, Lily, mas nem você vem antes que os meus amigos. – Ele voltou a andar, parecendo triste ao invés de raivoso.

Eu sabia. Mas ainda assim doeu.

- Então... acabou?

- Eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso pra você... – Ele se virou, mantendo a distância. – Mas, sim, acabou.

- Por quê? – Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, mas dessa vez não eram lágrimas falsas.

- Porque eu não posso ficar com alguém que me pede pra escolher entre ela e meus amigos. Nem que essa pessoa seja você, Lily. Porque a Lily que eu pensei que amava nunca faria isso.

- James... – Minha voz saiu num sussurro quase inaudível, recheada de lágrimas recém caídas, mas ele não se aproximou.

- Desculpe. – Sua voz saiu baixa também. Tão baixa que eu poderia jurar que havia sido minha imaginação se não tivesse visto sua boca se mexer.

Fechei os olhos e quando os abri, percebi que estava sozinha. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer com mais rapidez e meu coração doía a cada batida. Eu queria correr, mas meus pés pareciam estar grudados no chão. Não sei quando foi que me encostei na parede e escorreguei para o chão, só sei que estava abraçando minhas pernas, deitada no chão, com as costas na parede fria quando ouvi passos se aproximando. Não olhei para saber quem era. Não me importava.

O fato de eu ter conseguido devia me deixar feliz, mas eu não estava feliz. Droga, eu não estou feliz! A minha teimosia me trouxe exatamente onde eu queria chegar, apenas para me mostrar o quão errada eu estava. Eu aceitei ser um monstro, eu me transformei em um monstro para atingir meus objetivos. Eu não mereço viver. Eu sou pior, muito pior do que James Potter.

- Pimentinha, vem comigo, você vai congelar se ficar aqui.

Eu não havia percebido o quanto estava frio até ouvir aquilo. Sirius colocou uma capa em meus ombros e me pegou no colo. Eu já não chorava mais, mas meu rosto devia estar manchado das lágrimas.

- Puxa, você é mais pesada do que eu pensava. – Ele brincou, me carregando durante sete andares. Eu não ri, não sorri. Eu mal conseguia me manter na realidade, quanto mais achar graça de uma piada qualquer.

Ele sentou à frente da lareira do salão comunal e me colocou deitada ao seu lado, com a cabeça em seu colo. Percebi que aquele era o sofá onde eu e James havíamos dormido, na verdade, só ele, dois dias atrás.

- O que aconteceu? Ele chegou bem irritado no dormitório... disse que não queria mais sair...

Aquela menção fez com que eu me lembrasse do grande e abominável monstro que eu fui nos últimos dias e as lágrimas voltaram. Ele acariciou meus cabelos, parecendo pouco à vontade com meu choro.

Mesmo estando em frente à lareira, eu me sentia fria. Como se eu fosse feita de gelo. Talvez eu seja.

Seria uma explicação para tudo o que eu fiz desde sábado.

- Pimentinha, tudo bem... você conseguiu o que queria, não foi? Não entendo porque está assim!

Eu me sentei e o abracei, chorando em seu ombro. Ele tinha razão, eu havia conseguido, mas os métodos que eu usei não são nem um pouco louváveis e eu me dei conta disso tarde demais. Os fins não justificam os meios. Eu não mereço piedade.

De repente, a sala pareceu se aquecer novamente, como se o meu coração tivesse se descongelado. Confusa, olhei em volta, mas tudo estava perfeitamente normal. Aos poucos, fui me acalmando e parei de chorar. Sirius parecia aliviado, coitado.

- Se sente melhor?

Concordei com a cabeça e fitei o fogo.

- Quer conversar?

Neguei, abraçando os joelhos. Ele suspirou o passou o braço sobre meus ombros.

- Eu disse que você não podia se apaixonar. – Eu estava cansada demais para pensar em contrariá-lo. Além do mais, depois de tanto choro, eu nem ao menos sabia onde encontrar a minha voz. – Vê como isso vai complicar tudo? Quer que eu converse com ele?

Neguei de novo. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer.

- Pimenta, eu vi a expressão dele quando chegou. Era de dar dó, acredite. Ele gosta de você de verdade. Eu fui idiota de pensar que você era só mais uma.

Fechei os olhos, me concentrando no calor que parecia emanar da sala.

- Ele só está confuso. Você não deixou muita escolha, não é? Mas eu posso contar tudo pra ele, explicar o plano, ele vai entender...

- Não! – Não abri os olhos, com medo de perder a sensação de segurança que aquele calor me dava. Ter Sirius ali ao meu lado era ótimo, mas aquele calor estranho, diferente, aquela sensação de estar sendo observada era sensacionalmente melhor.

- Pimenta, não é sua culpa! Tudo bem, não foi um plano tão bom, você fingir ser namorada dele pra que ele desistisse de você, era óbvio que você ia se apaixonar! O plano não é ruim, pra falar a verdade, fui em quem criou, você sabe. Funcionaria com qualquer outro, mas o Pontas é um maroto. Era óbvio que você não ia aguentar muito tempo. Claro que se fosse eu, você já estaria apaixonada no primeiro dia. Com o Pontas demorou quatro. Razoável.

Abri os olhos para poder revirá-los para aquele convencimento, mas assim que os abri, a sensação me deixou, a sala voltou a ser fria e o fraco sorriso em meu rosto desapareceu. Fiquei arrepiada e jurei ter ouvido o barulho de uma porta sendo batida, o me fez dar um pequeno pulo no sofá.

- Acho que você está cansada. – Sirius deve ter interpretado errado minhas reações. Eu não acho que ele possa sentir aquela sensação que eu sinto às vezes, pelo menos ele nunca deixou transparecer. – É melhor ir dormir. Não quer se atrasar para a aula amanhã, quer?

Concordei com a cabeça. Eu sabia que precisava descansar, apesar da possibilidade de perder algumas aulinhas me parecesse muito boa, naquela hora.

- Obrigada. – Dei um beijo de boa noite em Sirius e subi para o meu dormitório.

- Disponha. – Pude ouvi-lo dizer, ainda no andar de baixo.

E foi assim que cheguei aqui. Acredito que essa seja a última vez que eu escreva nesse protótipo de diário, afinal eu já não sou mais a _namorada do Potter_.

Posso ver uma claridade na janela, o sol já está nascendo e eu não dormi nada. Devo estar com olheiras enormes. Quanta ironia. Para alguém que estava tão impecavelmente arrumada ontem, eu devo estar um monstro hoje. Pelo menos minha aparência externa combina com o meu interior. _Um monstro_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Boa noite, meus amores!**  
><strong>Mais um capítulo saindo! Espero que gostem! =D<strong>  
><strong>Tenho uma novidade e gostaria de dividir com vocês: passei no vestibular da UFSC pra Letras Português! =DDD<strong>  
><strong>Eu estava indo para o 4º semestre de Administração, depois de ter feito também um semestre de Jornalismo (eu sei, sou completamente indecisa!). Mas nenhum dos dois cursos me agradou e por causa deles eu parei de escrever, coisa que eu simplesmente AMO. Por isso, resolvi prestar vestibular no final do ano passado. Agora vou fazer o curso que realmente gosto e quero! Espero que dê tudo certo! =D<br>Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, meus amores!  
>Um beijo enorme para cada um de vocês!<br>Cristal Evans.**


	6. 5º Dia

**5º Dia**

Sim, eu sei que disse que não ia mais aparecer por aqui, mas... algumas coisas mudaram um pouquinho.

Para começar, eu voltei a ser a namorada do Potter, por incrível que pareça.

Em segundo lugar, eu não entendo por que voltei a ser namorada do Potter. Isso está me causando mais dor de cabeça do que já estava. Se bem que a dor de cabeça é por uma outra coisinha também, que virá a ser explicada posteriormente.

E em terceiro lugar, bom, não existe realmente um terceiro lugar, mas achei que ficaria melhor se colocasse um terceiro lugar.

Está bem, já sei qual é o terceiro lugar: _eu estou pirando._

Eu sei lá, deve ser toda essa história de fingir ser namorada de James Potter e ficar bolando planos pra fazer James Potter desistir de mim e conviver com James Potter e ter que admitir que James Potter não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei que James Potter fosse. Isso deve ter causado um curto circuito nos meus poucos neurônios sobreviventes. Ou quem sabe eu tenha sido abduzida por um alienígena que gosta de fazer os seres humanos de fantoches.

Só sei que meu cérebro decididamente entrou em pane. Não é possível alguém descobrir que é um monstro num dia e no outro cometer tantas besteiras quanto eu. Afinal, por mais monstro que eu seja, eu só queria me livrar de James Potter e tudo o que eu consegui foi me aproximar dele de novo.

Como?

Bom, depois de descobrir que sou um monstro, passar a noite toda escrevendo nesse protótipo de diário e amanhecer com olheiras terríveis, resolvi me arrumar e encarar meu longo dia, por mais que eu não soubesse o que esperar dele.

Nunca fui uma garota de pensar em cabular aula, muito pelo contrário. Mas essa manhã era diferente de todas as outras manhãs da minha vida. E eu precisava de um descanso. Por Merlin, eu precisava mesmo!

Então, após me lavar, colocar meu uniforme, dar uma ajeitada no cabelo e esconder as olheiras com um pó especial da Alice, resolvi que não queria tomar café da manhã na presença dos meus outros colegas e fui direto para a cozinha.

Ser monitora-chefe tem muitas vantagens. Acesso livre à cozinha é uma das minhas favoritas.

Apesar de eu saber que vários alunos conhecem e frequentam a cozinha, é bom saber que se um professor ou até mesmo o Filch me encontrar lá, eu não levarei bronca alguma.

Depois de comer uma deliciosa torta e tomar meu suco predileto, de milho, comecei a elaborar planos para o meu dia.

A primeira aula era de Feitiços, portanto James estaria lá, e a última coisa que eu queria era encontrar com ele hoje. Por isso, eu tiraria uma folga das aulas de feitiços. Alice me emprestaria suas anotações mais tarde e tudo estaria resolvido.

Mas o que eu ia fazer durante aquele período?

Eu não queria aulas, não queria ver o James e de preferência queria fazer algo que me fizesse esquecer os últimos dias. Eu ainda estava abalada com toda aquela história de namoro e descobrir que sou um monstro.

Decidi, então, que iria utilizar a passagem que Sirius me mostrou ontem para ir até Hogsmead e lá encontraria algo para fazer.

Minha segunda aula era Runas Antigas. James não faz essa aula, portanto era uma aula segura. Mas eu descobri que não queria ter aula de Runas Antigas também.

Certo, eu ficaria em Hogsmead por dois períodos.

Terceira aula: poções. Minha matéria predileta, mas James também faz poções.

Eu poderia ficar em Hogsmead por dois períodos, voltar para a aula de poções e sumir de novo depois. Ou poderia ficar em Hogsmead por três períodos, afinal cabular uma aula de poções, por mais que seja sua matéria preferida, não vai te matar. E eu realmente não queria aulas.

Deixei essa terceira aula em aberto. Quando eu estivesse em Hogsmead, decidiria.

Depois de poções, tínhamos um período livre e a hora do almoço, e uma aula dupla de DCAT. Depois Herbologia, Astronomia e, por último, História da Magia.

Um dia cheio. Um dia cheio que para mim seria vazio. Ou eu esperava que fosse.

Decidida, saí da cozinha e rumei para o terceiro andar e a bruxa corcunda de um olho só que me daria acesso à Hogsmead e meu dia de folga!

Poucos alunos circulavam pelo castelo àquela hora e cheguei ao meu destino sem complicações.

Uma vez no porão da Dedosdemel, precisei esperar cerca de vinte minutos até que a loja abrisse. Utilizei um feitiço de desilusão que não saiu lá essas coisas, mas me ajudou a ganhar as ruas do povoado sem muitos problemas. Ninguém pareceu reparar nos fios de cabelos flutuantes que saíam da Dedosdemel.

Pronto, eu estava em Hogsmead e sozinha enquanto meus colegas tomavam café no salão principal de Hogwarts e se preparavam para as aulas do dia.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, fui vagando pelas ruas vazias, observando as vitrines das lojas, a maioria ainda fechada. Estava frio e eu me abracei, começando a achar que aquela não era uma ideia tão boa assim.

Mas teimosia sempre foi meu forte e se eu já havia chegado até ali, continuaria.

Sem saber direito para onde ia, continuei andando até que o frio se tornou insuportável. Se eu soubesse que esfriaria tanto, teria colocado um casado mais grosso e luvas. Entrei na primeira porta que vi aberta, a fim de me aquecer.

Só depois percebi que havia entrado no Cabeça de Javali. Eu não ia me aventurar a continuar no frio, então sentei em uma das mesas e olhei em volta.

O bar estava praticamente vazio, com exceção de dois homens encapuzados que conversavam numa mesa nos fundos e o dono, Aberforth Dumbledore.

Ali estava mais quente, o que era bom, mas o lugar era sinistro. Se pelo menos eu não estivesse sozinha.

Esfregando os braços para espantar o frio, percebi que um dos homens, que, pensei na hora, poderia se passar por uma criança de tão baixo, saía do bar enquanto o outro vinha na minha direção.

- Olá. – Ele parou em frente a minha mesa e eu me encolhi um pouco. – Tenho impressão de que conheço você. Posso me sentar?

Ele tirou o capuz e fiquei observando seu cabelo, tão claro que quase chegava a ser branco, emoldurando o rosto alvo. Devia ser alguns anos mais velho que eu. Quatro ou cinco, talvez.

- Quem é você? – Perguntei e ele sentou, mesmo sem permissão.

- Lúcio. – Estendeu a mão, a qual eu apertei, desconfiada. – Você é aluna de Hogwarts, não? Evans?

- Como sabe?

- Sou ex-aluno. – Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e juntou as mãos como se fosse rezar. – Então, o que uma monitora-chefe faz no Cabeça de Javali em plena manhã de quarta-feira?

Corei ao lembrar que meu distintivo estava preso ao casaco. Eu devia tê-lo tirado antes de embarcar na minha aventura solitária de cabular aulas.

- Só respirando um pouco de ar.

- Ar pesado esse que resolveu respirar, não?

Fui obrigada a sorrir. Ele tinha razão. E como! O Cabeça de Javali era o último lugar aonde alguém que precisasse de ar puro iria.

- A vida anda amarga pra você também?

Senti o rosto corar com a pergunta. Mas eu não podia simplesmente sair falando da minha vida para um homem que eu nem conhecia, por mais que eu quisesse fazer isso. Às vezes é mais fácil contar seus problemas para alguém que você não conhece. Eu sabia que me sentiria aliviada se fizesse isso.

- A vida é amarga, às vezes. – Dei de ombros e ele levantou.

- Um momento.

Foi até o balcão e falou com Aberforth, pegou duas garrafas e taças e voltou para a minha mesa.

- Ah... eu... não bebo... – Eu disse, envergonhada, enquanto ele enchia as duas taças de qualquer que fosse a bebida.

- Não seja tímida...

- Lily.

- Lily. – Ele sorriu e eu corei. – Não seja tímida, Lily. A vida pede algumas aventuras, às vezes.

- Mas eu não posso.

- Também não poderia cabular aula. – Ele me entregou uma das taças e fiquei observando o líquido vermelho-sangue. – Mas você precisava. Assim como precisa disso agora. Acredite em mim. Eu sei do que você precisa.

Era o meu dia de folga. O dia de fazer coisas inimagináveis. Por que não?

Tomei um gole, que desceu quente e arranhou minha garganta. Ele riu da minha expressão e virou a taça de uma vez só, voltando a enchê-la.

Decidi que um gole bastava. O gosto era estranho e o líquido queimava e arranhava. Eu não precisava daquilo.

Descansei a taça na mesa e observei o homem na minha frente. Ex-aluno de Hogwarts. Realmente, ele não me era estranho.

- Você é uma garota adorável, Lily.

Eu corei e baixei o olhar. O que, afinal, eu estava fazendo ali?

Eu devia sair daquele bar, de preferência voltar para Hogwarts. Mal havia começado a primeira aula, eu não precisava fazer aquilo.

Mas meu estômago ficou quente, me lembrando da taça na minha frente. Aquilo não era bom, mas eu queria mais um gole. Talvez eu precisasse mesmo daquilo.

Então, tomei mais um gole.

Dessa vez a sensação de queimação não foi tão forte. E o líquido mal arranhou minha garganta. O gosto também não era tão ruim. Um pouco amargo, talvez, mas não ruim.

Virei a taça.

Ele riu, enchendo-a novamente.

A conversa começou a fluir, assuntos sem importância, risadas soltas e muitos, muitos goles daquela bebida estranha. Uma garrafa se foi e a segunda a seguiu. Ele chamou o dono do bar, que trouxe mais duas garrafas.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir e minha voz estava um tom mais alto que o normal. Uma de minhas mãos segurava a taça enquanto a outra era segurada por uma mão alva e fria.

Quando me dei conta, já estava falando de minhas aventuras amorosas para meu novo amigo. Não cheguei a mencionar o nome de James, chamando-o somente por 'carma', 'idiota' e 'falso namorado'. Ele fez perguntas sobre meus colegas, amigos e professores. Eu estava gostando da conversa, ele parecia realmente interessado em tudo o que eu tinha para dizer.

Meus olhos cansaram de ficar abertos e eu os fechava de vez em quando. Cansei de falar e comecei a cantarolar.

- Dubirubadá dubirubarubadá birubaruba birubarudá...

- Lily?

- Duba Duba dá dubadubadubadá birubadubadubadá...

Abri os olhos e me tentei me concentrar na sua expressão, mas tudo parecia girar e girar. E eu só podia sorrir e sorrir.

- O que acha de sairmos daqui?

- Mas aqui está tão boooooom...

Encostei na cadeira, sorrindo abertamente e fechando os olhos.

- Podemos ir para um lugar ainda melhor...

- Melhor? – Abri os olhos e tentei focalizá-lo, mas não consegui. Comecei a rir. – Ah! Tem dois de você! Opa... opa... opaaa...

- Um lugar bem melhor e quente. Não estava com frio?

- Não estou mais... que coisa é essa? É tão queeeeeeeente...

- Uma bebida especial. – Ele se levantou.

- Não! Não vá embora... está tão booom...

- Não se preocupe. Você vem comigo. Vou te levar para um lugar muito agradável.

Antes que ele pudesse me ajudar a ficar de pé, foi atingido por algo e caiu ajoelhado. Tentei entender o que estava acontecendo, mas minha visão não estava lá muito boa.

- Você não vai levar ela a lugar nenhum!

- James? – Dois garotos de cabelos pretos e bagunçados se aproximaram de mim, com as varinhas erguidas na direção de dois Lúcios que também empunhavam suas varinhas.

- Quieta, Lily.

- Não quero ninguém brigando no meu bar! Pra fora! Agora!

Dois Aberforth apareceram para nos expulsar e os Lúcios foram embora sem olhar para trás.

- James, experimenta isso aqui... é booooooooom...

Eu peguei a taça para dar mais um gole, mas ele a tirou da minha mão.

- Vamos embora.

- Não! É meeeu! Me dá!

- Garota idiota! – Ele me pegou com facilidade e colocou sobre os ombros, como um saco de batatas.

- Me coloca... no chão... James! – Senti que ele começava a andar e fiquei tonta. Estar de cabeça para baixo não ajudava nem um pouco. – Ai...

- Você está bem? – Ele me tirou dos ombros e eu o abracei para não cair, rindo.

- James, James, James, James...

- É, esse é o meu nome.

Ele não ria, nem sorria. Na verdade, parecia bastante bravo.

- Jaaaaaaaaaaames, aonde vamos? E cadê o Lúcio?

- Lúcio? Lúcio Malfoy? – Ele me apertou com mais força e cerrou os dentes. – Eu sabia que conhecia aquele desgraçado! É claro!

- Ele é legaaal, Jaaaames... – Eu disse, olhando para seu rosto. – É meu amigo...

- Ele não é seu amigo. Ele era sonserino!

Bufei e tentei me soltar do abraço.

- E daí? Sev também é sonserino...

- E ele é seu amigo por acaso?

- É... era... aaaaaaah! Me larga, Jaaaames!

- Tudo bem. – Ele me soltou e eu cambaleei, caindo no chão.

- Ai! – Reclamei, colocando a mão na cabeça. – Você me deixou cair! Jaaames...

- Você não queria que eu te largasse?

- Idiota... – Murmurei antes de olhar em volta. – Cadê o Lúcio? Ele ia me levar pra um lugar legal... eu quero iiiir... vaaamos...

- Aquele imbecil não ia te levar pra um lugar legal, sua tonta! Ele ia te levar pra cama!

Ele se abaixou pra me ajudar a me levantar, mas eu o empurrei.

- Ele não é como você! Ele é legal! Saaaai, Jaaaames...

- Certo. – Ele riu com desdém. – Ele estava te embebedando porque gosta de você. Faz muito sentido.

- Ele não estava me embebedando. – Minha voz saiu mais enrolada do que já estava e quase não entendi o que havia dito. – Eu estava me divertiiiiiiiiiindo com o meu amigo Lúcio...

- Ótima diversão. Quer ir pra cama com um sonserino? Vá em frente, então!

- Não quero isso! – Me segurei em seu casaco para ficar de pé e ele me segurou quando cambaleei de novo.

- Pois era isso que ele estava querendo, Lily!

- Não acredito!

- Sabe quem ele era? – Ele não queria realmente que eu respondesse, mas eu respondi assim mesmo.

- Era o Lúcio... meu amigo Lúcio... Lúcio, Lúcio, Lúcio, Lúcio...

- Lúcio Malfoy, Lily. Ele odeia nascidos-trouxa se você não sabe. Ele dizia que vocês, mulheres nascidas-trouxa, vêm ao mundo com uma única finalidade...

- Qual? – Franzi a testa, tentando entender tudo aquilo. Ele falava tão rápido.

- Dar prazer aos bruxos. Serem escravas sexuais. É isso o que você quer?

- Ah, James, pára com iiiiisso... – Tentei dar um tapa nele, mas quase caí de novo. Comecei a rir. – Olha! Eu não consigo andar em linha reta!

Saí de seu abraço e tentei andar sozinha, mas cambaleava e quase caía. Ele me aparou algumas vezes antes de cansar da brincadeira e me prender em seus braços.

Ele parecia estar com muita raiva, mas eu não sabia se era de mim. E não me importava também.

Tentei pensar com lógica, mas minha mente estava um tanto enevoada. O sorriso bobo não saía do meu rosto.

- Como me achou?

- Eu estava indo para a aula de feitiços quando encontrei um garotinho saindo de uma das passagens secretas. Como bom monitor-chefe, exigi que ele me dissesse onde estava e, olhe que maravilha!, ele me disse que eu não poderia castigá-lo porque estava em Hogsmead com a monitora-chefe! – Os olhos dele brilharam ferozmente. – Claro que eu não acreditei, mas veja só, você está _mesmo_ aqui.

- Se não acreditou, por que veio me procurar? – Tentei parecer segura de mim, mas minha voz saiu enrolada e estragou tudo.

- Achei estranho que não estivesse na aula de feitiços. Mas você podia ter dormido demais. Depois soube que faltou à aula de Runas Antigas. Estranho. Muito estranho. Quando você não apareceu para poções eu soube que havia algo de muito errado e resolvi verificar com os meus próprios olhos.

- _Voilà!_ Cá estou eu... – Sorri ainda mais.

- Está achando graça? O que deu em você, Lily? Faltando aula, se embebedando, LÚCIO MALFOY! Parece que nem conheço você!

- Lily Evans, prazer...

- Você precisa de um banho frio. – Ele resmungou alguma coisa, mas eu estava ocupada demais brincando com uma mecha do cabelo. – E de uma poção.

- Uma poção do amor? Polissuco? Veritasserum? Que poção, Jaaaaames?

Ele suspirou, parecendo muito mais triste do que com raiva.

- Esquece.

- Dubirubadá dubirubarubadá birubaruba birubarudá...

- Quer, pelo menos, ficar quieta?

- Jaaaaaaaaaames... canta comiiiiiigo?

- Não, Lily. Fica quieta pra podermos voltar pro castelo.

- Ah, Jaaaaaaaaames... por favooooooooor?

- Dubi Duba Dubi. – Ele disse bem rápido, revirando os olhos e tirou algo de dentro do bolso.

- Não é assim, seu bobo... é dubirubadá dubirubarubadá birubaruba birubarudá...

Ele colocou uma capa ao nosso redor e tapou minha boca.

- Agora fica quietinha durante alguns minutos, ok?

- Taaaaa... – Falei na mão dele e ri do tom estranho que saiu.

Entramos na Dedosdemel, fomos para o porão e descemos pelo alçapão até a passagem que nos levaria de volta pra Hogwarts.

Não me lembro muito do que aconteceu depois, as imagens vêm em flashes desconexos... Alice falando alguma coisa comigo... água gelada... uma poção... minha cama quentinha... depois javalis brancos dançando ao meu redor.

Quando acordei tinha certeza de uma coisa: os javalis eram parte de um sonho. Quanto ao resto, infelizmente tinha acontecido.

Eu estava em minha cama e já passava das três horas da tarde. Minha cabeça doía terrivelmente e eu perdera quase todas as aulas.

Eu já havia tomado um banho, por mais que mal me lembrasse disso, então apenas troquei de roupa, peguei meu material e desci para poder assistir às ultimas aulas do dia.

Só não contava com encontrar Alice me esperando na sala comunal.

- Ah, amiga! – Ela correu ao meu encontro e me abraçou. – O James me contou tudo! Eu sinto muito! Sabia que você ia ficar assim, não devia ter te deixado continuar com aquela história maluca! Mas você é muito teimosa, sabia? Se estava apaixonada por ele, por que continuou com o plano? Você teria evitado tudo isso! Você devia ter feito o que eu falei e deixado de lado esse plano idiota, aí vocês ainda estariam juntos e você não estaria nesse estado...

-Lice...

- Você podia ter me contado antes que vocês tinham terminado, quem sabe eu pudesse ajudar... mas, olha, não precisa se desesperar, ta? Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que sim. Ele conversou comigo e quer falar com você depois. Ele só não ficou te esperando aqui porque sabia que eu iria querer falar com você.

-Lice...

- Mas eu sei que ele logo vai vir conversar, e as notícias serão boas! Eu sei que sim! Não precisa se preocupar, ok? Não fica triste... tudo vai se resolver antes do que você imagina... mas me diz de onde você tirou essa ideia louca, Lil! Ainda não acredito que você bebeu! Eu sei que muita gente bebe quando quer esquecer os problemas e é claro que você queria esquecer que ele terminou com você porque você está apaixonada por ele, mas você bebendo é demais pra mim, Lily! Nunca imaginei você bebendo, nem cabulando aulas... mas eu não estou te julgando nem nada, eu entendo que você esteja...

- Lice!

- Quê?

- Calma. Por favor. Respira fundo.

- Não sou eu que tenho que ficar calma, Lil, é você amiga, você...

- Lice! – Eu me afastei e ergui a mão para que ela parasse de falar. – Então, deixa eu me acalmar, ok?

- Ok, mas...

- Não. – Ergui a mão de novo e ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu estou preocupada com você.

- Eu sei. Posso falar?

- Mas eu já sei...

- Por favor?

Ela suspirou e sentou. Bom sinal. Alice fala mais quando está de pé.

- Certo. Conte tudo.

- Se eu contar tudo, vamos ficar aqui o ano inteiro. – Revirei os olhos e ela fechou a cara. – James terminou comigo, sim. Mas eu não estou apaixonada por ele. Não bebi por causa dele. Não cabulei aula por causa dele. Pensando bem... isso sim, cabulei aula _também_ por causa dele, mas por outros motivos principalmente.

Ela ficou um minuto em silêncio, me olhando como se eu fosse doida.

- Lily Evans. – Disse pausadamente. – Eu tenho cara de idiota?

- Não, Lice, mas...

- Porque eu, decididamente, não sou idiota.

- Eu sei, Lice, mas é que...

- E se você achou, mesmo que por um rápido momento, que eu fosse cair nessa sua ladainha, está redondamente enganada.

- Não é ladainha, Alice, eu...

- Eu sou sua melhor amiga, Lily Evans, e exijo que você me trate como tal.

- Mas eu trato...

- E não admito que você minta pra mim, omita coisas de mim e esconda de mim os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Mas eu não...

- Estamos entendidas?

- Sim, mas...

- Então comece de novo, por favor.

Suspirei, sentando numa das outras poltronas e fechei os olhos.

- Quando é que você vai entender que eu não estou apaixonada por ele?

- Quando é que você vai entender que está?

- Eu não estou, Alice! – Levantei de um salto. – Mas será possível? O sentimento é meu, não é? Quem melhor pra entendê-lo do que eu?

- Então, diga você, o que sente pelo James?

Abri a boca para responder, mas por um bom tempo nenhum som saiu. Na verdade, eu não sei exatamente o que sinto por ele.

- Ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. – Respondi, depois de um tempo. Realmente, se eu era pior do que ele, ele não podia ser assim tão ruim. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada.

Ela não parecia convencida.

- Escuta, Alice, eu errei com o James, ta legal? Eu fui um monstro nesses últimos dias. Ele não merecia ser tratado como um brinquedo e eu estou arrependida. Foi por isso que eu resolvi cabular aula hoje. Foi por isso que eu resolvi beber naquele maldito bar. Eu estou envergonhada de tudo o que fiz. Eu não conseguiria olhar nos olhos do James sem sentir aquele maldito remorso. E eu precisava de um tempo para colocar minha cabeça em ordem e tentar me odiar menos por ser o monstro que eu sou. Entendeu?

- Bons argumentos. – Ela sorriu com serenidade. – Você é ótima nisso, Lily. Realmente, consegue enganar qualquer um. Faz isso tão bem que engana até a si mesma. Estou impressionada.

- Alice, para com essa história, por favor. Estou com dor de cabeça.

- A dor de cabeça é culpa sua. Sua e daquela bebida.

Sentei na poltrona e fechei os olhos. Nisso ela tinha razão.

- Não sei o que fazer.

- Eu saberia o que te dizer se você parasse de se enganar. Mas você se engana bem demais, então, não sei o que dizer.

- Espera! – Arregalei os olhos e ela franziu a testa. – Você não sabe o que dizer?

- Exatamente. Você me deixou sem palavras.

- Você está sem palavras? _Você?_

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Quer parar? O assunto é sério!

- Mas eu sei que é! E como é! Merlin do céu, milagres podem acontecer!

Ela se levantou e pegou sua mochila.

- Bom, já que não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, vou pra aula.

- Espera! Eu vou também! – Levantei apressada.

- Não, não. James me fez prometer que você iria ficar bem aqui. Ele deve estar chegando daqui a pouco, disse que tinha um assunto importante pra tratar com você.

- Importante? Ele disse o que era?

- Não, mas eu desconfio. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente e se afastou. – Boa sorte.

Eu me deixei cair na poltrona novamente, com as mãos na cabeça. Como uma única pessoa é capaz de cometer tanta besteira em um intervalo tão curto de tempo?

Tentei não pensar naquele passado recente que eu queria esquecer. Eu precisava pensar no futuro, mais precisamente num futuro bem próximo. O que James iria querer comigo depois de tudo aquilo?

Será que ia brigar por causa da bebida? Afinal, ele era monitor-chefe. Ele iria me dar uma detenção?

Monitores-chefes não estão livres de levarem detenção, o próprio James levou uma – por minha causa para ser mais clara, não que ele se incomode com detenções, acho que ele as coleciona – e vai passar a manhã inteira de sábado ajudando a professora McGonagall em algum trabalho bastante ruim.

Mas ele teria coragem de me aplicar uma detenção? A mim, a ex-namorada dele?

Não demorei muito tempo para descobrir. Poucos minutos depois de Alice sair, ele entrou, parecendo triste, zangado e angustiado.

- Como você está?

- Melhor, obrigada.

Ele sentou na poltrona em frente à lareira, no mesmo lugar onde Alice estivera, minutos antes. Eu me arrumei e o observei.

- O que deu em você? – Ele me olhou de repente e perdi a fala. – Cabular aula, beber, no que estava pensando, Lily?

Baixei os olhos, meus sapatos parecendo muito mais interessantes.

- Eu esperaria isso de qualquer um! Qualquer um! Mas... você? Por quê?

Continuei olhando para os meus próprios sapatos. Eu não tinha ideia do que poderia dizer.

- Foi por causa de ontem? – Ele continuou, mais brando. – Por causa de... nós?

Assenti e corei. Era por causa de "nós", mas não da forma que ele pensava. Tentei consertar de alguma forma, eu devia isso a ele.

- Eu não fui legal com você quando éramos... namorados... fiz coisas que... não devia ter feito. Estava envergonhada e arrependida.

Observei sua expressão com cuidado. Seus olhos pareciam duros, mas ele sorria.

- Às vezes sinto como se não te conhecesse. Talvez não conheça.

Corei novamente e desviei o olhar para o fogo. De repente, ele estava na minha frente, ajoelhado.

- Talvez precisemos de mais tempo... para nos conhecermos melhor...

Ele segurou meu queixo, me obrigando a encará-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam mais que o fogo e ele não me deu tempo para responder, tomou meus lábios nos seus de forma um pouco rude e possessiva.

Foi um beijo diferente dos outros, mas ainda assim me deixou sem ar. Quando nos separamos, ele se levantou.

- O que me diz, Lily? – Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou, fazendo com que eu ficasse de pé e o olhasse. – Quer voltar a namorar comigo?

Eu ainda ofegava e não sabia o que dizer. Aquele não parecia o James que eu conhecia.

Ele me tomou nos braços, me beijando com mais carinho dessa vez.

- E então? – Sussurrou em meus lábios quando nos separamos. – Volta pra mim?

- Sim.

Só percebi o que disse, depois que ele me beijou novamente, com vontade, apertando seu corpo contra o meu.

Minha cabeça estava trabalhando devagar, como se eu ainda estivesse bêbada.

Eu era a namorada do Potter? _De novo?_

Parecia que sim.

- Ótimo, meu amor. Hoje temos treino de quadribol. Você vem, não vem?

- Vou. Claro.

- Ótimo. Vejo você lá, ruiva.

Ele me deu mais um beijo forte e foi embora.

O restante do dia foi razoavelmente calmo. Eu ainda estava tentando me acostumar com os últimos acontecimentos e entender por que estava namorando o Potter, de novo. Tentei prestar atenção na única aula que tive no dia, História da Magia, mas foi impossível. A lembrança de James pedindo pra voltar comigo não saía da minha cabeça.

Eu não pretendo bolar planos para me livrar nele, espero que a época de monstro tenha ficado para trás. Mas eu não posso simplesmente namorar uma pessoa de quem não gosto, não é?

As palavras de Alice voltaram à minha mente. _"...se você agisse naturalmente, se decidisse dar uma chance pra ele, será que não poderia dar certo? Você já vai ter que namorá-lo, então por que não tentar de verdade? Se não der certo, vocês terminam e ponto final."_

Talvez ela tenha razão. Talvez eu não deva fingir namorar o James. Talvez eu deva tentar de verdade. E, então, naquele momento, decidi que é isso o que eu vou fazer.

Não vai dar certo, eu sei, mas pra que provocar mais sofrimento? Pode até ser divertido. Depois, quando um enjoar do outro, terminamos e fim de papo.

Não é necessário estar apaixonada para namorar alguém. Além do mais, o beijo dele é bom e me faz esquecer meus problemas, nem que seja por um momento. Isso é o bom do namoro, não é? Curtir um pouco, distrair-se.

E, definitivamente, é disso que eu preciso.

Quando cheguei ao salão principal para o jantar, já estava decidida a dar uma chance ao James.

Mas ele não estava lá.

Alice se juntou com algumas garotas do sexto ano com quem eu nunca me dei muito bem, então fui me sentar junto aos marotos.

- Oi, meninos.

- Pimentinha malagueta, por onde andou o dia todo? Ficamos preocupados. – Sirius passou o braço sobre meus ombros e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Agradeço sua preocupação, Six. James não contou?

- Que voltaram? Mas é claro! Isso é esplêndido!

Não olhei para ele com medo de encontrar um olhar acusador. Observei Remus, ele não parecia tão feliz com a novidade.

- Foi só isso que ele disse?

- Por quê? Tem mais?

- Não. – Fiquei internamente agradecida por ele não ter contado sobre minha bebedeira. – Nada não. Onde ele está?

- Da última vez que vi, estava conversando com a Aninia.

Franzi a testa, mas não continuei o assunto.

Sirius era o único que parecia verdadeiramente satisfeito. Não parou de falar um só minuto, mas não consigo me lembrar sobre o que, meus olhos não saíam da porta do salão.

O jantar terminou e James não apareceu. Eu estava começando a ficar com raiva, havia decidido dar uma chance a ele e era assim que ele retribuía?

- Ele costuma fazer isso? – Perguntei, quando nos levantamos.

- Isso o quê?

- Não vir jantar.

- Não, não costuma. – Sirius sorria de orelha a orelha. – Mas não se preocupe, pimentinha malagueta, ele só deve estar preocupado com o time. Já deve estar no campo preparando o treino.

Treino de quadribol! Quase havia me esquecido!

- Ah, é verdade! Vamos pra lá, então!

- Preciso passar no dormitório antes. Vão na frente.

Remus e Peter me acompanharam até o campo. O primeiro, em silêncio, o segundo, contando sobre as vezes que jogara quadribol durante as férias.

- ...claro que eu não consegui pegar, mas foi quase! Com mais um milímetro eu conseguiria... se eu tivesse treinado mais, teria entrado para o time esse ano... ainda mais com o Pontas como capitão... mas só abriram duas vagas e... ah! – Ele parou abruptamente de andar e começou a gaguejar. – Droga... eu... tenho... tenho que ir... esqueci... tchau...

Observei-o se afastar com pressa, como se estivesse com medo e estranhei. Remus continuou calado ao meu lado, pensativo.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei, querendo puxar assunto.

Ele me observou com cuidado.

- Tudo. Só estou preocupado.

- Com o quê? – Indaguei, tentando não parecer intrometida demais.

- Com você. Você gosta dele, não gosta?

Corei intensamente e desviei o olhar. Conversara poucas vezes com Remus, assuntos da monitoria em geral, no quinto e sexto ano, mas não éramos o que se podia chamar de amigos. Na minha visão, sempre fora o melhor dos marotos, mas eu nunca quis aproximação com nenhum deles. Era estranho falar sobre aquilo.

- Eu... go-gosto... claro... claro que gosto.

Ele suspirou.

- Você é uma garota legal.

- Você também. Um garoto, quero dizer.

- Certo. – Ele sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. Parecia que algo o estava incomodando.

- Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?

- Não. Eu posso?

Balancei a cabeça para tentar organizar as ideias. Será que Sirius havia contado sobre o plano? Será que Remus estava achando que eu ainda estava fingindo ser namorada do Potter.

- Não. Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe.

Ele sorriu de novo e parou de andar. Já estávamos perto das arquibancadas e eu podia ver James lá no alto, montado na vassoura, perto dos aros. Os outros jogadores ainda não haviam chegado, mas alguns grifinórios estavam lá para assistir ao treino. Na verdade, os garotos estavam lá para assistir ao treino. As garotas só estavam para admirar os jogadores. _É claro_.

- Lily, escute. O Pontas... o James é um garoto legal. E ele gosta de você. Mas ele é um maroto, entende? – Ele sorriu meio de lado, como se não soubesse direito o que ou como dizer. – Faz parte dele. Eu não sei o quanto vocês se gostam, mas eu espero que dê certo. Espero mesmo. Só não... exija demais dele. Ele pode fazer certas... coisas... que você não vai achar legal, mas esse é o James. – Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Esquece. Esquece tudo o que eu disse. Só faça o que o seu coração mandar. Independente de qualquer outra coisa. Não deixe a felicidade fugir por causa de uma bobagem.

- Eu... certo... obrigada...

Observei ele se juntar a outros colegas da Grifinória enquanto processava tudo aquilo.

Certo, Sirius não havia contado o plano. Eu enganara todo mundo, até o Remus. Ele só estava preocupado que eu desse um ataque de ciúmes de novo, que impedisse James de ficar com os amigos. Mas James é um maroto, faz parte dele. Nem tudo o que ele fizer, eu vou achar certo, é claro. Sempre discordei da maior parte das traquinagens daqueles quatro, não é agora que vou mudar.

Ele só estava com medo de perder o amigo pra mim, ou de o amigo perder a garota que gosta por causa dos marotos.

O remorso voltou ao lembrar por que James tinha terminado comigo. Remus estava certo em me alertar.

Mas eu não sou mais _aquela_ Lily. Agora eu sou somente a Lily. E não vou impedir o James de ter seus amigos.

- Você veio! – Ele desceu da vassoura e se aproximou de mim. – Vai ver o treino todo, não vai?

- Claro que sim. Por que não veria?

- Na segunda você não veio.

- É verdade. Desculpe.

- Está desculpada.

Ele voltou a olhar para os aros e apontou a varinha. Algo dentro do aro inflou e o buraco se tornou menor.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei.

- Os artilheiros precisam treinar a pontaria. Quanto menor o buraco, mais difícil. Quanto mais difícil, mais duro eles precisam treinar. Quanto mais duro treinarem, melhor o time fica.

- Puxa.

- Estão chegando.

Acompanhei seu olhar e vi o time da Grifinória se aproximar. Beijei de leve seus lábios e subi para a arquibancada.

James é um ótimo capitão, disso eu tive certeza essa noite. Mesmo não entendendo muito de quadribol, era evidente que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e todos o respeitavam. Fizeram muitos exercícios que eu nunca imaginaria que precisassem fazer e fiquei impressionada com a competência do meu... namorado.

Mas nunca fui uma grande fã de quadribol, por isso meia hora depois, desisti de tentar prestar atenção ao treino e tirei da mochila o livro de poções, afinal eu precisava recuperar a aula perdida naquele dia. Mal havia lido um parágrafo e a voz de James soou mais alto que os burburinhos das garotas atrás de mim.

- MAS QUE DROGA, FLITNER! PARE DE CONDUZIR!

Ele voou até um garoto de estatura pequena que parecia tremer em cima da vassoura. Falaram alguma coisa, mas eu estava longe demais para ouvir. Depois, James veio na minha direção, parecendo exausto.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, realmente interessada, quando ele se largou ao meu lado no banco.

- Knees está na Ala Hospitalar e Rovis está em suspenso por causa de uma azaração idiota que lançou no Fletze no jogo contra a Corvinal. Flitner vai ser obrigado a jogar, mas não está preparado. – Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Corner está matando os treinos. Ele acha que não precisa treinar porque já é bom o suficiente. – Ele cerrou os dentes com força. – O pior é que não posso puni-lo porque ele é realmente bom e não tem ninguém pra jogar no lugar dele! E Belby resolveu ficar com medo só porque Flint entrou para o time da Sonserina! Está tão nervoso que não consegue agarrar a goles nem mesmo se colocarmos um feitiço de câmera lenta nela! Estamos decadentes! Vai ser impossível ganhar a taça esse ano!

Fiquei com pena. Ele parecia se esforçar tanto para que tudo saísse perfeito. Mesmo sendo um excelente jogador e um excelente capitão, se perderem a taça, a culpa cairá toda sobre ele. E este é seu primeiro e último ano como capitão. Sua única chance de ganhar a taça para a Grifinória.

- Vai dar certo, James. Eu sei que vai. – Não resisti e acariciei seus cabelos. Ele permaneceu de olhos fechados, mas esboçou um sorriso.

- Bom, pelo menos eu tenho você, não é? E você gosta de mim. Isso já é suficiente.

O remorso em meu coração era tão grande naquela hora que distorceu suas palavras, fazendo parecer que ele estava zombando de mim, que sabia de tudo e estava sendo irônico, rindo às minhas custas. Claro que, na hora, fiquei pálida e gelada, mas ele só sorriu e montou na vassoura para continuar o treino. Depois, relaxei. É claro que foi tudo coisa da minha cabeça. James não sabe do plano e Merlin queira que nunca saiba!

Maldita hora em que eu fui voltar pra ele. Eu só posso ter ficado maluca de vez! Eu e James não vamos dar certo de jeito nenhum.

Mas eu não tenho coragem para terminar o namoro.

Merlin, estou perdida!

Assim que o treino terminou, desci para encontrar James. Ele parecia exausto e desanimado.

- O que achou? – Me perguntou quando me aproximei.

- Você foi o máximo! – E eu não estava exagerando, apesar de ele parecer ter achado que sim.

- É bom ouvir isso, mas não sei se concordo. O time não está nada bem.

- O quê? Eu ouvi direito? Por acaso James Potter não está se gabando de alguma coisa? – Ele sorriu, ainda triste. – James, você fez um ótimo trabalho. Não deve ser fácil comandar esse bando de malucos que só querem se machucar. Esse jogo é puro homicídio!

Ele riu de verdade pela primeira vez.

- Puro homicídio? Você não conhece muitos esportes bruxos, não é?

Fiz uma careta.

- Não muitos. Na verdade, só o quadribol.

- Sim, é o mais popular, mas existiram outros. Alguns iam te deixar de cabelos brancos!

Comecei a rir.

- Pior do que os balaços?

- Pior do que os balaços. – Ele riu. – Já ouviu falar de Rachacrânio?

- Não.

- Cada jogador com um caldeirão preso à cabeça, montados em vassouras voando para lá e para cá recolhendo pedras enfeitiçadas que caíam de uma altura de trinta metros. Causou muitas mortes.

- Que horror.

- Pra você ver, o quadribol não é assim tão ruim assim.

Ele se afastou na direção dos vestiários e eu fiquei esperando. Voltou vinte minutos depois, parecendo mais aliviado.

- O que acha de darmos uma volta? – Ele pediu quando fiz menção de voltar para o castelo.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei e voltamos a caminhar pelo campo. Ele estava calado, pensativo.

- Então... me diga algo sobre você que eu não saiba. – Pedi, constrangida com aquele silêncio.

- Ora, Lily, o que você pode não saber sobre mim? Sou tão transparente. Não consigo esconder segredo algum.

Ele me encarou, sorrindo, mas de uma forma estranha. Como se estivesse zombando de mim de novo. Balancei a cabeça e quase ri. Minha imaginação estava fértil hoje!

- Sei lá. Eu não sei tudo sobre você. Um sonho... qualquer coisa...

- Está bem. Vou te contar um dos meus maiores sonhos. – Ele deitou no meio do campo e sorriu para as estrelas. Deitei ao seu lado. – Sempre quis morar em Godric's Hollow.

- Godric's Hollow? – Estranhei. – O que tem de especial lá?

- Bowman Wright.

- Quem é esse?

- O meu maior ídolo. O criador do pomo de ouro. – Ele explicou com os olhos brilhando.

- Você sempre me surpreende. – Eu ri. – Quer morar em Godric's Hollow porque o bruxo que inventou o pomo de ouro morava lá?

- Isso mesmo. – Ele deu de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Tudo bem. – Continuei rindo. – Você quem sabe.

- Me conte um sonho seu.

Parei de rir, pensativa. Não era uma pergunta tão fácil de responder. E as possíveis respostas não agradariam seus ouvidos.

- Ah... não sei...

- Vamos lá, Lily, conte alguma coisa sobre você. Eu não te conheço tão bem, às vezes parece que mal conheço.

Senti um frio na barriga e sorri nervosamente.

- E então? Não vai me dizer que está satisfeita com o que tem porque eu não vou acreditar. Todo mundo sempre deseja alguma coisa. Nem que seja um bolo de milho ou um par de chinelos novos.

Eu ri.

- Se é assim... quando eu era pequena, estava passeando com a minha mãe num shopping e encontramos uma caixinha de música em formato de coração. A gente abria a tampinha e uma bailarina rosa começava a girar em cima de um espelhinho, seguindo uma linda melodia. Eu me apaixonei, mas minha mãe estava sem dinheiro naquele dia e me prometeu que me daria de presente de natal. O natal chegou, mas a caixinha não. Minha mãe disse que quando voltou na loja, ela já tinha sido vendida. Desde então, em todos os natais eu ficava na esperança de ganhar aquela caixinha... mas ela nunca veio...

Ele riu e segurou minha mão com carinho. Foi bom ficar ali, deitada no campo de quadribol de mãos dadas com James. Parecia que não havia mais nada no mundo, a não ser nós. Sem qualquer complicação. Sem preocupações.

E, principalmente, sem máscaras.

- James! Procurei você pelo castelo inteiro! Se esqueceu da nossa aula?

Claro que o que é bom sempre acaba. E, de preferência, o mais rápido possível.

James se levantou de um pulo e eu observei, desconfiada, Aninia Jones se aproximar de nós. Ela é da Grifinória também, só que um ano mais nova. Não que isso a impeça de ser uma das garotas mais bonitas e desejadas do castelo.

Fora os cabelos claros, longos e incrivelmente sedosos, olhos azuis e corpo perfeito, a garota ainda se veste como uma piranha.

Certo, ela não estava pior do que eu ontem, mas ela faz isso todos os dias e eu fiz apenas numa ocasião que exigia tal comportamento.

- Claro que não esqueci. – James sorriu abertamente e se eu não fosse sua namorada e soubesse que ele não me trairia, teria certeza de que estava flertando com ela.

Eu me levantei e me aproximei dele

- Lily, eu preciso ir agora. McGonagall me encarregou de dar algumas aulas particulares para a Nini.

- Aulas particulares? – Estranhei.

- Sou monitor-chefe, esqueceu?

- Não, mas é que...

- Me encontre na torre de astronomia às onze. – Ele me deu um beijo rápido e se afastou.

Abobalhada, observei-os se afastarem do campo, conversando e rindo.

Eu estava de mau humor quando entrei no castelo e rumei para a torre da Grifinória. Talvez seja TPM, eu sei lá! Vários alunos me cumprimentaram pelos corredores, mas a minha resposta era sempre a cara feia e os resmungos.

Que o castelo explodisse! Eu não estava nem aí!

Eu não costumo ter essas crises de mau humor, mas elas acontecem de vez em quando. Sem uma explicação lógica ou um aviso prévio. Eu só fico de mau humor e ponto final.

E ai de quem se aproximar de mim quando eu estou assim.

- Lily?

- Que foi? – Me virei bruscamente, o tom de voz tão grosso que Lia deu um passo pra trás e franziu a testa.

Não consegui sentir remorso na hora.

- Tudo bem?

- Maravilhosamente. – Ironizei, voltando a caminhar num passo apertado.

- Achei que ia te encontrar num estado um pouco melhor. – Ela confessou, meio risonha, me acompanhando. – Já sei da novidade.

- Que novidade? – Meu tom continuava rude, mas ela não recuou.

- Que vocês voltaram, é claro! Quero dizer, ninguém falava em outra coisa hoje de manhã a não ser no término do namoro de vocês, mas encontrei Sirius antes do treino e ele disse que vocês já fizeram as pazes. Vocês voltaram, não?

- É, voltamos.

Ela parou de sorrir e suspirou.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? Você não está com cara de quem voltou com o namorado.

Revirei os olhos.

- Certo. – Comecei, ainda rude, falando rápido e sem emoção. – Ontem à noite eu proibi o James de sair com os amigos, então ele disse que estava cansado de mim e terminou comigo. Passei a noite toda acordada e hoje de manhã não fiquei com vontade de assistir às aulas. Fui para Hogsmead, entrei no Cabeça de Javali, encontrei o Lúcio e bebemos bastante. Lúcio queria me levar pra algum lugar, James diz que era pra cama, mas não tenho certeza de nada e nunca vou saber porque ele chegou bem na hora e o atingiu com alguma coisa. Então, me trouxe para o castelo, Alice me fez tomar um banho, ainda que eu não me lembre disso, e eu dormi profundamente por horas. Quando acordei, Alice falou um monte de besteiras, James pediu pra voltar e eu aceitei. Fui vê-lo no treino agora à noite e depois do treino a vaca da Aninia Jones apareceu pra buscar o meu namorado pra aulas particulares que a McGonagall o encarregou de dar. E uma das minhas crises de mau humor resolveu atacar pouco antes de você me encontrar. Satisfeita?

Para o meu espanto, ela começou a rir.

- Lily, Lily, você é uma figura!

- Como é?

- Está na cara que você está se mordendo de ciúme do James!

- Ciúme! – Revirei os olhos. – Como se eu me importasse com o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer! Além do mais ele já me jurou que nunca me trairia e por incrível que pareça eu acredito no desgraçado. E essas crises de mau humor sempre acontecem comigo! Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

- Lily, você está sim com ciúme, não precisa mentir pra mim. Todo mundo tem ciúmes, isso é normal.

- NÃO É CIÚME! MAS QUE DROGA!

- Certo, certo... – Ela se afastou um pouco e suspirou, acho que percebendo que meu mau humor não iria passar tão cedo. – Eu tenho que ir agora. Fica bem, ta?

Resmunguei alguma coisa e ela voltou pelo corredor onde estávamos.

A sala comunal nunca pareceu tão chata. Eu tinha milhões de coisas para fazer, mas não conseguia me concentrar. De cinco em cinco minutos, olhava para o relógio de pulso que ganhei de Alice no natal passado, resmungando.

Nenhum dos marotos estava lá e Alice estava ocupada demais com o dever de poções para prestar atenção nos meus resmungos.

Às 22:30, eu resolvi que não conseguiria mais esperar e levantei de um salto, guardando meu material com pressa.

- Lily? Você nem começou a tarefa de poções. Aonde vai?

- Claro que comecei. – Olhei para o pergaminho com uma única linha escrita. – Preciso encontrar o James na torre de Astronomia.

- Na torre de Astronomia? Por quê?

- Eu sei lá! – Resmunguei, ainda mal-humorada.

- Você não parece muito bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada, não. Tchau.

Saí antes que contasse sobre as aulas particulares que James estava dando. Eu sabia que, assim como Lia, ela ia pensar que eu estava com ciúmes. Eu não precisava escutar aquilo de novo.

Quando o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu, encontrei Remus parado no corredor, encostado na parede.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Sei que fui rude, mas eu não costumo ser muito educada quando estou de mau humor.

Ele franziu a testa, percebendo isso.

- Só esperando o Almofadinhas. Sirius.

- Ah. Sabe se a aula extra do James já terminou?

- Não sei. Desculpe.

- Ah. Bom, eu já vou então.

Não é uma grande caminhada até a torre de Astronomia. Eu levaria somente dez minutos. Depois, teria que esperar mais vinte minutos, isso se James chegasse na hora marcada. Meu coração começou a palpitar de uma forma diferente com a aproximação do momento. Revirei os olhos, repreendendo o meu corpo. Ele estava agindo como se aquele fosse o nosso primeiro encontro!

Eu já sou namorada do James, não preciso ficar sentindo esses efeitos colaterais só porque sei que vou encontrá-lo. Isso é ridículo!

Assim que cheguei ao pé da escada da torre, um garotinho veio correndo na minha direção, parecendo assustado.

- Você é Lily Evans?

- Sou. – Franzi a testa para o garoto. Já passava da hora de recolher e ele não devia ter mais do que doze anos.

- Monitora-chefe?

- Sim. E você não deveria estar fora da cama a essa hora.

- É urgente! Você tem que vir!

Ele segurou minha mão e começou a me puxar. O garotinho até que é forte!

- O que houve? – Perguntei, correndo com ele.

- Ele está sangrando! Vai morrer! Você precisa ajudar!

- Quem? Sangrando? Por que não chamou a enfermeira?

- Ela não está em lugar nenhum! E só encontrei você!

Comecei a correr mais depressa, o garotinho ficou para trás, parecendo estar cansado.

- Masmorras. – Ele gritou, parando para respirar. – Vou tentar encontrar a Madame Pomfrey.

Nunca, em todos os sete anos que estudei nessa escola, eu desci com tanta rapidez aquelas escadas. Tropecei algumas vezes, ralei minhas mãos nas paredes de pedra e continuei correndo. Derrubei duas armaduras, mas não parei para repará-las. Sete andares. Sete andares e um pouco mais para chegar até as masmorras.

Em nenhum momento me passou pela cabeça que o garotinho certamente estava exagerando. Quem quer que estivesse ferido não devia estar sangrando tanto assim. Crianças têm uma imaginação fértil e uma tendência a aumentar as coisas, mas isso não me passou pela cabeça. Eu só queria chegar a tempo de salvar quem quer que fosse.

Eu podia sentir o suor escorrer pelo meu rosto. O cabelo solto me incomodava. Meus pulmões doíam quando eu respirava e minhas pernas pareciam feitas de chumbo.

As masmorras estavam silenciosas, frias e escuras, como sempre, mas eu continuei correndo, com a varinha iluminando alguns metros à frente. Verifiquei algumas das salas de aula, os corredores, mas não havia sinal de quem quer que fosse.

- Olá? Alguém aí?

Minha voz ecoou nas paredes de pedra, sem resposta. Olhei para o relógio e constatei que já passava das 23:00. Talvez eu devesse voltar e explicar tudo para James. Juntos, podíamos procurar pelo garoto ferido.

- Srta. Evans?

- Professor! – Corri até Slughorn, contente de vê-lo.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão tarde?

Com poucas palavras, contei o que havia acontecido, mas ele somente riu.

- Não se preocupe, eu já encontrei o garoto e está tudo bem. Não se passava de uma brincadeira idiota. Ele não estava ferido de verdade, não se preocupe.

Respirei fundo, me apoiando nos joelhos. Só uma brincadeira idiota. Uma espécie de marotagem. Mas dessa vez os autores não foram os marotos, eles já passaram da idade desse tipo de brincadeira. Na certa foi algum outro grupo, inspirado nos marotos, que teve a brilhante ideia. E pensar que eu corri o castelo todo para nada.

E estava vinte minutos atrasada para o encontro com James.

Murmurando algumas palavras desconexas, deixei o professor Slughorn falando praticamente sozinho e voltei a correr para chegar à torre de Astronomia antes que James cansasse de me esperar.

Mas James não estava mais na torre de Astronomia quando cheguei lá.

Quem estava na torre era um grande cachorro preto.

A princípio fiquei com medo. Alunos não podem trazer cães para o castelo, isso só pode ser coisa do Hagrid. E Hagrid costuma ter animais de estimação razoavelmente, quando não excepcionalmente, perigosos.

Mas o cão não parecia nada perigoso, pelo contrário, quando me viu, colocou a língua pra fora, como se estivesse sorrindo e abanou o rabo.

Aproximei-me com cuidado, a mão estendida para acariciar o pelo negro, mas ele deve ter achado meu ritmo muito lento e correu até mim, colocando a cabeça sob minha mão.

Eu ri.

- Cachorro bonzinho. O que está fazendo aqui dentro? Hagrid tem que tomar mais cuidado com os bichinhos dele.

Ele deitou, me obrigando a sentar para continuar acariciando-o, e soltou um resmungo contente.

- Eu nunca tive um cachorro. Minha mãe diz que dá muito trabalho e blá blá blá...

Ele deitou a cabeça no meu colo e me olhou. Por um momento me fez achar que estava me entendendo, mas eu só poderia estar ficando maluca. Aquela bebida não fez nada bem pra mim, ando imaginando coisas demais.

- Deve ser bom, não é? Ser cachorro? Você não tem com o que se preocupar... não tem NIEM's, nem responsabilidades, nem namorados. E ainda é acariciado por todos que te veem.

Suspirei, desapontada que James não tivesse me esperado um pouco mais.

- Bem que ele podia ter ficado, não acha? Não estou tão atrasada assim... só quarenta minutos. – Suspirei de novo e levantei, deixando-o deitado ali. – Vai ficar bem aí? Eu te levaria para o Hagrid, mas estou quebrada. – Realmente, minhas pernas queimavam do exercício forçado. – Não se meta em confusão, viu? E volte para o Hagrid antes que mais alguém te veja aqui. Amanhã vou lá fazer uma visita e aproveitar pra saber o seu nome.

Saí de lá quase me arrastando e acabei demorando mais quinze minutos para chegar até a sala comunal que, para a minha surpresa, não estava vazia.

- James? Aninia?

Os dois estavam sentados numa das poltronas em frente à lareira, cochichando e rindo. Quando me viu, Aninia levantou de um salto, olhando o relógio.

- Puxa, olha a hora! Nem vi o tempo passar! – Ela se abaixou e beijou o rosto de James. – Até amanhã, James. Adorei a aula. – Piscou e então olhou pra mim com uma sobrancelha erguida e um ar de superioridade. – Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite. – Murmurei, sentindo uma pontada do mau humor voltar.

James me olhou, indagador.

- Onde estava?

Suspirei, sentindo as pernas moídas, e sentei onde Aninia estivera momentos antes, me abraçando a James e fechando os olhos.

- Desculpe. Eu tinha ido até a torre, mas um garoto apareceu e disse que um outro garoto estava sangrando, aí eu tive que descer até as masmorras correndo só pra descobrir que era uma brincadeira infeliz. Depois subi tudo de novo, correndo ainda mais pra chegar antes que você cansasse de esperar, mas não consegui.

- Ah.

- Eu encontrei um cachorro lá na torre de Astronomia. Acho que é do Hagrid, o que...

- Depois você me conta essa história. – Ele se levantou subitamente, saindo do meu abraço, e se espreguiçou. – Estou morto. O treino foi pesado e as aulas extras me deixaram exausto. Boa noite.

Ele se abaixou para me dar um selinho e subiu para os dormitórios, me deixando sozinha na sala comunal com mil e uma preocupações e uma dor de cabeça aguda.

E ainda preciso fazer a tarefa de poções que, graças a Merlin, é só pra semana que vem.

Mas o pior é essa sensação esquisita de que algo está incrivelmente errado. Ignorando o fato de que namorar James Potter já é, por si só, algo incrivelmente errado.

Deve ser só uma sensação boba, só isso. Ou ainda efeito daquela maldita bebida.

Ou eu pirei de vez mesmo. Isso explicaria tudo.


	7. 6º Dia

**6º Dia**

Não consegui pregar o olho essa noite. _De novo._

Sinceramente, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Há dias que não durmo direito, meu relógio biológico está completamente desregulado e isso tudo está me deixando louca!

Eu _deveria_ estar com sono, é claro. Deveria estar querendo deitar na minha cama macia e quentinha e sonhar com os anjinhos.

Mas quando deitei, e, por sinal, já passava da meia-noite quando isso aconteceu, não consegui dormir. Minha cama estava dura e fria e, apesar de eu me sentir imensamente cansada, o sono não veio.

Foi inútil contar carneirinhos, cantar canções de ninar para mim mesma – confesso que quase acordei a Alice para fazer isso pra mim – ou usar a técnica de relaxamento que mamãe me ensinou.

Eu poderia tomar uma poção, mas ia demorar muito para prepará-la e eu não tinha os ingredientes em mão. E claro que eu não ia assaltar a sala do professor Slughorn! Meu namorado é um maroto, não eu!

Então, revirei na cama até por volta das três horas da manhã. Sério, o colchão estava começando a provocar feridas no meu corpo!

Desci para a sala comunal a fim de encontrar algum conforto nas poltronas, mas estava muito frio. Nem mesmo a lareira conseguia me aquecer. Era como se o frio viesse de dentro de mim, ou coisa assim. Credo!

Desistindo da torre, resolvi dar uma volta pelo castelo.

Eu andando pelos corredores escuros e sombrios de Hogwarts durante a madrugada. Por Merlin, eu devo estar realmente louca!

Mas eu logo cansei da caminhada. Andar por aqueles corredores fez com que eu me lembrasse de como era _correr_ por aqueles corredores e isso trouxe meu mau-humor de volta ao me lembrar dos infelizes que tiveram a brilhante ideia de me fazer de palhaça.

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, estava quase chorando! Eu estava cansada, queria dormir, mas não conseguia! Eu precisava deitar numa cama quentinha! Por Merlin, eu precisava!

Mas a minha cama não estava quentinha. Tampouco as poltronas do salão comunal.

Então, uma ideia súbita me ocorreu e eu subi para o dormitório dos garotos.

Se, algum dia, alguém me dissesse que eu iria dormir, por livre e espontânea vontade, no dormitório dos marotos, na cama de _James Potter_, com ele ao meu lado, sério, eu iria internar essa pessoa num hospício.

Entretanto, sabendo-se lá onde eu estava com a cabeça, era ali que eu estava, deitada na cama do James, sentindo, finalmente, uma cama quentinha e confortável sob o meu corpo. Eu o teria acordado para que ele pudesse fazer uma cama no chão e deixar a sua cama só pra mim, mas não achei que seria justo. Além do mais, a cama não é tão pequena assim. E o calor do corpo dele também ajudava a aquecer aquela noite fria.

Preciso me lembrar de ter uma séria conversa com o senhor diretor Dumbledore! Como ele pode permitir uma coisa dessas? As camas dos garotos são incrivelmente melhores que as das garotas!

Sempre achei que Dumbledore não fosse um homem machista, mas começo a duvidar.

Adormeci rapidamente, tão rapidamente que acordei no susto quando Sirius começou a gargalhar.

Eu havia me esquecido _desse _detalhe. Estivera tão absorta em achar uma cama decente para dormir e depois em reclamar com o diretor que nem me dei conta do que os outros marotos iriam pensar quando acordassem. Em especial Sirius, é claro, que parecia estar se divertindo muitíssimo com a cena.

- Lily? – A voz de James soou próxima de minha boca, sonolenta, e abri os olhos apenas para me dar conta do quão perto nós estávamos.

Sim, eu sei, nós somos namorados, mas é uma situação estranha porque eu não gosto dele. Quero dizer, eu gosto dele, mas não da forma que eu precisaria gostar para poder namorá-lo.

_Ai, minha cabeça!_

Bom, o fato é que assim que aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados encontraram os meus, o mundo a minha volta pareceu desaparecer.

Sirius ainda estaria rindo? Não faço a menor ideia.

Meu coração com certeza podia ser ouvido no Japão e eu comecei a ficar com muito, mas muito calor. A cama, que antes estava quentinha e confortável, parecia pegar fogo sob o meu corpo. E tudo isso porque o mesmo estava encostado em outro corpo, um corpo quente que me deixou arrepiada dos pés à cabeça.

Um dos braços dele estava depositado sobre minha cintura, o que me mantinha grudada ao seu torso nu. A coberta havia saído de cima dele e pude ver que a única peça de roupa que ele usava era uma cueca.

Maldito garoto! Eu não prestei atenção nisso quando fui me deitar! Estava tarde demais, escuro demais e eu evitei me encostar a seu corpo. Mas ele não conhece pijama? Dormir só de cueca nesse frio! Ele só pode ser louco!

Desviei o olhar do corpo dele, envergonhada. Meus pensamentos já estavam começando a ficar impróprios. Qual é! Eu também sou uma adolescente repleta de hormônios!

Os olhos de James fitaram os meus com curiosidade antes de pararem em meus lábios. Estávamos incrivelmente perto e minha respiração já estava descompassada. Ele me segurou com mais força antes de quebrar a distância e me beijar.

E que beijo maravilhoso!

Por Merlin, James pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas uma coisa eu preciso admitir, ele beija _muito _bem.

Foi um beijo doce e carinhoso no começo e eu agradeci por estar deitada, do contrário, minhas pernas não teriam aguentado o meu peso.

Sua mão passeou pelas minhas costas e entrou por baixo da blusa, pedindo um contato mais íntimo. Minhas mãos também não conseguiram ficar paradas e acariciaram seus ombros, seus cabelos macios, suas costas.

Num movimento rápido ele deitou sobre mim, me beijando com mais paixão. Eu não conseguia raciocinar, os lábios dele se movendo contra os meus e sua língua explorando cada canto de minha boca baniram completamente todos os meus pensamentos. Foi só quando ele desceu os lábios até o meu pescoço e eu abri os olhos que me dei conta de onde estávamos.

Empurrei-o para o lado e sentei, observando os outros marotos. Remus fingia arrumar alguma coisa na mochila, mas nos lançava alguns olhares curiosos, Peter estava atônito e Sirius exibia um sorriso radiante.

Senti meu rosto corar com ferocidade e balbuciei alguma coisa antes de sair correndo para meu próprio dormitório.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Dormir na cama do James! Eu não podia estar sã quando decidi isso!

Não posso negar que foi uma das noites mais bem dormidas da minha vida, mas isso não apaga o fato de ser insanidade. Eu não posso dormir no dormitório dos garotos, não posso dormir na cama deles, muito menos com eles nelas! Nem que seja meu namorado! Especialmente se for meu namorado!

Com que cara eu iria olhar para os marotos agora? Como eu ia explicar aquilo? Eu não ia aguentar ver aquele sorriso do Sirius o tempo todo!

Eu precisava fugir deles. De todos eles. Em especial de James! A convivência com ele não me faz bem! O namoro com ele não me faz bem! Mas quem diz que eu tenho coragem de terminar tudo?

Minha vontade era de faltar a todas as aulas do dia, exatamente como ontem, sem a história da bebida, é claro.

Mas isso seria uma irresponsabilidade grotesca e apesar de saber que estou enlouquecendo de vez, eu preciso ser responsável. Pelo menos um pouco responsável.

- Lily? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece um pimentão! – Alice me segurou pelo braço e me fez sentar em sua cama assim que entrei no dormitório feminino.

- Lice, eu fiz uma besteira sem tamanho...

- Ai, não! O que foi que você fez, Lily Evans? Não me diga que brigou com o James de novo! Isso está ficando insustentável! Se você...

- Não, não é isso. Eu...

- Fala, Lily! Desembucha!

- Eu dormi...

- Você dormiu com ele? – Ela levantou, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, e, em seguida, começou a rir. – Você dormiu com James Potter? Lily, isso é o máximo! – O problema não foi ela ter entendido errado, mas o tom de voz que ela usou ao fazer a anunciação. Sério, acho que o castelo todo escutou Alice dizendo que eu dormi com James Potter. Difícil foi ver o olhar atônito das outras garotas. Todas espantadas por Lily Evans ter dormido com James Potter. – Ah, eu sabia que você gosta dele, mas não pensei que fosse... meu Deus, Lily! Você se cuidou, não? Imagine ficar grávida com 17 anos! Mas como foi? Me conta tudo!

- Eu não dormi com o James, Alice. – Suspirei quando ela me lançou um olhar de quem não acreditava. – Eu conto essa história mais tarde, mas, acredite em mim, eu _não_ _fiz aquilo _com James Potter.

As outras garotas pareceram se convencer e pararam de me encarar, somente Alice estava disposta a continuar com aquela ideia maluca.

- Mas se não dormiu com ele, dormiu com quem? Essa expressão aí não me engana, Lily!

Revirei os olhos e troquei de roupa. Quanto antes eu contasse tudo pra Alice, melhor. Felizmente, ela já estava quase pronta e, alguns minutos depois, já estávamos descendo para o café da manhã.

- Vamos t

- Vamos para a cozinha, assim poderemos conversar em paz. – Eu disse, carregando ela comigo. Mas aquele não era o único motivo para eu não querer ir para o salão principal. Eu ainda não estava pronta para encarar nenhum dos marotos.

- E então? – Ela exigiu, assim que nos sentamos à mesa da cozinha. Vários elfos domésticos apareceram para nos servir e esperei que eles se afastassem para começar.

Contei toda a história, desde a minha insônia até a forma ridícula como fui acordada de manhã. Quando terminei, Alice me encarava com um sorriso singelo e um brilho sonhador no olhar.

Ela suspirou antes de começar a falar.

- E você ainda diz que não está apaixonada. – Ao contrário do normal, ela falava devagar, como se saboreasse cada palavra. Mesmo assim, não consegui interrompê-la. Talvez por estar espantada com aquela conclusão ou por estar de boca cheia, mas apenas escutei o que ela tinha a dizer, sem pestanejar. – É claro que você está. De outra forma, porque iria achar a cama do James mais quentinha e confortável? Você poderia deitar em qualquer cama do mundo, Lily, mas somente aquela onde ele estava é que iria te agradar. Você precisa contar a verdade, amiga, antes que seja tarde demais. Precisa contar sobre o plano e dizer o que sente. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai entender. Ele gosta de você de verdade e você também gosta dele, Lily, não faça uma situação tão simples virar um pesadelo. Porque é isso o que vai acontecer se você continuar com essa farsa. Vai virar um pesadelo e você vai se arrepender amargamente. Escuta o que eu estou te dizendo.

Eu ainda acho que o fato de a cama do James ser mais quentinha é por causa do machismo do mundo, mas não disse isso pra ela. Coitada, parecia tão segura de si que eu não fui capaz de contrariar. Terminei meu café e disse que iria pensar no assunto.

Mas é claro que eu nunca vou contar a verdade para o James. Eu sei que ele não vai gostar nem um pouco e nunca vai me perdoar.

Quando chegamos à primeira aula, minha barriga reclamava por causa da ansiedade e vergonha de encarar James, mas, para a minha surpresa, ele não estava lá.

Sirius percebeu o meu olhar vagando pela sala e veio se sentar ao meu lado, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ele precisou sair para resolver uns probleminhas. – Explicou, antes mesmo que eu tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar. Coisa que eu não pretendia fazer, apesar de estar morrendo de curiosidade.

- Não que eu esteja interessada – Eu disse, evitando encará-lo. –, mas que probleminhas?

Ele riu.

- Coisas de maroto.

- Certo. – Murmurei, mal-humorada.

- Eu realmente achei que você não fosse admitir tão facilmente. – Ele continuava com aquele sorriso idiota e eu tive vontade de dar um soco naquele rostinho bonito, só pra apagar aquele ar de superioridade! Ele me olhava como se me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesma! Nem as conclusões precipitadas da Alice são tão irritantes!

- Admitir o quê, exatamente, Sirius?

- Pimentinha, você não vai continuar mentindo pra mim, vai?

- Mentindo?

- Até um cego vê que você está apaixonada pelo Pontas.

Sinceramente, estou começando a ficar cansada dessas conclusões idiotas. Alice, Liana, Sirius... todo mundo parece realmente acreditar que eu estou apaixonada pelo James!

- Não. Não estou. Talvez seja melhor dar uma checada na sua visão, Sirius.

- Talvez seja melhor checar a sua. – Nem a minha carranca fez com que ele parasse de sorrir. Eu não mereço um carma tão grande, Merlin!

- Você está tremendamente irritante hoje, Black.

- Obrigado, mas não me chame de Black, pimentinha. – Ele fez uma careta e eu sorri vitoriosa.

- O que foi? Por que parou de sorrir? É legal incomodar os outros, não é, _Black_?

Sua expressão ficou tão sombria que nem mesmo eu consegui sorrir. Ele não tem culpa de ter nascido numa família como aquela, afinal. Mas eu me recusei a pedir desculpas, e assim nós ficamos até o final da aula.

James não apareceu para nenhuma das aulas da manhã e eu comecei a ficar preocupada. Ele é monitor-chefe, não pode ficar cabulando aulas desse jeito! A não ser que seja por um bom motivo... e é claro que James não tinha esse bom motivo! Eu duvidava muito.

Apenas quando estava indo para o salão principal, na hora do almoço, foi que o encontrei. Ele estava caminhando com tranquilidade por um dos corredores, mas não estava sozinho, Aninia Jones estava com ele.

E isso não serviu nem um pouco para melhorar meu humor já azedo.

- James!

Ele se virou ao me ouvir e levantou uma sobrancelha, como se perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo ali.

- Oi, amor. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Como assim 'aconteceu alguma coisa'? Você sumiu a manhã toda!

- Eu estive ocupado. – Foi a resposta evasiva que ele deu, seguido de um sorriso de lado.

Olhei para Aninia, me perguntando se ele estivera ocupado _com ela_. Eu duvido que James esteja me traindo, mas não tenho motivos para confiar nele. Ele realmente _pode _estar me traindo. Na verdade, naquele exato momento, o mundo parecia estar gritando isso pra mim e eu senti meu rosto arder em chamas com a possibilidade.

- James, acho melhor eu ir. Nos vemos depois? – A loira azeda me ignorou completamente, trocando sorrisos e olhares com o_ meu _namorado. Porque, por mais que eu não goste dele, _ele ainda é meu namorado!_

- Claro, Nini. – Não gostei da intimidade, nem dos sorrisos, nem de nada. Ele está dando aulas particulares pra ela, não saindo com ela, como parecia. Pelo menos, ele diz que é isso. _E a idiota aqui acredita!_

- James! – Exigi sua atenção quando ele continuou olhando para onde Aninia havia ido.

- Eu não te vi no salão principal hoje de manhã. – Ele comentou, estendendo a mão para mim.

Faltou pouco para que saíssem faíscas por todos os poros do meu corpo, mas contei até dez, de olhos fechados, e aceitei a mão que ele ofereceu.

- Eu estava com a Alice, na cozinha, colocando o papo em dia. Depois que começamos a namorar, eu e Alice não temos tido muito tempo para conversar de verdade. – Achei que dando uma resposta completa, obrigaria ele a fazer o mesmo. – E você? O que fez a manhã inteira?

- Estava resolvendo uns problemas.

Esperei por mais, mas ele não continuou.

- Que problemas? – Incitei quando sentamos à mesa da Grifinória.

- Problemas, Lily, problemas. Pode me passar a salada?

Minha vontade foi de derrubar a salada em cima dele, mas me contive. Eu estava _muito_ curiosa.

- Se precisar, eu posso ajudar. É algo relacionado à monitoria?

- Não.

Esperei por mais, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a conversar.

Prendendo a respiração, virei no banco de tal maneira que quase fiquei de costas pra ele, impedindo qualquer contato. Comecei a comer com ferocidade, sem tirar os olhos do prato. Senti Sirius rir na minha frente, o humor dele, pelo menos, já tinha melhorado.

- Não vá explodir, pimentinha.

- Não enche, Sirius. – Eu falei, de boca cheia, e ele riu ainda mais.

- Ninguém te ensinou a comer de boca fechada, Lily? – Por incrível que pareça, a pergunta não veio de Sirius. Espantada, virei novamente e vi James me encarando com uma expressão estranha.

Nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida!

Engoli rápido e me levantei, saindo sem olhar para trás.

Eu não estava entendendo aquela frieza dele. Ou eu fiz algo muito ruim, ou ele só usou aquela fachada de garoto romântico e sensível pra que eu acreditasse e agora está mostrando sua verdadeira face! Talvez ele seja um ator melhor do que eu pensei.

Andando rápido pelos corredores de Hogwarts, eu tentava desvendar esse enigma. Mas não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo.

James apareceu, alguns minutos depois. Se eu não soubesse que o castelo é protegido por fortes feitiços, diria que ele havia aparatado bem ali, na minha frente.

Antes que eu pudesse despejar em cima dele todo o meu mau-humor, ele me pegou nos braços e me beijou.

E, como das outras vezes, eu esqueci totalmente o que estava fazendo ali. Só conseguia me concentrar naquele idiota daquele garoto que me prendia na parede e me beijava sem pudor.

- Eu fui um grosso, me desculpe. – Ele murmurou no meu ouvido enquanto eu lutava para recuperar o ar. Seria impossível não o desculpar naquele momento. – Eu não quis dizer o que estava fazendo de manhã porque é uma surpresa, meu amor, mas admito que não fui muito gentil na tentativa de me livrar das suas perguntas.

- Uma surpresa? – Foi tudo o que eu consegui falar quando ele me soltou e segurou uma de minhas mãos, me puxando de volta para o salão principal.

- Podemos falar de outra coisa?

Eu suspirei, derrotada. Ele ainda estava frio e distante. Todo o calor que aparecera com o beijo se transformou em fumaça assim que a conversa começou.

- Eu estava pensando em fazer uma visita ao Hagrid depois da aula. O que acha?

- Não posso.

- Por quê? – Perguntei, cautelosa, desconfiando da resposta.

- Aula particular, amor.

- Com Aninia Jones, por acaso? – O mau-humor voltou instantaneamente. Acho que Aninia Jones e mau-humor são sinônimos no meu dicionário.

- Com ela sim, por quê? Não me venha com ataque de ciúmes! Não estou com paciência pra isso hoje!

- Não é ciúme, James. Só não entendo por que a professora McGonagall mandou você dar essas aulas...

- É trabalho dos monitores-chefes, Lily.

- Mas ninguém faz mais isso, James!

Ele parecia prestes a perder a paciência.

- Mas a Nini precisa e eu sou melhor do que você em Transfiguração! Você sabe disso!

- Grosso! – Reclamei, soltando a mão.

Antes que eu pudesse me afastar, ele me abraçou por trás, colocando o queixo em meu ombro.

- Você fica muito sexy quando está brabinha.

Eu me arrepiei e sorri. Pela primeira vez no dia, ele parecia estar sendo sincero.

- Então é por isso que você insiste em me irritar?

Ele riu em meu pescoço e eu agradeci por estar sendo segurada, já que minhas pernas ficaram tão moles que seria impossível me sustentar sozinha.

- Você que se irrita facilmente.

Bufei.

- O que aconteceu com os homens hoje? Vocês acordaram extremamente irritantes! Primeiro o Sirius, agora você!

- O que o Sirius fez? – Ele me largou, parecendo preocupado.

- Nada... – Corei e desviei o olhar, querendo mudar de assunto. _"Ah, James, ele só disse que eu estou apaixonada por você, mas é claro que eu não estou. Não se preocupe com isso."_ Certamente não seria a resposta ideal. – Ele só ficou bastante irritante depois da cena de hoje de manhã...

Não era uma mentira. Afinal, ele só se convenceu de que eu estou apaixonada pela James porque eu dormi na cama dele. Cada um entende como quiser, não é mesmo?

E James pareceu cair direitinho na minha armadilha. Bom garoto.

Ele sorriu com malicia, me abraçando de novo.

- E eu fiquei intrigado. Você dormiu na minha cama?

Eu corei mais do que seria possível e fitei minhas mãos pousadas em seu peito.

- Não é culpa minha se o mundo é machista e as camas mais confortáveis foram dadas para os garotos...

- Então, a minha cama é mais confortável? – Ele parecia realmente estar se divertindo com a situação.

- É... ela é mais quentinha... bem mais aconchegante do que a minha... e eu não estava conseguindo dormir...

Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou com carinho. Aquele era o James de quem eu gostava, quer ele estivesse atuando ou não, não me importava. Eu só queria que aquele outro James, o frio e distante, não voltasse mais.

Mas assim que nos separamos, percebi a diferença em seu olhar. Hostilidade.

Aquele garoto tem dupla-personalidade! Só pode ser isso!

- Eu tenho que ir. – Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de desaparecer no final do corredor.

Fiquei algum tempo ali, avaliando aquelas mudanças de humor. James Potter é um ser mais complexo do que eu imaginava.

Assim que a última aula terminou, fui até a cabana de Hagrid para fazer uma visita.

- Quem está aí? – Ele perguntou, parecendo estar com a voz meio abafada.

- Sou eu, Hagrid. Lily. – A porta foi aberta pouco depois e eu entrei com cautela. Hagrid estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, indicando que havia chorado bastante nas últimas horas. – O que aconteceu?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, porém, a cabana tremeu. Espantada, observei um animal cinzento, do tamanho de um cachorro grande, se aproximar, derrubando móveis e berrando.

- Oi, Lily, esse é o... o Romualdo...

Em seguida, voltou a chorar como um bebê. Se eu não conhecesse bem o Hagrid, teria me espantado.

- Hagrid, ele é um Erumpente...

- Eu... sei...

- Esses animais são perigosos...

- Mas o Romualdo é um bom garoto, Lily... ele é um bom menino... não é, Romualdo? Dumbledore também disse que ele não pode ficar... vão levá-lo embora...

Eu suspirei. Dumbledore podia ser um homem machista, mas era um homem machista inteligente.

- Hagrid, talvez o Romualdo seja mais feliz com a família dele...

- Ele não tem família, Lily... ele é... órfão...

Observei o animal com receio. Não era a primeira vez que eu via Hagrid com um animal perigoso como aquele.

- Onde você o conseguiu?

Ele parou de chorar e enxugou os olhos com as mãos grandes. Olhou em volta antes de continuar, em voz baixa:

- Com um conhecido. Ele disse que o Romualdo estava sem família. E eu sabia que ele seria feliz aqui.

Suspirei, dando um tapinha em seu braço.

- Ele vai ser muito feliz, Hagrid. E nunca vai se esquecer de você. Mas ele não pode ficar aqui.

Ele levantou alguns móveis que Romualdo havia derrubado e pôs água na chaleira.

- Eu sei. Dumbledore disse que amanhã de manhã vai levá-lo.

- É melhor, Hagrid, acredite...

- Dumbledore é um bom homem.

Tive vontade de dizer que Dumbledore é um machista que dá camas mais confortáveis para os garotos, mas me contive. Em vez disso, lembrei-me do cão na torre de Astronomia.

- Ah, Hagrid! Encontrei seu cachorro na torre de Astronomia ontem à noite.

- Meu cachorro? – Ele franziu a testa e continuou a preparar o chá. – Que cachorro?

- Um cachorro grande e preto. Não é seu?

Ele riu com gosto.

- Não, não é meu.

- Ah. E de quem é?

- De ninguém. – Ele continuava sorrindo, como se curtisse uma piada interna.

- Você sabe o nome dele?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns minutos, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, não sei.

Bebemos chá enquanto Hagrid me falava sobre o lado positivo de se ter um Erumpente de estimação. Tentei não demorar muito, já que Romualdo começou a correr pela cabana, fazendo os móveis e algumas louças caírem e quebrarem.

Quando cheguei à sala comunal, James ainda não havia voltado. Extremamente irritada, saí de novo, sem ter ideia de onde ir.

Não demorou muito e o cão negro apareceu ao meu lado.

- Oi! – Exclamei, surpresa. – Quer dizer que você não tem dono, bonitinho?

Ele latiu e abanou o rabo.

- Nem nome? Precisamos dar um nome pra você... que tal Rex?

Ele rosnou e eu ri. Eu estava conversando com um cachorro. Eu estava conversando com um cachorro e achava que ele estava me respondendo. Eu só posso ser _mesmo_ louca.

- Não? Então... Tobe? Totó? Não... você tem cara de... deixe-me ver... Chuck? Pluto? Spike? Snoop? Snuffles? Snuffles! Você tem cara de Snuffles!

Ele soltou outro rosnadinho, mas eu não liguei.

- Seu nome vai ser Snuffles, sim!

- Lily! – Olhei para trás e vi Liana correndo na minha direção.

- Oi, Lia! – Felizmente o meu mau-humor havia passado depois de encontrar o Snuffles. Coitada da Lia, já sofreu meu ataque de mau-humor ontem, não precisava sofrer hoje também.

- Belo cachorro. – Ela comentou, observando Snuffles com admiração.

- O nome dele é Snuffles. – Eu disse, sorridente, e ela riu.

- Oi, Snuffles. – Ela se abaixou para acariciá-lo e nós duas levamos um susto quando ele pulou e a derrubou, deitando em cima dela.

- Snuffles! Pára com isso! Menino mau! – Tentei tirá-lo de cima de Liana, mas ele parecia disposto a continuar ali. Ela, depois do susto, começou a rir. – Acho que ele gostou de você. Ele nunca fez isso comigo.

Snuffles lambeu o rosto dela enquanto ela ria.

- Sabe que eu também gostei dele? Mas acho melhor sair de cima de mim agora, Snuffles.

Ele soltou uma tossida que mais parecia uma risada e nós duas rimos.

- Snuffles! Vem, garoto! – Chamei, me abaixando e assobiando. – Snuffles!

- Cachorro fofo! – Lia acariciou a cabeça dele. – Você é lindo, sabia?

- Lindo, mas muito folgado. Anda, Snuffles, sai daí! – Com muito esforço, conseguimos tirar ele de cima dela.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um cachorro. – Ela comentou, ainda acariciando Snuffles, que parecia muito feliz em ficar ao lado dela, dispensando totalmente a minha companhia.

- Não é meu. Não é de ninguém, eu acho. – Dei de ombros.

- Eu queria que você fosse meu, cachorrinho. – Ela suspirou depois olhou pra mim. – E você e James, Lily?

Certo, meu mau-humor voltou. Por causa de quem? Adivinha?

- Aula particular com Aninia Jones.

Ela franziu a testa, preocupada.

- De novo?

- É. E ele também faltou a todas as aulas da manhã.

- Por quê?

- Disse que é uma surpresa, mas eu o encontrei conversando com ela um pouco antes do horário do almoço. – Suspirei, dando vazão às minhas desconfianças. – Você acha que ele poderia estar...?

- Eu não sei, Lily. Ele parecia gostar mesmo de você, mas as pessoas mudam, não é? Você mesma parece muito mudada. – Sorri para ela, mesmo que meu humor não estivesse dos melhores. Lia não conhece a história toda, mas às vezes eu acho que ela me entende mais do que qualquer outro. – Mas James pode estar sendo sincero. Ele pode ter encontrado a Jones por acaso hoje no almoço.

- É... pode ser...

- Converse com ele, Lily. Conte tudo o que sente. Vocês vão se entender. Vão ficar bem, eu sei disso.

Conversar com James. Era a segunda vez que eu escutava aquilo. Contar tudo. Não era tão simples assim.

- É complicado, mas obrigada.

- Se precisar de algo...

- Obrigada. – Sorri e ela retribuiu, com sinceridade. Se aconteceu algo de bom nessa história de namorada do James, foi ter conhecido a Lia. Ela é uma garota muito especial.

- E o Sirius? Como ele está? – Vi que ela mordia o lábio inferior enquanto esperava a resposta. Parecia nervosa, ansiosa.

- Bem, eu acho. Vocês não conversaram mais?

- Ontem a gente se falou, mas... foi bem rápido e, bem, sobre você e James...

- Você gosta muito dele, não é?

Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar.

- Gosto. Mas ele é o Sirius.

Eu não disse nada. Tudo bem, ele é o Sirius, mas até mesmo o Sirius pode se apaixonar. E eu acredito que ele já esteja apaixonado. Pode ser loucura, eu não me surpreenderia, já que estou mesmo ficando louca, mas eu realmente acho que o Sirius está apaixonado pela Lia. E eu vou dar um jeito de ajudar esses dois. Depois de resolver a minha situação precária, vou conseguir juntar Sirius Black e Liana Rinnel! Mas vou mesmo!

Depois de conversarmos durante um bom tempo sobre garotos, escola e professores, Lia foi embora. Snuffles também se afastou de mim, correndo tão depressa que rapidamente eu o perdi de vista. O jeito, então, foi voltar para a sala comunal.

A maioria dos alunos já havia se retirado para dormir quando eu cheguei. Só então percebi o quanto era tarde. A conversa com Lia havia mesmo me distraído, e eu pretendia ter uma boa noite de sono, dessa vez na minha cama.

Antes que pudesse chegar até a escada, porém, James desceu as do dormitório masculino e achei que seria capaz de colocar fogo no castelo tal era sua raiva. Dei um passo pra trás quando ele se aproximou de mim.

- Onde você estava?

Ele não gritou, mas foi como se tivesse. O tom frio e desconfiado entrou rasgando em meus ouvidos e precisei me apoiar numa das poltronas. Eu não via sentido para aquela raiva toda.

- Eu... – Um movimento me distraiu e olhei para a escada do dormitório masculino. Dessa vez era Sirius quem descia, rindo.

- E então? – Voltei minha atenção para James, que ainda esperava uma resposta, e me enfureci.

Quem ele pensa que é para me tratar assim? Eu não sou propriedade dele pra ter que dar satisfações!

- Não interessa onde eu estava! Qual é o problema?

- O problema? – Ele arregalou os olhos, como se a pergunta fosse óbvia demais. – O problema é que eu cheguei aqui cansado depois de um dia estressante e descobri que a minha namorada estava lá fora se sabe lá com quem!

- Está com ciúmes, James? – Provoquei, sorrindo com ironia. – Eu estava com o Snuffles, oras.

- Snuffles? – A raiva pareceu desaparecer e seu tom se tornou mais ameno. – Quem é Snuffles?

Ele desviou o olhar para Sirius, que sorria e nos observava, depois voltou a me encarar.

- Você deveria saber, já que é meu namorado. Mas parece que você não se importa muito com o que eu faço!

- Eu não me importo? Eu não me importo? – A ira voltou e ele se afastou. – Se eu não me importasse, não estaria aqui perguntando!

- Se você tivesse me escutado ontem, não precisaria estar aqui perguntando!

- Chega! Não quero mais brigar!

Ele se largou na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Minha vontade era de terminar tudo naquela mesma hora, mas eu não encontrei as palavras. Em vez disso, sentei em outra poltrona, tentando pensar com racionalidade.

Meu olhar encontrou o de Sirius, que tinha parado ao lado da lareira para observar a discussão. Ele parecia estar se divertindo muito e eu precisei controlar a vontade de me levantar e esganá-lo.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, rudemente.

- Vocês dois são o casal mais divertido que eu conheço. – Ele disse, ainda rindo. – É uma pena que eu não possa ficar e assistir à próxima briga.

Revirei os olhos e ignorei a provocação, preocupada com outra coisa.

- Vai se encontrar com alguém?

Acho que ele percebeu o desespero em minha voz porque parou de sorrir no mesmo instante.

- E se eu for?

- Com quem?

Ele desviou o olhar e eu me inclinei para mais perto, a fim de exigir a resposta.

- Não interessa. – Depois me encarou novamente, sorrindo. – Divirta-se, pimentinha.

E saiu.

- Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... – Murmurei pra mim mesma, observando a passagem pela qual Sirius saíra. James abriu os olhos e me fitou com a testa franzida.

- Fazer o quê?

Revirei os olhos.

- E ainda diz que é amigo. Você não percebeu? Ele está apaixonado!

James começou a rir. O som foi tão contagiante que até eu sorri.

- Almofadinhas? Apaixonado? Lily, fala sério!

- James, ele está! E eu preciso fazer alguma coisa porque a Lia também gosta dele!

- Lily, uma coisa é ele gostar de uma garota, outra, completamente diferente, é ele se apaixonar por ela. Eu sei que o Sirius gosta da Lia, mas ele não está apaixonado.

- Como sabe? Como pode ter certeza? – Eu me levantei e sentei no espaço vago ao lado dele.

- Eu só sei. – Ele ainda sorria. Era um sorriso sincero, diferente dos últimos que ele havia dado. Eu suspirei. Acho que sei o que ele estava querendo dizer. Eu mesma estou passando por isso.

Porque eu não estou apaixonada pelo James, mas eu gosto dele. Gosto _daquele_ James.

E talvez eu deva fazer a mesma coisa que o Sirius está fazendo com a Lia. Talvez eu deva me afastar.

De novo, tentei encontrar palavras para terminar o namoro, mas a coragem foi toda embora quando meus olhos encontraram aquele par castanho-esverdeado. Eu esqueci que minutos atrás nós estávamos quase aos berros, esqueci que ele tem sérios problemas de mudança de humor, esqueci que devia me afastar dele e esqueci que ele era James Potter. Tudo o que eu queria era me perder naqueles olhos de novo, e de novo, e mais uma vez.

- James...

- O quê? – Ele não desviou os olhos dos meus. Apenas centímetros nos separavam e eu queria que ele se aproximasse o mais depressa possível. Queria que me beijasse, que me tocasse, mas ele não parecia disposto a tomar a iniciativa daquela vez.

Eu esperei, mas ele se manteve imóvel, apenas me encarando com expectativa. Ele queria que _eu _o beijasse e não o contrário.

- James...

- Lily...

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais, mas não o toquei. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, não queria admitir que a vontade estava me dominando, mas não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria.

Ele também se aproximou, de forma que nossos narizes se tocaram e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo. Eu já estava perdendo a batalha, perdendo a razão. Estava quase me rendendo e entregando os pontos. Estendi a mão para tocá-lo, mas uma voz conhecida me tirou do transe e eu me levantei de súbito.

Alice estava descendo as escadas, com Maria, uma de nossas colegas de quarto.

- Lily! – Ela exclamou quando me viu. – Por onde você andou?

Seu olhar passou de mim para James e voltou para mim, fazendo um sorriso malicioso nascer em seu rosto.

- Não! – Me apressei a explicar, sem me dar conta de que James e Maria me olhavam. – Eu não estava com James, eu fui até a cabana do Hagrid, depois encontrei a Lia...

- Ah... – A expressão de Alice ficou desanimada. Acho que ela nunca vai superar o fato de eu não estar apaixonada pelo James.

- Amor – James se levantou, exibindo um sorriso estranho. –, me lembrei de uma coisa! Tenho uma surpresa pra você! Espere aqui!

Maria e Alice se sentaram em uma das poltronas, tão curiosas quanto eu. James subiu para o dormitório e voltou minutos depois, trazendo uma mochila e um monte de trapos nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei quando ele colocou a mochila no chão e se aproximou de mim, segurando os trapos com uma delicadeza incrível.

- Isso, meu amor, é o treina-mamãe.

- Treina-o-quê?

- Treina-mamãe. – Ele sorriu ainda mais e me entregou os trapos. Quase desmaiei ao ver um bebê no meio daqueles panos. – A boneca que mais faz sucesso com as bruxas da América do Norte. Achei que ia gostar.

Olhei para ele espantada.

- É uma boneca?

Os traços eram tão perfeitos que seria impossível distingui-lo de um bebê de verdade. Toquei sua pele e percebi que era quente e macia, como um neném.

- Um boneco, na verdade. É um garoto. Você pode dar o nome que quiser, amor.

- Nome? Espera, James... me explica isso direito!

Ele suspirou e pegou a mochila do chão.

- Aqui dentro tem tudo o que você precisa pra cuidar dele. Ele agora é seu filho, ou pelo menos um treinamento de filho. Você precisa cuidar dele como se fosse de verdade.

Eu comecei a rir.

- James, como assim?

Senti algo se mexer em meus braços e vi que o bebê havia aberto os olhos e estava mexendo os bracinhos. Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Você tem que cuidar dele, Lily. Amamentar, dar banho, trocar a fralda. As garotas adoram!

- Mas... e as aulas? – Perguntei, assustada, sem desviar a atenção do boneco. Ele me olhava como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo e isso me deu muito medo.

- Ele foi programado para se auto-desligar durante as aulas, não se preocupe. Tem um carrinho de bebê dentro da mochila, você só precisa usar um feitiço para aumentá-lo. Pode levar para as aulas, ele vai ficar dormindo durante todo o tempo, não se preocupe. Assim que a aula acabar, ele acorda de novo. Não tem erro. – Desviei os olhos do bebê para encarar James, que parecia estar se divertindo muito. – E então, qual o nome do nosso filho?

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, pensando.

- Harry. – Foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça.

- Harry. Harry James Potter – James sorriu para o bebê e depois para mim. – Bonito nome.

Alice tirou o bebê do meu colo e começou a mimá-lo. Maria também parecia ter adorado o boneco, mas eu ainda estava em estado de choque.

Afastei-me das garotas, puxando James comigo.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que o boneco?

Ele riu e pensei que havia algo de cínico em sua voz, mas descartei a possibilidade. Ele não teria porque estar fazendo algo para me prejudicar.

- Queria fazer um agrado.

- Flores, bombons ou até mesmo um carinho teriam me agradado. – Comentei, olhando de relance para o bebê que ria no colo das minhas colegas de quarto.

- Não gostou? – Ele perguntou, mas não pareceu ficar desapontado.

- Não é isso, é só que... é estranho... ele parece tão... verdadeiro...

- Essa é a intenção, Lily. – Ele riu de novo. – Não se preocupe, você será uma ótima mãe. – Em seguida me deu um selinho rápido. – Boa noite. – E subiu para o dormitório me deixando sozinha com minhas colegas de quarto e meu filho-boneco.

Harry foi a sensação da noite no dormitório feminino, é claro. Ele passou de mão em mão, diversas vezes, sendo mimado, alimentado, trocado e banhado. Eu fui a única que não fiz nada com o meu filho. Somente observei de longe, tentando me acostumar com a ideia.

Porém, depois de brincarem bastante, o sono bateu e Harry foi entregue a mim para que minhas colegas fossem descansar. Como ele já estava dormindo, eu só precisei colocá-lo no berço aumentado ao lado de minha cama. E agora ele está lá, dormindo como um anjinho, enquanto eu estou aqui, contando as peripécias de mais um louco dia na vida de Lily Evans.

Somente eu para dormir no dormitório masculino numa noite e na outra dormir ao lado de um boneco que parece um bebê de verdade. O _meu _filho-boneco!

Só quero ver o que vai ser de mim amanhã. Definitivamente, eu não vou carregar esse boneco pelo castelo todo! Absolutamente não!

Droga! O bebê acordou e não para de chorar! _O que eu faço?_


	8. 7º Dia

**7º Dia**

- JAMES POTTER! – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, com a maior raiva possível, hoje de manhã quando desci as escadas e o encontrei na sala comunal, rindo como se o mundo fosse uma grande piada.

- Lily, meu amor. – Ele sorriu largamente enquanto eu sentia cada célula do meu sangue ferver. – Onde está o Harry?

A pergunta, feita com uma naturalidade que me chocou, só serviu para aumentar ainda mais o meu mau humor. Afinal, quando ele me deu aquela coisa imprestável, ontem à noite, eu pensei que fosse um simples boneco, um pouco mais real do que os dos trouxas, mas que pudesse ser _desligado_ na hora que a _mamãe_ cansasse de _brincar_.

- AQUELA DROGA NÃO ME DEIXOU DORMIR NEM UM SEGUNDO ESSA NOITE! – Despejei em cima dele, consciente de que toda e qualquer criatura naquela sala estaria com um supremo medo de mim.

Imagine logo de manhã encontrar uma ruiva que não tem apenas os cabelos vermelhos, mas seu corpo todo ardendo de tanta raiva, despenteada e com profundas olheiras. Pelo menos eu vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts e não o meu pijama. Esse último fato eu devo agradecer à Alice que, depois de deixar muito claro o quanto estava mal-humorada por não ter pregado o olho a noite toda – como se a culpa fosse minha! –, me convenceu a me vestir antes de trucidar essa anta que é meu namorado.

- Calma, Lily...

- CALMA? COMO VOCÊ PODE ME PEDIR CALMA? VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR? – Eu respirei fundo, ignorando as risadas de Sirius, e tentei continuar sem gritar. O que foi impossível, claro. – COMO EU DESLIGO AQUELA COISA?

- Desligar?

- Como eu desligo aquela coisa, James? – Perguntei de novo, entre os dentes.

- Lily, não dá pra desligar... é um modelo muito próximo a um bebê original, a magia que tem dentro dele é muito avançada e...

- Ele vai viver pra sempre? – A possibilidade me assustou tanto que minha voz saiu fina demais para ser um grito.

- Não, não pra sempre. Ele tem um tempo útil de um ano. Depois de um ano, você pode programá-lo para viver durante mais um e assim por diante.

- EU VOU TER QUE ATURAR AQUILO DURANTE UM ANO?

- Você vai ter que cuidar dele durante um ano, Lily. Sim, é isso.

- NÃO! DEFINITIVAMENTE, NÃO! EU VOU TER QUE ME DESFAZER DAQUELA SANDICE IMEDIATAMENTE!

- Lily! – Ele parecia realmente magoado. – Você não tem consideração nenhuma? Aquilo é um presente meu e você vai se desfazer assim? Você não tem coração?

- E SE EU NÃO TIVER? – Respirei fundo de novo, tentando me acalmar. Foi quando ouvi um som muito conhecido vindo dos dormitórios femininos. – O que é isso agora?

- Não reconhece o choro do próprio filho? – Foi Sirius quem comentou, ironicamente, apenas para receber o olhar mais frio que eu tinha pra lhe dar.

Era mesmo o choro do maldito bebê, mas estava muito, muito mais alto do que o normal.

- Ele deve estar chorando há algum tempo.

- Você está dizendo... – Olhei para James, sem acreditar. – Que o choro dele vai ficar cada vez mais alto?

- Até que você faça o que ele quer, sim, Lily.

E ele respondia aquilo com a maior cara de pau! Ainda bem – pra ele, é claro – que eu não sou uma garota dada a violência, senão: _era uma vez um garoto ridículo chamado James Potter!_

Tentando controlar a raiva, fui obrigada a voltar para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano antes que levasse uma detenção por poluição sonora.

Após amamentar o boneco irritante, sentei em minha cama para pôr as ideias em ordem. Não que eu não seja maternal ou coisa parecida, é claro que eu sou. Mas essa coisa ultrapassa todos os limites! Quando James disse que era um boneco que imita um bebê verdadeiro, não imaginei que pudesse ser uma imitação tão perfeita! Por Merlin! Quem, em sã consciência, iria querer perder seu precioso tempo cuidando de um boneco como se fosse um bebê de verdade? _DE VERDADE!_

Como se eu tivesse pouca coisa pra fazer! Estudos regulares do sétimo ano, preocupação com os NIEM's, monitoria e agora, de quebra, ter que aguentar o mala do Potter como meu namorado! Eu não tenho tempo pra brincar de mamãe e filhinho com um boneco irritante que parece mais cansativo do que um bebê de verdade!

"Eu queria ver – pensei na hora – se ele ia gostar tanto da ideia se fosse ele quem tivesse que cuidar desse monstrinho!"

Foi quando eu sorri. E não foi um sorriso de pura alegria ou um daqueles sorrisinhos tristes que a gente dá quando vê que a situação não tem solução nenhuma. Foi um sorriso maldoso. Um sorriso de vingança.

Afinal, um bebê tem mãe e _pai_, não é mesmo?

Sem deixar de sorrir por causa de minha genialidade, peguei Harry e sua mochilinha e voltei para a sala comunal.

Os marotos pararam de rir e falar assim que me aproximei. Desconfio que eu fosse o motivo das risadas, ou talvez meu sorriso maquiavélico estivesse ainda mais sinistro do que eu imaginava. Não sei ao certo.

- James, querido. – Fiquei em pé na sua frente e deixei a mochila no chão, empurrando o boneco para seus braços. – Harry estava com saudades do _papai_, não é mesmo, garotão? Bom garoto. Dê bom dia para o _papai_, meu amor. – Suspirei falsamente e encarei James com a expressão mais irônica que consegui. – James, está na hora de você cuidar um pouco do nosso filho, não acha? Preciso passar na biblioteca antes da primeira aula, não se esqueça de _trocar a fraldinha dele_, viu? Até mais, amores da minha vida.

Em seguida, me virei, satisfeita com minha saída espetacular, e pude ouvir a risada de Sirius antes de sair pela passagem do quadro.

Agora tudo o que eu precisava fazer era fugir de James e daquele boneco. Sinceramente, aquela coisa me dá medo!

Um boneco que se mexe igual a um bebê de verdade e te olha como se você fosse realmente a mãe dele não é algo que pareça uma simples brincadeira pra mim! Parece mais é artes das trevas, isso sim!

Mas se um dia eu encontrar o gênio que teve essa brilhante ideia, eu mato! Ah, eu mato!

Então, passei a manhã toda brincando de gato e rato com James. Sempre que ele se aproximava, com a pior expressão do mundo, devo ressaltar, eu dava uma desculpa e corria para longe.

Foi quando estava saindo da última aula da manhã, Runas Antigas, que as coisas começaram a mudar. Encontrei Liana e ela se aproximou assim que me viu, com uma expressão bastante confusa.

- Lily, eu estou ficando maluca ou o James está andando com um bebê pelo castelo?

- Você o viu? – Eu ri. – Bem feito! Deve estar passando pela pior experiência da vida dele! Um mico desses nem James Potter deve estar suportando! _Bem feito!_ Quem mandou ele achar que eu sou idiota? Idiota é ele! Ele e aquele boneco ridículo! Ah, mas ele deve estar morrendo de raiva...

- Lily... – Ela me interrompeu, parecendo mais confusa do que antes. – Eu não diria que ele está com raiva ou passando pela pior experiência da vida dele, não... er... na verdade, ele parecia estar se divertindo bastante... acho que a popularidade dele nunca esteve tão alta...

- O QUÊ? – Parei de andar no mesmo instante, sentindo a raiva voltar com toda a força. – COMO ASSIM?

- Bom, ele estava rodeado de gente lá perto da biblioteca e parecia estar... gostando...

Se ela tinha mais alguma coisa pra dizer, eu não fiquei pra escutar. Rapidamente, peguei o caminho mais curto até a biblioteca a fim de tirar aquela história a limpo.

Quem James Potter pensa que é, afinal? EU NÃO DORMI A NOITE TODA! EU ESTOU CANSADA! EU ESTOU ESTRESSADA! TUDO POR CULPA DAQUELE INFELIZ!

E ELE ESTÁ SE DIVERTINDO?

O mundo não é justo, Merlin. O mundo _não é_ justo.

No corredor da biblioteca, percebi que Liana tinha toda razão. James estava cercado de muitas – e quando eu digo muitas, é muitas _mesmo_ – garotas.

Entre elas, senti minha raiva crescer com proporções incríveis, estava Aninia Jones. _É claro_.

- EU POSSO SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Sim, eu estava um pouquinho nervosa.

- Oi, amor. – James sorriu quando eu me aproximei. – Eu estava apresentando Harry a essas belas garotas e posso dizer que ele puxou ao pai, está fazendo um grande sucesso!

Todas as garotas deram risadinhas, mas eu apenas revirei os olhos.

- E você mencionou que essa coisa não é de verdade, James, _querido_? – Eu estava quase espumando e precisei me controlar para não pegar a varinha e azarar todos eles!

- Claro que ele disse. – Aninia Vaca Jones se meteu e recebeu um olhar profundamente gelado de mim que, infelizmente, não a abalou. – Eu a-do-rei! Quem me dera ganhar um presente como esse!

Sério, ela só pode ser doente mental!

- Viu, Lily? Não sei como você pode não gostar. As garotas amam! – James sorriu e eu tive vontade de arrancar cada dente daquela boca causando a maior dor possível!

- Elas não iriam gostar tanto se tivessem ficado acordadas a noite toda por causa do choro dessa coisa!

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim, Lily. – James falou como se eu estivesse sendo injusta! Eu estava sofrendo por causa daquela coisa e ele ainda usava aquele tom comigo?

- É. Você que não sabe cuidar direito de um bebezinho tão lindo. Aposto que se você fosse uma boa mãe, ele te deixaria dormir.

Certo, agora eu realmente precisava matar aquela vaca!

Saquei a varinha, fazendo com que as outras garotas se afastassem rapidamente, me lançando olhares de medo.

- É melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz. – Falei, entre os dentes.

Aninia me encarou, boquiaberta. Ela parecia realmente muito impressionada com a minha atitude. Não era pra menos, uma monitora-chefe ameaçando uma aluna. Essa escola está perdida.

Bom, uma escola que tem alguém como James Potter como monitor-chefe não pode ser considerada muito normal, de qualquer forma.

- James, é melhor eu ir. A gente se fala depois. – Ela trocou um olhar rápido com o _meu _namorado e foi embora.

- Vaca. – Murmurei, fuzilando suas costas com o olhar.

- Ela é uma garota muito legal, Lily. – James estava me censurando. Eu não podia acreditar! – Pelo menos ela não é mal-agradecida nem joga na cara dos outros o quanto odiou um presente que ganhou.

Não demonstrei, mas eu me senti um pouco mal. Certo, certo, eu me senti _muito _mal.

Afinal, ele me deu o boneco porque achou que eu ia gostar. Não deve ter passado pela cabeça dele que eu ficaria a noite toda acordada por causa daquela criatura nem que eu fosse achar uma total perda de tempo brincar de mamãe e filhinho. Mesmo eu já tendo 17 anos! Às vezes os garotos são meio idiotas, mas não é culpa deles, é a natureza.

Além do mais, algumas garotas, as completamente idiotas, como Aninia Jones, por exemplo, adorariam mesmo ganhar uma coisa daquelas.

Pela primeira vez, eu precisei admitir que a culpa não é do James. Ele não tem culpa de ter nascido homem e, portanto, com um cérebro deficiente.

- Eu não odiei. – Sim, eu odiei, mas aquela carinha de garoto magoado me fez mentir. – Mas eu tenho tanta coisa pra fazer, James, não tenho tempo pra cuidar dessa coisa!

- Essa _coisa_ é como se fosse seu filho, Lily. – Dá pra entender os garotos? Ele estava _mesmo_ chateado. Nunca achei que James Potter pudesse ser tão paternalista. – Mas você teima em se esquecer disso.

- Olha, eu adoraria brincar com essa... _com o Harry_, mas não agora. Quem sabe daqui a um ano ou dois? Você pode desligá-lo e depois nós o ligamos de volta?

- Não, não posso. – Ele estava irredutível. – Você vai ter que cuidar dele e vai ter que ser agora. – Ele me entregou o boneco e a mochila. – Boa sorte, Lily.

- JAMES! – Gritei quando ele se afastou. – JAMES, VOLTA AQUI! EU NÃO VOU FICAR PASSEANDO PELA ESCOLA COM ESSA COISA! JAMES!

Ele nem ao menos se virou.

- DROGA! – Olhei para o boneco e percebi que havia acordado. Aquela gritaria toda devia tê-lo tirado de seus lindos sonhos.

Bonecos sonham?

- O que eu vou fazer com você agora? – Eu já falo com cachorros, qual o problema de falar com um boneco? – Não é que eu não goste de você, ouviu? Você até que é... bonitinho... – Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha e fez careta. – Não! Por favor, não vá começar a chorar de novo!

Dito e feito, o boneco abriu o bocão e aquele choro irritante ecoou nas paredes do corredor quase deserto.

- Quietinho... shii... quietinho, bebê... dá pra ficar quieto? QUIETO!

James que me perdoasse, podia até não ser culpa dele, mas eu precisava me livrar daquele boneco.

- Será que se eu te afogar no lago, você pára de chorar?

Será que James ficaria muito brabo? Eu podia simular um acidente.

Maldita hora em que eu fui namorar um maldito maroto que tem uma mente insana de pensar que eu ia gostar daquele maldito boneco!

- Lily? – Liana me encontrou de novo quando eu estava a caminho do lago. – Parece que já achou o bebê... onde está o James?

- NÃO FALE O NOME DAQUELE INFELIZ PERTO DE MIM! – O bebê chorou ainda mais com meu grito.

- Vocês brigaram? Por quê?

-_ Isso_ não é resposta suficiente? – Apontei para o bebê e ela riu.

- Até que ele é bonitinho. – Não! Lia também, não! – O que vai fazer?

Ela deve ter percebido o brilho assassino no meu olhar porque parou de sorrir e me encarou com a testa franzida.

Se bem que assassino não deve ser o termo correto. Não se pode assassinar algo que nem ao menos é vivo, pode?

- Afogar essa criatura irritante no lago. – Eu respondi, tentando controlar a raiva que me consumia.

- Não! – Ela tirou o boneco dos meus braços, me forçando a parar. – James vai ficar furioso!

- ELE QUE SE EXPLODA! QUE SE AFOGUE NO LAGO JUNTO COM ESSA COISA DEMONÍACA!

Aquele choro estava me tirando do sério! Por que aquele maldito boneco não podia simplesmente calar a boca?

- Nossa, acho que você está um pouco estressada, amiga. – Ela tirou a mochila da minha mão também. – Precisa descansar um pouco. Eu vou cuidar do bebê pra você, ok? Vá descansar.

- O quê? – Não, ela não estava brincando. Ela ia mesmo cuidar daquele boneco pra mim! – Mas, Lia...

- Mas nada, Lily. Cuidar dele por um dia não vai me matar e você precisa de descanso. Deve ser muito ruim pra você, conciliar a monitoria, o estudo e ainda ter que cuidar disso... – Ela olhou para o bebê como se perguntasse por que alguém daria um presente daqueles a alguém que já tem tantos afazeres. Pelo menos ela me entende. Se James pensasse dessa forma também... – Só me prometa uma coisa...

- O que você quiser! – Eu poderia chorar de alegria! Lia é a melhor pessoa que pode existir na face da terra!

- Prometa que vai fazer as pazes com o James.

Mas é uma garota um pouco exigente também.

- Bom, por mim tudo bem, mas acho que é _ele_ quem não vai querer falar comigo tão cedo.

Ela sorriu de uma forma tão marota que eu tive certeza, naquela hora, que ela é a garota perfeita para o Sirius. Sem dúvidas!

- Não se preocupe. Eu cuido de tudo.

- Mas...

- Não. Procure se divertir um pouco e deixe que eu cuido do resto.

- O que você...?

- Me encontre na frente do salão principal às seis.

Dizendo isso, Liana piscou e se virou para levar o boneco chorão para bem longe de mim.

De apenas uma das minhas aulas da tarde James participa, por isso quase não o vi a tarde toda. Ele fez questão de deixar bem claro que estava muito chateado comigo e não me dirigiu a palavra nenhuma vez na aula de Herbologia. Nem ao menos para perguntar do boneco.

Confesso que essa distância toda me deixou um pouco incomodada. Não que eu estivesse sentindo falta dele, mas aquela atitude infantil me magoou. Ele tinha que entender o meu lado! Podia muito bem tentar entender, ao menos. Mas parecia que ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a recuar. E eu só precisava continuar pensando numa forma de me livrar daquele boneco, afinal, Lia ia se cansar de cuidar dele uma hora, assim como eu cansei. E eu não queria ficar me aproveitando da boa vontade da minha amiga, é claro!

- Você pode ser testemunha de que o boneco caiu no lago acidentalmente. – Eu estava, pela milésima primeira vez, enchendo a paciência da Alice com o meu plano de afogar o meu "filho".

- Se isso não me deixar dormir essa noite, eu concordo. – Ela disse a mesma resposta nas outras mil vezes. Ainda estava mal-humorada por causa da noite de sono perdida.

- Eu podia tentar jogar ele na lareira também.

- Desde que eu possa dormir essa noite.

- Será que se o James vir eu jogando o boneco no lago, ele pula pra tentar salvar? Assim eu me livro de dois problemas ao mesmo tempo. – Pensei, tentando soar empolgada, mas falhando miseravelmente. Não sei por que, mas meu tom saiu mais para um lamento do que qualquer outra coisa.

- É mais fácil os dois saírem vivos, Lily. Ou você acha que o James não sabe nadar? Garanto que ele sabe e deve nadar muito bem. Além do mais, você não quer realmente se livrar do James. O boneco é bonitinho, mas terrivelmente irritante. Já o James...

- É lindo e ainda mais irritante.

Sim, eu o chamei de lindo. Mas é verdade, oras! Eu não tenho culpa se aquela criatura nasceu abençoada! Não é minha culpa!

- Eu tiraria o irritante e colocaria apaixonante, mas você insiste em fingir que não se sente abalada por ele.

- Eu não me sinto abalada por ninguém! – Me defendi.

- Se você diz...

Assim que alcançamos o último degrau, pudemos avistar Liana com o boneco no colo, esperando por mim na frente do salão principal.

- Lily, que bom que chegou! – Ela correu até mim assim que me viu.

- Obrigada por cuidar dele. – Fiz menção de pegar o boneco, mas ela o manteve firme nos braços.

- Eu vou ficar com ele mais um pouco. Lembra que eu disse que a ajudaria a se acertar com o James? – Senti meu rosto corar e os olhos de Alice em cima de mim. Eu sabia que não importaria o que eu falasse depois, aquilo, dito daquela forma por Liana, a fizera comprovar sua teoria de que eu estou apaixonada pelo James. – Vou ficar com o bebê enquanto vocês conversam.

- Não entendo por que vocês insistem em chamar essa coisa de bebê. – Reclamei, tentando mudar de assunto. – Lia, eu não vou me sentir bem se você continuar com ele. Já abusei demais de você.

- Eu posso ficar com ele. – Alice se meteu, parecendo mais mal-humorada que antes. Ela não queria realmente ficar com o boneco, mas estava fazendo isso por mim! Eu tenho ou não tenho as melhores amigas do mundo?

- Bom, então tudo bem. Obrigada. – Liana entregou o boneco e a mochila para uma Alice emburrada e se virou para mim. – Agora, nós. Está na hora de fazer você se acertar com o seu namorado. Vocês não podem ficar brigados!

- Certo, mas podemos fazer isso depois do jantar? Estou faminta!

- Não. Tem que ser agora. Vem comigo. – Lia saiu andando e eu precisei correr para acompanhá-la. Olhei para trás e vi Alice nos encarando, ainda emburrada.

- Obrigada, Lice! – Gritei, antes de começar a subir novamente as escadas, mas ela não respondeu, apenas continuou nos encarando com a expressão fechada.

No terceiro andar, Liana me levou para um corredor que nunca foi muito usado. Pelo menos não nos quase sete anos em que estudei aqui.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Você vai ver. – Ela me olhou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e me levou até a última sala de aula. – Não se preocupe, essa sala não é usada e ninguém vai aparecer pra atrapalhar vocês.

- Lia...

- Entre!

Respirando fundo, fiz o que ela mandou.

A sala estava _incrível_! Não parecia uma sala de aula, uma vez que não havia carteira alguma. Um grande sofá de couro branco com almofadas em vermelho estava em um canto. No canto oposto, uma mesa enorme, repleta de comidas e bebidas. No centro da sala, uma pequena mesa com toalha vermelha, dois pratos e duas taças. Havia pétalas de rosa vermelha por todo o chão, deixando o ambiente, iluminado por velas também vermelhas, com um aspecto bastante romântico. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo.

- Lia...

- Não precisa agradecer. – Ela sorriu e olhou para o relógio. – Agora eu preciso ir! Daqui a pouco ele chega! Boa sorte, Lily.

Assim que ela saiu, eu me joguei no sofá. Um jantar a luz de velas! Algo que eu sempre quis e tudo estava tão perfeito. Havia só um pequeno problema... eu nunca imaginei que teria um jantar como aquele com James Potter. E isso parecia estar terrivelmente errado.

James. Namoro. Jantar. Nada disso parecia fazer sentido.

Quando eu decidi seguir o plano de Sirius, não imaginei que poderia chegar a esse ponto, mas as coisas saíram do meu controle. Isso me deu medo.

Não que antes eu pudesse prever o que ia acontecer, mas ali eu me senti completamente à mercê do destino. Era como se eu não tivesse o poder de escolher o que fazer. Eu tinha apenas que lidar com a situação, mas não sabia como fazer isso. James nem ao menos deve gostar de mim! Não o suficiente. Assim como eu não gosto dele o suficiente.

Porque eu realmente não gosto. Lia está errada, Sirius está errado e Alice está errada. Eu não estou apaixonada por James Potter! Isso é impossível!

Não que seja ruim. É muito bom que eu não esteja apaixonada por ele. Porque eu sei que ele não está apaixonado por mim. Ele pode sentir atração, desejo, até mesmo carinho por mim, mas não está apaixonado. Nunca estará. James Potter não se apaixona e nenhuma garota sã se apaixona por James Potter. É muito simples.

- Lily? – A voz dele me fez pular, com a mão no coração e ofegando.

- James! Você me assustou!

Talvez fosse o ambiente ou talvez os pensamentos que eu estava tendo naquele momento, mas James me pareceu muito diferente quando o observei parado à porta.

Ele vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts, como sempre, com a gravata um pouco afrouxada e dois botões da blusa abertos. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e ele estava com os óculos que sempre usa. Mas ele parecia diferente. De alguma forma, ele parecia diferente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou e eu juraria que estava tentando soar ríspido. Mas seu tom saiu tão baixo e rouco que me fez estremecer.

Eu não sabia o que Liana havia dito, por isso preferi ficar calada. Além do mais, eu estava muito ocupada tentando descobrir o que havia de diferente no James que entrara naquela sala.

Ele se aproximou e me entregou um bilhete.

"_Me encontre na sala 315, no terceiro andar, às 6:15. Ass: Sua Lily."_

- Não é minha letra. – Eu disse, parecendo idiota.

- Eu sei que não. Pensei que fosse alguma garota tentando me atrair pra um encontro.

Aquilo fez meu estômago queimar. Então ele só foi porque pensou que fosse outra garota que estivesse ali? Se soubesse que era mesmo eu, não teria ido?

- E você veio mesmo assim? E se fosse outra garota, o que ia fazer? – Eu sabia que meu tom parecia ser ciúme, mas era só curiosidade.

Estranhamente, ele não se gabou pelo meu aparente ciúme nem riu, como achei que fosse fazer, só me encarou com uma expressão confusa. _Garotos._

- Se fosse outra garota, eu iria embora. Só fiquei curioso. – O pior é que ele parecia sincero. – Você fez tudo isso? – Ele olhou em volta e eu ri.

- Não. Não sei cozinhar muito bem.

Ele voltou a me encarar, ainda sem rir nem sorrir. Juro que nunca vou entender as mudanças de humor desse garoto. Ele não parecia bravo, mas também não parecia feliz. Confuso, talvez.

Seus olhos procuraram os meus e senti meu rosto esquentar. O clima em volta também pareceu mudar. Como se a sala estivesse repleta de energia estática. Tremi.

Ele estava tão perto que eu podia sentir o seu perfume. Era um cheiro bom, aconchegante, conhecido. Fez com que eu me lembrasse de uma cama quentinha e confortável e de um beijo dado depois de acordar, naquela mesma cama. Corei ainda mais. Ele deve ter percebido minha vergonha, porque sorriu.

- Eu nunca vou entender você, ruiva.

E me beijou.

Não sei se um dia eu vou me tornar imune aos beijos de James. Parece que, ao contrário do que deveria acontecer, a cada beijo a emoção aumenta e os efeitos colaterais se tornam mais fortes

E a cada beijo eu desejo menos que ele pare.

Havia uma grande variedade de comidas, como se estivéssemos jantando no salão principal com os outros, mas o mais importante é que tinha morangos. Uma enorme tigela cheinha de morangos. Se Lia sabe o quanto eu amo morangos, eu não sei, mas ela acertou em cheio!

Além da tigela de morangos, que eu tirei da mesa principal e levei para a pequena mesa de jantar para que ficasse mais perto de mim, havia também tortinhas de abóbora. Assim que as viu, James me encarou, desconfiado.

- Não me diga que essas tortinhas de abóbora têm pimenta, picles, cenoura, ou qualquer outra coisa que não seja abóbora!

- Se está se referindo às minhas tortinhas de abóbora com melão, recheados com rabanete e pimenta-do-reino... – Usei um tom de falsa censura, fazendo-o rir, e provei uma das tortinhas, apenas para ter certeza. – Não. Essas são apenas tortinhas de abóbora. Não se preocupe.

- Aquilo foi covardia, sabia? – Ele me censurou enquanto nos sentávamos à mesa de jantar, com nossos pratos cheios. – Você não gosta _mesmo_ daquilo, gosta?

Por um momento, pensei em dizer a verdade. _Toda_ a verdade. Mas eu não podia.

Ele nunca me perdoaria se soubesse o porquê de eu ter aceitado sair com ele, o porquê de eu ter aceitado namorá-lo, o porquê de eu ter agido de uma forma tão não-Lily naqueles dias.

Além de achar que eu ainda o estou namorando por aquele motivo, apesar de não estar fazendo nada para que ele termine comigo. Eu não sei se realmente _quero_ que ele termine. Você não precisa amar uma pessoa para estar com ela, você precisa somente gostar da companhia dela.

E eu preciso admitir: eu estou gostando da companhia do James mais do que eu deveria.

Ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Na verdade, ele amadureceu um pouco no último ano. Acho que essa foi a real diferença que eu percebi no James que entrou naquela sala de aula. Ele parecia diferente porque estava diferente.

Ele continua sendo um pouco arrogante e convencido, é claro. Isso faz parte de sua personalidade e nunca mudará. Mas ele também é engraçado, simpático e inteligente.

E ainda tem o bônus de ser um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Por que, então, eu iria querer que ele terminasse comigo?

Talvez seja a convivência com Alice e Lia, mas estou começando a ver mais pontos positivos do que negativos em namorar James Potter.

Por isso, decidi continuar com a mentira, afinal, que motivo, além do real, eu teria para levar aquelas tortinhas horrorosas no piquenique?

- Claro que gosto! Não sei como você pode não gostar! – Algo no meu tom não pareceu ter saído muito convincente.

- Mesmo? Porque eu não gostei nem um pouco, mas é bom saber que você gosta tanto assim.

Tentei mudar de assunto.

- Elas são boas, mas não são nada se comparadas a essa comida! Isso está magnífico! – Dei uma grande garfada para comprovar minha opinião.

Ele riu e começou a comer também.

Conforme meu prato foi esvaziando, comecei a comer os morangos da tigela. Eu a havia posicionado de forma que ele não pudesse alcançar, deixando tudo pra mim.

- Ei! Assim não vai sobrar nenhum pra mim!- Ele reclamou, tentando pegar a tigela. Rimos.

- Foi namorar, perdeu o lugar! – Mostrei a língua de forma infantil, enquanto protegia os morangos.

Ele sacou a varinha e fez um deles flutuar até a sua mão.

- Ei! Assim não vale!

Para me vingar, peguei sua taça e virei o líquido num gole só. Mas eu havia esquecido que ele colocara uma bebida alcoólica e não o suco, como eu.

Ele riu da minha careta e fez a garrafa de bebida flutuar até nós e encher a taça novamente.

- Sem graça. – Murmurei, envergonhada.

Ele parou de rir e se levantou, me fitando com intensidade. Aproximou-se como se fosse me beijar, mas parou a alguns centímetros, fazendo meu coração saltar no peito.

- Feche os olhos. – Pediu, numa voz baixa e rouca.

Prontamente, eu o atendi.

Esperei alguns segundos, mas nada aconteceu. Ouvi-o rir e abri os olhos, confusa.

Ele havia pego a tigela e se afastado, e estava com duas varinhas na mão, a dele... _e a minha_.

- James Potter! Devolva os meus morangos!

Ele riu ainda mais.

- Vem pegar!

Eu me levantei. Tudo bem que, mesmo de pé, eu sou bem menor do que ele, mas queria parecer mais ameaçadora. Estendi uma mão, a outra na cintura, e o encarei.

- Meus morangos! _Agora!_

Ele olhou para meu rosto, percebendo que eu segurava o riso. Não, eu não estava com raiva. Na verdade, estava me divertindo muito. Foi como se, ao entrar naquela sala, eu tivesse entrado em um mundo paralelo, onde eu não precisava me preocupar com mais nada, a não ser com o que me faz _bem_.

E aquelas atitudes infantis, tanto as minhas quanto as dele, estavam me fazendo _muito_ bem.

Percebi que ele também estava segurando o riso. Olhou para minha mão estendida, depois para a que estava na cintura, e novamente para o meu rosto. Olhou para a mesa e ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando um sorriso maroto.

Eu não fui rápida o bastante para perceber o que ele ia fazer antes que o fizesse. Quando dei por mim, estava com a mão cheia de ketchup.

Ao invés de brigar com ele, comecei a rir. Sabe-se lá o que deu em mim, mas aquilo era engraçado demais, divertido demais. Eu me sentia como uma criança espoleta.

Ele estava bem na minha frente, com as duas varinhas em uma mão, o ketchup na outra e a tigela de morangos pairando sobre nossas cabeças, alto demais para que eu pudesse alcançar.

Ainda rindo, estendi a mão suja e passei em seu rosto, fazendo-o rir também.

Em seguida, peguei o pote de mostarda de cima da mesa e apontei em sua direção.

- Devolva meus morangos ou sentirá a fúria da minha mostarda!

- Então é guerra o que você quer? – Ele fez a tigela flutuar até um canto da sala e guardou as duas varinhas em seu bolso, antes de me ameaçar com o ketchup.

Eu não liguei para os morangos desprotegidos. Aquela pequena guerra de comida era muito mais interessante.

Eu fugia dele, que jogava quantidades absurdas de molho em mim e quando me alcançava, era a minha vez de correr atrás dele para revidar. Parecíamos duas crianças bobas, brincando e se divertindo sem os pais por perto para colocar ordem no lugar.

Por fim, a sala ficou completamente suja de molho. Nem o sofá branquíssimo escapou. Na verdade, a cor que menos tinha naquele sofá era a branca.

Sentamos no chão mesmo, arfando e rindo. Nossas bochechas, escondidas por uma grossa camada de molho, certamente estavam bastante coradas, e os corações acelerados. A sensação era tão boa que eu nem ao menos me preocupei com o fato de que ainda teríamos que voltar para a torre da Grifinória.

Olhei para a direita e vi, há bons metros de mim, a tigela de morangos. Ela parecia muito mais apetitosa depois daquela guerra toda. Fiz menção de levantar para pegá-la, mas James me prendeu num abraço apertado.

- Eu quero os morangos. – Me debati, ainda rindo. Eu me sentia como no dia da minha bebedeira, não conseguia parar de sorrir, mas sem a sensação de tontura nem vendo tudo duplicado. Para ser sincera, assim foi muito melhor.

- O que você prefere? – Ele perguntou, num sussurro, em meu ouvido. – Eu ou os morangos?

- Os morangos. – Respondi, estremecendo e ainda sorrindo debilmente.

- Tem certeza? – Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha e eu agradeci por já estar sentada.

- Tenho. – Minha voz saiu num sussurro pouco convincente.

Claro que ele estava sendo injusto. Estava usando meus hormônios contra mim mesma. Porque o meu corpo _é_ repleto de hormônios. Eu sou uma garota de 17 anos, oras! E o meu _namorado_ não é um garoto de se jogar fora. Naquele momento eu realmente _não_ estava preferindo os morangos, mas isso é resultado das circunstâncias. Porque, de forma geral, eu prefiro os morangos. _Eu acho_.

Ele tomou meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou, apenas para se separar logo em seguida, rindo em meio a uma careta.

- Você está com gosto de ketchup.

- Ora! A culpa é sua! – Eu ri também, observando seu rosto e cabelos repletos de molho.

Ele se levantou e pegou a tigela de morangos e uma panela que mais tarde descobri estar cheia de chocolate derretido, além de alguns guardanapos.

Tentamos tirar o máximo de molho de nossos rostos e mãos, mas não pudemos fazer muito pelas vestes. Também não estávamos muito preocupados para nos esforçarmos.

James tirou a tigela de morangos de minha mão com a desculpa de que precisávamos saborear e não devorar a sobremesa. Deixei que ele mergulhasse um dos morangos no chocolate quente e aproximasse de minha boca, para que eu o saboreasse.

O gosto cítrico e gelado que eu tanto amo do morango sendo quebrado com delicadeza pelo doce chocolate quente me fez suspirar. Eu já havia comido algo parecido, mas o gosto não fora nem de longe tão bom quanto aquele. Talvez fosse o tipo de chocolate ou meus sentidos que pareciam estar muito mais aguçados, ou talvez fosse por James estar ali, parecendo gostar daquele momento tanto quanto eu.

Ali nenhum de nós tinha máscaras. Eu não era a falsa Lily de dias atrás e ele não era o estranho James que tinha se tornado. Era como se não houvesse nada entre nós, exceto cumplicidade.

E eu, impressionantemente, não me senti mal com isso. Eu estava feliz.

Ali eu descobri que eu e James podemos ser amigos, que gostamos da companhia um do outro e que existe uma espécie de atração entre nós, algo que, até o momento, eu não queria admitir.

E não se trata apenas de uma atração física, porque isso eu não acho estranho existir, pelo menos não da minha parte, James é mesmo muito atraente, mas existe outro tipo de atração. Como se quanto mais perto ficamos um do outro, mais queremos ficar.

Droga, o que eu estou pensando?

Estou falando como se eu gostasse _mesmo_ dele, mas as coisas não são bem assim! Eu não posso nem vou me apaixonar por James Potter! Eu me recuso!

Mas, voltando ao jantar a dois antes que eu me arrependa do rumo que meus pensamentos estão tomando, eu e James comemos todos os morangos com chocolate, chegando a nos lambuzar.

- Parece até uma criança comendo. – Eu ri, limpando o chocolate da pele abaixo de seu lábio com o dedo e o lambendo.

Imediatamente, ele parou de sorrir e me encarou com aquele olhar profundo que faz meu estômago parecer feito de chumbo. A sala se encheu com aquela energia estática de novo e meu coração acelerou, assim como minha respiração.

Ele colocou uma mão em minha nuca e outra em minha cintura, deixando o restinho do chocolate derretido de lado, e me puxou para um beijo.

O gosto de morango com chocolate ainda estava em nossas bocas, deixando o beijo ainda mais irresistível. Meu corpo ardia sob suas mãos e as minhas se afundaram em seus cabelos negros, fazendo-o gemer.

Minha mente não conseguia processar nada além de _nós_. O modo como sua boca se encaixava perfeitamente na minha, seu corpo pressionando o meu como se quisesse transformá-los em um só, suas mãos em minhas costas, minha cintura, meus cabelos, seu corpo em _minhas_ mãos.

O ar em volta ficou quente, quente demais para uma noite de início de inverno, mas o calor maior estava dentro. Debaixo de todas as roupas, sob a pele, parecendo irradiar do meu coração a cada pulsação. Pulsação, essa, que eu podia ouvir martelar com ferocidade, ecoar em minha cabeça. _Tum Tum Tum._

Nos separamos para recuperar o fôlego, mas nenhum de nós dois queria perder o contato com a pele um do outro. Continuamos abraçados, abraçando, beijando cada parte de pele exposta que aparecia pela frente. Eu sentia seus lábios em minha orelha, meu pescoço, minha nuca, beijando, mordendo, lambendo, e queria retribuir todo aquele prazer, fazendo o mesmo. Não me importava com mais nada e não conseguia sentir vergonha nenhuma, era como se estivesse em outro mundo, outra dimensão, onde nada importasse, exceto nós e aquele momento mágico.

- Pontas? Cadê você? – A voz de Sirius me fez pular de susto e me afastar. Olhei para a porta, mas ela continuava fechada.

Aposto que se não estivesse tão zangado, James teria rido da minha reação. Ele tirou o espelho do bolso e resmungou.

- O que você quer, Almofadinhas?

- Onde foi que você se meteu? Esqueceu que tem...

- Eu sei... – Ele interrompeu rapidamente, empalidecendo e me lançando um olhar esquisito. Franzi a testa. – Eu sei o que tenho que fazer. Acontece que eu e a _Lily_ acabamos perdendo um pouco a noção da hora.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala, olhei o relógio, espantada. Já havia se passado três horas? Mas não parecera tanto tempo assim!

- Ah! – A voz de Sirius soou espantada. – Ah! – Depois divertida. – Lily. – E então ele começou a rir. – Entendo.

Tentei ler a expressão de James, mas foi um esforço inútil. Ele estava tão concentrado, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos, como se estivesse confuso, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

Bom, eu devia estar da mesma forma, mas aquilo me deixou extremamente curiosa.

- Talvez você deva ficar por aí então. – Algo na voz de Sirius me dizia que aquilo era um conselho. Espiei o reflexo no espelho e vi que ele tinha um sorriso diferente no rosto. Ele não estava debochando nem ironizando, ele achava mesmo que o certo seria James ficar.

- Não. Tenho que ir. Quero... – Ele me olhou de soslaio e suspirou. – Depois a gente conversa com calma, Almofadinhas.

Aquilo me irritou.

- Você quem sabe. Até depois, então.

- Por quê? – Perguntei quando ele guardou o espelho. – Não pode falar na minha frente? É algo que eu não posso saber? O que está escondendo de mim?

- Lily, é... complicado... mais do que você pode imaginar.

- O que é complicado? Por que não pode me contar?

- Você não entenderia.

- Tente!

Ele suspirou de novo, me olhando como se pedisse desculpas.

Bufei e fiquei de pé, começando a arrumar a bagunça.

- Deixa isso. – Ele pediu. – Eu peço para algum elfo vir arrumar depois.

- Não vou deixar que um elfo inocente tenha que limpar a bagunça que _nós_ fizemos! E, _você_, trate de me ajudar!

Com outro suspiro, ele me entregou a minha varinha – tentei não ruborizar com a minha idiotice de tentar arrumar as coisas sem magia – e me ajudou a dar uma ordem na sala.

Depois de meia hora, estávamos voltando para a torre da Grifinória. Eu emburrada e ele pensativo. Cada um subiu para seu dormitório, a fim de tomar banho para tirar completamente os vestígios do molho.

Alice estava me esperando quando cheguei ao dormitório, com uma expressão que chegou a me dar medo. Ela me entregou o boneco e saiu, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Pelo menos você está dormindo. – Suspirei, colocando-o no berço. – E esta noite é o seu pai quem vai cuidar de você. – Murmurei entre os dentes, com raiva. – Queira ele ou não!

Quando voltei para a sala comunal, James e Sirius conversavam com certa urgência em um canto. Suas vozes eram baixas demais, de modo que eu não podia ouvir nem uma palavra. Mesmo assim, me aproximei com uma postura ligeiramente arrogante e expressão fechada. Toda a magia que o jantar trouxera fora quebrada depois daquela conversa nem um pouco esclarecedora.

- Sua vez. – Foi a única coisa que eu disse antes de entregar o boneco para James.

Os dois me fitaram em silêncio e eu me senti terrivelmente mal. Eles estavam escondendo algo de mim. Eles não continuariam a conversar se eu permanecesse ali.

_Eles não confiam em mim._

Tentando ignorar o nó que estava se formando em minha garganta, olhei em volta à procura dos outros dois marotos.

- Remus? Peter?

- Peter está no dormitório tentando terminar um trabalho de Herbologia. – James comentou, desanimado.

- E Remus deve estar na biblioteca. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso que me parecia malicioso, apesar de eu não entender a malícia.

Também não tive muito tempo de pensar nisso, a menção à biblioteca me fez lembrar que eu precisava entregar um livro e eu corri de volta para o dormitório, me enrolando nas palavras quando expliquei a eles onde estava indo.

Uma vez na biblioteca, resolvi fazer um dever de poções que eu vinha protelando há alguns dias. Procurei por Remus, mas ele não estava lá como os garotos achavam.

Quase duas horas depois, com o dever já pronto, resolvi que era hora de voltar. Eu _precisava _de uma cama. Além de me deixar de péssimo humor, cuidar daquele boneco _a noite toda_ me deixou extremamente cansada. Como se eu precisasse de noites em claro depois que essa história toda começou. Se eu tive três boas noites de sono na semana toda, foi muito! É como se eu não dormisse bem há séculos!

Talvez por estar pensando em uma cama macia, quentinha e confortável, como a de James, e numa boa noite de sono nessa mesma cama, pensei que tivesse sentido o _cheiro_ dele. Aquele cheiro bom e familiar, quase como se ele estivesse ali. E, preciso admitir, a sensação era muito boa.

Caminhando o mais rápido possível de volta para a torre da Grifinória – eu queria desesperadamente me deitar –, acabei encontrando Sirius.

Ele estava agarrado a uma garota no final de um corredor no quarto andar. Pelo jeito, não gostaria de ser incomodado e eu já estava me afastando quando ouvi o barulho de um tapa. Me virei e vi a garota em questão correr para longe, fumegando de raiva.

Tentando conter o riso, me aproximei dele.

- Qual foi a do tapa? – Perguntei, mordendo o lábio para não rir.

Ele fez um careta.

- Eu a chamei por outro nome.

Não consegui segurar o riso e comecei a gargalhar. Sério, ele estava com uma expressão muito engraçada. Foi impossível não rir! Quando me recuperei, vi que ele continuava fazendo careta.

- A chamou por outro nome, é? Que nome?

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e começou a andar. Eu o segui.

- Não interessa.

- Posso tentar adivinhar? – Coloquei os dedos indicadores em minhas têmporas e fechei os olhos, fingindo me concentrar. – Já sei! Que tal um que começa com Li e termina com Ana?

Ele resmungou de novo, mas não discordou.

- E qual é o nome dela? Não poderia ser algo como Eliana, Liliana, Liliane, Eliane, Liane...?

- Marion. – Ele respondeu à contragosto. Acho que só para que eu parasse de falar nomes parecidos com Liana.

- Ah! Marion, certo... é, não é muito parecido com Liana... na verdade, nada parecido. E você a chamou assim quantas vezes?

Se olhar matasse, sério, eu estaria enterrada nesse minuto.

- Isso importa?

- Mas é claro! Você pode se confundir no nome uma vez ou outra, mas quando isso se torna constante, bom, aí o problema é muito maior.

- Quão maior? – Tive que segurar o riso de novo.

- Digamos que da proporção de uma paixão não admitida.

Ele resmungou de novo.

- Não sei como o Pontas te aguenta, ruivinha impertinente.

- Quantas?

- Quantas o quê? – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluca. Oras, quantas o quê!

- Quantas vezes!

- Ah... não sei... acho que três... ou quatro...

- Hum... – Coloquei o dedo no queixo de maneira pensativa enquanto me esforçava para acompanhar o passo rápido dele. – Nada bom... nada bom... isso é muito preocupante, Sirius. Acho que deve ir falar com ela.

- Com a Marion? – Ele pareceu espantado com a ideia e eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro que não! Com a Lia! Você tem que falar com a Lia!

Então, foi ele quem começou a rir.

- Por quê? O que eu vou dizer? "Liana, eu chamei seu nome três vezes quando estava com outra garota. Legal, né?" Sem chance!

- Sirius, meu querido. – Segurei seu braço de forma a dar conforto. Eu sabia que a revelação que ia fazer iria chocá-lo muito e ele precisava de todo o apoio que eu pudesse oferecer. – Você está apaixonado. Quer você queira, quer não. Sinto muito, mas o único remédio para o seu mal é encarar o problema de frente e ir falar com ela. Mas saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui para apoiá-lo nesses momentos difíceis.

- Lá vem você! – Ele revirou os olhos. Será que ele pegou essa mania de mim? – Eu não estou apaixonado, ruiva insuportável, e para o bem da Lia é bom que ela fique o mais longe possível de mim.

- Como é?

- Eu já te falei isso, pimenta. Lia é uma garota legal. Tão legal que_ precisa_ ficar longe de mim! Entende isso!

- Não consigo, Sirius. Ela gosta de você, você gosta dela. Simples.

- Não é simples, Lily! Por Merlin! Essa garota precisa ficar longe de mim! Eu não quero fazê-la sofrer!

- Quem disse que você vai fazê-la sofrer?

Ele me olhou como se aquilo fosse óbvio e foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. Como as pessoas conseguem complicar tanto uma situação tão simples?

- Eu ainda acho que você deve ir falar com ela. Não precisa contar da confusão de nomes. É só ir lá e... bem... puxar conversa... fale do tempo! Tem estado frio ultimamente, não? Só converse com ela, Sirius. Vai fazer bem pra vocês. Não estou dizendo pra agarrá-la num corredor deserto, só quero que vá falar com ela.

- Está bem, está bem. – Ele suspirou pesadamente e me deu um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos dos quais ele é famoso. – Talvez eu vá.

- Esse é o meu garoto! Bom garoto!

- Com uma condição. – O sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

- Claro que as coisas estavam boas demais para ser verdade. – Suspirei. – O quê?

- Admita.

Olhei-o interrogativamente por longos minutos.

- Admitir o quê?

Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais! Por Merlin, dava pra contar quantos dentes ele tem na boca!

Certo, exagerei um pouco

- Que está loucamente apaixonada pelo meu querido amigo.

- Não, não. Remus é só meu amigo, Sirius.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Não entendi o porquê da minha piada, simplesmente saiu. E eu não queria realmente falar de minha relação com James.

Bufei quando percebi que ele continuava me encarando, esperando uma resposta.

- Eu não estou apaixonada. Ele é, bem, _melhor_ do que eu imaginava. Confesso que eu era _um pouco_ injusta com ele, _às vezes_. Mas isso não significa que eu _goste_ dele.

- Certo. Vamos supor que eu acredite em você. O que pretende fazer de agora em diante, então?

- Como assim?

- Oras, pimentinha. Você voltou com ele. Não precisava ter feito isso. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, não?

- Claro que precisava! – Eu não podia deixar que Sirius achasse que eu estou apaixonada por James. Porque eu, definitivamente, não estou. Então, disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. – _Ele _pediu pra voltar, Sirius, entende isso? Eu não podia rejeitá-lo! Além de estragar todo o disfarce, ia ferir o ego dele e o plano teria sido completamente em vão! Não ache que eu estou gostando de ficar com James Potter! É puro fingimento! Isso _precisa_ dar certo, Sirius! _O plano precisa dar certo!_

Ele fez uma careta horrível e eu me senti mal. Foi como se um frio súbito e inexplicável tivesse me atingido e toda aquela sensação de conforto e segurança foi embora. Tudo bem, eu não estava sendo completamente sincera, mas eu também não podia dizer a verdade pra ele. Afinal, nem eu sei qual é a verdade!

Não voltei com James por causa do plano. Eu nem estou mais ligando para aquele plano idiota. Eu estou apenas tentando ser uma garota normal, o que está se mostrando bastante difícil. Eu voltei com ele porque eu estava me sentindo mal pelo plano e por tê-lo enganado.

Bom, de qualquer forma, Sirius não entenderia. Não mesmo! Ele faria exatamente como Alice, ele diria que eu sou uma apaixonada em fase de negação. O que eu não sou!

Eu não estou apaixonada por James Potter. Eu não posso me apaixonar por ele.

- Não dá pra entender você... – Ele murmurou, desviando o olhar do meu rosto.

- Só há uma pessoa apaixonada por aqui, Sirius, e essa pessoa é você. Você está complicando demais as coisas! Vá falar com ela!

Ele estava pronto para me dar uma resposta e eu tinha certeza de que essa resposta viria com as palavras "você", "apaixonada" e "Pontas" quando viramos num corredor e nos deparamos com uma cena que chocou a nós dois.

Não, não era James. Era Lia. E ela estava abraçada a outro garoto de forma bastante, digamos, íntima.

Eles não estavam se agarrando. Tampouco se beijando ou coisa parecida. Estavam apenas abraçados, mas era um abraço suspeito. Não era o tipo de abraço que eu daria em Sirius, por exemplo. A não ser que eu estivesse chorando e ele me confortando, mas Lia não estava chorando. Ela estava murmurando algo no ouvido do garoto e sorrindo. Eu não podia ver a expressão dele, já que seu rosto estava enfiado nos cabelos longos e castanhos dela.

Qualquer um que visse a cena pensaria a mesma coisa. Não eram simples amigos se abraçando.

E Sirius, é claro, pensou exatamente isso. Ao menos, eu acho que foi. Não haveria outra explicação para ele ter passado pelo casal com passos pesados e expressão fechada, sem dizer uma única palavra, e desaparecer no final do corredor.

- Sirius... – Pude ouvir Lia murmurar, assustada, e o garoto que a abraçava se afastou um pouco.

- Acho que ele não gostou muito do que viu. – Eu comentei, fazendo com que eles me notassem, e me aproximei. Tentei deixar claro o desgosto em minha voz. Afinal, ela havia me dito que gostava de Sirius e agora estava ali, num corredor deserto, abraçada com outro!

- Lily! – Ela exclamou e sua expressão era de dar dó. Minha raiva sumiu de imediato. – O que está fazendo aqui? Ele...?

Quando o garoto se virou, pude ver seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. Ele estivera chorando. Mas o que mais me chocou foi que ele parecia muito mais novo do que ela. Na verdade, só tinha tamanho. Seu rosto era completamente infantil e não havia sinal de pelos na face.

É, talvez eu tivesse interpretado a cena da maneira errada.

- Desculpa... – Murmurei ao ver o garoto enxugar o rosto e se virar novamente, meio que tentando se esconder. – É melhor eu ir... depois a gente se fala, Lia...

- Não. – O garoto falou e sua voz era fina demais para alguém tão grande. Sério, ele deve medir 1,70 no mínimo! E era tão forte! Tirando seu rosto infantil e sua voz, facilmente passaria por um garoto de 20 anos. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir.

Liana o abraçou novamente e beijou seu rosto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Pode me procurar a qualquer hora, ouviu? E não ligue pra esses idiotas.

O garoto choroso assentiu e saiu sem me olhar de novo.

- Meu irmão. – Lia explicou com um suspiro. – Ele está com problemas de adaptação.

- Seu irmão? – Bom, isso explicava o "meu amor", mas ainda assim era estranho.

- É. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar. Acho que estava decidindo o que me contaria. – Os garotos não estão sendo muito legais com ele, sabe como é, por causa da altura. Ele veio pra Hogwarts esse ano.

- Ele tem onze anos? – Eu estava boquiaberta. O garoto tinha sim uma voz bastante fina e um rosto totalmente infantil, mas seu corpo era de um adulto!

- Tem. Eu sei que parece estranho. Na verdade, foi um... acidente... – Ela suspirou de novo e percebi que seus olhos lacrimejavam. – Quando ele tinha dois anos... meu pai estava trabalhando em uma poção e Jack acabou bebendo, acidentalmente. Depois disso, começou a crescer com uma velocidade absurda. Ele ficou internado no St. Mungus durante oito anos, pelo menos os curandeiros conseguiram fazê-lo parar de crescer.

- Não tem como fazer com que ele... sei lá... diminua um pouco?

- Os curandeiros acharam melhor não. Daqui uns cinco ou seis anos, ele não vai mais precisar se preocupar com isso. Só precisa aguentar as piadinhas e gozações até lá. Mesmo sendo grande, ele é muito... emotivo... – Ela olhou em volta, mas não havia mais ninguém no corredor. – Você viu como ele estava abalado. Ele detesta o corpo, se acha diferente, feio, deslocado. Eu me sinto muito mal... antes de vir pra cá, ele não saía de casa por causa da vergonha e antes disso ele esteve internado durante um tempo muito grande. E agora ele precisa conviver com todos aqueles garotos e garotas normais... e precisa andar pelo castelo...

- Puxa, Lia, eu sinto tanto. – Eu a abracei e a senti chorar em meu ombro. Ver aquele sofrimento de irmã me fez lembrar-me de Petúnia e da época em que ainda nos dávamos bem. Às vezes, é como se eu não tivesse mais uma irmã. E isso é muito doloroso.

- Eu só espero que ele encontre alguns amigos. – Ela disse quando se separou. – Esse problema o deixou muito tímido e introspectivo. Ele não deixa que as pessoas se aproximem, acha que ninguém vai gostar dele de verdade.

- Isso é horrível. Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer? Quem sabe se o convidássemos pra sair com a gente um dia desses? Podemos mostrar que ele não precisa ter vergonha de ser diferente. Ele pode ter amigos e não só os amigos da irmã, mas seus próprios amigos, amigos da sua idade.

Seus olhos brilharam e sua boca se abriu em um lindo sorriso.

- Puxa, Lily! Você faria isso? Jura que faria?

- Claro que sim! E não só eu, mas James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, e podemos chamar Alice também. Tenho certeza de que todos eles vão concordar!

- Você é demais! – Ela me abraçou de novo, dessa vez rindo tanto que fui obrigada a rir também. – Obrigada, Lily! Muito obrigada!

- Agora, eu só preciso falar com Sirius. Ele não ficou nada feliz de te ver abraçada com outro. Também não o condeno, coitado! Ninguém poderia imaginar que aquele homem era seu irmãozinho!

- Ele ficou com ciúmes? – Ela mordeu o lábio, os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Morrendo. Pior que eu já o estava convencendo de ir falar com você. Toda a minha saliva foi em vão.

Ela riu e me abraçou de novo.

- Lily Evans, você é demais, sabia?

Bom, pelo menos não sou mais um monstro.

- Você é ainda melhor, Lia, e sabe disso. Aquele jantar estava maravilhoso.

Os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais.

- Então vocês se acertaram? Deu certo?

Sim, dera certo. Até antes de eu descobrir que ele não confia em mim e que está me escondendo alguma coisa.

- Mais ou menos.

O sorriso desapareceu e seus olhos expressavam preocupação.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu acho... acho que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa...

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e depois sorriu.

- Lily... – Ela revirou os olhos antes de me encarar com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Já parou pra pensar que ele pode estar escondendo algo de você... porque quer fazer uma surpresa?

Franzi a testa, considerando.

- Você acha?

- É possível. Não fique tão chateada com isso, amiga.

Eu sorri. Na verdade, duvidava que ela estivesse certa, mas não queria que se preocupasse com os meus problemas. Lia tem suas próprias preocupações e eu me sentiria muito mal se abusasse de sua generosidade.

Quando voltei para a torre a Grifinória, me sentia muito mais alegre. A conversa com Lia me havia feito muito bem. É uma pena que a felicidade costume durar tão pouco tempo pra mim.

Sentado num canto da sala, Peter comia uma barra de chocolate enquanto balançava um carrinho de bebê.

- Cadê o James? – Perguntei e garanto que não foi uma pergunta educada. Onde estaria aquele imprestável que deveria estar cuidando do boneco tão imprestável quanto ele?

Ele me fez passar a noite toda acordada por causa do maldito bebê, então precisa sofrer também! Ignorei a parte do meu cérebro que me dizia que eu não estaria assim se não fosse por aquela conversa de James e Sirius pelo espelho. Eu não queria me lembrar de como as coisas estavam ótimas antes de eu descobrir que James não confia em mim de verdade.

Mas Peter somente deu de ombros, me fazendo grunhir.

- Ele te deixou com essa coisa e saiu? E os outros? Remus? Sirius?

- Aluado saiu com a... – Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

- Com quem? – Minha curiosidade foi maior do que a minha raiva. Remus namorando? – Quem, Peter?

- Uma garota.

- Que garota?

- Uma.

- QUEM?

- Eu... eu não sei...

Certo. Claro que ele sabia. Mas eu resolvi não azucrinar o pobrezinho. Se Remus não quer que os outros saibam que ele está namorando, não sou eu quem vai discutir. É um direito dele e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Mas que eu fiquei com muita curiosidade, isso eu fiquei!

- E Sirius?

- Ele saiu pra encontrar uma garota também.

Bom, a garota em questão deveria ser a tal Marion. Sendo assim, ele ainda não havia voltado para a torre. Eu teria que conversar com ele depois.

- E James?

- Ele foi a... – De novo ele arregalou os olhos, percebendo que quase falara demais. – Ele saiu. Disse que não tem hora pra voltar.

- Não tem hora pra voltar. – Repeti, sentindo o sangue ferver. – E você ficou encarregado de cuidar _disso_?

Apontei para o boneco que dormia no carrinho e ele fez uma careta.

- É.

Eu estava com pena do garoto. Peter não merecia aquele carma. Mas eu também não mereço e não quero passar a noite em claro novamente.

- Então, boa sorte!

E saí dali antes que me arrependesse de tamanho egoísmo de minha parte

Assim que entrei no dormitório, a conversa cessou. Pude ver, pelos olhares das garotas, que o assunto era apenas um: _eu!_

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei, sentando ao lado de Alice. Pensei que elas pudessem apenas estar com medo de aquele boneco ter de passar a noite no nosso dormitório de novo, mas elas não pararam de me olhar de forma estranha mesmo depois de verem que eu não estava com ele.

Alice nem olhou para mim.

- O que aconteceu? – Fiquei ainda mais alarmada quando ninguém me respondeu. Por céus! Eu esperava isso das outras garotas, mas não de Alice! Ela sempre tem algo a dizer! Ela sempre fala! – Vocês estão me deixando nervosa!

- É que a notícia pode ser bem desagradável. – Maria comentou, mordendo o lábio. Olhei para Alice, esperando a explosão de palavras que não veio.

- Por Merlin! Digam logo! O que foi que aconteceu!

- É que... bom, há boatos...

- Boatos de quê?

- De que você... de que James... ele e Aninia Jones...

Certo, o mundo parecia ter caído sobre a minha cabeça, perfurado o meu estômago e estraçalhado o meu coração. Eu não queria pensar nessa possibilidade. Está bem, eu não gosto dele, mas ele ainda é meu namorado e eu exijo respeito! Se ele está comigo, ele está _comigo_!

- O que têm eles?

- Eles foram vistos juntos várias vezes essa semana e hoje também... antes de... desaparecerem.

- Desaparecerem? – Eu ri. James estivera comigo até às oito e meia, então estava "desaparecido" há menos de três horas. Essas garotas não têm mais nada pra fazer, a não ser bisbilhotar a vida alheia? Parecem mais um bando de velhas fofoqueiras! – Como assim desaparecerem? Vocês revistaram o castelo inteiro, por acaso? Eles ainda estão aqui dentro, no máximo podem estar em Hogsmead. Eles não desapareceram! E podem nem estar juntos! Por que tudo isso?

- Está certo, eles podem estar no castelo, mas não acha que é muita _coincidência_? E eles _estavam_ juntos! E pareciam muito... _íntimos_... os boatos... as pessoas não param de falar sobre isso... é só o que se escuta... principalmente... das amigas _dela_...

Alice ficara quieta durante todo o tempo, o que é muito estranho. Ela nem ao menos me encarou com aqueles olhos grandes e expressivos. Ela deve estar chocada com a possibilidade de James estar me traindo, principalmente agora que ela tem certeza absoluta de que eu estou apaixonada por ele. O que, preciso deixar bem claro, _eu não estou!_

- Certo. Eles foram vistos juntos, eles têm estado bastante íntimos ultimamente, os dois não são vistos há mais de duas horas e existe a possibilidade de estarem juntos, fazendo o que não devem. Ótimo! – Eu me levantei e encarei-as com a expressão mais serena que podia fazer. – Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu não me importo! Confio no James e sei que ele não está me traindo. E se eu fosse vocês, pararia de fazer fofoca e alimentar esses boatos ridículos e dedicaria meu tempo estudando para os NIEM's.

Entrei no banheiro de cabeça erguida, tentando transparecer uma calma que eu não sentia. Dentro de mim, as palavras de Maria ecoavam e a possibilidade me abalava. Eu queria acreditar em minhas próprias palavras, mas o que elas pensavam fazia muito mais sentido.

Tentando tirar essas dúvidas da cabeça, tomei outro banho, tentando relaxar um pouco com a água quente, e me preparei para dormir. Quando saí do banheiro, as garotas já haviam deitado e, apesar de eu saber que ainda estavam acordadas, não fizeram nenhum barulho quando me deitei para escrever aqui.

Agora só me resta descansar e tentar não pensar nos problemas.

Algo que é muito difícil. As palavras de Maria se misturam à conversa do espelho entre Sirius e James e me fazem pensar que a possibilidade é ainda maior do que eu quero acreditar que seja.

Mas se elas estiverem certas, se James estiver mesmo me traindo, bom, então eu serei obrigada a terminar tudo com ele.

E talvez essa seja, realmente, a melhor solução.


	9. 8º Dia

**8º Dia**

É muito bom acordar depois de uma boa noite de sono, principalmente no sábado. Sem choros de bebê, sem frio e sem desconforto. Tudo bem que os últimos dois fatores foram porque eu literalmente desmaiei de cansaço.

Mas não é nada bom acordar e encontrar três garotas te encarando como se você fosse uma assassina e sua melhor amiga nem olhando na sua cara.

- O que houve? – Eu perguntei, ainda sonolenta.

Certo, eu havia chamado minhas colegas de quarto de fofoqueiras que não ligam para os NIEM's na noite anterior, mas isso não era motivo para tanto mau humor.

- Por sua culpa nenhuma de nós foi convidada! – Milena respondeu. Em quase sete anos de convivência ela me dirigiu algumas poucas palavras, o que me deixou ainda mais desconfortável com a situação. Maria e Laís sempre foram mais receptivas e Alice minha melhor amiga. Nenhuma das três, entretanto, parecia muito disposta a conversar comigo naquele momento.

- Convidada? – Todas já estavam vestidas e só então olhei o relógio. Eram quase dez horas da manhã. – Pra quê?

- Pra festa! – Ela explicou com raiva. – Eles sabiam que se nos convidassem, íamos contar pra você! Mas que se dane! Eu vou contar de qualquer jeito!

Minha cabeça ainda estava meio confusa. Eu havia acabado de acordar e já me deparava com uma história tão pouco explicada!

- Espera... como é? Festa? Que festa?

- Seu _namorado_ – Ela fez questão de frisar muito bem a palavra namorado, fazendo com que o meu estômago desse um solavanco estranho. – e os amigos dele resolveram fazer uma festinha ontem à noite, sabia?

- Como é que é? Os marotos fizeram uma festa? Como assim?

- Eles convidaram todos os quintos, sextos e sétimos anos, com exceção da Sonserina, claro. – Ela revirou os olhos, desaprovando a ideia. Eu teria feito o mesmo se não estivesse tão abismada. – Mas, por incrível que pareça, esqueceram-se de convidar as garotas do sétimo ano de sua própria casa. Parece que o James se esqueceu da própria namorada...

- Eu soube que a Aninia estava lá. – Maria comentou, não com raiva, como Milena, mas com preocupação e mágoa.

- Espera um pouco! – Minha mente estava demorando pra processar a informação. Marotos, festa, Aninia... como assim? – Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que eles não avisaram da festa? Eles não podem ter esquecido!

- Talvez o seu _namorado_ não quisesse que você estivesse lá. Afinal de contas, a _Aninia_ estava lá. – Milena deu um sorriso cínico e eu precisei me segurar pra não avançar em cima dela.

Numa coisa ela tinha razão, afinal. James não queria que eu fosse.

- Ele é idiota por acaso? – Desabafei. – Achou que eu não ia descobrir? Que ninguém ia comentar?

- Talvez ele nem se importe.

Não dei ouvidos a ela e saí do dormitório num passo rápido. Maria me alcançou pouco depois de eu passar da porta.

- Acho que você não vai conseguir falar com ele agora, Lily. É melhor entrar e se trocar.

- EU NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ SE ELE ESTÁ NO DÉCIMO TERCEIRO SONO! VOU ACORDÁ-LO COM UM BALDE D'ÁGUA SE FOR PRECISO!

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. – Ela tentou apaziguar, mas deu alguns passos para trás por causa da minha reação. Tentei controlar a respiração e escutar o que ela tinha para dizer. – Ele está em detenção.

- Detenção? – Não pude evitar o sorriso que nasceu em meu rosto. Por mais que uma detenção fosse pouco, já era alguma coisa. – Quer dizer que a festinha não foi tão boa assim. Há! Bem feito!

- Não, não... não é por causa da festa. Foi por causa da confusão na segunda-feira... quando a McGonagall o encontrou dormindo no salão comunal.

Ah, claro. A detenção que ele levou por minha causa. Em outras circunstancias eu teria sentido pena dele, mas não naquela hora. Ele merecia algo muito, muito pior.

- É verdade. Você não vai encontrá-lo até a hora do almoço. – Laís apareceu na porta, insegura.

- Certo, certo. – Voltei para o quarto. Faltavam duas horas para o almoço e eu ainda estava de pijama. Estranhei o fato de Alice nem ao menos ter tentado me impedir. Ela continuava desviando do meu olhar, fingindo que eu não estava ali. Desejei que as outras garotas descessem logo para que eu pudesse conversar com a minha amiga.

Mas quando saí do banheiro, depois de me trocar, não havia mais ninguém no quarto. Milena, Maria, Laís e Alice haviam me deixado ali sozinha. Todas. Até Alice.

No momento em que percebi isso, senti como se o mundo tivesse caído sobre minha cabeça. Já era muito difícil lidar com aquela possível traição de James, mas eu sabia que Alice estaria do meu lado, dando seu ombro amigo como sempre fizera. Tudo terminaria bem. Só que ela não estava. Por algum motivo, Alice também havia me abandonado e eu me vi mais sozinha do que nunca.

Demorei algum tempo para descer para a sala comunal. No fundo eu ainda tinha esperanças de que Alice aparecesse para que pudéssemos conversar. Eu não estava entendendo aquela atitude.

Mesmo gostando de festas, eu sabia que ela ficaria do meu lado numa situação dessas. Então, lembrei que antes mesmo de qualquer festa ter sido feita, ela já estava agindo de uma forma estranha. No começo pensei que pudesse ser por causa do boneco, mas descartei essa hipótese. Eu conheço minha amiga bem o suficiente para saber que é outra coisa que a está afastando de mim. Mas o quê?

Não havia sinal dos outros marotos em lugar algum. Eu suspeitava de que talvez estivessem dando um jeito de tirar o amigo da detenção. Não que a palavra detenção signifique algo para aqueles garotos além de irritar o professor que a estiver aplicando. Não adianta quantas detenções foram e ainda serão dadas, apenas uma coisa é certa: eles não vão mudar.

E como Alice também estava me evitando, só me restou seguir para a cozinha sozinha.

Já não havia mais nada no salão principal e o almoço ainda demoraria uma hora para ser servido. E eu estava com fome demais para esperar uma hora.

Foi uma triste manhã. Por mais que os elfos tentassem me satisfazer de qualquer forma, eu me senti completamente solitária. Alice não estava ali para encher meus ouvidos com as mais variadas baboseiras. Sirius e sua ironia contagiante também haviam sumido. Remus não estava por perto para discutir sobre qualquer coisa interessante e útil. Nem mesmo Peter estava por ali para me acompanhar no delicioso café da manhã. E ainda havia Liana, com quem eu adoro conversar, seja qual for o assunto.

Mas, principalmente, não havia um James Potter incrivelmente idiota e irritante com quem eu pudesse brigar.

Eu estava com muita raiva, e não apenas por causa da festa. Estava com raiva de tudo. Raiva da forma como ele vem agindo ultimamente, raiva da Aninia Jones que parecia não desgrudar mais do meu namorado e mais raiva do próprio, que parecia estar gostando mais do que devia da situação. Raiva do boneco que, graças a Merlin, estava sumido como todos os outros, raiva das fofoqueiras do colégio que parecem achar o meu nome muito divertido de ser citado nas conversas, e muita, muita raiva das constantes mudanças de humor do James, que me deixam cada vez mais confusa.

Mas estava com ainda mais raiva de mim mesma. Por ter me colocado numa situação tão complicada, por ter dado ouvidos ao plano ridículo do Sirius, por ter dado continuidade ao plano quando ele foi interrompido, por ter mentido, por ter enganado, por estar começando a gostar da companhia de James, por mesmo estando com raiva dele, sentir saudades.

- Eu devo estar ficando maluca. – Murmurei, numa lamúria. Não havia mais como esconder, mesmo com todos os defeitos, Potter me conquistou, como conquista todos. Eu gosto de estar com ele, gosto de conversar, rir e até mesmo brigar com ele, gosto do seu cheiro, do seu beijo, do seu toque.

Levantei abruptamente. Aquele era um terreno muito perigoso até mesmo de se pensar. Certo, eu gosto do James, assim como gosto do Sirius, do Remus, da Alice. Apenas uma amizade.

- Apenas amizade. – Repeti em voz alta, só para me certificar de que havia entendido. Claro que a sensação era diferente, afinal ele é, tecnicamente, meu namorado. Então é normal, não?

Eu achava que sim. Ou, pelo menos, queria achar.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, eu havia acabado de comer, então decidi não almoçar.

Tentei não dar ouvido às conversas a minha volta, parecia que o assunto do dia era a festa dos marotos daquela noite e eu não queria pensar nisso antes de falar com James.

Voltei para a sala comunal e peguei um livro. Todos estavam no salão principal, almoçando, então eu teria a torre só pra mim durante uns bons minutos.

Ou assim eu pensava.

Um estrondo veio dos dormitórios masculinos. Pareceu-me que alguém estava destruindo a mobília de Hogwarts e, como monitora-chefe, eu precisava averiguar.

Além do que, imaginei que um pouco de emoção pudesse ocupar melhor minha mente e fazê-la parar de pensar em James a cada minuto.

Só percebi meu grande engano quando parei à porta do dormitório do sétimo ano e reconheci as vozes. Eram Sirius e James que estavam discutindo. A porta estava fechada, de modo que eles não podiam me ver, mas falavam tão alto que eu podia ouvir claramente cada palavra.

- Eu _estava _lá, Almofadinhas! Eu ouvi _tudo_! CADA MALDITA PALAVRA! Eu estava prestes a desistir dessa droga, mas aí...

Outro estrondo. Sinceramente, acho que nunca vi, ou melhor, ouvi James Potter tão furioso.

- Ela pediu, Almofadinhas. Ela pediu e vai ter o que merece.

- E você vai ficar incrivelmente feliz com isso. – O tom de Sirius saiu tão irônico que eu até consegui imaginar o sorriso cínico que ele devia estar fazendo.

- Não. Mas vou ficar muito satisfeito!

- Claro. E depois?

Um silêncio angustiante se seguiu antes que outra coisa fosse quebrada.

- DROGA!

- Exatamente. – A voz de Sirius era calma, contrastando com a de James. Isso me deixou ainda mais intrigada. É Sirius quem costuma ser impaciente. – Então, que tal esquecer tudo isso?

- ESQUECER?

- É, você sabe, esquecer, não lembrar, virar a página, deixar pra trás. Entendeu?

Outro estrondo. Fiquei imaginando o que poderia ter deixado James tão furioso. Por que eles não podia simplesmente citar nomes? Ela? Ela quem? Eu? Aninia? Outra garota?

- FICOU MALUCO?

Eu não pude ouvir o suspiro de Sirius, mas posso jurar que aconteceu.

- Ela não estava falando sério. Você não pode ter acreditado naquilo, Pontas! Ela é uma cabeça-dura! Igualzinha a você! Sabe o que eu devia fazer? Devia descer essas escadas e contar tudo pra...

- NÃO! – Mais um estrondo. Eu duvidava que o quarto saísse inteiro depois daquela conversa. Encostei o ouvido na porta, querendo ouvir mais. Contar o quê? Pra quem? James estaria mesmo me traindo? – Não esqueça que foi você que me meteu nisso, eu devia ter te matado quando soube, seu cachorro pulguento!

- Pulguento não! – Sirius riu. – Você chegou bem perto de me matar, na verdade. Claro que não teria conseguido. Desculpe, Pontas, mas você sabe que eu levo a melhor em duelos.

- Claro. – James ironizou, o tom mais brando. – Se Remus não estivesse aqui para me impedir, você seria um cachorro morto!

- Se isso for verdade, teria sido um desperdício para a humanidade. – Sirius riu de novo. Eu estava quase arrancando os cabelos. Por que eles não podiam ser mais específicos? Por que tinham que falar por enigmas? – Agora, falando sério...

- Falando sério? Você não fala sério.

- Então aproveite meu primeiro momento de lucidez. Não posso negar que isso seja muito engraçado. – Ele riu e houve outro estrondo. – Na verdade, acho que nunca me diverti tanto! Mas até eu já sei que está na hora de parar.

- Parar?

- Se vocês levarem isso até o fim, não vai ter volta, Pontas. Eu sei que, no fundo, não é isso o que você quer.

- Agora eu quero. Ela não é quem eu pensava que fosse, Almofadinhas.

- Ela é sim! Dê uma chance!

- Eu dei, mas você ouviu o que ela disse?

Eu queria abrir aquela porta e exigir que eles me dissessem exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Por algum motivo, eu achava que eles estavam falando de mim, afinal eu havia mentido e fingido ser algo que não sou, mas a outra parte não fazia sentido...

O que eu havia dito?

Tentei me lembrar de nossas últimas conversas, mas eu estou sendo completamente eu desde quarta-feira, quando voltamos a namorar. Isso não faz sentido.

A não ser que a verdadeira Lily Evans não seja quem ele realmente queira. Talvez ele não goste de mim de verdade. Ele achava que gostava, mas depois de me conhecer melhor, passou a não gostar mais.

Isso me deixou triste e intrigada ao mesmo tempo. Por que ele não terminava comigo, então? Ele poderia ficar com a Jones se terminasse comigo. Até aquele momento, parecia ser isso o que ele queria.

- Você sabe o que eu acho, não sabe? Você é completamente maluco! Mas ouça... eu vi o jeito como você ficou quando soube e, cara, eu não quero ver aquilo nunca mais. Se você for até o fim... vai ser muito pior... você tem que contar tudo pra ela. O problema é seu se você quer se amarrar, só de pensar nisso me dá coceira! Mas se é o que você quer, por mais maluco que você seja, eu sei que não vai ser feliz sem aque...

- Quieto! – Eu dei um salto com a advertência de James. Sim, porque foi uma advertência, seu tom não era de raiva, tinha um quê de espanto. Eu praguejei mentalmente. _Ele não vai ser feliz sem quem?_ – Parece que temos companhia. – Eles ficaram em silêncio e eu me aproximei ainda mais da porta – Sabia que é feio ouvir a conversa alheia, Lily?

Meu estômago congelou quando ele pronunciou meu nome. Como ele podia saber que eu estava ali?

- Lily? – Ouvi Sirius perguntar e, depois de alguns segundos, rir. – Ora, entre, Pimentinha!

Eu não tinha outra alternativa, precisava entrar.

Sirius estava sentado em uma das camas e James estava em pé, perto dele. Meus olhos tentaram avaliar o ambiente, mas não conseguiram se desgrudar daquele garoto alto e bonito, mas que não se parecia em nada com o que andava para lá e para cá pelo castelo, como se fosse o rei do mundo.

James parecia ter envelhecido muitos anos. Não sorria, estava pálido, com olheiras e parecia muito cansado.

Procurei algum brilho em seus olhos, mas não encontrei nenhum. Senti um calafrio.

- Desculpem. – Não sei bem por que eu estava pedindo desculpas ao invés de pedir explicações. Talvez fosse pelo fato de minha mãe ter realmente me ensinado que é feio ouvir a conversa alheia, ou talvez por ter estado tão perto de descobrir as respostas para as perguntas que aquela conversa havia gerado. Ou talvez, quem sabe, a surpresa de ter encontrado James naquele estado. – Eu estava na sala comunal e ouvi barulhos...

Foi quando parei para observar o quarto. Não havia nada destruído.

Sirius deve ter percebido minha expressão curiosa, pois começou a rir de novo.

- São bolas explosivas. – Ele explicou depois de se recuperar. Só então percebi que James tinha uma bola vermelha numa das mãos, enquanto Sirius segurava um pergaminho. Em cima da cama, havia várias outras bolas vermelhas. – Não é tão bom quanto quebrar alguma coisa, mas ajuda a descarregar a raiva.

Sirius pegou uma das bolas de cima da cama e jogou na parede. O barulho me fez pular, mas, apesar do estrondo, nada aconteceu com a parede e a bola se transformou numa fumaça vermelha cintilante que desapareceu aos poucos.

- Puxa... – Foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

- Bom, eu gostaria muito de ficar e acompanhar todo o blá blá blá, mas a comida está me esperando. – Sirius se levantou, olhando de mim para James sem deixar de sorrir. – Até mais, Pimenta.

Esperei que Sirius saísse para encarar James. Era difícil pensar que eu tinha que brigar com ele quando ele parecia tão cansado. Mas então me lembrei da festa, a resposta para a péssima aparência de James, e voltei a ficar com raiva.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, porém, ele se aproximou e me beijou.

- Oi, meu amor. Estava com saudades. – A frase era feita, automática, sem emoção. Isso me incomodou ainda mais.

- Estava? Puxa, que interessante. – Usei meu tom mais frio. – Fiquei sabendo que os marotos fizeram uma pequena festinha essa noite.

- Ah, sim. Foi uma ótima festa.

Eu poderia ter caído para trás de tão pasma. Como ele podia falar aquilo? E daquela forma? O desgraçado ainda por cima sorria!

- ÓTIMA FESTA? – Não aguentei a raiva. Dei um passo para trás, ficando longe de suas mãos. – É SÓ ISSO O QUE VOCÊ TEM PRA ME DIZER? QUE FOI UMA ÓTIMA FESTA?

- Lily, eu não estou entendendo... qual o problema? – Ele franziu a testa e se afastou também. Eu estava quase lançando uma azaração naquele ser de cabelo bagunçado!

- TENHA SANTA PACIÊNCIA, JAMES POTTER!

- Lily, calma... por que está tão nervosa?

- POR QUÊ?

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Queria arrancar os cabelos de tanta raiva, mas tentei me controlar.

- Sinceramente, não estou entendendo esse seu ataque...

- ATAQUE? VOCÊ FAZ UMA FESTA, CHAMA PRATICAMENTE TODOS OS ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS, COM EXCEÇÃO, É CLARO, DA SUA NAMORADA E DAS AMIGAS DELA, E ACHA QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM?

Ele deu um suspiro cansado, sentou na beirada da cama e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. A imagem era tão desoladora que quase diminuiu minha raiva. Quase.

- Se eu soubesse que acabaria nisso... ai... por que as mulheres são tão complicadas?

- E ainda tem a cara de pau...

- Lily, por favor. – Ele me interrompeu, mas não voltou a me encarar. Continuava com os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto apoiado nas mãos, a imagem do cansaço emocional. – Não passou pela sua cabeça o motivo de eu ter feito isso?

- Não há motivo que explique...

- Há sim.

Céus, ele não ia me deixar terminar uma frase sequer?

- Então me diga! Que motivo seria suficientemente bom para você excluir a própria namorada e as amigas dela da festa?

Ele me encarou.

- Lily, você esqueceu que fui eu que cuidei do Harry ontem a noite?

- O que isso tem a ver com...

- Tem a ver que eu percebi o quanto você estava certa. Aquele boneco é realmente um terror, tanto é que eu o enviei nessa madrugada para a minha sobrinha de cinco aninhos. Uma diabinha, por assim dizer.

- Você o quê? – A notícia era boa demais para a minha raiva continuar no estágio máximo. Ela diminuiu pela metade, me deixando sorrir um pouco. – Quer dizer que eu não preciso mais cuidar...

- Não. – O fato de ele ter me interrompido novamente fez a raiva voltar e o sorriso desapareceu. – Mas eu percebi o que você quis dizer quando falou que não dormiu a noite toda. E eu sabia o quanto você e as suas colegas estavam cansadas. A ideia da festa não foi minha, apesar de eu ter ajudado, foi do Sirius. Mas achei que seria melhor deixar que vocês descansassem, por isso não convidei nenhuma garota do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Entende agora? Eu achei que ia aprovar minha atitude. Não pensei que pudesse acabar numa discussão como essa.

Agora eu sei por que James sempre consegue o que quer. Por mais idiota que seja a desculpa, ele consegue fazer com que pareça convincente. E aquela parecia tão convincente que minha raiva voltou a diminuir.

- Ainda assim, você devia ter pelo menos avisado. Custava avisar?

- Vocês já estavam dormindo, amor. Eu não queria acordá-las.

- Isso é ridículo! E vocês ainda dizem que as mulheres são complicadas!

- E não são?

- Vocês são piores! – Exclamei, o cansaço tomando o lugar da raiva. – Não dá pra entender vocês.

- E agora?

- E agora o quê?

- Acabou o chilique? Podemos falar de outra coisa? Ou tem mais alguma reclamação a fazer?

É incrível como ele consegue fazer a raiva voltar com a mesma rapidez com que vai embora.

- Na verdade, tenho sim!

Ele suspirou de novo.

- O que é dessa vez?

Eu poderia ter sentido vergonha do assunto delicado, mas quando dei por mim, já estava fazendo a pergunta e a curiosidade era grande demais para que eu conseguisse parar.

- O que há entre você e a Jones?

- Aninia Jones?

- Não! Papai Noel Jones! Tem outra Jones nessa escola, por acaso?

Ele bufou.

- Nini e eu somos amigos, Lily. Assim como você e Sirius...

- Eu não fico de cochichos com o Sirius pra cima e pra baixo! – Não era exatamente verdade, mas eu decidi ignorar essa questão. – E a escola toda não está comentando sobre um possível relacionamento escondido entre nós!

- Fofocas, Lily, pelo amor de Deus! Não vai dizer que acredita nessas idiotices?

Pelo modo como ele falou e pelo olhar quase suplicante por uma resposta negativa, senti meu rosto esquentar e olhei para o chão.

No segundo seguinte, ele estava em pé na minha frente, segurou meu queixo e me forçou a encará-lo novamente.

- Diz que confia em mim, Lily.

De repente, tudo mudou.

Ainda estávamos no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, ainda éramos Lily Evans e James Potter, ainda era final de novembro, ainda fazia frio com a aproximação do inverno.

Mas a atmosfera mudou completamente. Eu não sentia mais raiva ao fitar aqueles olhos brilhantes. Eu podia jurar que, minutos antes, aqueles mesmos olhos estavam vazios. E eu podia sentir os meus próprios olhos emanarem o mesmo brilho.

Ele queria que eu confiasse nele. Ele queria isso e só isso. Ele realmente queria.

E eu também.

- Você confia em mim, Lily?

Senti seus lábios nos meus e meu coração se encheu de felicidade. Era uma sensação tão boa a de estar nos braços dele daquela forma. Era um carinho que eu nunca pensei que pudesse haver entre nós. Era cumplicidade.

E me fez perceber que, independente de qualquer boato, eu confiava nele. Ali, naquele momento, eu confiava.

- Diz que confia.

- Eu...

- Amor... – Uma voz inesperada interrompeu aquele mágico momento. A voz que eu menos queria ouvir.

- Nini? – James parecia mais surpreso do que eu ao vê-la parada na porta.

- Ah! Desculpa... – Ela olhou de mim para James, com uma enorme expressão de culpa. Foi só então que eu me dei conta de que ela havia chamado James de "amor".

Meu coração pareceu ter sido arrancado do peito.

Afastei-me de James e o encarei com mágoa. E ele ainda tinha a ousadia de me pedir para confiar nele?

- Nini, depois a gente conversa. – Ele não olhou para ela, continuou sustentando meu olhar, parecendo tão magoado quanto eu.

- Desculpa mesmo, eu realmente não queria...

- Vai, Nini...

- Certo... desculpa...

- Amor? – Eu perguntei assim que ela saiu. Ele não respondeu, apenas se aproximou, mas eu me afastei mais. – _Amor_, James?

- Confia em mim...

- _Amor_?

Cada vez que eu mencionava a palavra, meu coração era massacrado. Eu tentava ignorar a dor lancinante em meu peito e me concentrar apenas no que estava acontecendo. James estava me traindo e eu não ia ser feita de boba.

- Só diz que confia em mim, Lily... por favor... eu preciso ouvir isso... confia em mim...

Ele podia usar aquele olhar com quem ele quisesse, mas não ia funcionar comigo. Eu estivera a um passo de dizer que confiava, antes de _ela_ aparecer e me provar que não podia haver confiança naquela relação.

- Acabou, James.

Até o momento eu não entendia o que aquelas duas palavrinhas significavam na minha vida. Meu peito havia sido rasgado, meu coração, dilacerado, mas eu não podia mostrar um pingo de fraqueza naquele momento. Eu precisava guardar a dor para sofrê-la depois.

- Você não confia mesmo em mim? Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas você está errada. – Ele parecia desesperado, o tom era controlado, mas seu olhar me dizia o quanto estava agonizando por dentro. – Se você gosta de mim, se _realmente _gosta, você não vai se deixar levar por esse erro. Você vai confiar em mim e vai me deixar explicar.

- Isso não tem explicação!

- Confia em mim!

- Ela te chamou de _amor_!

Mais uma vez, dor. Aquela era a prova final. Aquilo era tudo o que eu temia. James não mudara nem um pouco. Ele, na verdade, se mostrou pior do que eu imaginava.

- Se você gosta de mim de verdade, vai confiar em mim. Afinal, eu sou seu _namorado_.

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, estava jogando sujo! Eu queria confiar. Ah, como eu queria, mas eu não podia. James sabe usar muito bem sua lábia para enganar as garotas, para fazê-las achar que elas é que estão erradas.

Não ia funcionar comigo!

- _Era_ meu namorado. Não confio em você e não vou admitir que me traia.

Eu estava prestes a sair, mas ele me segurou com força e me beijou. Eu o empurrei e depositei um tapa em seu rosto. Foi o suficiente para que ficássemos parados, um de frente para o outro, mudos.

- Você não pode ir embora agora! – Ele disse, depois de um tempo. Foi apenas o tom arrogante que me fez ficar ali naquele quarto ao invés de correr para o banheiro mais próximo.

- Você não manda em mim!

- Eu sou seu namorado!

- Não é mais!

Ele me segurou de novo, mas com mais delicadeza dessa vez, e não tentou me beijar. Somente me colocou contra a parede e me encarou.

- Não posso ficar sem você, Lily...

- Me solta, James!

- Só se disser que vai ficar.

- James, você está me traindo!

- Não, não estou. – Ele parecia estar sendo muito sincero, mas eu não ia acreditar.

- Ela te chamou de _amor_! Você não pode negar isso, _Potter_!

Deu certo. A menção do sobrenome dele o fez me soltar e se afastar.

- Eu posso. Ela não estava falando comigo, _Evans_.

Senti uma raiva tremenda ao perceber que ele parecia falar a verdade. Eu queria tanto que fosse verdade. Queria, sem saber direito por quê.

- E estava chamando quem? Sirius? Remus? Quem sabe o Peter?

- Por que não? Não seria a primeira vez que uma garota vem procurar um deles aqui no dormitório.

- Que garota chamaria o Sirius de amor, James? Elas sabem que ele não namora ninguém!

- Que garota me chamaria de amor, sabendo que eu estou te namorando?

Grunhi de raiva. Por que ele tem que ter resposta pra tudo?

- E as histórias que eu tenho escutado?

- Fofoca de gente que não tem o que fazer.

- Fofoca não nasce em árvore, James. Temos que dar razão para elas acontecerem.

- Se a Nini estivesse com um amigo meu, iria ter mais contato comigo, não acha? Você e Sirius estão tendo bastante contato ultimamente, não estou certo?

- Se a Jones estivesse com um amigo seu, as pessoas teriam sabido na festa de ontem e não achariam que é com você que ela está.

Eu poderia ter sorrido satisfeita por tê-lo encurralado, mas estava concentrada demais em não deixar transparecer a tristeza que eu sentia por descobrir que o James que eu havia conhecido no começo daquela relação não existia de fato. Era tudo uma mentira. O namoro, eu, James, tudo.

- A não ser que o meu amigo não queira que a escola toda saiba que eles estão juntos.

- Então não faz sentido ser o Sirius!

Agora era ele quem estava contra a parede. Uma hora ia acabar se contradizendo e eu iria ter certeza de que estava mentindo.

- Eu não disse que era.

- Remus?

Por um instante, a dor desapareceu. Sua aparente sinceridade me fazia ter esperanças de que eu estivesse errada no fim das contas. Talvez ele fosse mesmo inocente. Talvez...

Mas eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Remus era legal demais pra namorar alguém como Aninia Jones.

- Não posso dizer quem é, Lily. É segredo.

- Ah, então é assim, Potter? Você me pede pra confiar em você, mas não confia em mim! _Você não confia em mim!_

- Você também não confia em mim.

- Mas você dá motivos, James!

Ele sorriu, meio irônico, mas eu demorei um pouco para perceber meu erro. Eu o havia chamado de James, não de Potter.

- Se eu disser quem é, você vai acreditar e ficar comigo?

- Talvez.

- Sim ou não?

- Depende.

Ele bufou, impaciente.

- De quê?

- Se a explicação for convincente, eu fico.

Ele sorriu de novo. Meu coração bateu descompassado, a esperança tomando o lugar da tristeza. Eu já sabia, antes mesmo de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, que eu ficaria. Mas não quis nem pensar no porquê.

- Aninia está namorando com Remus, por isso nos aproximamos. Ele não quer que ninguém saiba por enquanto. Na verdade, já estavam saindo há duas semanas, antes que eu e Sirius descobríssemos. Achamos estranho quando ele chegou com uma marca de chupão no pescoço e um sorriso de idiota. – Ele riu. – Ela é uma garota legal, apesar de não parecer. – Ele me olhou acusatório. – Eu sei o que você pensa dela, mas tente não se deixar levar pelas impressões. A Nini é inteligente e muito divertida. Um pouco mimada e patricinha, mas não é um pecado tão grande. Acho que se você a conhecesse realmente, diria que o meu egocentrismo e prepotência são muito piores.

Suspirei. Meu coração parecia estar leve de novo.

- Está bem. Mas quero que o próprio Remus me confirme isso. – Por mais que Remus seja amigo do James, eu sei que ele não se sente bem mentindo. E mesmo que tentasse me enganar, eu perceberia que é mentira. Remus é muito mais transparente do que o complexo James Potter.

- Tudo bem. – A resposta foi tão simples e fácil que eu quase desisti de me certificar com Remus. Já sabia que James estava falando a verdade. Não havia volta, a raiva fora toda embora.

Mas não custava confirmar.

Por isso saí do dormitório disposta a encontrar Remus antes que James tivesse tempo de explicar-lhe a situação e pedir para que mentisse pra mim.

Não precisei andar muito. Assim que saí da sala comunal, o encontrei. Ele estava com Peter, voltando para a torre.

- Remus! Por favor, seja franco comigo!

Ele se assustou quando eu o encurralei.

- O que houve?

Olhei para Peter, incerta, mas decidi que se James e Sirius sabiam do suposto namoro, Peter também devia saber. Afinal, na noite anterior, ele mesmo não me havia dito que Remus saíra para encontrar uma garota?

- Você está namorando a Aninia Jones?

- Como... como você sabe?

Conforme eu havia imaginado, completamente transparente. Eu tinha certeza de que ele não estava tentando me enganar para proteger o amigo.

- James teve que me contar, mas eu queria me certificar de que é verdade. Sabe, com todos esses boatos de que eles estão tendo um caso e...

- O Pontas te contou? – Remus abriu um sorriso enorme. – Isso é maravilhoso, Lily! Então vocês se acertaram?

- Não exatamente... eu tinha terminado por causa da Jones, mas ele disse que eu estava errada e foi obrigado a contar que era você que ela estava namorando... na verdade, ela apareceu lá te chamando... não, não te chamando, chamando "amor"... então, eu pensei que era o James, por causa das fofocas, então...

- Aluado! – James apareceu atrás de mim e me interrompeu. Não que eu estivesse falando coisa com coisa, de qualquer forma. Estava feliz demais por James não estar me traindo. Talvez exista um coração sob aquele corpo, afinal. – Acho melhor você ir procurar a Nini. Pra ela ter ido te procurar no dormitório masculino é porque o assunto deve ser sério. Ela também ficou um pouco nervosa quando percebeu que podia ter provocado uma crise no meu namoro, diga pra ela não se preocupar. Está tudo bem.

Misteriosamente, Remus parou de sorrir. Talvez estivesse apenas preocupado com o assunto sério do qual a Jones queria falar, mas me pareceu ser mais do que isso.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. Remus saiu correndo, Peter também foi embora, enxotado por um olhar de James, e o mesmo me fez ficar de frente pra ele.

- Acho que estamos entendidos, não é? Você continua sendo minha namorada. – Ele me beijou antes que eu pudesse responder. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Ainda não almocei e estou faminto!

Fiquei parada no corredor, sozinha, durante vários minutos. Justo quando eu pensava que James tinha mesmo um coração, ele ia embora daquele jeito.

Porém, o mais incrível era que apesar de eu ter certeza de que James não está me traindo, eu não estava satisfeita. James Potter é complexo demais para o meu pobre e deficiente cérebro.

E eu nem tivera a chance de perguntar sobre aquela estranha conversa entre ele e Sirius. Eu precisava saber o que tinha deixado James tão nervoso!

Mas no fim acabei voltando para a sala comunal e para o meu livro, fugindo um pouco da realidade.

James permaneceu longe pelo resto do dia. Não que eu estivesse esperando que ele viesse me procurar. Eu realmente me entretive com o livro, depois de conseguir digerir tudo o que acontecera naquelas últimas horas.

Mas já no fim da tarde, a fome bateu novamente. Eu não havia almoçado.

Resolvi fazer outra visita à cozinha. Parece que além do meu horário de dormir, meu horário de comer também está bastante alterado.

Depois de um lanche bem reforçado, pensei em ir até a biblioteca e estudar um pouco. Eu estava cansada de pensar em relacionamentos, James, namoro, James, garotos, James, traição, James...

O fato é que eu já estava arrependida de não ter terminado de vez esse maldito namoro. Parece que eu só consigo me enrolar e enrolar, cada vez mais. Um namoro que começa de uma farsa nunca pode dar certo, mas eu nem ao menos tinha certeza, naquele momento, se queria que desse certo! Afinal, ele ainda é James Potter! Um James diferente do que eu imaginava, sim, um James que pode ser doce, divertido e inteligente, um James com quem eu me sinto bem, pelo menos quando não estou brigando com ele.

Mas há o outro, o Potter. Esse me deixa confusa, me olha ironicamente, mede todos os seus atos. E ele, por mais que tenha me proporcionado momentos de alegria, continua sendo os dois. James e Potter.

E eu não posso conviver com alguém assim. Eu sabia que precisava terminar tudo aquilo.

Mas só de pensar que abrindo mão do Potter, eu não teria mais o James, meu coração voltava a doer e a reclamar. Eu não podia aguentar tanta aflição! Não podia nem ao menos pensar no assunto. Eu não queria respostas. Eu não queria complicar ainda mais aquela situação.

Eu precisava de um bom tempo longe de tudo aquilo antes que explodisse!

Mas acabei explodindo antes que pudesse ter algum tempo.

Aconteceu quando eu estava chegando à biblioteca.

- Lily?

Virei para ver quem havia me chamado e não me surpreendi quando Liana correu na minha direção. Parece que ela sempre me encontra nas horas em que eu mais preciso.

- Ah, oi, Lia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Acabei de falar com James e ele... bem, ele não parecia melhor do que você. Quer conversar?

Não. Eu não queria. Eu não _podia_. Mas as palavras escorregaram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse segurá-las.

- Eu achava que ele estava me traindo com a Jones, terminei com ele por causa disso, mas ele me contou uma coisa que eu não posso te contar e eu fui obrigada a acreditar nele e então nós voltamos, mas eu devia ter terminado de vez, mas ele não me deixou, ele anda muito estranho, sumiu o dia todo e eu não aguento mais isso!

Ela sorriu e segurou a minha mão.

- Lily, vocês nunca vão parar de brigar, mas isso não quer dizer que não gostem um do outro. Tudo vai se resolver.

- Não, Lia, você não entende. – Suspirei. Liana é uma pessoa muito legal para ficar no escuro daquela forma. Eu confio nela o suficiente para contar o que realmente está se passando entre mim e James. Além do mais, eu preciso de alguém com quem conversar e Alice não parece muito disposta a ser essa pessoa. Mais um problema que precisa ser resolvido o mais rápido possível. – Eu não estou namorando ele _de verdade_. É tudo uma farsa. É tudo mentira. Não aguento mais!

Então sentei no chão e comecei a contar toda a história, desde o infalível plano de Sirius até os últimos acontecimentos, ignorando apenas o fato de que Aninia está namorando Remus. Ela não ficou surpresa, mas murmurou que a ideia só podia ter sido do Sirius mesmo e que eu fiz mal de ter enganado James no começo. Duas das coisas das quais eu mais concordo nessa história toda.

- Eu devia ter terminado tudo hoje. Mesmo que ele não esteja me traindo ou coisa parecida. Eu tenho que acabar com tudo isso. Não está dando certo. Não pode dar certo!

- Eu sabia que tinha algo de estranho no namoro de vocês. – Ela disse, com um sorriso de lado. – Desde o primeiro dia, lá em Hogsmead. – Ela desviou o olhar, pensativa, e seu sorriso diminuiu. – Eu só não entendi uma coisa, se você não gosta dele, por que voltou da primeira vez?

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu não queria pensar nisso. Eu sabia que aquele era um caminho perigoso.

- Bom... eu não disse que não... gosto... dele... – Limpei a garganta e desviei o olhar. Eu disse para Sirius que só voltei com James porque tinha medo de que o plano tivesse sido em vão e que ele continuasse a me perseguir se eu não aceitasse o pedido de novo. Mas ali, com Lia, eu podia falar a verdade. – Eu acho que... eu comecei a gostar da companhia dele... entende?

- Entendo. Isso é perfeitamente natural. Mas você podia simplesmente ser amiga dele, não podia?

- Podia... quero dizer, posso... mas... eu não sei... na hora... eu não consegui dizer não...

- Não conseguiu dizer não? – Ela franziu a testa. – Por quê?

- Não sei, Lia. Eu só... não consegui... na hora...

- Como assim, Lily? – Agora ela ria da minha confusão. – Você sabe a resposta, só não quer encontrá-la. Ou, quem sabe, admiti-la.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por ele! – Me defendi, sentindo o coração disparar.

- Eu não disse isso. – Ela fazia esforço para não sorrir. – Acredito em você. Deve ter outra explicação, então.

- Claro que tem. – Eu me senti como uma criança birrenta, mas não consegui desfazer a expressão de teimosia. No fundo, eu estava morrendo de medo de procurar a resposta que Lia tentava extrair de mim.

- Claro que tem. – Ela concordou. – Então, ele terminou com você, isso era tudo o que você mais queria, mas você não se sentiu bem com isso. Claro que não. Você mentiu, trapaceou, usou armas contra um garoto que só estava tentando te fazer feliz. Isso a deixou tão triste que você chorou copiosamente durante toda a noite.

- Não chorei copiosamente! Eu só... não consegui dormir direito! Culpa do remorso!

- Certo. Culpa do remorso. – Por mais que eu tentasse encontrar o tom irônico em suas palavras, não conseguia. Ela parecia realmente estar acreditando em tudo aquilo. – Então, no dia seguinte, você não queria vê-lo e resolveu matar aulas. Surpreendente, Lily, nunca te imaginei matando aulas. Foi até Hogsmead sem que ninguém soubesse, entrou no Cabeça de Javali, não foi uma boa escolha, sabe? Depois bebeu com um homem que nem conhecia...

- Eu não usaria o termo homem. – Senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais. Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao fazer tudo aquilo, Merlin? – Ele devia ser dois ou três anos mais velho que nós. Bom, talvez um pouquinho mais...

- Certo. Então, bebeu com um garoto mais velho que não conhecia e podia ter se dado muito mal se o James não tivesse aparecido e trazido você de volta para o castelo. Depois de se recuperar da bebedeira, James foi conversar com você, disse que estava arrependido e queria voltar. Você, por remorso e por gostar da companhia dele, aceitou.

- É... – Eu precisava concordar, contada daquela forma, a história parecia muito menos aceitável do que a que eu tinha em minha cabeça. Ficava cada vez mais difícil confirmar que era assim mesmo que havia acontecido. – Acho que é mais ou menos isso...

- E agora você resolveu que deviam terminar de vez, já que você não gosta dele. Lily, eu concordo com você. Se você não está apaixonada por ele, não adianta ficar fingindo esse namoro bobo. Você precisa levantar e ser forte.

Ela se levantou e me puxou pela mão, fazendo com que eu também ficasse de pé.

- O quê? Como assim?

- O que você fez foi horrível, Lily. Desculpe a franqueza, mas você nunca deveria ter aceitado o plano do Sirius. Eu sei que o James é um maroto e que merecia um castigo, mas isso foi demais, coitado. Porque, sinceramente, eu acredito que ele gosta de você e nunca achei que estivesse te traindo. De qualquer forma, você não gosta dele e precisa acabar com essa história de uma vez por todas.

- Espera, Lia! Aonde estamos indo? – Ela começou a me puxar na direção das escadas.

- Estamos indo encontrar o James, é claro! Você precisa terminar com ele, Lily. E tem que ser agora.

- Agora? – Meu coração reclamou e eu parei de andar, fazendo-a parar também. – Por que agora? Pode ser depois...

Eu não queria encontrar James. Eu não queria olhar para ele. Não queria falar com ele. Não queria terminar com ele.

Já havia sido difícil quando eu achei que ele estava me traindo, agora, no entanto, parecia impossível.

- Pra que adiar o sofrimento? Não vai ser tão ruim assim, Lily. Você disse pra ele que achava melhor terminarem, não disse? Não foi difícil, foi?

- Não é isso... é que...

- Então, vai ser mais fácil ainda agora. O James é um garoto um pouco convencido, mas precisa entender que você realmente não quer nada com ele. Não precisa se preocupar, eu garanto que ele não vai te perseguir mais.

Ela voltou a me puxar, mas meu coração estava tão desesperado que eu continuei parada.

- Não, Lia, espera...

- Não adianta esperar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que fazer isso. Convença-o de que você não gosta dele. Vocês podem ser apenas bons amigos. Ele vai achar ruim no começo, é claro, mas vai entender.

- Eu não posso.

Eu só percebi que estava chorando quando ela parou de tentar me mover e me olhou nos olhos. Meu coração estava ainda mais descompassado e minhas mãos suavam. Meu corpo só reagira daquela forma em poucas situações, todas elas quando James estava presente, mas o sentimento em meu coração era completamente diferente.

Quando eu estava com James, me sentia leve, livre.

Mas ali, com Lia me dizendo o que eu tinha que fazer, meu coração parecia ficar cada vez mais pesado. Era como se inchasse de dor, fechando minha garganta, me fazendo chorar.

- Por que não pode, Lily? – A voz de Lia soou baixa e calma, suave como uma carícia. Ela sabia a resposta, mas queria que eu dissesse.

Queria que eu descobrisse.

Porque até aquele momento eu não sabia. Eu desconfiava, mas não ousava pensar no assunto a ponto de admitir.

Por que eu não podia ir lá e terminar de uma vez por todas aquela história? Por que eu não podia ter James apenas como amigo e acabar com o namoro? Por que eu não conseguia dar um passo adiante quando se tratava de fazer James acreditar que eu não gostava dele?

O que mudou nessa semana a ponto de me fazer chorar com a possibilidade de não poder me aconchegar nos braços daquele maroto novamente?

- Porque... porque eu estou apaixonada por ele. – Minha voz não saiu mais alta que um sussurro, mas ela entendeu. Sorriu com felicidade e me abraçou, me deixando chorar em seu ombro.

Apaixonada por James Potter. Isso explica muita coisa. O fato de a cama dele ser muito mais confortável do que a minha, a sensação gostosa que eu sinto quando estou ao seu lado, os calafrios quando nossos corpos se tocam.

Não foi tão doloroso admitir isso, afinal. Na verdade, ao dizer essas palavras, o peso no meu coração diminuiu um pouco, me deixando respirar mais aliviada.

Não que isso seja um alívio. Estar apaixonada por James Potter só piora ainda mais a minha situação já bastante desagradável.

Seria muito mais fácil não gostar dele e dizer: "Oi, James! Isso não está dando certo e nós precisamos terminar o namoro. Mas podemos ser amigos se você quiser."

Mas gostando dele, terminar o namoro é missão praticamente impossível. Por mais que eu não goste do Potter, não suportaria ficar sem o James.

- Finalmente, Lily. – Ela me soltou depois de um tempo. – Achei que precisaria arrancar isso de você com um soro da verdade!

- Isso não podia ter acontecido!

- O quê?

- Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele, Lia! Não posso!

- Por que não? Lily, isso é ótimo! Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você, agora tudo o que você precisa fazer é contar toda a verdade e...

- Não! – Levei um susto tão grande quando ela falou aquilo que dei vários passos para trás e derrubei uma armadura, fazendo um tremendo barulho.

- Como não, Lily? – Ela me ajudou com a armadura. – Você precisa contar e tirar essa sombra do passado de vocês.

- E você e o Sirius? Alguma novidade?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Nenhuma. Mas não mude de assunto, Lily Evans. Você tem que contar pra ele!

- E o seu irmão? Jack, não? Como ele está? Podemos sair com ele amanhã, eu falo com James e os garotos e...

- Se você não contar, conto eu.

- Liana, por favor...

- Estou falando sério.

- Está bem! Eu vou falar, eu vou falar. Mas me dá um tempinho...

- Vai fazer dez dias na segunda, não é? Então, você tem até segunda pra contar. E eu vou saber se você contou ou não.

Fechei a cara pra ela, mas concordei.

- Está bem, está bem! Podemos mudar de assunto agora?

- Claro. – Ela sorriu satisfeita. – Sobre o que quer falar?

- Qualquer coisa que não seja James Potter!

Ela riu.

Ficamos conversando até a hora do jantar. Eu estava evitando encontrar James, mas não poderia escapar naquele momento. Além do mais, Alice estaria no salão principal e eu precisava falar com ela.

Enquanto me aproximava da mesa da Grifinória, parecia que não existia nenhum som a minha volta. Meu coração batia com força, descompassado, me impedindo de escutar qualquer outra coisa. Era a primeira vez que eu veria James depois de ter admitido para mim mesma que estava apaixonada por ele e eu não sabia o que esperar.

Alice ainda não havia chegado, então fui até onde os marotos estavam. Quando minha amiga chegasse, iria me ver ali e poderíamos conversar.

Sentei-me ao lado de James, evitando olhá-lo.

- Olha quem finalmente apareceu, a pimenta-espiã. – Ignorei o comentário de Sirius e comecei a me servir.

- Tudo bem, Lily? – Ouvi Remus perguntar, sentado na minha frente, e apenas assenti.

- Tudo bem mesmo? – A voz de James, tão perto, me fez estremecer. Xinguei Sirius mentalmente. Se eu estou nessa situação, a culpa é exclusivamente dele!

- Eu estou bem! – Não encarei nenhum dos quatro e comecei a comer. Aos poucos o assunto mudou, mas eu não consegui relaxar. Eu poderia comer em silêncio, sair dali e me trancar no dormitório feminino até segunda ordem. Tudo isso sem trocar um olhar com James. Eu tinha medo de que ele percebesse o meu sentimento caso isso acontecesse.

Não prestei muita atenção ao que eles falavam. Apenas me dei conta de que, a certa altura, as vozes se tornaram mais rápidas e baixas. Foi quando levantei os olhos do prato, intrigada.

- É perigoso demais! – Ouvi Remus dizendo, ele empalideceu quando percebeu que eu o estava olhando. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- O que é perigoso? Vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa? James, você é monitor-chefe! Não pode confabular com essas coisas, por favor! – Eu realmente não estava prestando atenção na conversa antes, mas a ideia de os marotos estarem aprontando me deixou sem freios na língua. Quando encarei James, porém, as palavras sumiram. Pelo menos, eu já havia dito tudo o que queria.

Seus olhos brilhavam pra mim e ele sorria como eu não o via sorrir há algum tempo. Aquilo fez meu coração palpitar. Claro que eu já sabia que ele era lindo, mas vê-lo daquela forma foi mais sublime. E pensar que eu estou apaixonada por ele. E pensar que ele é meu namorado!

E pensar que ainda assim, está tudo errado.

- Não é isso, Lily. – Remus interrompeu meu momento de transe e eu desviei os olhos de James, corando. – Não se preocupe.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em cima de mim. Alguma coisa havia mudado. Eu estava diferente. Eu me sentia diferente_._ E sentia que todos podiam perceber isso.

- Certo, então. – Foi tudo o que eu disse, rezando para que eles voltassem a conversar entre si. Mas o silêncio continuou. Eu precisava fazer algo. – Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

Foi o suficiente. O clima amenizou e eles me fitaram com curiosidade. Sirius abriu um grande sorriso.

- Lily Pimenta Evans vai pedir a ajuda dos marotos?

Eu retribuí o sorriso irônico.

- Na verdade, Six, o pedido é em nome de Liana Buth Rinnel.

Ele parou de sorrir imediatamente. James, em contrapartida, abriu um largo sorriso.

- E o que seria?

- Digamos que o irmão da Lia está passando por problemas de adaptação...

Sirius não me deixou terminar. Ele parecia estar tentando controlar a raiva.

- Ela que peça ajuda para o novo namoradinho dela!

- Namoradinho? – Franzi a testa, me fazendo de desentendida. – Que eu saiba ela está sozinha, Six.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e James se aproximou mais de mim.

- Lembra o que você disse outro dia – Ele sussurrou para que apenas eu ouvisse – sobre ele estar apaixonado? Acho que você tem razão...

- É claro que eu tenho! – Sussurrei de volta, ignorando as borboletas em meu estômago. Depois de admitir essa maldita paixão, ficou muito mais difícil me controlar perto dele.

- Não me importa. Não vou ajudar ninguém. – Sirius continuava resmungando e lançando olhares à mesa da Corvinal. Sem dúvida, observando Lia.

- Sirius, você acredita em mim? – Tentei não pensar na cena que aquela pergunta me lembrava. Acho que James teve a mesma impressão, pois ficou mais ereto e seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco.

- Pimenta, querida, eu só acredito em mim.

- Obrigado pela consideração. – Remus revirou os olhos, mas sorriu um pouco. Eu ri.

- Estou falando sério. Vem com a gente e você não vai se arrepender.

- Será que você podia explicar melhor essa história, Lily? Eu não estou entendendo.

- É simples, Remus. Jack, o irmão da Lia, está com problemas de adaptação. Ele acha que, por causa da aparência, ninguém vai querer ser amigo dele, por isso é um garoto bastante solitário. Como se não bastasse isso, alguns alunos não o estão tratando muito bem, entende? Então, eu pensei que se nós saíssemos com ele, podíamos ajudá-lo.

- Isso é muito legal. – Remus sorriu, fitando o nada. – Eu sei como é se sentir excluído. É claro que nós vamos ajudar, Lily.

- Fale por você! – Sirius ainda tinha a expressão fechada e não parecia disposto a voltar atrás. Eu não queria ter que explicar a cena da noite anterior, mas me vi obrigada a dar um empurrãozinho.

- Aquele era o irmão dela, Sirius.

Ele demorou um pouco para entender o que eu estava dizendo.

- O quê? Aquele era...? Mas você disse que o irmão dela está tendo problemas de adaptação! Ele se mudou pra Hogwarts...

- Não. Ele tem onze anos.

James, Remus e Peter pareciam assistir a uma partida de pingue-pongue. Como nenhum deles sabia do que estávamos falando, apenas observavam, sem dar palpites.

- Ele não pode ter onze...

- Eu sei que parece estranho. – Percebi que estava agindo como James, interrompendo Sirius a todo o momento, e fiquei com medo que ele pudesse ficar com raiva. Mas ele estava abismado demais para se importar com isso.

- Então ela não está...

- Não. Ela não está com ninguém.

Acho que foi o meu sorriso que o fez perceber o papel de garoto apaixonado que ele estava fazendo, já que ele se recompôs, deixando a expressão neutra e dando de ombros.

- Não me importa, de qualquer forma.

- Claro que não.

Antes que Sirius pudesse dar uma resposta mal-educada – pela expressão dele, era isso mesmo o que ia fazer – Remus desviou o olhar para a porta do salão e disse:

- A Alice está vindo.

Pela forma como ele mencionou o fato, tentei me recordar se havia contado a eles sobre minha situação com Alice. Mas então percebi que era óbvio demais.

Acenei para ela, para que se sentasse conosco, mas ela não estava sozinha. Maria, Laís e até mesmo Milena estavam com ela. Sentaram-se numa das pontas, sem nos olhar.

- Eu vou lá. – Falei e saí, sabendo que não precisava dar mais explicações.

Maria e Laís me cumprimentaram quando cheguei, Milena fez somente uma careta e Alice nem levantou os olhos do prato.

- Alice? A gente pode conversar?

- Agora não, Lily.

A negativa me pegou desprevenida. Alice nunca recusa uma conversa.

- Você sumiu o dia todo e...

- Quem se importa? – Ela me cortou, ainda sem me olhar.

- Eu me importo!

- Ah, mesmo? – Ela levantou os olhos para me encarar com o que parecia ser raiva. Eu não estava entendendo nada. – Essa é nova pra mim!

- O quê? Como assim? Lice! Você é minha melhor amiga! É claro que eu me importo com você!

- Eu sou sua melhor amiga? Tem certeza disso?

- Alice...

- Se toca, Evans. Ela não quer falar com você. – Milena intercedeu e recebeu um olhar furioso meu.

- Se não se importa, Scheeren, a conversa não é com você.

- Ela tem razão, Lily. – Alice desviou os olhos novamente e eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. – Não quero falar com você.

- Alice, o que aconteceu? Me fala! A gente pode resolver isso!

Só então eu percebi que boa parte da mesa da Grifinória havia parado para ver a discussão. Os marotos estavam vindo e eu devia estar quase chorando.

- Depois, Lily...

- Mas, Lice...

Senti duas mãos segurarem meus braços, me levando para fora do salão.

- Tudo bem, Lily.

- Não... Alice...

- Vocês conversam depois.

Vi Remus e Sirius trocarem um olhar preocupado enquanto James me levava para um lugar mais reservado. Peter parecia confuso e perguntava a todo o momento o que estava acontecendo. Coloquei as mãos no rosto e percebi que estava chorando.

Tentei me controlar. Eu nunca fui uma garota descontrolada. Também nunca fui de chorar na frente das outras pessoas. Mas parece que estou sensível demais.

E chorando demais para o meu gosto.

- Tudo bem, eu vejo vocês depois. Ela precisa se acalmar um pouco. – Ouvi James dizer e depois entramos numa sala que eu não conhecia.

O ambiente era aconchegante, com muitas velas e um grande sofá cheio de almofadas. Ficamos parados no meio daquela sala estranha. Eu soluçava.

- Calma, calma. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu o abracei pela cintura e escondi meu rosto em seu peito enquanto ele mexia no meu cabelo. Era uma sensação gostosa e aos poucos eu fui me acalmando.

Minha respiração se tornou mais regular antes de voltar a ofegar, dessa vez por me dar conta do quão perto estava de James. E estávamos sozinhos.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, perto do meu ouvido, com a voz baixa e ligeiramente rouca.

Não consegui falar, mas assenti com a cabeça.

- Vocês brigaram?

Fiz que não, sem levantar a cabeça. Eu estava envergonhada e não queria que ele me visse com o rosto todo inchado.

- Quer conversar?

Fiz que não de novo e o ouvi suspirar.

Com delicadeza, ele me levou até o sofá e sentamos. Eu continuava abraçada a ele o mais apertado que podia, escondendo o rosto.

- Lily? Olha pra mim.

Fiz que não, apertando mais meu rosto em seu peito.

- O que foi? Ei, o que foi?

Ele tentou me afastar para me olhar, mas eu o apertei mais, murmurando um não choroso.

- Lily, eu não sei o que fazer com você! Olha pra mim! O que foi? Ta chorando de novo?

- Não...

- Então vem cá, olha pra mim.

- Não...

- Por quê?

- Eu... to... inchada...

Ele pareceu rir e tentou me afastar de novo.

- Para com isso. Deixa eu ver...

- Não!

- Anda, deixa eu ver...

Eu já não tinha forças pra resistir, então deixei que ele levantasse meu queixo e me observasse.

Ele passou o polegar debaixo dos meus olhos, limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam ali.

- Você está realmente horrível...

Eu não tinha forças pra reclamar daquela insensibilidade, então apenas fechei os olhos.

- Mas continua sendo maravilhosa... – Ele completou, me fazendo sorrir. – Não feche os olhos.

Voltei a abrir, ele não sorria, mas seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma única. Talvez seja pelo fato de eu estar apaixonada, mas acho que nunca vi nem verei um olhar mais perfeito do que o de James Potter.

E então, contrariando todas as leis do universo, eu o beijei.

Se ele se surpreendeu, soube disfarçar muito bem. Retribuiu o beijou com carinho, com calma, com cuidado, como se eu fosse a joia mais preciosa do mundo. Eu senti como se nada no mundo pudesse me atingir. Nos braços dele, eu estava protegida.

Ficamos no que ele me disse ser a sala precisa até bem tarde. Conversamos, abraçados, sobre quase tudo. Apenas um assunto era evitado, pelos dois lados, o nosso namoro. Eu queria poder apagar tudo e começar novamente. Se o nosso namoro fosse real, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Definitivamente, quando eu aceitei a ideia de Sirius, eu não cogitava a possibilidade de acabar me apaixonando. Esse é o pior castigo que eu poderia receber por ter enganado o James daquele jeito.

Por pouco eu não fiz o que Lia me disse para fazer e contei tudo. Faltou coragem.

Afinal, eu não tenho certeza do que James sente por mim. Às vezes, como hoje, na sala precisa, parece que ele realmente gosta de mim. Mas tem vezes que ele parece tão distante e frio.

De qualquer forma, ainda faltam dois dias para o prazo que Lia me deu acabar e eu tenho assuntos mais urgentes para resolver. Alice é o principal deles.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório, ela já estava deitada, e, tenho quase certeza, fingia dormir. Parece que realmente não quer falar comigo e eu vou ter que esperar até amanhã para arrancar uma resposta convincente dela. Não vejo motivo para ela agir dessa forma comigo!

Parece que o mundo realmente ficou maluco. A começar por mim, é claro, que me apaixonei pelo último garoto por quem eu poderia me apaixonar.

Eu não mereço isso, Merlin. Eu não mereço.


	10. 9º Dia

**9º Dia**

Eu já devo ter dito que domingo é um dia de descanso e paz. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar até mais tarde na cama e descansar. De preferência sem pensar em nada.

Mas com todos os recentes acontecimentos, as desastrosas descobertas e as dúvidas incessantes, meu sono foi tudo, menos tranquilo. Mal havia clareado o dia e eu já estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório, tentando não acordar as outras garotas.

Eu queria conversar com Alice, a sós. Ela não podia fugir de mim daquele jeito quando eu não havia feito nada para merecer isso! Ela ia ter de me ouvir e, principalmente, falar o que é que a estava incomodando daquela forma!

Mas, ao contrário de mim, ela parecia estar dormindo um sono tranquilo e profundo. Depois de uma hora andando de um lado para o outro, tentando ler, estudar ou fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse me distrair, resolvi dar uma volta. Alice não acordaria tão cedo e eu não estava com paciência para ficar esperando.

Surpreendentemente, eu não fui a única a madrugar.

Sentado numa das poltronas da sala comunal, com os olhos vidrados na lareira, estava Sirius, tão distante e sonhador que eu quase suspeitei que alguém havia tomado uma poção polissuco e estava se passando pelo meu amigo.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse, sentando ao seu lado. Ele desviou a atenção do fogo e me olhou.

- Bom dia, ruiva.

- Madrugou, foi?

- Pelo jeito não fui o único.

Assenti com a cabeça, suspirando, e ele voltou a fitar o fogo.

- Posso tentar adivinhar o motivo da sua insônia?

Ele fechou a cara.

- Não.

- Aposto que começa com Lia e termina com Ana. Nossa, tenho a impressão de que já falei isso antes.

Era divertido irritar Sirius com o problema dele. Fazia eu me esquecer de Alice e _meu _problema.

- Como o Pontas te aguenta, hein?

- Não faço ideia. Mas eu estou certa, não estou?

- Isso importa?

- Claro que importa! Eu gosto de estar certa.

- A convivência com a gente não está te fazendo muito bem, não é?

- Nem um pouco.

Nós dois rimos. Por incrível que pareça, é fácil conversar com Sirius. Simples como eu nunca poderia ter achado que seria.

- E você e a Alice?

Eu suspirei. Era justo. Eu o incomodara perguntando sobre o problema dele, agora era sua vez de me incomodar com o meu problema.

- Parece que ela não quer nem ouvir o meu nome. E o pior é que eu nem sei o porquê.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa...

- Obrigada, Six. – Sorri pra ele com sinceridade. É bom saber que podemos contar com alguém. – E se você precisar de algo...

- Eu nunca preciso. – Ele deu um sorriso convencido e eu ri.

- Claro que não. Mas se um dia seus super-poderes falharem... aliás, Sirius, sobre a Lia...

- Não se preocupe. – Ele parou de sorrir e voltou a se concentrar no fogo. – Eu sei o que devo fazer.

- Espero que saiba mesmo. – Disse sinceramente.

- E você, ruiva irritante? Você sabe?

Não, naquele momento eu não fazia ideia do que tinha que fazer. Por sorte, James e os outros desceram a tempo de eu escapar da pergunta.

- Bom dia, meninos. – Eu me levantei rapidamente, fugindo do sorriso maldoso de Sirius. – Dormiram bem?

Os três me encararam como se eu fosse louca. Talvez eu seja um pouco, de fato.

- Sim. – Remus foi o primeiro a responder. – E você?

- Bem também. Oi, Peter!

- Ah, oi.

- James.

- Oi, Lily.

Remus e Peter foram se sentar com Sirius, mas eu tinha plena consciência de seus olhares em minhas costas enquanto James se aproximava de mim.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro. Levantei cedo para tentar falar com a Alice. – Confessei, um pouco triste. – Mas ela ainda está dormindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou me olhando, parado a apenas alguns centímetros. Tive vontade de passar meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijá-lo e poderia ter feito isso, afinal nós somos namorados, mas Sirius estava ali, nos observando, e eu sabia que se tomasse a iniciativa de um beijo na frente dele, seria o meu fim. Ele nunca mais me deixaria em paz.

Por isso fiquei parada, olhando bem fundo naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, sentindo meu coração bater descompassado, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, parados, encarando um ao outro como se não houvesse mais nada nem ninguém a nossa volta, mas, por fim, ele se aproximou e me beijou.

Ouvi um assobio, na certa de Sirius, e algumas risadas. Mas não me importava. Eu não conseguia pensar, muito menos agir.

Eu só conseguia corresponder ao beijo, sem pensar nos problemas. Só me importava o momento. _Aquele _momento.

Depois de ouvir algumas piadinhas de Sirius sobre a situação, descemos para o café.

Havia poucas pessoas no salão principal naquele horário e estávamos tendo uma refeição em paz quando Sirius decidiu começar as implicâncias.

Mas dessa vez elas não eram dirigidas a mim.

- Ei, Pontas, olha só quem é que não está tirando o olho daqui. – Ele comentou, com um sorriso maldoso.

Eu e James nos viramos ao mesmo tempo e nos deparamos com Severo nos observando da mesa da Sonserina, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Puxa, ele vai mesmo comer aquilo? – James perguntou, com cara de nojo. Olhei para o prato de Severo, mas não encontrei nada de errado. – Deve estar empapado com o sebo que está caindo do cabelo dele.

Sirius riu com gosto.

- Não que vá fazer alguma diferença, ele já deve ter se acostumado com o gosto. Deveríamos dar um banho nele. Visando o bem estar dos alunos, é claro.

- A lula gigante poderia nos ajudar. – James se empolgou, me fazendo bufar e revirar os olhos. – Sei que ela não nos negaria um favor como esse. Visando o bem estar dos alunos, é claro.

- Querem parar com isso? – Eu me pronunciei, recebendo um olhar de agradecimento de Remus e um zombador de Sirius. James pareceu ficar sem graça, o que me surpreendeu. – Vocês não vão fazer nada!

- Pensei que não fosse mais amiga do Seboso depois que...

- Não sou. – Cortei Sirius, tentando não me lembrar daquele dia horrível. – Mas o fato é que ele não fez nada pra vocês. Por favor, pelo menos uma vez na vida, deixem-no em paz!

- Qual é, Pimenta! Não precisa exagerar! Qual foi a última vez que você viu a gente fazendo alguma coisa com o Seboso?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Realmente, faz um bom tempo que eu não vejo os marotos fazendo alguma brincadeira de mau gosto com o Severo. Isso me deixou desconfiada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Talvez, eu disse _talvez_, eles estejam mesmo amadurecendo.

- Certo. Certo. – Suspirei e percebi que James continuava encarando Severo. – James?

- Ei, Pontas, não vai me dizer que se apaixonou pelo Ranhoso! – Sirius continuava sorrindo como se fosse o garoto mais incrível do mundo. Olha aonde eu fui me meter!

- Não, o problema é outro. – Poucas vezes eu vi James Potter falar tão sério. Ele encarou Sirius como se ele pudesse ler sua mente. O mais incrível é que Sirius parecia ter realmente lido, pois parou de sorrir imediatamente.

- Nada bom.

- O que houve? – Olhei de um para o outro, esperando uma resposta. Remus encarava James com uma expressão de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Pelo menos Peter estava no mesmo barco que eu, olhando para os três sem entender nada.

- Depois eu te conto, Lily. – James tentou me tranquilizar, mas eu ainda estava muito desconfiada. – Temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer agora.

- O que vocês estão escondendo?

- Temos? – Remus, por tentar ajudar os amigos ou porque estava mesmo curioso, fez com que minha pergunta parecesse não ter acontecido.

- O irmão da Liana. – James explicou. Sirius fechou a cara no mesmo instante, acho que ainda não conseguia pensar no Jack como irmão da Lia. – Ficamos de ajudá-lo, lembra?

- E como vamos fazer isso? – Peter se interessou também, me deixando sozinha na curiosidade do outro assunto.

- James, do que vocês estavam falando?

- Eu tenho algumas ideias. – Ele me ignorou e levantou. – Vamos.

- Por que não podem me falar?

- Agora não, Lily.

Bufei quando ele pegou na minha mão e me fez levantar também.

- Eu vou passar no dormitório. – Avisei, mal-humorada. – Quero conversar com a Alice antes.

- Tudo bem. Almofadinhas vai com você.

- Por quê? Eu não preciso de um guarda-costas!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Acontece que eu tenho meios de falar com ele sem precisar me deslocar vários andares e se você estiver com ele, fica mais fácil de falar com você também. Você quer ou não ajudar o garoto?

- É claro que eu quero! – James me encarou com um sorriso debochado, como se dissesse que, no fim das contas, está sempre com a razão. E era um sorriso lindo. – Ah, como é que você consegue ser tão irritante?

Ele riu e me puxou para fora do salão principal. Da maneira como me puxava, parecia que íamos disputar a maratona.

Estávamos no primeiro degrau quando ouvi uma voz me chamar. James tentou continuar me carregando pela mão, mas eu parei e encarei o garoto parado a poucos metros de nós.

- Severo?

- Parece que o Seboso está mesmo com vontade de tomar um banho no lago hoje. – Sirius comentou com um visível tom de ameaça. Perguntei-me se eles seriam mesmo capazes de uma coisa dessas. Com esse frio, falta muito pouco para o lago ficar congelado. Mais do que uma marotagem, isso seria desumanidade.

- Acho bom dar o fora, Ranhoso, antes que acabe virando jantar da lula-gigante.

- James! – Soltei a mão dele, com raiva. Por mais que Severo tenha deixado de ser meu amigo, não merece esse tipo de tratamento_. Ninguém_ merece. – O que você quer, Severo?

- Preciso falar com você. – Ele somente me encarou, como se não visse os quatro garotos ao meu lado. – A sós.

- Estou falando sério, Ranhoso. – James se colocou entre nós e sacou a varinha. – Dê o fora.

- Ele não é quem você pensa que é! – Severo olhou para James, finalmente, mas claramente estava falando comigo. – O _perfeito Potter_ não passa de uma farsa!

- Do que está falando?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, um feitiço não verbal o atingiu. Olhei para James, prestes a repreendê-lo, mas uma gargalhada de Sirius me impediu. Voltei a olhar para Severo e, com horror, vi sua língua triplicar de tamanho, saindo para fora da boca e deixando uma poça de saliva no meio do corredor.

- Genial! – Sirius falava, empolgado. – Essa foi realmente brilhante, Pontas!

- Modéstia à parte. – James sorriu e guardou a varinha.

- O quê? – Olhei de um para o outro, esperando por uma explicação que não veio. – VOCÊS SÃO COMPLETAMENTE RIDÍCULOS!

- Calma, Lily...

- DETENÇÃO PARA OS DOIS! SEM RECLAMAÇÕES E SEM DESCULPAS! – Tentei respirar fundo para me acalmar, mas o sangue em meu rosto por si só já denunciava a minha raiva. – Hoje à noite. Vou avisar McGonagall e ela vai decidir o que fazer com vocês.

Os dois bufaram, mas não reclamaram. James tentou pegar minha mão novamente, mas eu me esquivei.

- Mudei de ideia. – Expliquei quando ele me encarou confuso. – Não vou falar com Alice agora. Vou levar o Severo até a Ala Hospitalar e pedir para madame Pomfrey dar um jeito nisso. Vocês podem ir e se quiser me encontrar, James, suba e desça quantas escadas for preciso!

No entanto, quando me voltei para Severo para acompanhá-lo até a enfermaria, ele já não estava mais lá.

- Parece que ele preferiu ir sozinho, Lily. – Remus disse, num tom apaziguador.

Não pude evitar me sentir decepcionada. No fundo sempre desejei que as coisas entre mim e Severo voltassem a ser como no começo, mas ele mudou muito.

Eu também não posso dizer que sou a mesma daquela época. Aquela Lily jamais namoraria James Potter. E jamais se apaixonaria por ele, mesmo com todos os seus defeitos.

- Nesse caso, vou falar com a McGonagall primeiro. Vocês podem ir.

- Depois eu sou o irritante. – James comentou com Sirius e recebeu um olhar duro de mim.

Mas o mais engraçado foi que, mesmo com todas as trocas de farpas entre nós, James parecia diferente, melhor do que o James que ele vinha sendo nos últimos dias. De fato, depois que eu chorei em seu ombro na sala precisa, ele parece outro. Talvez seja porque eu me descobri apaixonada por ele ou talvez o James legal só apareça nos fins de semana, não sei.

Depois de conversar com McGonagall, resolvi finalmente procurar por Alice. Eu precisava resolver aquele assunto o mais rápido possível, já não aguentava ficar tanto tempo sem falar com minha amiga.

Mas ela não estava no dormitório, nem na sala comunal. Eu não a havia visto no salão principal também e estava muito frio para um passeio pelos jardins. Só havia uma explicação: ela estava fugindo de mim.

Tentei me lembrar de nossas últimas conversas. Quando aquela distância toda havia começado?

Ela estava normal na sexta-feira, até cuidou do boneco-bebê durante o meu jantar com James. O que podia ter acontecido depois disso para fazê-la ficar daquele jeito?

Talvez estivesse com ciúmes de Liana, pensei. Afinal, era com Lia que o boneco estava antes do jantar, jantar esse que ela quem preparou. E não posso negar que depois que comecei a namorar o James, Lia se tornou uma grande amiga.

Mas era absurdo! Alice não ficaria chateada comigo àquele ponto só por ciúmes! Ficaria?

Bom, talvez isso misturado com a noite de insônia causada pelo boneco... e ter que aguentá-lo durante o jantar... quem sabe uma possível TPM ao mesmo tempo... uma briga com Frank da qual eu não tenho conhecimento...

Uma série de fatores podia ter feito com que ela se rebelasse contra alguém. E pelo visto esse alguém era eu!

Saí da sala comunal disposta a encontrá-la e exigir que ela me dissesse o que realmente estava acontecendo. Mas não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo.

- Snuffles!

Encontrei-o quando estava revistando a torre de Astronomia. Eu sabia que Alice não iria para lá se estivesse fugindo de mim, mas não custava conferir.

- Por onde você andou, garoto? Atrás de umas cachorrinhas, foi?

Ele abanou o rabo e latiu com animação. Se eu pudesse arriscar, diria que ele seria um homem dos muito mulherengos.

Eu e Snuffles percorremos boa parte do castelo à procura de Alice. Os alunos que passavam por nós ficavam espantados com o tamanho do cão preto ao meu lado.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, James apareceu. Como ele soube onde eu estava, não faço a mínima ideia.

- Está tudo pronto. Já falei com a Liana e ela está levando o irmão para lá. Vamos?

- Pra onde?

- Você vai ver. – Então ele olhou para Snuffles, sorrindo de um jeito estranho. – Arrumou um bichinho de estimação, foi?

Snuffles rosnou para ele, que riu ainda mais. Será possível que o garoto seja tão convencido a ponto de não sentir medo de cachorro? Ele acha o quê, que até os animais o admiram?

- Acho que Snuffles não gostou muito de você. – Comentei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Snuffles? – Ele riu ainda mais. – Você deu até nome? Então ele está mesmo domesticado!

Snuffles continuou rosnando e se aproximou mais de James. Pelo jeito não estava gostando da conversa.

- Ele não é meu. – Falei, tentando segurá-lo. Eu também não queria que James fosse atacado por um cão daquele tamanho. – Mas é um cachorrinho muito lindo e fofo, não é, Snuffles? Vem cá, vem, garoto!

James continuava rindo como se a situação fosse realmente muito engraçada. Sinceramente, acho que o garoto tem uns parafusos a menos.

- É um cachorrinho muito lindo e fofo, é? _Cuti cuti cuti, Snuffles._

Certo, agora ele estava zoando com a cara do pobre cachorro. Como se o Snuffles fosse entender aquelas piadas ridículas.

- Vem, Snuffles. Não liga pra esse maluco, não. Eu adoro você.

Então ele parou de rosnar e tossiu o que pareceu ser uma risada. Foi estranho, na verdade. Eu me senti como se estivesse rodeada por loucos.

James, entretanto, parou de rir e franziu a testa.

- Adora, é? – Tentei entender aquele tom, mas não podia ser o que parecia. James não podia estar com ciúmes de um cachorro.

- Adoro, sim.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, uma distância perigosa, uma vez que eu estou apaixonada por ele. Eu precisei me controlar muito para não jogar meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijá-lo.

- E eu?

- Você o quê?

Ele pôs as mãos em minha cintura e eu depositei as minhas em seu peito. Fechei os olhos quando ele inclinou a cabeça, mas não me beijou.

- Você me adora? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, mas não respondi.

Eu poderia dizer que sim e correr o risco da vulnerabilidade. Se James tivesse certeza dos meus sentimentos, poderia me dominar com mais facilidade.

Mas eu não podia dizer que não. Primeiro, porque não era verdade e eu já havia decidido que não mentiria mais. Segundo, porque nós estamos namorando e não faz sentido namorar alguém por quem você não sente nada.

A não ser, claro, que o namoro seja um plano bolado pelo melhor amigo dele para que você consiga fazer o garoto em questão desistir de você.

Mas como essa fase já passou...

Ele se afastou depois de um tempo, sorrindo de lado, e me olhou nos olhos.

- Quem cala, consente. – Disse antes de finalmente me beijar.

Se ele não estivesse me segurando, eu teria caído mole no chão. É incrível o poder que esse maroto tem sobre mim.

Quando, por fim, nos separamos, Snuffles já tinha ido embora.

- É melhor a gente ir. – Eu disse, em voz baixa. Mal conseguia aguentar o peso do meu corpo, por isso continuei abraçada a ele.

- É. Mas eu preferia continuar aqui... – Ele me beijou novamente e eu quase o impedi de se afastar. Nós dois sorríamos feito dois bobos. – E acho que você também...

Eu fiquei vermelha com a insinuação, mas não neguei. Eu realmente preferia.

- Não vamos almoçar primeiro? – Perguntei quando começamos a subir as escadas.

- Você não sabe o que nos espera. – Ele sorriu largamente, como se estivesse satisfeito com seu trabalho.

E realmente tinha de estar.

Ele me levou até a última sala do terceiro andar, a mesma onde havia sido nosso jantar, e eu fiquei impressionada quando entramos. Só mesmo os marotos para arranjarem uma festa daquelas de última hora.

A sala estava toda enfeitada, repleta de mesas, comidas e pessoas.

A equipe de quadribol da Grifinória, da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa estavam lá, além dos alunos do primeiro ano das três casas, que observavam os outros com admiração, e os outros três marotos.

- Eles ainda não chegaram? – James perguntou a Sirius assim que entramos.

- Pelo jeito nem vêm.

- Eles vêm sim. – Eu disse com convicção. – Mas, James, por que tanta gente?

- Ele não precisa se enturmar?

- Sim, mas eu tinha pensado em algo mais... discreto... não sei se...

- Chegaram. – Sirius avisou, em voz baixa. Não que fizesse muita diferença. Quando Lia e Jack entraram na sala, todas as conversas cessaram.

Era realmente difícil de acreditar que um garoto tão grande e corpulento pudesse ter onze anos. Mas o mais incrível era seu rosto infantil, parecia deslocado num corpo tão grande, era como se ele tivesse sido azarado por um feitiço para diminuir a cabeça ou algo assim.

- Oi, Liana! Este deve ser o seu irmão, Jack, não? – Remus quebrou o silêncio e se aproximou dos recém-chegados. – Estamos felizes que tenha aceitado o convite, Jack. Um irmão da Lia sempre será nosso amigo. Muito prazer, sou Remus Lupin.

- Lia, que bom que veio. – Eu me aproximei também, sorrindo para Remus. Eu entendi a necessidade que ele tinha em ajudar o garoto. – Olá, Jack, nós já nos encontramos antes, mas não tivemos a oportunidade de nos apresentarmos. Eu sou Lily Evans.

Jack nos olhava com olhinhos miúdos e arregalados e tentava, por mais que sua grande altura não deixasse, esconder-se atrás de Lia.

James também se aproximou e o cumprimentou, depois do choque inicial. Até mesmo Sirius acenou de longe, parecendo constrangido.

Eu, James e Remus ficamos um bom tempo conversando com Jack e Liana, tentando fazer o garoto perder um pouco da timidez. Eu não podia negar que era uma boa ideia. Com toda a fama dos marotos, quem visse Jack conversando com eles logo teria uma nova visão do garoto. Ele não sofreria mais tanto com as piadinhas de mau gosto e teria mais facilidade para se entrosar.

Os marotos, por incrível que pareça, estavam fazendo uma boa ação. Fiquei imaginando se, anos atrás, eles agiriam da mesma forma. Seria mais provável que eles fossem os caçoadores do pobre Jack.

Mas eles haviam crescido e, principalmente, amadurecido. Pelo menos o suficiente para não fazerem piadinhas maldosas com o garoto.

- Vem comigo. – James sussurrou no meu ouvido, me levando para um canto mais vazio. – E então, o que achou?

- Perfeito. – Disse sinceramente. – Acho que pode dar certo.

- Vai dar certo. – Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos convencidos que só ele sabe dar e eu sorri também. – E ainda não acabou.

- Como assim?

- Tem mais uma surpresa, só que ela ainda não chegou. – Ele olhou em volta, com a testa franzida. – Espere pra ver.

Eu ri.

- Você não imaginava, não é? – Perguntei, olhando para Jack. – Eu vi que você ficou em choque quando eles chegaram.

- Realmente, eu não esperava isso. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, um gesto que até pouco tempo atrás eu achava tremendamente irritante, mas não pude deixar de achar charmoso na hora. – Mas você se acostuma depois de um tempo. Ele só precisa perder aquela insegurança.

- Então eu acho que encontrei as pessoas certas para ensinarem isso a ele, não? – Rimos. – Afinal, as pessoas mais seguras de si que eu conheço são você e Sirius. – Olhei para o outro maroto em questão e vi que ele observava Liana de longe. – Se bem que aquele lá parece que não quer colaborar muito.

James riu ainda mais.

- Acho que vou lá falar com ele. – Eu disse, me afastando, mas James me segurou pela cintura e me trouxe de volta.

- Não! Fica aqui mais um pouquinho...

Eu ri e passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Já que insiste...

Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que eu não consegui me conter e o beijei de novo.

- Ei, Hagrid! – Ouvi a voz de Sirius soar e me afastei de James, olhando curiosa para a porta.

- Hagrid! – Voltei a olhar para James e vi que ele sorria. – Você o chamou?

- Aí está a outra surpresa.

Olhei do guarda-caças para James, impressionada. Nem mesmo eu havia tido essa ideia maravilhosa.

- Isso vai ser perfeito! Vamos lá!

De fato, estávamos certos. Hagrid e Jack se deram muito bem. Se alguém pode fazer com que Jack reconheça seu próprio valor, esse alguém é Hagrid.

Em meio a comidas e conversas, a tarde passou de forma bastante rápida. Com direito a show dos marotos para os alunos do primeiro ano e uma briga entre Remus e Aninia. Dessa última, poucas pessoas souberam. Eu estava por perto quando aconteceu.

- Você é um medroso, Remus Lupin! – Aninia reclamava e me deu a impressão de que tentava beijá-lo.

- Por favor, Nini... não piore a situação...

- Eu não te entendo! Você diz que gosta de mim, mas que não podemos ficar juntos, o que você quer comigo, afinal?

- Nini...

- Está bem! Se você não quer, não vou insistir, mas se eu não posso te ter por completo, não quero mais nada!

- Nini! Espera!

E então ela saiu da sala quase correndo, parecendo estar com muita raiva.

Como Sirius e Peter não estavam à vista e James estava ocupado conversando com alguns membros da equipe de quadribol, fui até Remus.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei, sentando ao lado dele.

- Mais ou menos. – Ele admitiu, cabisbaixo.

- Quer conversar? Vocês brigaram?

Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Você não iria entender...

- Ah, eu entendo. Mas acho que você não pode viver a vida toda se escondendo dos relacionamentos só por causa do seu probleminha.

Seu rosto perdeu a cor quando ele voltou a me fitar, apavorado.

- Você... sabe? Foi... foi o Pontas, não foi?

- Eu sei, sim. E não, não foi o James quem me contou. Na verdade há algum tempo eu tenho uma... desconfiança...

Quem começou com a história foi Severo, na verdade, mas eu me recusava a acreditar naquelas bobagens. Com o tempo, porém, fui percebendo que ele tinha razão. Era muita coincidência Remus ficar doente uma vez por mês, sempre na lua cheia. E aquela palidez. E a fraqueza. Sim, ele é um lobisomem.

- E você não vai... fugir?

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Tem certeza de que você tem dezessete anos, Remus? Eu sempre me perguntei o que um garoto tão ajuizado como você poderia estar fazendo num grupo como o dos marotos, mas agora entendo. Você também tem, afinal, a mentalidade de um garoto de onze anos!

Ele riu, aliviado.

- É que não é algo que as pessoas aceitem numa boa.

- Seus amigos aceitaram. – O lembrei. – E se Aninia realmente for uma garota legal, também vai aceitar.

- Eu não posso contar, Lily.

- Por quê? Acha que ela vai sair correndo? – Ele fez uma careta e eu revirei os olhos. – É por isso que você não quer assumir o namoro pra todo mundo?

- Eu queria mesmo era terminar tudo com ela, mas não consigo. É muito ruim ter que ficar mentindo, Lily. A lua cheia já está chegando, o que é que eu vou dizer pra ela?

- Mentir é chato mesmo. – Concordei, entendendo o lado dele. – Mas só por isso você vai jogar a felicidade no lixo?

- Se eu não contar, ela vai acabar descobrindo sozinha. Não sei se estou pronto pra isso.

- Você tem medo de que ela... espalhe o segredo?

- Não, ela não faria isso.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas resolvi guardar essa opinião para mim mesma.

- Bom, eu acho que você está se precipitando querendo terminar o namoro. Converse com ela, assuma o compromisso e depois você resolve o que faz. Sabe, Remus, ultimamente estou percebendo que o que vale mesmo é viver o presente e deixar para se preocupar com o futuro quando ele chegar.

Ele sorriu.

- Está falando do Pontas?

Senti meu rosto corar e sorri, sem graça.

- Mais ou menos.

- Vocês parecem estar bem. Ele não para de olhar pra você.

Olhei para trás e percebi que ele estava certo. Meus olhos encontraram os de James e ele sorriu. Não pude evitar, retribui.

- É... ele está... diferente...

- Você também.

Corei ainda mais. Às vezes me esqueço de que, dos marotos, apenas Sirius sabe do plano.

- Espero que seja um diferente para melhor, então.

A tarde chegou ao fim e os alunos começaram a ir embora. Havia pouca gente na sala quando Sirius se aproximou de Liana, que sentara numa ponta de um sofá e observava o irmão rir de algo que Hagrid contava.

James estava comigo e também viu. Sem fazer barulho, ele me puxou para um canto escuro, longe dos olhos das outras pessoas, tirou do bolso uma capa fina e a atirou sobre nós. Eu já havia esquecido completamente que James possuía uma capa da invisibilidade!

- O que estamos fazendo? Isso não é certo!

- Ah, você também está curiosa!

- Estou, mas...

Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, pedindo silêncio, e eu obedeci.

Chegamos bem perto dos dois e esperamos. Lia olhava para as próprias mãos e Sirius, sentado do outro lado do sofá de três lugares, observava Jack.

- Obrigada. – Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio, encarando Sirius com sinceridade. – Por ajudar ele.

- Eu não fiz nada. – O tom dele era seco. – Foi tudo ideia do Pontas e do Aluado. Não ajudei em nada. – Liana desviou o olhar, magoada, e Sirius suspirou, arrependido pela grosseria. – Desculpe. Eu queria ter... ajudado.

O rosto de Lia se abriu em um sorriso.

- Almofadinhas está perdendo o jeito. – James sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Nunca o vi agir com tanta insegurança perto de uma garota.

- É o que acontece quando se está apaixonado. – Eu retruquei, sentindo as borboletas em meu estômago. Ele estava tão perto...

- Como você sabe? – Ele perguntou, numa voz sedutora. – Já se sentiu assim?

Agora meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Meu corpo estava encostado no dele e só por isso eu não caí no chão.

- Você já? – Fugi da pergunta na esperança de que ele desistisse do assunto e voltássemos a atenção para a outra conversa. Nós dois, num espaço tão pequeno, falando em sussurros não ia dar muito certo.

Mas ele não mudou de assunto, apenas piorou a situação.

- Toda vez que estou com você.

O pior é que ele parecia sincero. Depois daquela frase, não aguentei o peso do meu corpo e me encostei mais nele, buscando apoio. Senti seus braços enlaçarem a minha barriga e seu queixo descansar em meu ombro. A posição era tão boa que foi difícil voltar a prestar atenção em Liana e Sirius.

- ...que eu fizesse o quê? Fosse seu namorado?

Eu já havia perdido uma boa parte da conversa, então precisei me concentrar para entender o que estavam falando. Não que estivesse sendo fácil me concentrar com James me abraçando por trás.

- Eu seria uma idiota se quisesse isso, não é mesmo? Afinal, quem sou eu para merecer um relacionamento sério com o poderoso Sirius Black? – O tom de Liana era ácido. – Um ser que ama apenas o próprio reflexo do espelho!

- É isso o que você pensa de mim, Liana?

- E o que mais eu poderia pensar, Sirius? Você faz questão de cultivar essa imagem. Eu achava que pudesse ter um coração pulsando aí dentro, mas estava enganada.

Então ela se levantou para ir embora, mas Sirius foi mais rápido, levantou-se e a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele de novo.

- Não vá embora.

- E o que eu vou fazer aqui, Sirius, se só o que eu recebo são palavras ásperas e atitudes grosseiras?

- Pode ter isso. – Ele a trouxe para mais perto e a beijou com força. Eu me senti mal de estar observando aquela cena, mas James não me deixou mover um centímetro. O beijo não demorou muito, pelo menos. Sirius se afastou, ainda a segurando e exibindo um sorriso enorme. – O que acha?

Ela se desvencilhou fazendo o sorriso dele murchar. Sua expressão era firme, ela não ergueu a voz.

- Acho que não vale a pena. Beijos, carinhos, tudo isso vai acabar no dia seguinte, não é? Sirius Black não é homem de uma mulher só.

- E você prefere não ter nada, é isso? – Ele parecia estar impressionado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Prefiro. Não gosto de homens covardes.

- Covarde? Você está sendo covarde, não eu!

- Covarde sim! Você tem medo de se envolver com alguém, Sirius. Tem medo de relacionamentos sérios. É um covarde.

- Se é isso o que você acha, então pode ir embora.

- É exatamente o que eu vou fazer.

Com uma expressão de dar dó, Liana virou as costas e se foi. Sirius ainda deu uns passos incertos, praguejando.

- Vai! Vai embora! Quem precisa de você? Eu não!

Senti James suspirar em meu ombro.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui e tirarmos a capa. Ele vai ficar furioso se souber que estávamos espiando.

Concordei e nos afastamos.

- Vá para a torre. – Ele disse depois de guardar a capa. – Vou falar com ele, depois encontramos você lá e vamos jantar. Pode ser?

- Claro. Faça com que ele se acalme um pouco.

Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho antes de eu sair.

Já na torre da Grifinória, peguei um livro e sentei em uma das poltronas. Quase não vi a sala comunal esvaziar, os alunos foram descendo para o jantar até que me vi sozinha. Quero dizer, quase sozinha.

- Remus me disse que você já sabe. – Aninia sentou numa poltrona perto da minha e eu deixei meu livro de lado.

- James me contou.

- Desculpe por ter escondido... eu devia ter imaginado que você ficaria mal... com todos aqueles comentários maldosos...

- Não. Tudo bem. As pessoas são muito maldosas às vezes.

- É verdade. Eu também nunca fui muito simpática com você. Desculpe por isso.

- Eu não posso dizer que tenha sido o exemplo da simpatia.

O problema é que nos conhecemos numa situação muito delicada, completei mentalmente.

Ela sorriu com sinceridade e eu percebi que poderia gostar dela se fizesse um pequeno esforço. Realmente, Aninia parecia muito melhor do que das outras vezes que eu a vira. Será possível que eu tenha imaginado toda aquela antipatia?

- Você não parece muito bem. Se precisar conversar com alguém, eu estou aqui. Pode contar comigo.

Isso fez com que eu me lembrar de Alice. Parecia que eu podia contar com todo mundo, menos com a minha melhor amiga.

- Não, tudo bem. Está tudo bem.

Ela suspirou e sorriu de novo.

- Você gosta dele, não é?

Ela parecia ter acabado de fazer aquela descoberta. Eu não me surpreendi. Eu própria descobri há pouco tempo.

- É. Eu gosto. – E ficou muito mais difícil negar depois que eu admiti pra mim mesma.

Ela suspirou de novo e baixou a cabeça, quase como se estivesse sentindo culpa. Minha mente começou a viajar, imaginando se não poderia haver realmente algo entre ela e James. Talvez Remus também estivesse sendo traído e não só pela namorada, mas pelo melhor amigo. Não demorei muito para descartar a ideia.

Eu podia acreditar que James traísse uma namorada, que me traísse, mas trair um dos marotos? Não. Nunca. Disso eu tenho certeza absoluta.

- Ele também gosta de você. Mais do que quer admitir. – Olhei para ela, surpresa. – Às vezes, pode parecer que não, Lily, mas ele gosta sim. O James é muito... rancoroso...

- Rancoroso? – Eu não entendia aonde ela queria chegar.

- Eu não fazia ideia de que você gostava mesmo dele... isso muda tanta coisa...

- Muda o quê? Do que você está falando?

- Você precisa ser sincera comigo... você gosta mesmo dele? De verdade? O James é meu amigo, Lily, eu não quero vê-lo sofrer.

- Infelizmente, eu gosto dele. Eu... eu estou apaixonada pelo James.

Antes que Aninia pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, ouvimos um barulho e nos viramos.

Alice estava parada na passagem do retrato, em prantos.

- Lice? O que aconteceu?

Tentei me aproximar dela, imaginando se ela e Frank haviam brigado ou se talvez algo mais grave pudesse ter acontecido, mas ela se desvencilhou e saiu pela passagem.

- Sua amiga precisa de você. – Aninia se levantou e sorriu pra mim. – Depois conversamos.

Acenei para ela e saí atrás de Alice.

- Alice! Volta aqui! ALICE! – Segurei-a pelo braço e a fiz virar de frente para mim. – Agora, me fala o que está acontecendo!

- Eu não quero falar com você, Lily Evans! Não quero! Você mentiu pra mim! Você me disse que não gostava dele! Eu achei que fosse minha amiga, achei que me contaria tudo, mas você não contou! Você escondeu de propósito! Pra Liana você contou! E agora pra Jones também! Eu sou pior que elas? Me diz! Eu sou pior do que a Jones pra você confiar mais nela do que em mim? Justo ela! Você sabe o que estão dizendo por aí! Estão dizendo que ela e o James estão se encontrando escondidos! E mesmo assim você ainda confia mais nela do que em mim!

- Alice, calma! – Eu não pude evitar um sorriso. Estava com saudade do falatório de Alice. Mas fiquei com medo de que ela tivesse algum ataque. Por Merlin! Ela precisava respirar! – Eu acho que você entendeu tudo errado.

- Não! Eu ouvi você contando pra ela! Você disse que está apaixonada pelo James e...

- Sim, sim, eu sei, Lice...

- E disse pra Liana também! Antes de dizer pra mim! Eu pensei que _eu _fosse sua melhor amiga!

- Continua sendo...

- Mas você não me contou! Você contou primeiro pra ela!

- Não tinha como eu te contar, Alice! Você estava me evitando, esqueceu?

- Mas antes disso você já tinha contado pra ela!

Franzi a testa, tentando entender. Alice estava me evitando desde sexta à noite e foi no sábado a tarde que eu descobri estar apaixonada...

- Não, Alice... você está enganada...

- Ela até fez um jantar pra vocês, Lily! Você não pode negar isso!

O jantar! As coisas começaram a fazer tanto sentido que eu comecei a rir. Ela me olhou confusa.

- Ah, Alice! Sinto muito, mas você tirou as conclusões erradas...

Alice estava comigo quando eu encontrei Liana na frente do salão principal no fim da tarde de sexta-feira.

"_- Eu vou ficar com ele mais um pouco. Lembra que eu disse que a ajudaria a se acertar com o James? – Senti meu rosto corar e os olhos de Alice em cima de mim. Eu sabia que não importaria o que eu falasse depois, aquilo, dito daquela forma por Liana, a fizera comprovar sua teoria de que eu estou apaixonada pelo James. – Vou ficar com o bebê enquanto vocês conversam._

_- Não entendo por que vocês insistem em chamar essa coisa de bebê. – Reclamei, tentando mudar de assunto. – Lia, eu não vou me sentir bem se você continuar com ele. Já abusei demais de você._

_- Eu posso ficar com ele. – Alice se meteu, parecendo mais mal-humorada que antes. Ela não queria realmente ficar com o boneco, mas estava fazendo isso por mim! Eu tenho ou não tenho as melhores amigas do mundo?_

_- Bom, então tudo bem. Obrigada. – Liana entregou o boneco e a mochila para uma Alice emburrada e se virou para mim. – Agora, nós. Está na hora de fazer você se acertar com o seu namorado. Vocês não podem ficar brigados!_

_- Certo, mas podemos fazer isso depois do jantar? Estou faminta!_

_- Não. Tem que ser agora. Vem comigo. – Lia saiu andando e eu precisei correr para acompanhá-la. Olhei para trás e vi Alice nos encarando, ainda emburrada._

_- Obrigada, Lice! – Gritei, antes de começar a subir novamente as escadas, mas ela não respondeu, apenas continuou nos encarando com a expressão fechada."_

Eu só não podia imaginar que Alice pensara que eu havia contado para Liana que estava apaixonada pelo James!

Ela se sentira traída, deixada de lado. Não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco culpada.

Expliquei-lhe exatamente o que havia acontecido na sexta-feira e ela pareceu ficar envergonhada pela atitude precipitada. Falei também sobre minha conversa com Lia, no sábado, sobre a descoberta de realmente estar apaixonada e sobre Remus e Aninia. Eu decidi que não esconderia nada de Alice. Minha amiga fizera muita falta e eu não consegui sentir nada que não fosse alívio por tudo ter terminado bem.

- Ah, Lily, me desculpa mesmo! Eu fui uma idiota! Mas é que eu estava tão nervosa naquela noite, recebi uma carta de Frank me contando que os desaparecimentos estão aumentando, apesar do profeta abafar o caso. Eles não estão querendo causar pânico, mas Frank disse que a situação está muito pior do que a gente pode imaginar. Acho que eu estava muito impressionada com isso e com medo por ele estar lá fora, sujeito a todos esses males, que acabei descontando tudo em você! Me desculpa?

Eu suspirei e sorri.

- Com uma condição. Da próxima vez, ao invés de me ignorar, venha conversar comigo, está bem?

Ela sorriu também.

- Está bem. – E me abraçou com força. – Senti sua falta, Lily.

- Eu também. Muita.

Depois de finalmente me acertar com minha amiga, senti meu coração leve de novo, apesar de a conversa com Aninia ter me deixado um pouco intrigada. Ou a garota é maluca ou tem algo de muito estranho acontecendo.

Eu tinha muito que conversar com Alice, afinal meus dias estão sendo cheios, então voltamos para a sala comunal e aproveitamos que ainda estava vazia. Aninia devia ter ido jantar.

Ela me contou que passou o dia todo me procurando, mas como eu estava ajudando o Jack, ela acabou não me encontrando. Quando ela chegou à sala comunal e me viu conversando com a Aninia, estava decidida a conversar comigo, mas depois do que ouviu, ficou com ainda mais raiva de mim.

Felizmente, tudo se resolveu da melhor maneira.

Alice ouviu tudo o que eu tinha para dizer com atenção e desembestou a falar em algumas partes, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi quando eu contei da 'conversa' com Severo, hoje de manhã.

- Ele parece ter ficado bem perturbado.

- Eu sei. Sabe, Alice, eu não posso dizer que não gosto dele. Eu queria muito que fôssemos amigos, mas não dá mais...

- Lily, eu acho, sempre achei, que ele te via mais do que como amiga. Na verdade, ele te vê mais do que como amiga. Você sabe disso, não é?

- É eu sei.

- E isso não muda nada?

- Sei que ele sente algo a mais por mim... agora eu sei... mas não dá Alice! Da minha parte sempre foi só amizade! Eu não consigo gostar dele dessa forma, ainda mais depois de tudo...

- Eu sei...

- Às vezes eu queria arrancar aquele sentimento do coração dele. Parece que ele nunca vai me deixar completamente em paz.

- Se fosse tão fácil assim...

- Eu queria que ele nunca mais viesse falar comigo. Eu queria encontrar uma maneira...

- Deve ser complicado, não é? Saber que alguém gosta de você, mas você não sentir o mesmo pela outra pessoa. Acho que tenho que agradecer por ter o Frank do meu lado.

- É... é quase tão ruim quanto gostar de alguém que não gosta de você...

Levei um susto quando ouvi uma porta bater lá em cima. Na certa algum aluno desastrado que deixou a janela aberta e a porta desencostada.

- Mas você não pode estar se referindo ao James, amiga. – Alice sorriu e piscou. – Está na cara que ele também gosta de você.

Eu também sorri. Afinal, depois do dia de hoje, estou até acreditando que isso seja mesmo possível.


	11. 10º Dia

**10º Dia**

Quando acordei, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: eu precisava falar com James.

É incrível como o que antes parecia tão absurdo de uma hora para outra passou a ser tão óbvio. Toda aquela teimosia de antes parecia tola e infundada quando acordei. Tudo o que eu queria era contar a verdade para James e acabar de uma vez com essa história.

Liana tinha razão, afinal. E por mais difícil que fosse, eu sabia que me sentiria aliviada depois.

Mas não era tão simples assim. Eu não podia chegar de uma hora para outra e dizer: "James, eu te amo, mas menti pra você durante esse tempo todo. Tudo o que eu queria era me livrar de você, mas agora quero que fiquemos juntos. Você não se importa, não é?".

Sem chance.

Por isso, passei a manhã mais nervosa da minha vida. James quase não conversou comigo, parecia estar preocupado com alguma coisa ligada aos marotos. Achei que pudesse ser a lua cheia chegando. Remus não estava nada bem também.

Na verdade, todos os marotos pareciam muito abatidos. Até Sirius, com seu problema chamado 'Liana'. E no meio de tudo isso estava eu, nervosa e insegura, tentando elaborar minhas falas e pensando no melhor momento para falar com James.

Coitada da Alice, teve que aguentar meus ataques histéricos durante toda a manhã. Segundo ela, eu tremia tanto que devo ter provocado um terremoto do outro lado do mundo. Claro que isso não me deixou mais calma. Agora eu também sou a culpada por dezenas de mortes!

Na hora do almoço, os marotos desapareceram e Alice precisou ir ao corujal enviar uma carta para o Frank, de modo que acabei ficando sozinha.

Eu sabia que se fosse para o salão principal, Lia viria falar comigo e me lembrar de que era o último dia para contar ao James sobre o plano. Eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que o único motivo pelo qual ela ainda não havia ido me lembrar desse detalhe era que Sirius estava sempre por perto.

Por isso, decidi subir para a torre da Grifinória e almoçar mais tarde, quando eu encontrasse James e os outros.

No meio do caminho, escutei alguém me chamando.

- Lily! Pimentinha!

- Ah, oi, Sirius. Cadê o James?

- Não sei. Eu... preciso falar com você.

- Falar comigo? – Encarei-o com desconfiança, ele estava tão inseguro que nem parecia Sirius Black. – E o que é?

- Eu preciso... preciso da... _sjuda_...

- Quê? Desculpe, não entendi, fala mais alto.

- Eu preciso _dasjuda._

- Não estou entendendo, Sirius! Precisa de quê?

Ele respirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

- Eu preciso da sua _ajuda_.

Fiquei encarando-o, boquiaberta, durante um bom tempo antes de começar a rir.

- Eu entendi direito? Você, _Sirius Black_, está pedindo a _minha _ajuda? É isso?

- Não precisa judiar... – Ele resmungou, revirando os olhos. – Vai me ajudar ou não? Afinal, você está me devendo um favor!

- Claro. Porque o seu brilhante plano para afastar o James de mim deu muito certo, não foi? – Ele fechou a cara e eu ri. – Está bem. O plano não foi de todo ruim. O que eu posso fazer por você?

- Eu queria... bom, você conhece bem a Liana, não é?

- Por que eu sabia que era isso? – Tentei controlar o riso antes que acabasse sendo azarada. – Certo, eu posso até te ajudar, Sirius, mas você tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer? Quero dizer, você quer que a Lia seja sua namorada, não é isso?

- Ah, pimentinha, a palavra namorada é tão... tão comprometedora...

- Sirius! É isso ou nada! Você precisa escolher!

- Por que vocês mulheres são tão complicadas, hein? – Ele bufou, depois fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. – Certo, certo. O que eu preciso fazer pra que aquela cabeça-dura aceite ficar comigo?

- Não é muito difícil. O principal você já fez, que foi admitir que gosta dela. Agora só falta ela saber disso.

- E como eu posso fazer isso?

- Você tem que se declarar pra ela.

- Passo. Qual o próximo?

- Sirius! Você pediu a minha ajuda ou não?

- Pedi, mas não vou fazer papel de idiota na frente de todo mundo. Tem que ter outro jeito.

- Você pode mandar flores pra ela. Mulheres adoram receber flores.

- Certo. O próximo?

Suspirei.

- Pelo jeito isso vai ser difícil. Por que não as flores?

- Pimentinha... – Ele riu. – Flores? Isso é cafonice! Se eu mandar flores ela vai me achar um frouxo!

- Não, não vai.

- De qualquer forma, eu passo.

- Você já tinha pensado em algo, por acaso?

- Pensei. Eu podia agarrar ela num canto escuro. Ela não ia resistir.

- Claro. O auge do romantismo. – Revirei os olhos. – Você não pensou _mesmo_ nisso, pensou?

- É claro que não, Lily. Mas não me venha com essa história de flores, bombons e declarações de amor. Tem que haver outro jeito!

- Ai, Merlin! Onde eu fui me meter? Certo, certo... sem flores, bombons e declarações... já sei! Quem sabe uma bola de cristal?

- Você não está ajudando...

- A culpa não é minha! Você recusa todas as minhas ideias! E se você escrevesse uma carta?

- Não.

- Já tentou pelo menos conversar com ela?

- Ela foge de mim cada vez que eu apareço.

- Assim fica difícil.

- Por isso eu pedi a sua ajuda. – Ele disse como se explicasse algo para uma criança de cinco anos. – Olha, vocês são amigas, e se você falasse com ela?

- Falar o quê?

- Que eu sou um cara muito legal e que ela vai perder muito se não ficar comigo.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Que tal se eu disser que você está sofrendo muito e faria de tudo pra ficar com ela?

- Você quer acabar com a minha reputação, não é?

- Você não é o cara insensível que acha que é, Six.

Ele sorriu.

- Certo, faça como achar melhor, mas convença-a de me encontrar hoje depois do treino.

- Ela vai estar lá.

- Você é a melhor! – Ele me levantou e me girou, me fazendo rir.

- Eu sei, eu sei!

- E sabe o que mais? – Perguntou enquanto me colocava de volta no chão. – Acho que o Pontas precisa saber disso também.

- É, eu sei. Eu vou falar com ele hoje.

- Vocês não vão chegar a lugar nenhum se não... espera aí... o que foi que você disse?

- Eu vou falar com ele hoje. Vou contar tudo. – Ele abriu um grande sorriso. – Acha que ele vai ficar muito bravo?

- Um pouco. – Ele ainda estava sorrindo muito, tanto que eu comecei a ficar com um pouco de medo. – Mas ele vai entender.

Depois disso, fui obrigada a parar de fugir de Lia e da frase "hoje é sua última chance de contar a verdade para o James". Fui até o salão principal e a encontrei almoçando com algumas amigas. Fiz um gesto para que viesse falar comigo quando terminasse e sentei-me sozinha à mesa da Grifinória. Poucos minutos depois ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Hoje é segunda-feira. O _décimo_ dia.

- E eu tenho até meia-noite para contar, eu sei. – Revirei os olhos. Será que nada nem ninguém me deixaria esquecer aquele assunto? – Mas quero falar com você sobre outra coisa.

- O que houve?

Terminei de comer um pedaço de coxa de galinha e fiquei de frente para ela.

- Sirius veio me procurar.

Ela fez menção de falar, mas eu a impedi com um movimento de mão.

- Ele não está nada bem, Lia. Ele gosta mesmo de você, mas é cabeça-dura demais pra admitir. – Revirei os olhos, lembrando-me do modo como ele desprezou todas as minhas ideias.

Ela sorriu de uma forma irônica.

- Lily, você é tão inteligente. Não me diga que acreditou _mesmo_ naquele idiota!

- Eu conheço o Sirius, Lia. Sei que ele estava falando sério!

- Bom, você pode até ter acreditado, Lily, mas eu não acredito. Ele vai ter que fazer melhor do que pedir pra você vir falar comigo.

- Lia...

- Não, Lily. Fui uma idiota de ter aceitado sair com ele. Fui muito burra. Mas isso não vai se repetir. Ele que se divirta com seus brinquedinhos. Eu não vou ser um deles. – Ela se levantou, com raiva. – E acho bom a senhorita falar logo com o James, ou amanhã, bem cedo, eu conto tudo.

Então, foi embora. Essa garota consegue ser ainda mais teimosa do que eu.

O dia já estava terminando quando resolvi que era hora de me preocupar com meu próprio relacionamento. Eu e James mal havíamos nos falado e meu prazo estava se esgotando. Estava quase na hora do treino, por isso resolvi esperá-lo no campo de quadribol. Acabei, contudo, encontrando-o antes de sair do castelo.

- James! James, espera!

Ele olhou para trás e pareceu não ter gostado de me ver ali.

- Ah, oi, Lily. Eu não posso conversar agora. Nos falamos depois.

Ele recomeçou a andar e eu precisei correr para acompanhá-lo.

- Não! Espera! – Eu queria muito adiar aquela conversa, mas se continuasse adiando, acabaria não contando nunca. – Preciso muito falar com você!

- Agora não, Lily. Estou ocupado.

- James, espera! – Eu não conseguia entender por que ele estava sendo tão frio comigo. Depois do fim de semana que tivemos, eu tinha certeza de que ele gostava de mim. – É importante!

Ele parou de andar e me encarou, pensativo. Suspirou e pegou minha mão.

- Tenho uma coisa importante para falar também, mas não pode ser aqui. Vamos para a torre, não deve ter ninguém lá há essa hora.

Enquanto seguíamos para a torre da Grifinória, meu coração batia acelerado. James estava agindo daquela forma estranha de novo, mas não era isso o que me incomodava. Eu sabia que assim que eu contasse toda a verdade, tudo se resolveria e era com isso que eu estava preocupada. Como eu iria contar toda a verdade?

A coragem começava a falhar e eu já estava pensando em desculpas para adiar aquela conversa. Não me sentia preparada para enfrentar a decepção no olhar dele. E se ele não me perdoasse?

Quando chegamos à sala comunal, minha mente já não funcionava direito. Esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa, tentando adiar ao máximo a minha confissão.

Mas ele parecia tão nervoso quanto eu. Abriu a boca algumas vezes e tornou a fechá-la toda vez que nossos olhares se encontravam. Eu não estava preocupada com o assunto que ele tinha para falar comigo, mas me fiz de curiosa, apenas para não ser a primeira a dizer o que precisava.

- E então? – Perguntei, instigando-o. Ele se afastou e ficou de costas para mim. Só então me dei conta de que o assunto que ele queria tratar podia ser tão importante quanto o meu. Por que outro motivo ele estaria tão pouco a vontade?

- Isso não está dando certo.

Ele continuou de costas enquanto minha mente parava de pensar nas palavras que eu precisava dizer e tentava se concentrar no que estava ouvindo.

- O quê?

- Eu e você. – Ele parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço ao dizer aquilo e eu precisava fazer um ainda maior para entender. Aos poucos o meu mundo todo começou a desabar e eu fui percebendo que eu não precisaria mais falar sobre o plano. Era tarde demais.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Nós nunca poderíamos dar certo, não é mesmo? – Esse era o tipo de coisa que eu costumava dizer, tempos atrás, mas ali, vindo dele, não fazia sentido. – Eu não fui feito para ficar com uma mulher só.

- Você está... terminando... comigo? – Não sei como consegui pronunciar as palavras. Não sabia nem mesmo como conseguia permanecer de pé. Talvez eu ainda estivesse sonhando. Porque tudo não parecia passar disso, um terrível pesadelo.

James não podia estar terminando comigo. Não depois de eu descobrir que sou apaixonada por ele, não depois de eu decidir lhe contar toda a verdade, não depois de todos os momentos em que estivemos juntos. Simplesmente, não fazia sentido.

No entanto, era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

- Estou. Eu sei que deve ser estranho pra você, depois desse tempo todo te pedindo pra ficar comigo. Mas eu descobri que prefiro ficar sozinho. E sei que é isso o que você prefere também. No fundo, você era mesmo só um desafio pra mim. E agora que eu já superei, não tem mais graça.

Meus piores pesadelos pareciam estar se transformando em realidade. Eu queria gritar, dizer que aquilo era ridículo, que ele não podia estar falando sério, mas o susto me manteve imóvel, encarando as costas do garoto que eu descobri amar tarde demais.

Ouvi um pedido de desculpas antes que ele me deixasse sozinha na sala comunal.

Por algum motivo, minha mente não conseguia registrar aquele fato. James havia ido embora, mas as coisas continuavam confusas. Ele nem ao menos havia me encarado ao terminar o namoro. Não foi como na primeira vez.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Muito errada.

O James que eu conhecia não agiria daquela forma. Ele, que sempre foi tão cheio de si, não esconderia o rosto só por estar terminando com uma garota. Ele encararia de frente a situação.

Além do mais, tudo aquilo que ele dissera não fazia sentido algum. Se era verdade que eu era apenas um desafio, então tudo o que eu vira em seu olhar no fim de semana era mentira. Mas eu prefiro acreditar num olhar a acreditar em palavras vazias. Algo acontecera naquele intervalo de tempo que fizera com que ele agisse daquela forma e eu precisava descobrir o que era.

- Lily? – Ouvi a voz do Sirius me chamando antes que ele entrasse pelo retrato da mulher gorda, arquejando. – Ah! Você está aqui! Ainda bem que eu te encontrei! Ouça, acabei de encontrar o Pontas e ele me contou o que aconteceu. Ignore tudo o que aquele idiota falou. Ele gosta de você e...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Interrompi Sirius antes que ele acabasse com todo o ar de seu pulmão. – Não se preocupe. Alguém está tramando alguma coisa pra separar a gente, mas eu vou descobrir o que é.

Fazia muito sentido. James tem muitas admiradoras e várias delas fariam qualquer coisa para nos separar. Eu só não conseguia entender como James podia ter caído num truque de alguma delas, ele sempre pareceu mais inteligente que isso. E ele é um maroto, oras!

- Na verdade...

- Deve ter sido um plano muito engenhoso pra enganar o James, não acha?

- Bom...

- Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Fiquei tão impressionada quando ele começou a falar que nós não estávamos dando certo que não consegui arrancar nenhuma dica... mas também eu ainda não havia entendido o que estava acontecendo...

- Pimentinha...

- Como eu fui burra! Preciso falar com ele... quem quer que esteja tentando separar a gente, não pode fazer um trabalho tão bom assim... eu não fiz nada de errado! Quero dizer, até fiz... droga, nem deu tempo de contar toda a história do plano pra ele... agora mais essa!

- Lily, escuta...

- O que foi, Sirius? Eu estou tentando pensar, não está vendo? Tem alguém tentando me separar do James e eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!

- Na verdade, Pimentinha, ninguém está tentando separar vocês. Pelo contrário, parece que todo mundo quer é juntar vocês dois.

Parei de andar de um lado para o outro e encarei Sirius, confusa.

- Como assim? Ele acabou de vir aqui terminar comigo! Por que ele faria isso se...

- Ele já sabe.

- Já sabe? Já sabe do quê? Do que você está...? – Sirius não precisou responder, eu entendi o que ele queria dizer, mas demorei algum tempo para conseguir me recuperar. – Ele... já... sabe?

- Sabe.

De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido. Todas as mudanças de humor de James e as vezes que ele parecia estar sendo cínico, a história do bebê, Aninia...

- Desde quando?

- Desde quarta.

Quarta-feira. O dia em que eu bebi, o dia em que voltei a namorar James, o dia em que ele começou a agir daquela forma estranha.

Eu estava ficando com muita raiva de mim mesma por não ter percebido aquilo antes. Como eu pude ser tão ingênua?

Eu não podia negar que eu havia enganado James no começo, mas eu estava sendo sincera naqueles últimos dias! Ele não tinha o direito de me enganar daquela forma!

- E desde quando _você_ sabe que ele sabe?

Acho que Sirius percebeu a mudança no meu tom e deu um passo para trás. Lembrei-me da conversa que eu ouvira entre os dois e senti meu rosto esquentar de raiva.

- Há... algum tempo...

- Ah! _Há algum tempo_. – Eu sentia que estava prestes a explodir, mas resolvi deixar para fazer isso com a pessoa certa. – Cadê ele?

- Quem?

- _QUEM_, SIRUS? O DUMBLEDORE É QUE NÃO VAI SER! _JAMES_! ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- Por quê? – Ele me olhou com desconfiança. – O que vai fazer?

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ, SIRIUS?

- Você não vai matar ele, vai?

- EU VOU MATAR _VOCÊ_ SE NÃO ME DISSER ONDE AQUELE IDIOTA ESTÁ!

- Indo para o treino de quadribol, mas, Lily...

Bati com a mão na testa. O treino, claro!

Não deixei que Sirius terminasse de falar, saí da sala comunal correndo. Eu precisava encontrar James. Eu precisava encontrá-lo... e matá-lo!

Sirius veio atrás de mim.

- Espero que ele tenha te feito sentir muita dor quando soube do plano!

Ele riu, mas eu estava com ódio demais para achar graça do meu humor negro.

- Ele não é páreo pra mim nos duelos. Mas ele ficou com bastante raiva, sim.

- Como ele descobriu? – Eu não podia conter o meu tom de decepção. Eu me sentia envergonhada por ter sido descoberta e ainda mais por ter sido enganada durante tanto tempo.

- Naquela noite em que vocês terminaram. Ele estava com a capa e você estava chorando na sala comunal, comigo. – Ele sorriu, na certa ao se lembrar de como eu fiquei vulnerável, parecendo uma criancinha chorona. – Ele acabou escutando a nossa conversa.

- E você não me disse NADA! Eu te odeio, Sirius!

- Calma lá, pimentinha! Eu só estava tentando ajudar!

- Vê-se que conseguiu ajudar muito! Isso tudo é culpa sua!

- Ok! Não precisa judiar também!

Comecei a correr mais rápido. Sirius estava se segurando pra não rir. Como ele conseguia achar tanta graça numa situação tão trágica, eu não entendia.

- Isso não tem graça, Sirius. – Eu disse com raiva, quando chegávamos ao primeiro andar.

- Claro que tem! Eu nunca vi uma história tão complicada quanto à de vocês! Acredite, é engraçado.

Guardei a vontade de cometer um assassinato e somente lancei um olhar sinistro para o garoto ao meu lado. Já estávamos chegando ao campo de quadribol.

- JAMES POTTER! – Gritei o mais alto que conseguia enquanto invadia o campo.

O treino já havia começado e tudo o que eu podia ver eram manchas vermelhas voando para lá e para cá acima da minha cabeça. Uma delas parou assim que me ouviu e pude reconhecer os inconfundíveis cabelos negros e os óculos de aro redondo.

Ele se aproximou devagar, como se quisesse se certificar de que aquela era realmente eu.

Minha boca se abriu, pronta para berrar os mais diversos insultos, mas não conseguiu. Vindo sei lá de onde, um balaço se aproximava com rapidez por trás de James, sem que ele percebesse. Meu coração começou a martelar no peito e um grito esganiçado foi o que saiu da minha boca.

- JAMES! CUIDADO!

Agora, aqui estou eu, na enfermaria, ao lado de um James desacordado, sentindo ao mesmo tempo raiva e culpa.

Sirius e Peter tiveram que ir para o dormitório, mas não explicaram exatamente o porquê. E Remus não pôde ficar aqui por ser lua cheia.

Daqui a pouco, Madame Pomfrey deve passar por aqui me expulsando. Mas, até lá, não vou conseguir sair do lado de James. A enfermeira disse que ele vai ficar bem, não foi nada muito grave, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar.

Maldito maroto!


	12. O dia depois do 10º dia

**O dia depois do 10º Dia**

Foi engraçado quando acordei, eu não me lembrava de muita coisa. Na verdade, estava confusa. E doída.

Minhas costas foram as primeiras a reclamar quando tentei me ajeitar na cadeira desconfortável. Cadeira?

Um tecido fino que me cobria dos pés à cabeça escorregou quando movi o pescoço, tentando me livrar da dor muscular. Foi só aí que me dei conta de que estava na Ala Hospitalar e que James Potter estava deitado inconsciente na maca ao meu lado. As imagens do dia anterior, da semana, na verdade, vieram com tanta força que me senti zonza, ou talvez fosse apenas porque eu estava há muito tempo sem comer.

Lembrei-me de que Madame Pomfrey havia me expulsado da Enfermaria na noite anterior. Dissera que James só acordaria hoje de manhã e que eu fosse dormir tranquila na minha cama quentinha e confortável.

Claro que eu não quis, mas ela estava irredutível. Saí de lá pensando numa forma de entrar escondida depois e encontrei um grande cachorro preto no corredor.

- Snuffles! – Exclamei, feliz, enquanto me abaixava ao seu lado para fazer carinho. – Como soube que eu estava aqui, hein, garotão?

Ia me sentar ao seu lado quando percebi que havia algo ali, uma capa. Peguei-a.

- A capa de Invisibilidade do James! – Olhei para Snuffles e comecei a rir. – Sirius deve ter deixado aqui pra mim.

Ele latiu, parecendo concordar com meu ponto de vista. Depois levantou e foi embora.

Balancei a cabeça, rindo e imaginando como um cachorro como aquele podia ser tão desprendido. Então me cobri com a capa e entrei novamente na Enfermaria.

Levou algumas horas até que eu adormecesse.

- Já voltou? – Dei um pulo ao ouvir a voz da Madame Pomfrey e tentei desfazer minha cara de culpa (e de sono).

Disfarçadamente, olhei para o relógio da Enfermaria, mal passava das oito horas. Eu havia acordado cedo para um sábado. Não, domingo. Não.

Senti uma onda de pânico me invadir quando tentava me lembrar em que dia da semana nós estávamos.

TERÇA!

Era terça-feira, eu estava atrasada para a aula de Transfiguração!

Eu ainda podia ouvir a minha promessa de que não me atrasaria novamente, feita na semana passada. Podia ouvir a voz desapontada da professora McGonagall. E eu estava atrasada DE NOVO!

Tentei não deixar meu desespero transparecer. Se Madame Pomfrey soubesse que eu tinha uma aula naquela hora, me expulsaria com certeza.

- Bom dia! – Pulei na cadeira ao ouvir Alice entrar na Enfermaria. Eu deveria ter imaginado que ela não ia me deixar perder aula sozinha. – Como ele está?

- Muito melhor. – Madame Pomfrey nos lançou um olhar amável. – Seus ossos estão completamente recuperados e a contusão na cabeça, curada. Agora só precisamos esperar que ele acorde.

Eu tentei sorrir em resposta, mas estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

- Você está bem, querida?

- Ah, sim, estou... – Gaguejei um pouco, tentando disfarçar. A enfermeira não podia nem sonhar que eu havia passado a noite ali. – Só... não dormi muito bem... estava... preocupada...

- Entendo. Agora, vocês não têm aula? – Ela nos olhou com desconfiança, mas Alice foi suficientemente rápida em responder.

- Ah, não. Temos um período livre agora. A propósito, eu trouxe sua mochila, Lily, assim podemos sair daqui direto para a próxima aula.

Eu peguei minha mochila e sorri, agradecendo duplamente. Só mesmo a Alice para mentir para Madame Pomfrey com tanta naturalidade.

- O quê? Vocês duas já estão aqui?

Eu precisei me controlar para não rir da cara de dissimulado que Sirius fez ao entrar na enfermaria. Peter vinha logo atrás, com cara de quem não dormia há dias.

- Bom dia pra você também, Sirius.

Madame Pomfrey reclamou do barulho e nos fez sair da enfermaria alegando que teríamos aula dentro de pouco tempo. Eu protestei, por mais que estivesse com raiva de James, e isso me lembrou, naquela hora, que eu também devia estar com raiva de Sirius, eu não conseguia sair de perto dele sem me sentir mal.

Mas resolvi que seria melhor eu estar bem alimentada quando ele acordasse. Nós ainda teríamos muito o que conversar.

Como que concordando com meus pensamentos, meu estômago decidiu dar um gigantesco ronco, que ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo com que Alice e Sirius me olhassem num misto de divertimento e preocupação. Contudo, a frase que eu mesma estava prestes a proferir foi dita por Peter:

- Vamos pra cozinha? Eu estou com uma fome!

Na cozinha, cercados pelos elfos domésticos, Sirius me puxou para longe dos outros dois. Pela sua expressão, eu sabia exatamente sobre o que, ou melhor, sobre quem ele queria falar.

- Pimentinha, depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem... – ele olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que mais ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós – não consegui conversar com a... com _ela_. Ela está me evitando a todo custo.

- Ela não quer falar com você, Sirius. – Eu sorri, meio sem graça. Lá no fundo, eu estava curtindo um pouco aquela situação, como se fosse uma vingança por ele ter me traído em relação ao nosso plano.

- Mas ela vai ter que falar comigo! Ela não é idiota de perder um partidão como eu! – Ele sorriu com malícia, mas logo murchou de novo. – Pimentinha, por favor! Me ajuda!

- Por que eu deveria?

- Porque eu sou lindo, charmoso e gostoso?

Eu revirei os olhos e tentei me afastar, mas ele me puxou de volta.

- Ok, ok! Eu errei com você, me desculpe! – Foi a vez de ele revirar os olhos. – Mas eu realmente achei que essa história fosse terminar bem. Ele te ama, Pimentinha. Ele só está um pouco... confuso.

Eu suspirei. Era difícil acreditar em qualquer coisa naquele momento.

- Ele me fez sofrer tanto, Sirius. Eu decidi ser sincera e ele me apunhalou. Eu não sei de mais nada. – Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, como que tentando digerir todas as informações. Até que eu me lembrei do real assunto daquela conversa. – Mas está bem, Sirius. Se você realmente gosta da Liana, eu vou te ajudar.

- Pimentinha, você é a melhor! Então, qual o plano?

- Eu tenho uma ideia, mas o plano vai ficar por sua conta. Você precisa mostrar que confia nela. Pense em algo que você jamais diria pra uma garota qualquer. Algo que apenas seus amigos mais íntimos saibam. Mostre o quanto você confia nela e ela vai saber que o seu sentimento é verdadeiro.

Ele pareceu pensar seriamente sobre o assunto durante alguns segundos, até que abriu um grande sorriso.

- Eu sei exatamente o que fazer! – Ele me abraçou e me girou, rindo, antes de completar, baixinho para que só eu ouvisse. – Leve-a para a torre de astronomia no horário do almoço e deixe o resto por minha conta.

Eu não conseguiria assistir às aulas da manhã, então pedi para Sirius distrair Alice enquanto eu voltava para a Enfermaria sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim e se aproximou de Alice. Colocou o braço em torno de seus ombros e perguntou:

- Então, como vai nosso amigo Frank? Anda ocupado demais lá fora para dar atenção a uma garota tão encantadora como você? Eu posso ajudá-la, se esse for o caso.

Reprimi um riso e me cobri rapidamente com a capa. Não poderia esperar outra atitude vinda daquele maroto.

Voltei para minha conhecida cadeira na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey não estava à vista.

Além de James, havia outras duas macas ocupadas. Uma por um garoto novo, primeiro ou segundo ano, da Corvinal. Ele estava com a pele cheia de bolinhas azuis e verdes, algumas com pus. Não era uma visão agradável.

A outra maca estava com a cortina fechada. Ainda debaixo da capa, eu me aproximei e abri uma fresta.

Como eu pensava. Remus estava lá e dormia profundamente. Tinha uma expressão abatida, um pouco pálida, e alguns arranhões, mas nada de preocupante.

Fiquei na Enfermaria, protegida pela capa dos olhos de quem passasse por ali, durante o resto da manhã. Foi só perto da hora do almoço que James acordou.

Madame Pomfrey estava cuidando do garoto de bolas azuis e verdes, então eu não podia tirar a capa. Fiquei imóvel, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Logo ela se aproximou para examinar James.

- Tudo bem, está tudo perfeitamente bem. Foi uma pancada forte a que você recebeu. Não sei como podem permitir esses esportes tão violentos! Mas, bem, você já pode ir. Mas vá direto para o salão principal! Ficou desacordado durante muito tempo e precisa se alimentar!

James assentiu e se levantou. Antes de sair, porém, foi até a maca de Remus.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Depois de tanto tempo à cabeceira daquela maca, minha raiva havia se aplacado e tudo o que eu queria era adiar aquela conversa.

James errou, sim. Ele sabia de todo o plano e me enganou de uma forma terrível. Mas eu também o enganei, eu feri o seu orgulho ao aceitar aquele plano e ele se sentiu no direito de dar o troco na mesma moeda. Eu não podia condená-lo por isso.

Mas nós ainda tínhamos que conversar. Desta vez sem máscaras nem planos. E eu estava muito nervosa com essa conversa.

O segui à distância no corredor. Estava me preparando para tirar a capa e chamá-lo quando alguém apareceu. E outro. E mais outro. As aulas haviam terminado e os corredores começaram a ficar apinhados de alunos. Eu não conseguiria conversar com James ali. Não conseguiria nem mesmo tirar a capa sem ser percebida.

Segui então o caminho oposto ao dele e subi para o dormitório masculino, na torre da Grifinória.

Deixei a capa dobrada sobre a cama de James e desci. Eu ainda precisava ir até o salão principal para convencer Lia a ir comigo até a torre de astronomia.

- Lily.

Quase caí da escada, mas era apenas Aninia. Tentei recuperar o fôlego. Acho que ando muito assustada ultimamente.

- Oi. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Era uma situação meio tensa, principalmente levando em conta a nossa última conversa. Agora eu entendia o que ela estava querendo me dizer no domingo. – James está melhor?

- Ah, está sim. Deve estar no salão principal agora.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês ainda não conversaram?

- Ainda não.

Ela assentiu em silêncio. Sirius deve tê-la colocado a par de toda a situação na noite de ontem enquanto eu estava na Ala Hospitalar com James.

- Desculpe. – Ela me surpreendeu com o pedido.

- Por quê?

- James me pediu para agir daquela forma... e eu acabei concordando... não devia ter feito isso, mas você foi realmente infeliz nesse seu plano, Lily. Na hora, eu pensei que você merecesse mesmo sofrer um pouco.

Eu sorri, sem graça

- Não se preocupe. No fundo, acho que eu merecia mesmo.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos, num clima um pouco constrangedor.

- Eu não vi o Remus hoje. – Ela comentou, uma pergunta disfarçada.

- Ele está um pouco indisposto.

- Está lá em cima? – Ela deu um passo na direção das escadas.

- Não, não. Está na Enfermaria.

- Enfermaria? – Ela parecia alarmada. – É grave?

- Não. Mas talvez fosse bom se você o visitasse. – Eu não sabia se estava agindo certo, mas por algum motivo misterioso eu comecei a confiar em Aninia e queria que ela e Remus se resolvessem. Senti que devia dar esse empurrãozinho.

- Sim. É o que eu vou fazer. – Ela sorriu. – E você? Vai falar com James?

- Preciso resolver uns assuntos antes de almoçar. Depois... bom, eu não sei... nós temos muito o que conversar...

- Têm sim... bom, boa sorte, então.

- Obrigada.

Esperei que ela saísse, rumo à Ala hospitalar, para enfim descer para o salão principal. Observei os marotos, exceto Remus, comendo à mesa da grifinória, mas me dirigi para a mesa da corvinal. Liana se levantou assim que me viu, parecendo preocupada.

- Lily! Eu soube do que aconteceu com o James! Como ele está? – Ela se aproximou um pouco mais, evitando ser ouvida pelas colegas da grifinória. – Como _vocês_ estão?

- É sobre isso que eu queria conversar. Podemos dar uma volta?

- Claro!

Ela acenou para alguns colegas e me seguiu para fora do salão principal. Antes de sair, dei uma olhada para a mesa da grifinória, mas Sirius não estava mais lá. James, no entanto, também estava me observando. Apressei o passo, com medo da conversa que teríamos uma hora ou outra.

Não me senti tão mal enquanto fazia o caminho da torre de astronomia, como se estivéssemos apenas caminhando e conversando. Era muito bom poder conversar com Liana depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. De uma forma ou de outra, eu precisava daquela conversa, então não era como seu eu estivesse usando aquele momento como desculpa para levá-la até Sirius.

Quando chegamos à torre, eu já havia contado tudo e Liana tentava me convencer de que eu devia ir logo conversar com James e resolver aquela história. Mas nós não éramos as únicas na torre, tampouco era Sirius quem estava lá.

- Snuffles! – Eu exclamei ao ver aquele grande cachorro preto, que, incrivelmente, parecia aparecer nos lugares por mágica. E eu não tinha ideia do quanto estava certa.

Snuffles se aproximou de nós devagar e instantes depois não era mais Snuffles que estava ali. Era Sirius.

Sirius era Snuffles? Snuffles era Sirius? SIRIUS É UM ANIMAGO!

Eu teria caído pra trás, mas a raiva me dominou e me impulsionou pra frente.

- VOCÊ. ESTAVA. ME. SEGUINDO?

- Calma, Pimentinha! – Ele deu alguns passos pra trás. – Eu posso explicar!

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ALÉM DE TUDO, ELE MANDOU VOCÊ ME SEGUIR!

- Calma, Pimentinha, não é tão ruim assim...

- Você é um animago? – A voz de Liana me tirou daquela ira repentina e eu lembrei o porquê daquilo. Sirius ia revelar um segredo para que Lia confiasse nele. Mas por esse segredo nem eu esperava!

- Eu precisava que visse isso. – Ele falava com ela agora, e eu resolvi me afastar um pouco para dar mais privacidade a eles. – Quem sabe assim você possa confiar em mim. Eu não quero te magoar, Lia.

- O que... o que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para segurar em suas mãos e até eu me senti arrepiada de ver aquela cena. Estava me sentindo uma intrusa, mas não conseguia parar de olhar.

- Quero dizer que eu... gosto muito de você. De verdade.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Sirius.

Foi quando os beijos começaram e eu percebi que já era hora de ir.

Aquela cena me comoveu e eu me lembrei de outro maroto e seus beijos e carinhos. De repente me bateu uma vontade de chorar, de voltar no tempo e jamais ter começado aquela história. Ou, quem sabe, de ter simplesmente aceito um dos convites dele para sair. Naquele momento eu percebi que nós podemos dar certo, nós demos certo, pelo menos durante um curto período de tempo. James pode ser doce, amável, carinhoso. Pode ser tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. Mas o que eu não tinha certeza, naquela hora, era se eu posso ser tudo o que ele sempre sonhou.

E foi pensando nisso que eu esbarrei em alguém, a caminho do salão principal, com minha barriga reclamando de fome.

- Desculpe. – Falamos, ao mesmo tempo, James e eu.

- Oi... – Eu disse, surpresa por encontrá-lo tão cedo. Eu achava que teria tempo para me preparar para aquele encontro. – Como está se sentindo?

- Bem. – Ele respondeu, seco.

- Nós... precisamos conversar.

- Precisamos?

O tom frio dele me fez gelar por dentro, mas eu tentei não demonstrar.

- Sim. Precisamos.

Mas eu não consegui continuar. Ficamos algum tempo nos encarando. O castelo parecia silencioso. O dia estava bonito e certamente os alunos estavam aproveitando para dar uma volta nos jardins enquanto não chegava o horário das aulas da tarde.

Foi James quem resolveu acabar com aquele silêncio.

- Almofadinhas disse que você não saiu da enfermaria nem por um minuto.

- É...

- Por quê? Não estou entendendo, Lily! Não era isso o que você queria? Se livrar de mim? Não precisa mais fingir!

- Eu não estava fingindo! Eu fiquei preocupada com você!

- Claro! – Ele riu, sem humor. – _"E__u queria arrancar aquele sentimento do coração dele. Parece que ele nunca vai me deixar completamente em paz."_

- O quê? Do que está falando?

- Não se lembra disso? Quem sabe você se lembre de quando disse que queria que eu nunca mais fosse falar com você... vai dizer que não se lembra disso também?

- O quê? James... não!

- Eu ouvi, Lily! Ouvi muito bem quando você disse pra Alice que não consegue gostar de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto de você! Pode parar de fingir agora!

Só então me dei conta de que ele estava falando da conversa que tive com Alice sobre Severo. Aquela capa pode servir pra muita coisa boa, mas, definitivamente, só tem me trazido dor de cabeça e desentendimentos!

- Não... você... ah! Você é um idiota, James Potter! – Comecei a socar cada parte do corpo dele que eu encontrava pela frente. – Você... é... um... idiota... idiota! Como... pôde... pensar...? Ah! Idiota!

- Quê? Ai! Lily! Ai! Para! Para com isso!

Ele segurou meus pulsos enquanto eu me recuperava.

- Eu não estava falando de você! – Desabafei, cansada. – Não era de você!

- Não? – Ele franziu a testa. – Mas, então... de quem...?

- Severo! Era _dele_ que eu estava falando!

- Ranhoso? – Ele fez uma careta, e então começou a sorrir. – Isso quer dizer que...

- Quer dizer que eu não quero que você vá embora, seu idiota! Eu te amo!

Ele não deixou que eu falasse mais nada e me puxou para os seus braços e para o beijo mais apaixonante que eu sonhei receber um dia.

Mais tarde, depois de todas as aulas, eu e James estávamos sentados, abraçados, numa das poltronas da sala comunal, conversando com Alice e Peter sobre as novidades do dia. Sirius estava "desaparecido" há algumas horas (ou seja, em alguma sala vazia e escura com Lia) e Remus logo deveria sair da Ala Hospitalar.

Eu me senti radiante ali, abraçada com aquele maroto idiota que consegue me fazer a garota mais feliz do mundo com um único olhar.

Ele me explicou como tudo aconteceu. Como ele descobriu meu plano na noite em que terminamos, a raiva que sentiu, como resolveu dar o troco na mesma moeda ao me pedir em namoro novamente. Contou do plano de fazer ciúmes, que pediu ajuda para Aninia e queria que eu me sentisse mal, tão mal quanto ele havia se sentindo ao descobrir que eu havia mentido.

Ele me contou que ficou em dúvida quanto ao meu sentimento várias vezes, pensando em desistir do seu plano, mas que mais de uma vez me ouviu dizer para os meus amigos, enfaticamente, que eu não gostava dele e só continuava com o namoro para que ele desistisse de uma vez de mim.

E depois, quando se convenceu de que eu gostava dele, me ouviu conversando com a Alice sobre Severo. Como ele estava extremamente inseguro e nós não mencionamos nome algum, imaginou que ele fosse o alvo da conversa e, por isso, resolveu que era hora de acabar de vez com aquilo. A vontade de me fazer sofrer com o namoro passou e toda aquela situação estava fazendo mal pra ele tanto quanto pra mim. Então, antes do treino de quadribol, resolveu terminar aquele namoro sem sentido.

Se eu tivesse conseguido conversar com ele antes, contar tudo, dizer o que realmente estava sentindo, podíamos ter evitado muita dor. Mas, felizmente, as coisas terminaram bem. Muito bem, pra ser sincera.

Pouco antes de sairmos pra fazer a ronda, um casal entrou pelo retrato. Remus e Aninia, de mãos dadas e parecendo muito felizes.

- Parece que hoje é o dia, hein! – Exclamou Alice, parecendo um pouco assustada com o fato de os três marotos terem se acertado no mesmo dia.

- Remus me contou tudo. – Aninia sorriu para o maroto, que a beijou.

- É isso aí, Aluado! – James exclamou, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo. – Agora vai ter uma enfermeira particular praqueles dias!

Remus corou e olhou em volta, receoso de alguém estar prestando atenção àquela conversa, mas os únicos grifinórios acordados ainda estavam muito ocupados com as tarefas escolares para perceberem a piada.

- Hora de fazer a ronda. – Eu disse, puxando James antes que ele acabasse falando demais.

Andamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Ele me abraçava e me beijava e nós ríamos de vez em quando. Foi bom. Foi muito bom.

- Você ainda não me contou como foi que o Almofadinhas e a Lia se acertaram. – Ele comentou.

- Eu dei uma ideia e ele fez milagre com ela. – Eu disse, rindo. – Falei que ele deveria mostrar pra Lia que confiava nela. Então, ele me mandou levá-la até a torre de astronomia. Quando chegamos lá, encontramos Snuffles – Ele começou a rir antes mesmo de eu terminar. – aquele cachorro preto e grande que estava me _vigiando_. – Tentei parecer brava, mas não consegui. – Enfim, Snuffles se transformou em Sirius, Lia acreditou que ele confia nela e gosta dela e os dois se acertaram.

- Então você já sabe que o Sirius é um animago?

- Pois é.

- Quer saber de mais uma coisa? – Ele ficou de frente pra mim, seus olhos brilhando muito.

- Quero.

Ele se virou e correu pelo corredor. Fiquei olhando sem entender, até que, de repente, não era mais James correndo e sim um grande e lindo cervo, que ficou correndo ao meu redor enquanto eu ria.

Afinal, James também é um animago.

E aquela demonstração era uma prova da sua confiança. Do seu amor.

Assim que ele voltou à forma humana, corri para os seus braços.

- Eu te amo, James!

* * *

><p>FIM<p> 


End file.
